The Life of a Techno-Organic Prime
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: As a child, she learned she was a princess to the planet Cybertron, even as she was growing up human. How does she handle life as the senior prime? Contains Rescue Bots, Bayverse, and Pacific Rim. Does contain M-preg, but non-slash, and mech-preg. Ideas came from the weirdest dream I can imagine.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Griffin rock, start of August

"I have to go."

" _What_?"

I look down at their reactions. "I need to finish preparations to get you all moved out to Hong Kong."

"Why?"

I kneel to Cody. "Because I can't let them get killed off like Ratchet did, and I'm not splitting anyone else up." I sigh. "Besides, all I have now barely fills a duffel bag. Mearing locked my bank accounts. By America's view, I'm a criminal now, just for defending your kind."

Chase, much to my shock, gives me a sympathetic look before turning to the Chief. "Then are we not criminals for hiding her?"

"You _would_ be." Charlie sighs heavily. "If the woman hunting _her_ wasn't the real criminal."

"What do you mean?"

I look down at the floor, trying to keep my anger in check. I now know why Heatwave acts the way he does about hiding in plain sight. "Attinger hired Lockdown." I growl threateningly. "Mearing ordered what little family I have killed, just because they're _alien_." My breath hitches. As usual, getting this angry pushes me to tears. "And I can't lose you four too!" I whirl around and bury my face into the plating on Chase's leg. "You guys are all I have left! I can't lose you all again!"

"Wait." Every human turns to glare up at Blades. "Why haven't they come and taken us yet?"

"B-" I look up before running my sleeve over my eyes. "Because, you sacrificed yourself for the island, and Mearing took over _again_ after Attinger died. She _should_ have gone to prison for _tyranny_. Then you had to be laid up for a week to recover. The town didn't see you, therefore they thought you had actually died." I can't keep my eyes from starting to glow their usual Autobot blue, but I manage to hold back the rest for now. "It was hard enough for _me_ to stay _hidden_ , but losing control of my _virtual avatar state_ would have blown my _own_ cover, and I CAN'T _STAND_ THAT _FEMME_!"

Heatwave groans. "Sheyenne…"

"WELL, I _CAN'T_!"

"That's not what he meant." Graham sighs heavily. "You're glowing again."

I look down to find that, yep, I've got a blue glow surrounding me. I take a deep breath, then another, to make it fade, before leaning back against Chase weakly. "Primus!"

"What's wrong?"

I look up to Blades. For some reason, I feel like I know him, but I can't place anything about him but the name, and I'm sure he's not the Bad Boy of the Protectobots. Though I turn to Heatwave for guidance as I used to turn to Ratchet, Blades has become essentially a "Mother figure" to me, even though he's a mech, simply because he worries. "I know how much the Star Healer is like Aang off Avatar the Last Airbender, but do I _have_ to go weak like he does _every time_ I lose control!?"

Heatwave sighs. "I know you think you have to leave to keep us safe, but—"

"Wave, all you have is your fire hose. You're all essentially helpless, especially when the human army has weapons strong enough to fight Decepticons." I look down. "Besides, I'm not leaving to protect you, I'm leaving to finish preparations for you all. I've been making a place for you all to stay, and getting it all set up with a Marshal stationed in Hong Kong. I've got a friend there who's helping me—and soon, she'll be helping _all_ of us."

That night, shatterdome

I hear the now-familiar alarms go off. Rather than try to investigate, or learn who's being sent out, I lock the door and cower in the corner. I hate kaiju, and I now have nothing to do that will keep me occupied. I don't have anything I can do on my own in their suites, I don't have a patient who needs me, and I don't have Ratchet to calm me down.

The simple thought of the missing medic causes me to cry, and I bury my face in my knees. I move one hand to rest it over my spark. It hurts, so badly, but I can't let myself get too upset. I have to fight against the spark-break. The Rescue Bots need me, the Burns are depending on me, and Primus slag it if I'm going to desert them in their darkest hour! I became a Green Lantern for a reason!

" _Sheyenne, it's Raleigh!_ "

I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes with my sleeve, then answer the comm without even a trace of my panic or heartache. "What's wrong, Rals?"

" _Gipsy chased the RABIT again! She's hurt!_ "

"Calm down. I'm on my way."

I burst through the doors and into the medical bay. I'm wearing my usual pink fatigue pants, but I've got a pink camo long sleeved shirt and a pink scrub top on instead of my usual T-shirt and jacket. "All right, let me see."

"Sorry if we interrupted anything."

I scoff. "Nothing but me making a fool out of myself."

"What?"

"I cowered in a corner. I hate kaiju, and I'm not very brave when I don't have something to focus on. I did the same thing in Chicago."

"Chicago?"

I nod weakly to the jaeger I'm in the middle of repairing. Because they're techno-organic, I'm the only medic capable of helping them—that, and Kaiju Blue doesn't affect me, either. Of course, we don't know if it's because of the Star Healer or because I'm Cybertronian. "Yeah. You know I'm a Ranger, just like Raleigh." She nods. "I fought in the battle in Chicago, with the Autobots. I'd gone there before they sealed off the city, so I was the only one there. I didn't strike during the night because it was a death sentence, and I got scared, and hid, in the middle of the fight. If Bee hadn't been about to be killed…" I reach up to touch my Lantern ring, where it hangs on my neck. "I never would have gotten this."

"A Green Lantern ring?"

I nod to Raleigh before turning to Gipsy. "Was it Yancy again?" She nods, causing me to hug her. Losing Yancy has given her nightmares when she's not in the field, and causes her to chase the RABIT when she is. "Trust me, I understand."

She looks up to me from where she's laying on the table. "How could you?" Her tone is bitter, not that I blame her. I haven't taken the time to talk with anyone but Mako, but I know she shares everything with Raleigh.

Raleigh glares at her. "Apologize, Gipsy."

I shake my head before wiping a tear out of my eye. "She's fine, Rals. She doesn't know."

"Know what?"

I let her sit up, since I'm done, and sit beside her. It's all I can do to keep my emotions in check. It's still not easy to talk about. "H-his name, was Ratchet. He…he was my Guardian, Gipsy. It's kind of like an adoptive parent to those who came from the well. He'd been mine since I was fifteen." I blink quickly, trying to hold back the tears even as they try to fall. My throat, as always, gets sore from my efforts, but there's nothing I can do about that. "He died, four years ago, before I ever came here."

"Before we met."

I nod. Gipsy was the only sentient jaeger when I first arrived, and only Raleigh and I knew. "Right." I turn to Raleigh. "Fighting here in Hong Kong, against KSI's Decepticon clones, was harder than anything I've had to do before, because I'd lost Ratchet a few days before." I turn back to Gipsy. "I'm sure you remember how close Mako would stick to me when she wasn't with you and Rals, and how often I went into the city, and even across the bridge? How I never worried about kaiju, or anything?"

She nods. "Why?"

I stand, and motion for her to follow me. Though Raleigh saw me trek through the base, struggling to carry the frame I had rescued from KSI, damaged severely, with one leg severed and on his chest and stomach plating, he still chooses to follow us. Most of Ratchet's damage had been from Lockdown, but some of it was from KSI, before I got there. Even _I_ know I was damn lucky to have been able to sneak him out, and into a trailer. After we beat KSI, I just retrieved the frame, and flew it out to Hong Kong on one of the military's C-17's. I fight to blink back the tears, even as they start to fall. "Gipsy Danger, meet my guardian."

"What are you doing with him?" Raleigh glares at her. "I meant why is he here? You know, why didn't she _bury_ him?"

I sigh before shifting into my Cybertronian form and returning to my job, trying to attach his leg. After ten, I usually stop working on his frame, because my emotions tire me out, but since I'm in here, I'm going to at least try to finish. I've got the internal done, so now, I'm down to the external repair. His frame is still riddled with bullet holes, his helm is still damaged, and the armor either missing, or damaged too severely to salvage. Though I know Gipsy is scared of fire, I have nothing but the inferno to use. His Medikit, while present, is far too large for me as a human, and I can't bring myself to use it in my Cybertronian form. It's just too hard… "Because, I can't survive spark-break forever, Gips. That's all there is to it. The Autobots need me too much, and if I'm gonna survive this, I have to bring him back."

"You can do that?"

I lay a hand over my chest plates, and nod. "I was able to save his spark, but it can't stay on-line indefinitely. He's fading, Gips." My frame shakes with silent sobs. "I'm not losing him again. I can't." I sit on the other medical berth and cover my faceplates. "I need him, too much, to let him die just yet. I'm only twenty-seven. I'm not ready to die yet. I've barely _lived_."

Raleigh lays a hand on my foot. "It's okay."

"How do you know? You didn't—oh…"

Raleigh and Gipsy glare up at me. "Yeah, oh."

I sigh before shifting back down to my human form. "Sorry, you two. Sometimes I forget everyone's been through some kind of loss…" And I do. With my Asperger's, it can't be helped. Sometimes I have too much empathy, sometimes I have almost none. It just depends on the day and what's on my mind.

hong kong shatterdome, 1½ weeks later

I sigh as I walk through the halls. I've got our rooms finished, and the medical bay ready, and functional. Thankfully, there hasn't been another attack, because the one from almost two weeks ago still has me shaken. I'm staying here, this time, until we get a call from Optimus. The Rescue Bots are safe for now, and Bumblebee knows to keep his head down. I don't have to worry about my team… For now, it's just _me_. I've never felt so alone, or helpless. To make it worse, I've got a song that spells out my entire life story. I'm listening to it right now, actually. Since it just came on, I start to sing. The one thing about me that losing Ratchet hasn't changed, even though losing my grandmother changed it.

I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done,  
It's not over.  
Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost 

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark 

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

Chicago was my first battle as a Ranger, after all, and the day Cybertron was destroyed—blown up—in the space bridge. Some may think it's over for us, but I know it's not. My hope may be at its lowest ever, but I still know we have hope. I'm just…lost. I want Ratchet back—not just his spark, but to have him here to tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I want Optimus back, so I don't have to be the commanding Prime anymore. I'm no leader, after all.

I lie awake at night, still hearing the cries, the shots, the explosions, from Chicago, and I wonder if this is how Bluestreak felt. He and I were best friends, after all, and he was killed. I, being human, was waiting in the Willis Tower for the battle to begin, but I knew I had to wait out the initial attack. Because I did… They can blame Cemetery Wind on me, because I didn't strike back right away—because I value my life. All my child-like faith in the Autobot cause itself is gone, but I still believe in freedom being everyone's right. I always have, and I always will.

I even felt Ratchet leaving me, and I can still feel his essence fading from my spark, and from his own, with a newer bond replacing him. I wish I knew who, but I don't. Such is life.

I'm the only soldier with an entirely pink wardrobe, but I guess Lennox didn't want to fight with me about my choice of color. Maybe I reminded him of Annabelle…

Right now, I'm wearing my usual pink fatigues, complete with matching combat boots. My jacket is tied around my waist, revealing a pink T-shirt, while the rest of my uniform is pristine. Summers in Hong Kong get almost as hot as they do back in Griffin Rock.

I look up from the sand by the shore when I hear a beep, and tap my comm. "Sheyenne here."

" _Starlight, it is Optimus Prime. I will reach DC in three days. Be ready._ "

"I am, Sir. I've been preparing for it since you left. Everything is ready."

" _You know we do not like hearing our youngest so calm._ "

"I don't have much to be happy about, Sir. Without Blue… Without Ratch…"

" _I understand. Prime out._ "

I look out over the ocean. It's starting. Maybe, this time, we'll be able to end this war, the right way.


	2. Teaming Up

This… _this_ was my weird dream… I have no idea where this came from, but it's become one heck of a story.

I only own my OC's!

Teaming Up

WASHINGTON D.C., NOON, MID-AUGUST

I look around the area in Washington D.C. I know Optimus is coming back today, so I'm watching the skies. From where I'm standing on the roof of a two-story building—a rather stupid place seeing as I cannot fly—well, I can but I don't because, like a Teen Titan I learned about through TV, my powers are controlled with emotions, and I'll lose control—I can see a man who is no doubt some kind of terrorist, the Cybertronian-Human rescue team we located on an island off the coast of Maine—now waiting for us in front of a military base with their family(s)—the Burns' and the Greene's—a C-17 approaching from the east—I know it's carrying the girl I met when I was looking for a safe place to hide Optimus, Bumblebee, and the rescue squad, and the newly-arrived Yeager family, with Bumblebee. I've spent the last four years with the rescue team, getting to know the bots and their human partners, and teaching the town's scientist what I know about their planet and their kind. Much to my surprise, the second-youngest on the rescue team was far more eager than the Greene's ever were to learn about their culture, their science—even their medicine—and is currently testing a theory we had—on himself.

I spare the obvious tele-terrorist a final glance before turning to the Yeager family.

The man—Graham Burns—turns to me. "How do you plan to get down?"

I turn to him. "I…hadn't thought that far."

" _ **Shey!**_ "

"Hey, Bee!" I shrug when he walks over and climbs up to get me. "A good a way as any."

" _ **What are you doing up here, Star?**_ "

"Watching for Optimus."

Bumblebee sets us on the ground. " _ **He's almost here. I got a message to meet him here.**_ "

"Slag." The two—plus the Yeager family—turn to me. "Tele-terrorist against the Autobots is right over there. I've been watching him, and he mentioned 'Hide a few minutes ago."

" _ **Guess he doesn't know Hide's dead.**_ "

"Guess not."

"You can understand Bumblebee?"

I shrug. "Star Healer can. I'm the Star Healer." I wrap a hand around the ring I wear on a necklace when I'm not using it. I've been a Green Lantern for the last nine years, but rarely have to use my ring because I'm the Star Healer.

"I know, but—"

" _ **I see him!**_ "

"OPTIMUS!"

" _ **Quiet! You don't want that terrorist to kill him, do you?**_ "

"Good point." I run over as he lands. "Optimus."

Optimus kneels to me. "Starlight. It has been a long time."

"Longer to me." I hug his arm. "Primus, I missed you."

He turns to the military base. "Why is the rescue team here?"

"I have a safe place for you all to stay. The televised terrorist over there is proof America isn't safe for you all anymore. I've got some Ranger friends on a Hong Kong base of sorts that is going to shelter us until its safe again. The C-17 is taking us there. Quickly! He's got some kind of weapon that can hurt you!"

Graham sighs. "I—"

I sigh heavily before laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know. You got sick on a teeter-totter. I get sick on a swing. If we had the time to talk that over, we'd do it. Right now, Optimus is in danger of being killed, and we need him." I sigh. "But I don't do well if I can't see out, so we're both gonna have some troubles on this flight." I run toward the plane. "Everyone, on the plane. We're getting you all to safety."

"Sheyenne."

"Mako. Nice to see you again. Everything set up?"

"We're ready."

PLANE

We're all sitting on the sides of the C-17 with the bots in the center, in their robot forms. Blades looks miserable, but I know from staying with them that Blades has motion sickness, same as Graham, Kade, and myself. Kade, thankfully, isn't as bad off as Graham, and is used to riding in Heatwave, so this is more of an enjoyable experience. I'm doing what I can to help the others, which keeps my mind off my own nausea.

Graham groans before leaning his head on the side of the plane.

I turn to him worriedly. "Graham?" I sigh. "Chase, throw me a motion sickness bag. I think he's gonna need one here in a minute." I catch the bag and hand it to Graham. "Just try to relax. You'll be all right." I turn to Blades, who has Dani rubbing his rotors, trying to help him relax. "How's he doing?"

Dani sighs. "He'll be all right. Unlike Graham, he hasn't had anything today."

I glance over to Graham. "How's he been doing?"

"He won't tell us anything, but I have noticed that he and Boulder seem to be going to Doc's a lot more."

"We started an experiment last month, with Cybertronian medicine. He wanted to be the, er, test subject."

"Combining Cybertronian and human DNA? With Graham?" She shakes her head. "How was that even possible?"

I sigh. "Cybertronian biology."

"Then _you'd_ be better at handling it."

"Well, _Duh_." I sigh heavily. "I'm just…worried." I reach over and rub Blades' rotors gently. "You'll be all right, Blades."

"Just let me know when we're landing."

I sigh softly. "We still have an hour or two, Blades. You'll be all right." We turn at a sound. "I just hope Graham will." I pat his rotors one more time before running to the other side of the plane. "Graham?"

"I'll be okay."

"Anything I can do?" He sighs before shaking his head. "Try to keep your head down and relax. We're trying to get there as soon as we can." He nods slightly before leaning on me. "Try to get some rest. You'll be all right."

HONG KONG

The plane lands near the Shatterdome. I help Graham out before turning to the others. "Kade will love this place."

Cody sighs. "Tell me about it."

I sigh. "Well, let's get inside. There's more than enough craziness in there for me to handle."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would Kade enjoy this place?"

I shake my head as I lead them inside. "Calm yourself, Blades. I'm the one who has to deal with it—well, Doc Greene, Graham, and I do. 'Wave, it's from _Pacific Rim_. I only watched the movie for the giant robots—they're even bigger than Optimus. Kade, on the other hand, went nuts about the kaiju."

"Who's this?"

I turn to see five teens. " _Joy_."

"What's wrong?"

"Boulder, you'd better let Graham inside or there's going to be some nuclear trouble soon."

"What?"

I turn to Charlie—their father, and a police chief—with a sigh. "Those teens were in a story I read." I turn to Blades. "That doesn't happen as a rule." I turn back to Charlie. "They're Jaegers—they became sentient in the story." I turn to Cade and Tessa. "Different kind of Jaeger." I sigh before turning back to Charlie. "Gipsy Danger, Coyote Tango, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, and Striker Eureka—this is why Mako needs Doc, Graham, and I. Coyote has a leak in his reactor, and because they're techno-organic now, they need me." I turn to Gipsy. "Is the boat-bat still there?"

"Yep."

"Boat-bat?"

I turn to Blades. "She used a boat as a bat to stop Otachi." I turn to Kade. "And if you say one damn thing about Humungado or Ravenous—or one of those in _Pacific Rim_ —I swear I will slap you. Blades is going to be freaked enough about the—"

Blades interrupts me with a startled yell. "Kaiju are _real_!"

I roll my eyes. "Like I just said."

"I am afraid much has happened since I was here."

I sigh. "Ya ain't kiddin', either." I sigh. "I'm surprised it's only been four years." I turn back to Mako. "I need you to take them to their rooms. Graham will room with me. We're going to see about the jaeger teens." I rub the back of my neck as I turn to the Jaeger teens. "One or all of you may want to kill me now, but…" I turn back to Mako. "Are there enough pieces in Oblivion Bay to build a new Jaeger?"

Blades gasps. "What!?"

Tessa glares at me. "You're crazy!"

I roll my eyes. "You heard me, and no, I'm not. I may be afraid, but I'm no coward, and if the teens are back, then we'll definitely need another damned jaeger. Their pilots have been coming back, and if I'm not mistaken—" I turn to see a hoard of people. "Damn." I sigh before starting introductions. "Tamsin and Stacker—Coyote Tango. I was just about to check his reactor. Chuck Hansen, son of the Marshall—Striker Eureka. Sasha and Aleksis—Cherno Alpha. Yancy Becket—Gipsy Danger. The Wei Tang Triplets—Crimson Typhoon. Survivors, but with the suddenly revived; Raleigh Becket, Mako Mori—pilots to Gipsy Danger, and Marshall Hercules Hansen, pilot to Striker Eureka." I turn to the rescue team. "To continue, the Cybertronians: Blades, partnered to Dani Burns; Boulder, partnered to Graham Burns; Chase, partnered to Charlie Burns; and Heatwave, partnered to Kade Burns. Doc Ezra Greene, his daughter Francine—she prefers Frankie—and Charlie's youngest son Cody. Optimus Prime, my current assigned guardian, and Bumblebee, guardian to Cade and Tessa Yeager, and Tessa's boyfriend Shane."

"Where's Graham? You only pointed to—"

I roll my eyes at Gipsy. "He's _inside_ Boulder."

Chief Burns turns to his family. "The rest of you, get into your bots. Cody, Doc, get in Chase. Frankie, get in Blades with Dani. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

I roll my eyes at Charlie, but hold back the snarky comments about how it was just for Graham's sake. "Optimus just got back from space. He more than likely has some radiation on him, because they did before." I shake my head and turn to Mako. "Take them to their rooms. Boulder, Graham, and I will check on Coyote." I smile. "I know he must be important to you." I shrug. "After all, he saved you from Onibaba."

"How does she know all this?"

I sigh heavily. "It's my favorite movie, Kade. If you took time to hang with the bots, Cody, and I, like Graham did, you'd know that."

"You like kaiju?"

I glare at him. "No, I like giant fraggin' robots—like 'Wave, or Gipsy Danger." I sigh. "Now go with Mako."


	3. Checking Coyote

Checking Coyote

JAEGER BAYS

I shift into my Cybertronian form after the others leave. It's azure blue and glittery with a white pearlescent star in the center of my chest plates and a pink Autobot logo in the center of the star. I have Praxian doorwings on my back, also with white pearlescent stars on them. I then motion for Boulder to follow me.

"What are you going to do about—"

"Keep it among as few humans as possible. No one here knows about Cybertronian tech yet—and I wasn't aware they could _do_ something like that."

"Something like what?"

I look down. "Great. She's like Miko."

"Miko?"

"On a TV show. Go back with Mako."

"What are you?"

"Hold up, Boulder." I kneel to her. "I am the Star Healer. Graham is testing something Cybertronian he and I wanted to learn about. That's why he's in Boulder right now. I'm a techno-organic—Cybertronian and human."

"We can do that too."

I roll my eyes. "I know, Gips. That's why Mako let us come here." I sigh. "Just watch your step in your Jaeger form, and make sure the others know to as well. I'd really like to not find squished rescue bots, or a squished Bumblebee, and I'd _really_ like to not have to save Optimus a third time." I sigh. "Or get squished myself."

"Okay." Gipsy scampers off to find the others.

"You've saved Optimus _twice_?"

I sigh. "Yes, Graham. It's not something I like talking about." I look down. "I had to help Sam when Megatron killed him and Sam, and I had to when we met the Yeager's, so yes, I saved Optimus twice." I start back toward the bays. "I just don't like to think about it, Graham. It still hurts."

"So that's why you were in Griffin Rock?"

I nod weakly. "Hiding from the past." I shrug. "Or, trying to, at least. Not really something we can hide from."

"I'm more worried about the future."

I sigh heavily. "Let's talk about this tonight, Graham. Gips almost blew things already."

He shrugs. "All right."

I sigh. "Stick with me, Boulder."

"Do you know where we're all staying?"

I nod. "Yes. Mako showed me around after Optimus…you know." I sigh. "But they also have a spare room for another Jaeger team."

"We faced two."

"I know. I was _there_." I sigh. "But category three kaiju are a lot more dangerous than Humungado and Ravenous, Boulder, and I remember Blades almost getting iced by Ravenous." I turn to him. "Boulder, Crimson's pilots were crushed and impaled—killed—by Leatherback. Cherno's pilots were drowned by Otachi _after_ she all but caused a nuclear meltdown. Raiju critically wounded Gipsy—and that was after she was rebuilt from what Knifehead did. Raleigh still has little to no feeling in his left arm, and he's still scarred emotionally from losing Yancy while they were still connected." I cross my arms. "Need I go on?"

Boulder shakes his head. "No. I get it."

"People may be afraid of what they don't understand, Boulder, but other people are too excited about knowing everything to be afraid—like Newt and Kade. That's how I was with your kind. Kaiju are monsters, just like the Decepticons, whereas the Jaegers, though called monsters, are no more monsters than the four of you."

"She's got a point, Boulder."

I shrug before continuing on. "I know I do." I smirk. "It's all to answer the question "Who is the monster and who is the man?" Jaegers may be monstrous machines, but so are Cybertronians—and both are alive. The Jaegers are from this planet, much like KSI's robots—except those are true man-made monsters. Decepticons are monsters, but you guys are getting the bad rap for the devastation _they_ caused. That's why I brought you all with me—to keep you safe. There are only six of you left, Boulder. Seven if you count me, eight if things work out the way I'm hoping." I walk over to Coyote in his jaeger form and kneel to Stacker. "We're just here to look at his reactor. We both have Cybertronium armor, which protects from radiation. Boulder can detect it, and will protect any humans around him from it." I turn to Boulder. "Stacker's been dealing with jaegers for years, Boulder. He—"

"I remember."

"Good." I smile to Graham as I point a thumb at Coyote. "And the good news is, there's no way for him to get a virus from them." I rub the back of my neck. "In theory. I have no idea how Kaiju Blue would affect a Cybertronian, but since their energon is just as devastating to humans, I would imagine things would be pretty equivalent."

"You're starting to remind me of Doc."

"My bad." I shake my head and sigh as I scan the reactor. "He's gonna need that replaced—again."

"Again?"

"Stacker and Tamsin were his first pilots. Stacker was banned from entering a jaeger again, Tamsin died. His second set came after his reactor was replaced once. Conn pod was crushed." I sigh. "He was the closest to sentience after Gipsy, and she became sentient—like Bumblebee—eight years ago."

"You know as much about them as Kade did about Humungado and Ravenous."

"Thank you." I smirk. "Gotta know what you're gonna be dealing with.

"How long have you been "researching"?"

Boulder smiles. "I've heard the movie playing every night for the last month."

I nod and cross my arms. "At least I didn't dream of a kaiju frog this time."

I get three confused looks—Graham, Stacker, and Boulder. "Kaiju frog?"

"Weird dream I had right after I lost Optimus—when he rocketed into space. It would have been creepy if it weren't some _giant_ _frog_ , and if I weren't the _Star Healer_ in it."

* * *

I actually had a dream about a kaiju frog after watching Pacific Rim for a week and a half. Would have been terrifying if I weren't a superhero in it. As it stands, I still laugh about it!


	4. Nightfall

I Don't own transformers or pacific rim! only my oc's!

* * *

Nightfall

MEETING ROOM, OUR HALL, FIVE PM

I pace in front of the rescue team, Yeager family, and the remaining two Autobots, now back in my human form. "We're not allowed to stay here for nothing, you know. We'll all have to pull our own weight. Graham, Boulder, Doc, and I will handle the jaeger teens. Cade Yeager will work with us. Doc, Newt and Gottlieb may need your help at times. Frankie, Cody, you'll be starting school a few blocks away from here, with the jaeger teens."

"Can do."

"Aww."

"Ya still have to go to school, Cody." I sigh. "Dani, you, Blades, and I will work in the medical bay they set up for us. I'll be in the back most of the day working with Graham and Boulder trying to rebuild Ratchet, leaving you and Blades to handle the little things. Thankfully, we were able to get most of his frame from KSI before they melted him down."

Blades groans, causing Dani to turn to him. "We can handle it, Blades."

I sigh. "Charlie, Chase, you're going to be heading the security force here. Kade, Heatwave, you're at their call. A fire here could be devastating, and I need to know I can count on the two of you to keep them at bay."

"We will do our best."

"How many fires can they have here?"

I smile at Chase before glaring at Heatwave. "Thanks, Chase, and more than you know, 'Wave." I sigh. "Optimus, Bumblebee, they may need some help at times. While I don't want you facing the kaiju, there's plenty you can do here. The teens could use a bit of combat training, and if you can help, that would be good."

"I will do my best to assist."

"What, is there an arsonist or something here?"

"No." I turn to Kade with a sigh. "Herc tells me Cherno is quite good at _accidentally_ starting fires, so you'll have your work cut out for you. Gips tells me it's something with his electrical abilities in his jaeger form. They call them tesla cells. Doc and Graham, I'd like at least one of you to explain that to me sometime." I glance at the door. "Just not tonight." I sigh before turning to the door. You may be needed as a team to do rescues as a full team on occasions, since the pilots, mechanics, and jaegers have other things to worry about." I look across the room at the team. "All right, we'll meet once a week to discuss any issues. Autobots, I've had Herc and Mako store your energon reserves in your suite, so you can return there for your evening rations. Everyone else, get your supper and return to your suites for the night."

"Sheyenne?"

I turn to the Yeager family. "Yes, Tessa?"

"Do I really have to share with Dad?"

I sigh heavily. "You and Shane will have a room off the main bedroom. You'll just have to keep it down."

* * *

SUITES

Graham, Boulder, and I are walking back to the suites. We're talking about the former battle in Hong Kong—what I had left before meeting with the Rescue Bots in Griffin Rock. "Boulder, the Rescue Bots are in here with Bumblebee and Optimus. You'll be on backup until we can find the wreckage—the good news is that _I_ got all the repurposed Cybertronium from the battle here before Joyce could."

"What?"

"What they got from killing the bots, and mining, they formed into their own version of the Decepticons. When the Autobots killed _them_ , I was able to get the metal before Joyce did—and from when Optimus set off Lockdown's bomb. I may not be able to bring any of the Autobots back—though I was able to grab a certain _familiar_ spark and plan to do my best to save a certain medic—what I have left can go into forming a jaeger for you guys to use—especially since they're going to use Oblivion Bay jaegers to try and make one for me and a _partner_. I just have to find someone."

"Wait…"

I turn to Graham as Boulder walks into the Cybertronians' suite. "I found Ratchet's spark—thank Primus I'm the Star Healer. I've been keeping it alive since before I met you. All I need now is to rebuild his frame—which is easier said than done—but maybe we can bring their race back. I plan to do my best now that their race is down to one rescue team and two army bots." I open the door to the suite I had decided would be mine and Graham's—since I am the only medic of any kind. "With this new knowledge of both of their genders being able to carry, primus knows we'll be able to save their race with a little time and a lot of patience." I sigh. "But, Primus, I'd like to have Ratchet back. He's a lot more used to this Cybertronian confusion than I am, and he'd know what to expect through this." I sigh. "I'll get to work with the Cybertronium while they're rebuilding a jaeger for me and some _one_ , and hopefully we can save Ratchet and get to work on something more important."

"What?"

I sit on one of the beds and motion for him to join me. "First of all, Heatwave wanted to help in that kaiju fiasco I was referring to earlier when I asked to have a jaeger made, and I know he's gonna drag one of the others in to it as well, so we'll need a medic besides me. After that, Ratchet will know more than I do about Cybertronian-human children, and about humans of either gender carrying one, because I'm going from my EMS knowledge here, as is Blades."

"So you don't know what you're doing."

"Besides what's been supplied by the Star Healer before me, nope." I smile. "But that's what's great about being an avatar. She tells me what I need to know, so I can help you out."

He nods. "And how many of them are nuclear?"

"Three. Cherno, Coyote, and Gipsy—but only in their techno-organic forms or their jaeger forms. You'll be fine around them in their human forms—and somehow they're safe in their techno-organic forms, so you will be then too." I lean back on the bed with a sigh. "You may not have noticed, but your brothers are pretty worried. Dani and your dad are too."

"That's why you—"

"Actually, that's because it's counter-productive for them to know." I sigh heavily. "We're figuring this out as we go. We're all at a loss here—not just me. The bots didn't think this was possible, I was _positive_ it wasn't…" I shrug. "But, the Lord works in mysterious ways his miracles to perform." I sigh before standing. "I'm going to get some food. I'll bring some back for you if you want anything."

"Thanks."

* * *

CAFETERIA, EVENING

I walk over by Striker, Herc, Chuck, Gipsy, Raleigh, Mako, and Yancy with a tray. They're already done, and are laughing about something. "What's going on?"

Gipsy squeals. "Raleigh's addicted to chocolate!"

I laugh softly. "Shared through the drift, huh?" I laugh softly. "I've noticed something similar with the Rescue Team—even though they don't need a drift. Blades and Dani both worry anymore, and Dani—who used to be fearless—is now starting to see Blades' side of the heights argument. Graham and Boulder are both difficult to understand when they get really into their work—too many technical terms for me. Both Kade and Heatwave are big softies—just don't tell them that to their faces—and Charlie's gotten to be no fun when it comes to the rules." I sigh. "Thankfully, with Optimus and I, it's been making me more courageous. I'm not so slaggin' timid anymore. I can finally do something to help."

"You really think you'll be able to help anyone here?"

I glare at Chuck. "I get enough of your hotshot attitude from Kade, and I've trained in emergency medicine. I may not be a doctor yet, but I have healing abilities, powered by the same thing that powers the Autobots." I cover my hand in the fire before sighing. "And I've learned to adjust it for humans. They have an EMT too—Blades—Graham and Boulder are engineers, Heatwave and Kade are firemen, Charlie and Chase are policemen, Doc Greene is a scientist, and I can actually cause the unthinkable to happen."

"What?"

I turn to the Russians with a smile. "Meaning, Cherno, that I could have saved your pilots had I been here and not in Griffin Rock when it happened." I smirk. "Crim's too."

"Then why _weren't_ you here?"

I glare at Striker. "I _would have been_ if Optimus hadn't _rocketed into space_! I couldn't take being in an unfamiliar country without him! I _love_ him you _moron_!" I stand and throw my hands into the air. "If you want to blame someone, blame Harold Attinger for hiring Lockdown in the first place! I still have so much to do because of him, _and_ I still have to rebuild Ratchet!"

Herc stands and glares at me. "Sit _down_. You're making a scene."

Raleigh turns to me, confused. "Wait, what?"

Gipsy smiles. "You can do that?"

I sigh and turn to Gipsy and Raleigh. "Yes, I can Gipsy, and I've had both his spark and my own for the last four years. I've been collecting the Cybertronium in Hong King whenever I had the time to teleport out here, and Mako's been helping me store it here. Attinger's in Guantanamo Bay—I managed to keep Optimus from killing him for killing his friend when we were here four years ago."

Yancy turns to me. "Who's Optimus?"

"Optimus is the leader of the Autobots—the good guys."

"What did you mean about energon and Kaiju Blue earlier?"

I turn to find Stacker behind me. "Energon is devastating to humans, but can save a human's life if they've been infected with Dark Energon. Doc Greene and I have several things we want to test with it, but we've barely gotten started, and having Ratchet around would help if we mess up." I sigh. "I kinda had to go into that earlier because Graham was inside Boulder, and they found a meteor that caused a virus in the Rescue Bots. Graham and Boulder have been working together for almost four years now." I sigh. "I know Kaiju Blue is bad for humans, but that it doesn't affect them." I point to Gipsy. "With any luck at all, the Autobots won't be affected either, which I sincerely hope is true because the Rescue Bots fought two from one of Kade's kaiju movies." I shake my head. "I swear, that guy's worse than Newt when it comes to them."

"What?"

I shake my head. ' _God these guys are dense today._ ' "One of Doc Greene's inventions brought a Godzilla equivalent to life, as well as his "friend", Gipsy. Humungado and Ravenous proceeded to cause trouble for the Rescue Bots and their human partners—and me—until Kade started going from the films. Blades almost got iced by Ravenous—who had decided to make a meal of the Mayor's Mansion." I shake my head. "Chief said, and I quote: "A monster's munching on the mayor's mansion—and no I will not repeat that"." I laugh softly before shrugging. "But that's just one of the things that happens when you live with the rescue team for four years." I shake my head. "Then Humungado got loose and proceeded to slam the Rescue Bots to the ground—that club tail was not very fun to deal with—He stomped on Blades, flung Boulder into a wall using his tail as a bat, and threw Chase and Heatwave. The Rescue Bots transformed into their dino modes and chased him to the ocean, only for Ravenous to break out of the box they put him in. So Kade had Dani and Blades use Ravenous to lure Humungado back to the drive-in, only for the two to team up against us." I sigh heavily. "Long story short, we finally got the creeps back into Kade's movie—only for him to force us all to watch it with him _again_." I sigh. "Though, like Boulder said, I did watch _Pacific Rim_ for a month in preparation for our move here." I sigh heavily before taking my tray up and grabbing a white cake and another tray for Graham.

"What are you doing?"

I glare at the cook. "The Burns' and Greene's already ate, but Graham couldn't come down here. He won't be able to for a few months, so I'm going to have to either have you bring food to him, or take him some myself."

* * *

MY SUITE

I walk in and hand Graham the tray. "Here you go. Sorry it took so long. I had to argue with a hotshot worse than Kade and explain the Humungado thing to Gipsy."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Are you keeping track of the symptoms? I need to be able to tell Ratch how you're doing once we get him rebuilt."

"On my tablet. I think I left it in Boulder."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get it later." I sigh softly. "It's been a month since we started this experiment to try to create a techno-organic. I'll be handling any testing, with my having trained under Ratchet for nine years, I'm the closest thing we have to a medic right now." I sigh before activating my comm. "Boulder?"

" _What do you need?_ "

"Graham thinks he left his tablet with you. I need to see it." I sigh. "Traveling the world searching for Autobots and safe places for said bots keeps me away from the duties I took on a month ago."

" _I've got it. Want me to bring it to you?_ "

"Please." I turn to Graham. "Boulder's on his way with your tablet."

"Thanks." He sets the tray on a table and turns to me. "This has been an…interesting experience. To be honest, I wasn't sure about this for the first few days, but I'm not sure I'd want to go back."

I nod. "I understand. I feel the same way about being the Star Healer. Sometimes it's hard for me to handle, and I have to remind myself that I have people who rely on me because of who I am." I sigh. "I mean, look at them. They're all that's left, and you can tell just by looking at them that they have little hope. They don't think they're going to survive this war. The Rescue Bots—they're the last team in existence, Graham, and they know it. When they find out about this—" I smile as I lay a hand on his shoulder. "They'll have hope again."

"Boulder knows about this."

I nod. "I know. He's skeptical about this working out." I shrug. "He told me after you drifted off on the plane."

"That was worse than the Asgard."

I shrug. "If we had a better way to come, we would have used it." I sigh. "I'm not a fan of cargo planes either, but we couldn't have the bots here without it. Trust me. I had to fly in one to get to Egypt. Not. Fun. Only thing that kept me from getting sick was having Optimus' body to focus on. This time it was you and Blades—you guys needed me, and it kept me focused."

" _Sheyenne? It's Boulder._ "

I open the door and take the tablet. "Thanks, Big Guy." I sigh and hand it to Graham. "I need to see that list."

He sighs. "It's more of a journal than a list."

I lay a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. I wouldn't invade if it wasn't for a medical reason. I need to know how the last few weeks have gone, so I know what to expect. Graham…" He looks up to me. "I just want to make things easier on _you_. I don't care what _I_ need to do, if _you_ need me, I'll be here." I sigh before sitting beside him. "If I could look out for Optimus when Lockdown was chasing us, I can handle anything you need." I stand. "You need to get some rest. I'll take the tray back down to the cafeteria and I'll be back. We can talk more if you're not asleep."

* * *

SUITES

I open the door to find Graham asleep at the table, one hand resting on his tablet. ' _He always did tend fall asleep at his desk back at the firehouse._ ' I sigh before laying a hand on his shoulder. "Graham?"

"Huh?"

I put an arm around him. "Come on. You'll sleep better in an actual bed."

"Okay…"


	5. Attack

I don't own transformers, only my character!

* * *

Attack

I start awake when I hear a sound, and quickly glance at the clock. "Two in the morning. _Joy_." I grab my robe and start toward the bathroom when I hear an alarm. "That can't be good." I stick my head out in the hall to see several people run past. "Definitely not good." I sigh. "But, I have to see what's going on in _here_ before I can investigate the alarm." I knock on the door. "You okay in there?"

A miserable voice answers back. " _I will be._ "

"You need anything?"

" _Not at the moment._ "

"I'm going down the hall to see what that alarm was. Try to get some rest. If you're still not feeling well when I get back, I've got something for you." I sigh before tying my robe tighter and leaving the room.

* * *

SHATTERDOME

"Mako? What's going on?"

"Kaiju. Category three."

I sigh. "Oh, _joy_."

"Where's Graham?"

I turn to Charlie. "Alarms woke you too?"

He nods. "Dani stayed in the room with Cody."

"I wish I was going with them."

I have to force myself to not slap Kade. "No you _don't_." I sigh before turning back to Charlie. "He wasn't feeling well."

"He hasn't been for a couple weeks now, but he won't tell me what's going on." He sighs. "Boulder said he had agreed to be the test subject for one of your Cybertronian experiments. Are you sure nothing went wrong?"

"I'm sure. Doc and I are working on it, Charlie. I've been doing everything I can. After all, I trained with Ratchet."

"I know." He sighs.

"We'll clue you in as soon as we know something." I lay my hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna be okay. _Trust me_."

"Thanks."

I turn toward my room. "Since I'm not on a jaeger team yet, and I'm not here to be anything but a medic for the jaeger teens, I'll get back to bed until they need me for something."

* * *

SUITES

"Graham? I'm back. Where are you?"

He leans out the now-open door to the bathroom. "What was the alarm?"

I sigh softly. "Category three kaiju in the Breach. Gips and Striker got sent out. Kade wanted to go with. Dani, Blades, and I will be able to handle any injuries." I sigh at his look. "I'll use my avatar form against the Kaiju Blue. Blades can help the jaeger teens otherwise, and Dani can help the humans if anyone gets hurt." I sigh. "But those rangers are good at what they do. I'll work on Ratchet once I've had more sleep and you're feeling better." I walk over to him before kneeling. "Your dad said you'd been feeling like this for a few weeks." I pull out a bottle I had found hidden with some quite helpful medical tools in Ratchet's frame—deep enough so no one could find it—before taking out a tablet and handing it to him. "Ratchet used to give this to carriers when he was training me. It should help with the nausea."

"Thanks."

I nod before helping him up and to his bed. "Just try to get some rest. I'm going to try and get a little more sleep before I have to get to work." I sigh. "But let me know if you need me for anything. I'm here for you."

"Okay."

I cover him up before climbing back into my own bed. ' _I hate mornings with a passion._ '

* * *

SIX HOURS LATER

I climb out of bed and get dressed before walking out to the main part of the suite to find Graham working on something at the table, using a laptop. "Looks like you're feeling better."

"That pill you gave me did the trick."

I smile. "Good." I walk over before laying a hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"My Gremskey Tech homework." I look down at him, confused. "I can still take my classes using Cody's com-tab. Dad doesn't want him using that here anyway."

"Griffin Rock tech isn't supposed to be known about here in Hong Kong, I know. I didn't mention the tech—besides that Doc Greene made it—when I told Gipsy what happened with Humungado and Ravenous." I sigh before smiling slightly. "Feel like walking down to the cafeteria for breakfast?"

"I guess I could use a break." He sets a book on the table before standing. "Let's go."

* * *

CAFETERIA

We get our food before sitting down beside Dani and Kade. "Hey, Sheyenne!"

I smile. "Hey, Dani. Kade." I walk over to join them.

Dani smiles. "Morning Graham. Sheyenne told us you weren't feeling well this morning. I was sure you'd still be in bed."

"Sheyenne found something to help."

I shrug. "It wasn't that important. I woke up to find him working on homework."

"What?"

"Morning, Raleigh." I shrug. "He's working on his PhD."

"I've been taking classes at Gremskey Tech through videos and email."

"And, what did Dani mean about—"

I sigh. "He hasn't felt good for a few days. It's not contagious, but he's been preferring to take it easy." I smile. "So… I take it Gips and Striker were fine?"

"We all were. It's a lot easier facing kaiju with a sentient jaeger."

"I think we know what you mean." Dani sighs. "We've been working with our bots for almost four years now."

"And you?"

I shrug. "Didn't really have a Rescue Bot. Wasn't there to be a rescuer, but to hide from the past." I sigh. "But I did really love helping out in either case, and I came to love working with the bots from the time I first met Optimus." I smirk. "Besides, I'm technically one on my own. I trained as an EMT, and I'm a techno-organic."

"Like Gip?"

I shake my head. "Not exactly. Biggest I get is fifteen feet, and I don't have an in-between form."

"Are you done with that?"

I look up to Graham. "Yes. Thank you." I sigh. "I need to get to work on rebuilding Ratch."

"I need to get back to my homework."

I nod. "Just don't work too hard." I sigh. "And come see me in a couple hours, even if you're still feeling fine."

"All right." He sighs before walking toward the suite.

* * *

MEDBAY, TWO HOURS LATER

I'm standing off to the side of the medical bay in my Cybertronian form, working with the Cybertronium, and not having the best of luck.

"Sheyenne?"

I look up from the Cybertronium to see Graham at the door. "Hey." I return to my human form and walk over to him. "How you feeling?"

"Tired."

I motion to a chair. "Did you get your homework finished?"

"Just have to email it to my professor."

"Good." I turn back and glare at the frustrating metal with my arms crossed.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh heavily. "That metal is more confusing than it's worth. I know they're made from it, but I can't figure out how to use it to make the necessary repairs." I shake my head. "It's like I need Ratchet's help to revive Ratchet, which, though appreciated, will definitely be impossible."

"Maybe Doc and I can help."

I sigh softly. "Graham, you don't need to be exhausting yourself."

Graham lays a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be fine." He sighs. "Besides, you look like you're close to a meltdown."

I sigh before leaning against the wall. "You're getting good at that." I close my eyes. "You do have a point. Ratch and I were closer than you and Boulder—if that's possible. Finding out Lockdown…killed him…was too much for me to handle. Even when it was just a movie, I couldn't bear it." I look over at the body lying on a large berth. "God, Graham…"

"We'll figure it out. I need to email my paper first, then I'll have Doc and Boulder come back with me and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks, Graham." I sigh softly. "But if you start to drift off, I'm gonna make you get some rest."

"I think I can handle that."

I sigh. "How did you handle this while I was gone? Seems like things have been difficult for you over the last couple of weeks."

"Dad only had me on calls if Boulder and I were needed, and I spent a lot of time at Doc's."

"Because he knew what we were testing, and you didn't have to worry about blowing anything."

Graham rubs the back of his neck. "Well…"

I cross my arms. "You know what I meant. The _secret_. What we're _testing_." I sigh. "Losing your breakfast was _not_ what I was referring to." I smile before laying a hand on his shoulder. "Now, go on. I'm okay, and you need to get Doc and Boulder."


	6. Ratchet

I only own Mari!

* * *

Ratchet

MEDICAL BAY

Graham walks in ten minutes later with Doc Greene and Boulder.

"Graham said you needed our assistance."

I sigh before nodding. "With the Cybertronium. It's got me stumped."

"She almost had a meltdown."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, Graham." I sigh before turning back to the metal. "Supposedly, we're supposed to be able to give it instruction, and Joyce didn't have to do anything to get it to change into something, but I can't get it to do anything." I sigh. "Somehow, they were able to make cons using this, but I have _no_ idea how."

"Let's see what we can do."

I watch Doc Greene turn to the metal before I turn to Boulder. "You guys settling in okay?"

"As well as we can. Heatwave spent an hour calming Blades down after the alarm last night."

I shrug. "That's Blades. I had other things to worry about…" I rub the back of my neck nervously. "But now that that's over… I am kind of scared that there's kaiju out there." I take a deep breath and sigh. "But I can handle it. I've worked here storing Cybertronium for four years now, and we can handle this. I'll talk to Blades after we're done here."

"You can go now."

I look up to Doc Greene. "But what about—"

"I need to test a few things before we can get started, and I've been helping Graham since we started this project."

I shrug. "All right. Call me when you're ready to start piecing him together." I sigh. "And don't let Graham tire himself out."

* * *

SUITES, AUTOBOT'S ROOM

I knock on the door outside the Autobot's room in my Cybertronian form.

" _I'll get it!_ " The door opens to reveal Blades. "Starlight? Weren't you helping—"

"Doc's got some things to look over. Boulder told me the alarm scared you." He gives me a nervous look. "Come on."

"Where are you going?"

"The bays. We're just going for a walk."

* * *

BAYS

"You used to be scared of the kaiju too?"

I sigh softly. "Still am, Blades. The alarms scared me on my first night here in Hong Kong." I sigh. "It freaked me out this morning too, but I had something else to worry about, and it kept my mind off kaiju and on Cybertronian medicine."

"Boulder told us what you were doing. How's Graham?"

"Better, now. Ratchet's frame still had his medical kit hidden, and I was able to find some meds to help inside." I sigh softly. "I wish Gips and Striker weren't in school right now. I'm a little nervous about the Kaiju Blue."

"You aren't alone. I'm worried about Cody and Frankie."

I sigh softly. "The jaeger teens have special abilities even in this form, Blades. Crimson still has a third arm, for example, and they all have techno-organic forms. They'll keep Cody and Frankie safe, and the school has a lockdown program for the kids and teachers to keep them safe."

Blades sighs. "Heatwave still thinks I'm a coward."

"If he saw me two weeks ago, he'd think so too." I sigh heavily. "I need that distraction so I can keep focused on what's important."

"But you want to fight."

I shrug. "It's something to keep me focused on the goal—keep my eyes on the prize, if you know what I mean."

Blades nods. "So you'll be all right?"

"If I don't chase the RABIT."

"RABIT?"

"Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers. Memories, Blades. Raleigh explained it to me while I was helping him with Gips after the particularly traumatizing attack. They can chase the RABIT now too, and she almost re-lived Yancy's death just like Raleigh did once." I rub the back of my neck. "I tend to be easily traumatized, and I've had some pretty hard things in my past."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh softly. "I lost both my mother and my grandparents. I've been verbally abused, and had my life threatened on more than one occasion. I got fired for having Asperger's. I've watched Optimus mortally wounded and seen Ratchet dead. I watched Que die in Chicago." I look down to a chain around my neck. "But I proved my mettle, Blades. I'm a Green Lantern and the Star Healer." I lean against the wall, being careful of my doorwings. "I have the determination to overcome my fears. I know you have the same. I know you have the courage to face your fears. I know how brave you really are."

"But Heatwave doesn't."

"'Wave's opinion doesn't matter, Blades. You have what it takes, in here." I tap his chest plating. "You just have to look within yourself and find it. You have the courage you needed to face Humungado and Ravenous, and you had the courage to go to that meteor even though you knew it had deactivated the others. _You_ did that, Blades. You have what it takes. You've proved your mettle to me, and Dani and I both believe in you." I sigh. "But, it'd be a good idea for you to stay away from the kaiju—even if I feel the need to face them. I don't need a category three stomping you into the earth like Humungado did."

"I don't want it either."

I nod. "If we need help, there's dinobots close by. Optimus set them free after we stopped the—wait a minute."

"What?"

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

I run to the medical bay. "Doc!"

"What?"

I sigh before continuing calmer. "A couple of KSI's bots were chomped by dinobots. I don't know if that could change anything, but maybe something they did, or what KSI powered their cons with, damaged the Cybertronium?"

Blades runs up behind me. "Stopped the what?"

"Oh, sorry. Stopped KSI's con clones."

"Maybe there was something in the fluids that affected the Cybertronium."

I nod. "That's what I was thinking." I look around. "Where's Graham?"

"He's sleeping in the back room. He said something about a promise to you…"

I nod. "Good. He needs to rest more than he needs to be helping you guys with this."

"And Blades?"

I nod. "He was still a little freaked, but all I had to do was tell him of my first experience with the kaiju alerts."

"You—"

"Only one time, and I freaked out—locked myself in my room and cowered in a corner until I heard Raleigh's voice. Gipsy had gotten caught in a memory and gotten hurt, and he needed my help. So I went to her, and we got a lot of things straightened out. Even the jaegers are scared of something, Boulder. I've handled my fears since then, and though I still get scared, I know that everything's going to be okay. That's what I told Blades. Everything's gonna be all right in the end. We'll beat this just like we did everything back on Griffin Rock. We're all tougher than we look."

"Even so, Graham seems to be struggling."

I nod. "I've noticed, Doc. We need Ratchet. This is quickly getting out of hand. I can't believe I trained for nine years with Ratchet and learned so little about carrying bots…" I sigh softly. "Then again, we only had one bot carrying at the time, and he was…killed…in front of me." I sigh. "It was a sad day for all Autobots. The future of your race, gone in an instant." I sigh. "I was willing to be the carrier, but I know how important it is to have me unencumbered when it comes to things like this." I sigh softly. "I wasn't even able to _adopt_ a child for fear I'd leave them parentless when they needed me most."

"We would have watched them for you."

I smile. "Thanks, Blades, but I don't think an Autobot would have an easy time raising a human child." I sigh softly. "If I got killed out there… He or she would be left alone with you."

"Dani would help me. I'm sure Cody would too."

"Probably." I shrug. "But I don't think you'd be the best one to ask. You're far too big."

"One of us may have been a better choice than Graham."

"Blades. Boulder. Relax." I sigh. "I've got this under control. I just need Ratchet's help. I got so used to having him that not having him around makes everything harder." I sigh. "Besides, Blades wouldn't be a good choice because of his vehicle mode."

"What?"

"Flight and carrying do _not_ mix." I sigh softly. "You need to go find Dani and try to get something done, Blades. I need to worry about Graham and the Cybertronium."

"Okay."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY, FOUR HOURS LATER

"I've got it!"

I turn from where I'm finishing medical exams on the jaeger teens for Ratchet once we've brought him back on-line. "Hang on a sec, Cherno." I turn to Doc Greene. "Got what?"

"We've fixed the problem with the Cybertronium."

I nod. "Good." I sigh. "I need to finish here, then we'll start on Ratchet." I look up to Boulder. "How was Graham?"

"He's awake."

I nod. "All right. I'll finish with Cherno and we'll get to work on Ratchet's repairs."

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

I smile. "That's the last of 'em."

"Now what?"

I sigh. "Boulder, go tell Optimus we're about to bring Ratchet back on-line. He'll want to be here."

"Are you ready?"

I sigh softly. "More than you know." I look down sadly. "Optimus taking off into space may have caused my move to Griffin Rock, but losing Ratchet broke me. Without the two of them, I found it hard to even try. When I met your family, Graham, I wasn't much more than an empty shell. You may not believe this, but Heatwave's actually the one that started to piece me back together again. He's…actually a lot like Ratch. It was like having him back again…" I sigh softly. "Knowing I had Ratchet's spark made things a little more tolerable, but… God, Graham, it was like losing a piece of myself." I turn when I hear the door open. "But now I can finally bring him back. He's family to me, you know? Now the missing piece is coming back again, and…" I wipe a tear out of my eye before shifting into my Cybertronian form. "I don't know what I'd do without him…" I sigh. "Even now, after four years have passed, I still don't know what I'd do without him." I turn to face Optimus. "Ready to see Ratchet?"

He simply nods, causing me to turn to the now-repaired frame on the Cybertronian-sized berth in front of us. I open my plating and take out the spark I had stored near my own. I close my eyes for a second. ' _How we've all missed you. It's time, Ratchet. Time to come back to us._ '

I sigh softly before setting the spark back into his chest and stare at it nervously as Optimus steps up behind me. "Starlight?"

I glance up. "I'm fine, Optimus. Just… anxious to see him again."

"As am I."

I lay a hand on Ratchet's plating. "I know there's just… so many things that could go wrong. He was my mentor… my teacher…" I sigh softly. "Like a father to me. After losing my family, then losing Ratchet…"

"Hopefully you won't lose me again."

I start and jerk my hand off the medic quickly, then glare at him. "Did you have to scare me? I'm on edge enough living here!"

"Where is "here"?"

I sigh heavily. "Hong Kong Shatterdome."

"I will give you some time with your guardian. I will need to finish preparations for Ratchet in our berth room."

"It's called a suite, Optimus." I watch him until he leaves, then turn back to the medic.

Ratchet sits up. "How many are left?"

I sigh heavily as I sit beside him. "A small rescue team, Bumblebee, Optimus, and myself."

"Protectobots?"

"Possibly one. Haven't gotten a clear story." I sigh. "No, Rescue Bots. Leader's a lot like you—temperament, at least. His name's Heatwave. He's the one that kept me together after you were killed and Optimus went into space. Then there's Chase, who's a little less by-the-book than Prowl was, and as far as I know, doesn't have the same problem Prowl did. Then there's Boulder, who, as far as I know, is in the front room with his human partner. He loves learning about Earth. Blades—"

"The Protectobot?"

"No clue. Whenever I try to talk about the other rescue teams off Cybertron, 'Wave's EMT clams up. He's timid, though. Not at all like the one we knew. He's afraid of heights."

"And he's a helicopter?"

I shrug. "Process of elimination. His human partner's a pilot."

"And you've kept up with your studies?"

I nod. "Read the data-pads in the bunker when the Burns' slept. Ran experiments with the scientist of their town, with Graham and Boulder's help. We're in the middle of one we need your help on."

He sighs. "I'll be your assist, but you will be required to tell me everything you can."

"Can do. What I can't, Graham will."

He nods. "You mentioned human partners. The Protectobots never had—"

"This team wasn't made for battle. Optimus set them in service on a small island. After your death, I went there to try to regroup, and found them. Heatwave helped me pick up the pieces, and Graham became a good friend…maybe more than a friend, someday." I sigh. "Charlie Burns is the father, and he's a police Chief—partnered with Chase. Kade's a fireman, partnered with Heatwave. Dani—Danielle, I've learned—is a search and rescue pilot, partnered with Blades." I sigh. "And, as I said before, Graham is Boulder's partner. He's an engineer, working on his PhD. Doc Greene knows the secret—Robots in Disguise, obviously. He's got a daughter that's a little older than Cody."

"Cody?"

"Graham's little brother. Cherno said he and Frankie should be in the room Herc set up for them to watch movies."

"Cherno?"

"Jaeger teen. Formerly non-sentient robot taller than 250 feet and built to face kaiju—giant monsters—now a seven foot teenager that can transform into either a techno-organic form or his full jaeger form to fight kaiju. There's five of them total—four boys, one girl, and they're all protective of the girl." I grab my tablet—designed like Graham's but with a few special additions, and used for medical purposes—and queue up their charts. "I just finished their medical exams, and have the information on a drive I can sync with your systems anytime you want me to."

"You did good." He sighs. "And the Rescue Bots?"

"Did every year. Last one was a week ago. Their reports are in the same place."

He nods. "And this experiment?"

"To see if a human could be able to carry at least a techno-organic—part Cybertronian—child. I was going to test it on myself, but Boulder's partner wanted to try. I didn't think it would work because we're not built like you guys, but it's been a month so far."

"And you've kept track of the symptoms?"

"He has. I had to come here and get everything set up for us when I learned Optimus was on his way back. Doc Greene helped him out while I was gone. I've got him staying in my suite with me so I can monitor him, though."

"Good." He sighs. "You need to take a few hours off. I can tell the repairs have been hard on you."

I rub the back of my neck. "Doc had to solve a problem I was having with the Cybertronium, and I've been staring at your off-line body for two weeks."

Ratchet nods before sighing. "I need you to try to get Blades to open up. If he is from the Protectobots gestalt, then he's the last one, and there's _never_ one of a gestalt. Spark-break could take him from all of us before we're ready. You need to talk with him for me. I'll finish up in here."

"I watched him give his energon to save Griffin Rock, Ratch—all four of them. He's got an iron will—you just don't see that at first because of his compassion."

He sighs. "Do you still have the vid-comm?"

I wave my tablet in the air. "Same tablet you had made for me, Ratch. If it got damaged, Graham and Doc are great with tech…" I rub the back of my neck. "If you don't take Doc Greene's tendency to be like 'Jack used to be."

"He blows things up."

"Yep. Cherno too." I shake my head. "But, thankfully, I've been able to handle their mess-ups better than I did Que's."

"That was a new experience for me."

I rub the back of my neck. "I guess my diving behind your legs every time he blew something up was kind of startling."

He laughs softly. "Yes, it was, but I got used to it quickly." He sighs. "Talk with Blades, and comm me when you find something out. We _need_ to know." He follows me with his eyes. "And tell Graham when you see him that I need to talk with him before nightfall."


	7. Blades

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Blades

SHORELINE

"Dani? I need to talk with Blades."

"He's with Dad. They went into town to investigate the damage from last night…and Cody wanted to see the boat-bat you mentioned."

"It's a matter of life and death, Dani."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with Blades?"

I look at my feet. "I should have pushed harder with my questions when I thought of it before." I sigh softly before leading Dani to a nearby bench. "Ratchet just asked me if Blades was the same one he knew from the Protectobots." I sigh softly. "They were a team of five—a gestalt—brothers. Hot Spot, Groove, Blades, Streetwise, and Ratchet's assistant First Aid—the bot I replaced when I started training."

"What's a gestalt?"

"The easiest way to explain that is to call them a combiner team. Each one had two modes alone, and they could form a larger robot together. Hot Spot was a fire engine, like 'Wave, just light blue, First Aid an ambulance, Groove and Streetwise both police vehicles—one was a motorcycle and the other a car like Chase. They formed Defensor. Their main goal was to defend during the war, as well as acting as a rescue force during severe natural disasters when here on earth. I was fourteen when we lost them."

"And… you think Blades may have been one?"

"They _had_ one, Dani—I just don't know if my timid best friend _is_ him." I sigh. "Theirs was a brawler, Dani, the "Bad Boy" of the team. He loved fighting. First Aid was the one with Blades' personality." I lean on my knees. "But, Dani, if he is _that_ Blades, Ratchet needs to see him. Without those bonds—a gestalt can never only have one survivor. Remember what I'd say before, back when I'd go with the two of you, in the early days? How I felt like I'd lost a piece of myself?" She nods. "Ratchet and I have a guardian bond. I _did_ lose a piece of myself with him. Heatwave's temperament helped me piece the rest of me back together, but I could still feel the pain, sense the hole." I sigh softly. "Blades has an iron will, that's been evident to me, and some bots with spark-break can survive because they have an iron will, but it takes a lot of strength, and there's _never_ one of a gestalt. I wouldn't doubt a bot would… By the All Spark."

"What?"

"Change. I've been telling you all this, and I never thought about how the Protectobot Blades would have changed if he lost everyone."

* * *

SUITES, HALF AN HOUR LATER

" _Sheyenne, Blades is back._ "

"I'm on my way." I stand and start for the door, walking past where Graham is working on some kind of plan on his tablet. "Oh, Ratch wants to see you in the medical bay before the end of the day."

"Oh. Okay." He stands. "Where are you going?"

"To talk with Blades. Ratchet's worried about something."

"Should I worry about Boulder?"

I shake my head. "It could only affect Blades."

BAYS

I shift into my Cybertronian form as I walk into the room. "Blades?"

He turns to me. "Dani said you needed to see me."

I nod. "Come on. Let's walk."

* * *

SHORELINE

We stop near a small cliff—just tall enough for us to sit on. "Anyway, so the Protectobots came up when I was telling Ratch about your team, and why Optimus put you all on Griffin Rock. Now Ratchet's worried that you may be the same Blades."

"He's worried about spark-break."

I nod slightly. "And I am too. I've already lost too much, Blades. I don't need to lose my best friend too—especially not to spark-break." A sob catches in my throat. "I mean, I had to revive my _guardian_ today, Blades. I can't lose you too."

He sighs heavily before turning to me. "You won't. You said it yourself. I'm determined. I proved my mettle."

I nod. "But spark-break is a killer, Blades. Ratchet needs to know. You know I replaced Aid as Ratchet's assistant." I sigh. "And you remember what I was like when I first met you."

"You couldn't even find enough energy to stay awake on my patrols with Dani, let alone to act interested in the missions you were asked to help on." He sighs. "But now you're like a whole new person."

"That's because I am. I'm stronger now, Blades. Braver. More willing than ever to do whatever it takes to save a race. I used to be terrified about my being the Star Healer, but now it's just another thing I can use to help people of _any_ race." I sigh. "Losing Ratchet changed me. It made me into who I am today. And today, I saved him—brought him back to life—with Doc's and Graham's help."

"I've changed too."

' _I do too…_ ' I look at him in shock. "Wait…" I smile gently and put an arm around him. While he'd told me that before, he's never been this…willing, to talk about it. "It's all right. Take all the time you need."

"I was at the helm of the ship while the others were finishing a mission. Aid was working in the medical bay like he'd trained with Ratchet. The engines stalled. I was helpless to save them." He sighs. "That's when I went back to Cybertron and trained as an emergency medic and joined Heatwave's team."

"So that's why you're afraid of heights." I sigh softly. "And why almost all Ratchet's best Protectobot stories happened on Cybertron." I hug him gently. "You couldn't have changed anything, Blades. Trust me, I still wish I had been able to stop Lockdown from killing Ratchet. Heck, it's even in my dreams—but I—He wouldn't have wanted me too… I was damn lucky to get his frame from KSI while they were busy dealing with Optimus and his team, and even luckier to find a way to store the Cybertronium here." I sigh. "I know it's nothing like losing your brothers in a fiery crash, but…" I sigh. "I wish Optimus had let me slag that heap of scrap instead of doing it himself."

"What?"

"Lockdown, Blades. Lockdown. I don't blame you for what happened. I know how you feel about that. Redheads have fiery tempers, and I wanted to get Lockdown back for what he did." I cross my arms. "I still wanna slag that jerk."

Blades shakes his head. "You remind me of Heatwave sometimes."

"Ratchet's charge, remember? He helped me piece myself back together."

"Dani helped me—Dani and Heatwave."

I sigh softly before laying my hand on his knee. "Whenever you need anything—even just someone to listen—come to me." I smile. "And Ratchet has to know, but no one else will. I'll make sure of it." I sigh. "Though you might want to tell Dani. She's a little worried."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

I walk up to the door in my Cybertronian form. "Ratchet?"

He turns to me. "I thought you were going to comm me." He sighs. "Did you talk with Blades?"

I sigh softly. "You were right, but he's nothing like he used to be."

"I've noticed you aren't either."

I shrug. "I've been broken far too many times. There's a lot of cracks." I sigh. "But I've learned to live through them, and I'm better for it."

"I still don't know how you survived."

"Heatwave, Blades, and a very understanding family of heroes." I shrug. "Besides, you know I'm a survivor." I sigh. "And I had something to live for. I carried your spark with my own for four years. I had to bring you back. We needed you too much. Optimus had a mortal wound, and I barely kept him here long enough to use the inferno. Then, when the Rescue Bots drained their energon for the island… What I wouldn't have given to have you by my side that day. Kade looked like he wanted to cry, and I could hear it in his voice—and he's tough. When someone like him is about to cry…" I shake my head. "Losing 'Wave, after losing you… I couldn't even handle the thought, and I was the only one there to save him." I sigh. "Needless to say, I stayed in the bunker with them for a week after that."

"I taught you well."

I nod. "But, no offence, I don't _ever_ want to fill your shoes again."

"With any luck, you won't have to." He sighs. "But I would be happy if you would still maintain your position as my assistant."

"Gladly. I've formed a bond with everyone we have left. I couldn't lose them—can't lose them."

Ratchet nods before changing the subject. "Did you know Graham's been sick for the last—"

"Two weeks. We talked about it earlier today. He stayed at Doc Greene's during the day because we don't want this getting out to the humans yet—even then we're still keeping it between the family and bots." I sigh. "The Rescue Bots know, and you, but as far as I know, Optimus and Bumblebee still don't."

"I'll remember that when I head back."

I look up at him. "Has anyone showed you the way back yet?"

He sighs. "No. I still have too much to do."

I shake my head. "No. I just revived you. You need to take it easy for a couple days."

* * *

SUITES

"We'll have a meeting in the room across from the Autobots' shared suite once a week. We just had one last night, so we have a few days before the next one. Newt told me the kaiju attacks are happening about every two weeks, and we had one this morning. Thankfully, no one got hurt." I point to a door. "That's the Autobots suite. The Burns are to the left, Graham and I to the right. Cade and Tessa Yeager are across from the Graham and I."

"I understand."

"Energon stores are in the first space after you walk inside. You need to refuel, then get some rest. Morning may come earlier than you expect."

"If I want to see you?"

"The rooms are big enough for you to come in. The doors are small, for us, but the ones in this hall have been rebuilt to be big enough for you bots to use, and button-operated for the humans. Boulder had to bring Graham his tablet last night."

"And you'll get me if anything happens?"

"Anything I can't handle." I sigh. "I've become pretty good at caring for most injuries."

Ratchet kneels to me. "You don't have to carry that weight on your own anymore."

"Thanks, Ratch." I sigh. "I'm gonna go get my supper, and bring Graham's back for him."

"He needs to leave the room sometimes. It won't be long until he'll have to stay put."

I nod. "I know. He's been all over the Shatterdome today." I sigh softly. "But he's been so tired by this time that I usually bring him his food so he doesn't have to get up—even did that in the firehouse after we first started this."

"Just make sure he gets some exercise."

I nod. "Trust me, I do. It'll be easier once the nausea goes away." I rub the back of my neck. "Oh, I have the medication you were giving carriers for the nausea. Previous testing—with Doc, using the few you sent with me—proved that it wasn't dangerous to humans, and I can honestly tell you that they do help humans."

"I take it Graham needed it?"

I nod. "But I can return it to you if you need it for anything. We're hoping this will bring some hope back to the Autobots we still have."

"Finding you brought most of us enough hope for the future."

I cross my arms. "Until Que was killed." I look down. "I should have done something."

"Now, you know no one blames you for that."

Blades, who had been watching since we stopped in front of their door, finally speaks up. "Blames her for what?"

"For watching Que die instead of jumping in."

Ratchet sighs. "We were in the middle of a battle, Blades. It wasn't safe for Starlight to revive him." He sighs. "But she still blames herself for it."

"Because I just _stood by_ and _watched_. Isn't that why _Simmons_ was beating himself up? I'm a medic, damn it! I'm supposed to help, and I just… stood there."

Ratchet sighs, and glances at the door before turning to me. "Would you like to stay with us tonight?"

I blink before nodding. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You are welcome, Sweetspark." He smiles. "I'll get you the code as soon as I can."


	8. My Jaeger

I only own my OCs!

* * *

My Jaeger

TWO WEEKS LATER, SATURDAY, 3:00 AM, START OF SEPTEMBER

I jolt awake at a now-familiar sound, and pull on my robe quickly before rushing to the bathroom and it's occupant. Thankfully, this time, the door is open, though all it proves to me is that this is a particularly severe bout. I kneel to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Graham?"

"I'm—I'll be okay."

I sigh. "I know." I sigh softly when he leans back over before rubbing his back. "It's all right." I wait until he leans back before sighing again. "Want me to get Ratchet?"

He shakes his head. "I'll be all right."

"It's pretty bad today, isn't it?"

"No worse than the first few days."

"Want me to get your meds?"

"I couldn't keep it down."

I sigh softly. "You're really not having any luck with this, are you?"

He groans softly. "Not really." He sighs. "You don't have to stay up with me."

"Well, I'm not leaving you in here alone as sick as you are." I shrug. "Besides, I think Ratch and Boulder would both have my head if I abandoned you like this."

"I'm just going to try to get some sleep."

"On the floor?" I sigh before standing. "Come on. I'll help you to your bed. At least there you would be a little more comfortable." I sigh before crouching to him. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I don't know."

I reach down and put an arm around Graham. "Don't worry. I'll help you." I smile gently as I help him to his feet. "We don't need you passing out on the way in there." I lead him to his bed before helping him in.

"Thanks."

I sigh softly. "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for."

"Partners too, I guess."

I sit on the bed beside him and lay a hand on his arm. "What happened?"

"Boulder and I had to help a few of the mechanics who were working on Crimson yesterday morning."

I shake my head, already knowing where this is going. "Ya puked in him, didn't ya?" I shake my head when he nods. "Don't worry about it, Graham. Nothing that hasn't happened before."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Cody says, it takes time to get used to riding in bots. Took me a few weeks, but I handled it better than some did." I sigh softly. "The other one I know of was on a Transformers series I used to watch, but it happens more than you know."

"I'm just happy he didn't get mad at me."

I shrug. "He was there when we started this, Graham, and Boulder doesn't strike me as the kind of mech to get mad at you over something you can't help." I smirk. "Heatwave, on the other hand…"

"Would snap at Kade for looking at him weird some days."

I smile. "Couldn't have put it better if I tried." I sigh softly. "Though, that personality—as much as I hated hearing him pick on Blades, or listening to him and Kade argue every slaggin' day—was the one thing that kept me driving on when Ratchet was dead." I laugh softly. "One of my favorite Protectobot stories Ratchet told was how well Aid could handle him when he lost his cool. Not even 'Jack could do that."

"Protectobots?"

"Another rescue squad off Cybertron. Dani would know what I'm talking about. They didn't last very long after the bots got to Earth. They were a gestalt. Together they formed Defensor." I shrug. "That's why the Rescue Bots–especially Blades—were so glad to have me there—because I was even better than Aid at defusing Ratchet, which made me able to defuse Heatwave when he got all…fired up about something." I think about my words before laughing.

"What?"

"Fired up. 'Wave's a fire truck." I shrug. "You know why I do that. It just struck me as funny."

"Why did you single out Blades?"

"Don't tell him I said this—I promised him I wouldn't tell—but he used to be one—he's the last one—and they were a gestalt."

"Boulder told me about them. It's a miracle Blades is still alive."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"That's _not_ a secret I'd want to keep."

I sigh. "Not one _I'd_ want to either. If I don't tell someone, Blades could die. Ratchet knows, but your family needs to know—the _Rescue_ _Bots_ need to know." I shake my head. "I shouldn't be bothering you with this. You just try to get some rest. I may be in the bays when you wake up. They said they'd have my jaeger finished sometime today." I sigh softly. "Even when you wake up, I want you to take it easy. Light duty, if any. I'll let your dad know you're not feeling well when he stops by."

"When are you planning to meet with Ratchet?"

"After breakfast."

He groans. "Don't mention food."

I shrug. "You asked." I sigh before shaking my head. "Go to sleep, Graham. You need that more than you need to be talking with me." I rub his arm, getting a confused look. "It's just to help you relax. You looked like you needed it."

"Thanks." He yawns.

"Don't mention it, and shhh. Try to get some sleep."

* * *

8:00 AM

I change my clothes before heading out the door, leaving Graham to sleep. After getting my tray, I sit beside Gipsy, Mako, and the Becket brothers.

Mako turns to me. "Are you ready to see her?"

I nod eagerly. "I can't wait."

"We designed her after Gipsy… I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Ya kidding? I love it!" I shrug. "'Sides, we could always use another analog jaeger, especially with the kaiju having EMPs." I sigh. "Good thing those things don't affect the Autobots!"

"What?"

I smirk. "CME. It took out the entire town's electric—comms and everything were down—but the bots were still active. Their lights and sirens were down, but they could still move, and save lives like they were supposed to." I sigh. "'Course, Dani and I had to fly Blades backwards to save a plane, and Blades gets pretty queasy when he does." I smirk. "Since I'm part Cybertronian, I can't be damaged with them even in my Cybertronian form."

"That's good."

"Sheyenne? Where's Graham? He's been coming with you every day since we got here."

"He wasn't feeling well."

"Again? What's wrong with him?"

"Same as it has been for the last month now."

"This has gone on far too long to be a normal bug."

I roll my eyes. "Look. I've got a jaeger to see, and a copilot to locate before we have another attack, which could happen at any time, so I have to go."

Cody looks up at me. "I know you and Boulder wouldn't do anything to hurt Graham, but we're all worried about him."

I ruffle his hair. "I know, Code, and we'll fill you all in as soon as we can. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Dani sighs. "Have you and Blades come up with anything about the Protectobots?"

I sigh before nodding. "He swore me to secrecy, but sometimes it's too dangerous to keep a secret." I look at the table before looking up at the family. "The rest of you may need a little more explanation, so I'll start from the beginning. Just promise me you won't bug him about this." I take a deep breath before continuing. "One of the other rescue teams on Cybertron were the Protectobots—a gestalt—a combiner team. They formed Defensor, and were built for defense—and occasional offence—as well as rescue work. The five bots that made him up were First Aid, an ambulance and Ratchet's former assistant; Hot Spot, a fire engine and the leader and torso; Streetwise, a police car; Groove, a motorcycle; and Blades."

Charlie gives me a look. " _Our_ Blades?"

Cody gasps. "But he said he had wheels on Cybertron."

I cross my arms. "A bot with wheels being named Blades? That makes _no_ sense." I sigh. "He was trying to hide from the past, just as I was while on Griffin Rock. The others died in an accident involving a ship—not the Sigma, a different one. The engines malfunctioned while Blades was at the helm. He still blames himself for it."

Kade crosses his arms. "And why is that too dangerous to keep?"

"Spark-break. There's never one of a gestalt. Blades is. It's a death sentence. Blades may have an iron will, but I don't know how far he can go without losing this battle. Ratchet may have a way to help him, but…" I sigh. "I can't be sure it will."

Dani gives me a worried look. "Do you know what _will_?"

I nod. "Spark bonds—he needs the bonds to survive. I don't know how much Heatwave knows, but I'm hoping—since Blades told me 'Wave pieced him together too—you and 'Wave, Dani—that 'Wave knows, and has done something for him." I sigh. "Let's go before they start firing more questions, Mako."

"Do you think he would mind telling me about it? Boulder told me they didn't have siblings."

"Some don't. Some do." I smile. "Optimus and Megatron were twin brothers in the Prime dynasties. Optimus had the birthright." I sigh softly. "Mudflap and Skids were twins—combined in vehicle mode at one point—Ratchet put me over their medical care, so I got to learn a lot about twins." I smile. "The Arcees—Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1—were a small combiner team, though I never got to see them combine. Devastator was a large one—Decepticon gestalt—and he kind of scared me. The Protectobots were created to go against him. Sadly, he out-lived them. Devastator died in Egypt."

* * *

BAYS

We look up at a predominately pink jaeger. Part of me is grateful she's operated by girls. She's got glitter paint, unlike Gipsy's metallic, or Cherno's matte. She's got light blue trim on her conn pod and shoulders, and down her sides.

"I haven't been in a jaeger since Yancy came back."

I roll my eyes at my Asian friend. "Seriously? You're jealous of the man you fell in love with—the man who was _lucky_ to get his brother back after eight years?"

"Do you think I am wrong to feel this way?"

I shake my head. "It's a normal emotion, Mako, but one other people may hate you for." I sigh heavily. "The man I love won't be able to get in a jaeger either—I'm barely letting him in his Cybertronian partner right now." I sigh. "And we already know we're compatible—I'm not sure if it's the first set of best friends who were close enough to be able to drift, but I do know that I would be glad to have you if you want to get back in a jaeger."

"Have you chosen a name for her?"

I sigh. "I have an idea. It's the call sign I used when Optimus and I were on the run—before Ratchet was killed." I smile. "Star Warrior. I've asked Graham and Boulder to paint the symbol on her once he's feeling better."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

I sigh. "Cybertronian medicine and Griffin Rock tech aren't supposed to be known about over the rest of the world yet, Mako. This experiment could save their entire race, so we don't have room for _any_ errors."

"But you're not going to tell me?"

I shrug. "Why tell you if we already know you're going to be my copilot? You'll get it through the drift." I look up at the light pink glittering jaeger with a smile. "She's beautiful." I turn to Mako. "Ratchet said he was going to reinforce any areas that Gips tends to be damaged in with Cybertronium, and Boulder will be out with Graham in a few hours to paint her symbols. By that time, barring a kaiju attack, I should have a chance to talk with Ratchet and Boulder about something sensitive."

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

I start for the medical bay after watching Graham and boulder finish painting the Star-Autobot-Logo symbol that I have tattooed on my hip onto the new jaeger in white. Once at the door, I shift into my Cybertronian form. "Ratchet?"

"Starlight? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ratch." I sigh. "Star's really finished. She's beautiful."

"I would have to agree with you, though I would have preferred having Wheeljack around to build her."

I nod. "Trust me. Having her already out there with the jaeger teens would be the highlight of my day, but it wasn't possible, and you have me to blame for it."

Ratchet sighs before laying a hand on my shoulder. "Now don't get down about it. You didn't have any way to save him."

"But I didn't have to cower when you needed me!"

"Starlight, you were young and afraid. You've grown since then." He smiles. "The Army Rangers took you into their ranks without ever asking anything of you, simply because you were allied with NEST. Hong Kong accepted you because you've already saved their city once before. You've proved your mettle to everyone around you."

"I just wish I could have saved 'Jack too."

"You did what you could. No one—"

We both look up at an explosion. I gasp in shock, but manage to avoid diving behind Ratchet for cover. "What the frag?"

"Doc Greene?"

"He's in his suite, looking over the data from our project." I shake my head. "That's the direction of—oh, slag!" I take off running. "Ratchet, get Kade and Heatwave to the Kaidonovsky's suite. I think Cherno's the reason this time."

Ratchet stops me with an arm when I turn to grab my emergency medical kit. "What?"

"He's got tesla cells in his hands, and that particular power causes him to set things on fire easily. Usually, it doesn't blow things up, but when he messes with certain things, they do in fact explode. Cherno's the biggest, but he's just a big teddy bear at heart." I grab my medical kit and take off with Ratchet behind me. "He's as heavily armored as Wheeljack in his jaeger form. I'm more worried about Sasha and Aleksis being hurt by whatever blew." I reach their door to find Kade and Heatwave already at work. "Did you find what blew?"

"Not yet. Doc's hoping Cherno didn't get into his supplies again."

I shake my head when I remember the event from a week ago, when Cherno had been caught digging through one of Doc Greene's cabinets, searching for his missing puppy—even though the cabinets are kept closed unless someone is looking for something. "He was looking for his puppy, Kade. Blades and Boulder got into the search too, remember—even your dad and Chase helped search? Found the pup terrorizing your particularly exhausted brother when he was trying to get his Gremskey Tech homework done."

Kade nods. "I remember. You went off at them for bothering Graham and scared Blades."

"I did?"

"You don't usually blow up at someone like that." Kade sighs before turning to the doused and slightly charred suite. "I don't think anyone's still inside, but I'll check."

"It was just a meltdown, Kade. I have them all the time." I shrug. "But they don't usually terrify Cybertronians."

"You looked like Heat did when he focused his energy for his rescan."

My eyes widen in shock. "I was glowing again?"

"Practically on fire. I almost soaked you before Heat stopped me."

"So he had a damned good reason to be scared, then. I haven't been _that_ far out of control since I felt Ratchet die while Optimus was unconscious."

Heatwave kneels to me. "But you've been close, while you were staying with us."

I nod. I can remember one such time, clearly. "Worst was when I saw the empty tubes…after you drained your energon. I just couldn't bear to lose you like I lost Ratch."

"We didn't mean to upset you, but—."

"I know as well as you do that there was no other option in that moment. Even if there was some fire-powered something I could have used to help, I would have run out of energon myself, and then we'd _all_ be screwed." I sigh. "But that doesn't take the traumatizing images of you off-line out of my mind any more than it does the images of a dying Ratchet while Lockdown taunted him."

Kade turns to me. "I thought you were in Texas."

I slap him upside the head. "I can _teleport_ you _idiot_."

"Why did you—"

"'Wave, I told all the Burns that I have every power known to man four years ago. I've used my lightning to power the generators when the island was teleported. I've even used flight when Blades couldn't get close enough for a rescue on one mission. I've all but lost control in front of Kade…twice. You'd think he'd know by now about the telepathy, the telekinesis, and the teleportation. _That's_ why I slapped the arrogant jerk upside the head." I cross my arms. "And Chuck and Striker will get the same thing if they even think of upsetting me. You know how bad I can get."

* * *

SUITES

I look from Doc, to Boulder, to Graham. "We may have to tell the Burns' about this little one sooner rather than later."

"Why?"

I sigh heavily. "When the family starts hounding me over breakfast, it's usually a sign that secrets aren't going to stay secret much longer. I don't do well in crowds, especially when that particular crowd decides it's a good idea to hound me for information I'm trying to keep locked up."

Graham nods. "We know. That's why Gipsy Danger knows about Humungado and Ravenous."

"And why the jaeger teens are still shaken up about gremlins."

Boulder smiles. "You've done a good job keeping this a secret. It's been six weeks since we got started."

I nod. "And since I've been using the inferno _and_ Cybertronian scanners, I can honestly say that everything is going well, and that I am all but positive that nothing will happen to the little one." I sigh nervously. "Though I still wish we had just gone with me. It'd be a lot less difficult to explain."

"Ratchet can help. I know he's dealt with this before."

I nod. "I was there, Boulder. I even explained it to NEST myself, and foolishly promised them that nothing would happen because his armor was so thick—because he'd survived blowing himself up so many times before." I shake my head. "As a matter of fact, _I'm_ the one who told _you_ about it—that's why we decided to try this slagged experiment in the first place." I turn to Graham. "When it all comes down to it, it's your choice. You have to decide when to tell your family." I sigh. "Though, Mako will know regardless…"

"What?"

I sigh. "We're drift compatible—we found that out when we were training after they made me a Ranger four years ago. Since Yancy's back, she's out of a jaeger, and has agreed to be my copilot. We're doing the first drift this afternoon."

Doc Green continues. "And she'll find out through the drift."

I nod. "Guess you've had a chance to look over the tech."

Doc Greene nods. "It's fascinating."

I smirk. "I'd have to agree with you there." I look at my watch. "Doc, you're late to your meeting with Newt and Gotlieb about the re-sealing of the breach. Make sure they know about my use-the-seed-I-still-have-tied-to-a-kaiju plan. I brought it up to them once, but they weren't receptive then. Cyberformed kaiju can't attack us—now, or ever." I sigh heavily when I see the look in his eyes. "Don't. Drift. With the Kaiju. It's dangerous and foolish. They may have done it, but that doesn't mean you should. If they jumped off a cliff, would you follow them?" He shakes his head. "Now go on before they come looking for you." Once he's gone I turn to Graham. "Think about it. I need to get ready for my first drift."


	9. The Test

I only own my OC's!

* * *

The Test

SHORELINE, 11:00 AM

I walk over to Raleigh before sitting on the ground beside him. "Raleigh?"

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Just nerves." I sigh softly. "Mako's stepped up to be my copilot since you've got Yancy back. I'm doing my first drift with her this afternoon." I sigh softly. "But I tend to latch onto memories when I'm not distracted by some job, and…" I sigh softly. "I'm still haunted by what happened four years ago."

"When Ratchet was killed."

I nod. "We have a guardian bond, Rals. I felt…everything… when he died. He was in so much pain, and yet strangely at peace. He knew he was going to die, after all the human group did to him…then to have his worst enemy show up and taunt him—after shooting him, mind you—before ripping out his spark before his very eyes just because he wouldn't betray Optimus and I." I sigh softly. "He was helpless…and I was…powerless." I look down sadly. "I couldn't do anything, but stand and watch him die. I knew that if I struck out against him—if I revealed myself—I'd die too, and I wouldn't do any good for the Autobot cause. I still had something to live for."

"I know how you feel. I couldn't save Yancy. Gipsy had just become sentient, but even she couldn't save him. That battle with Knifehead left me scarred, both physically and mentally. I left the Rangers for five years. They took Gipsy to Oblivion Bay."

I sigh softly. "Your arm. You still have the damage from Knifehead."

"My arm's shot. I couldn't pilot Gipsy if she weren't sentient."

I nod. "Give it here."

"What?"

"Give me your arm." He lays it on my lap. "I'd recommend you turn away. It's not going to hurt, but it'll look scary."

"I can handle it."

I nod. "Okay then." I cover my hands in a lighter version of the blue inferno before slowly running them over his arm, carefully schooling my expression while watching his closely. I smile slightly when I see it change from shock and fear to calm, knowing that he realizes that I'm not going to hurt him. "All done. How does it feel?"

He flexes it carefully before smiling. "A lot better. Thanks."

I shrug as I disperse the flames. "All in a day's work for Cybertron's avatar. I have to make the races live together in peace, Raleigh. It's my destiny. We're all on the same planet, and they blew theirs up for us. They deserve our thanks."

"They have mine. I know what happened in Chicago. I know what they gave for us." He sighs. "I was fifteen when the first kaiju appeared. Thirteen when Chicago happened."

I smirk. "Twenty and eighteen. I was in the Sears tower the night before. I was stationed there by Optimus, when I told him what was going to happen. I was told to hide in plain sight until I had to strike…" I sigh. "But when I had to strike, fear got in the way, and I cowered in the tower instead. I had to watch Que die, and Bumblebee was almost killed." I sigh. "That's the day I decided that I would never let fear stop me again."

"And now you're a Ranger and the Star Healer."

I nod, smiling slightly. "And a medic. I've come further than anyone I knew back home in Indiana ever expected me to. They never believed me about my being her."

"You were born on this planet for a reason."

"Before, I didn't know what it was, but now I think Primus knew this world would need me to protect her people more than their own world did." I cross my arms and smirk. "And if I wasn't afraid of going "squish", I'd face those fraggers without any kind of armor at all."

"That's a death sentence."

"And I'm not fully human, Raleigh. Neither is Gips. We're built to take punishment—a _lot_ of punishment."

"What about those wings?"

" _Door_ wings, Raleigh, and it's to remind me of Praxus. I have a Praxian frame, and I'm proud of it. It proves that I can out-live my home world—I may have been born in Culver, Indiana, but I am Cybertronian—Praxian—and I am stronger than anyone may think." I sigh before turning to him. "But please, tell Gips to stop poking them. They're _really_ sensitive."

"Can't promise you she'll stop, but I'll tell her." He stands to head back inside. "She's your best jaeger friend, isn't she?"

"Yep. Best bot friends are Bee and Blades. Cybertronian crush is Optimus, human crush is Graham Burns. Can't choose yet, so I'm biding my time. Best human friends are Dani Burns and Mako Mori. Father figure—since Dad's gone now—is Ratchet."

"I need to make sure Gip is practicing for her play. She's been trying to kill Striker instead."

"Tell her I'll get some duct tape and the Omega Supreme sized stasis cuffs I found on the Sigma—and don't ask me what they were doing there—but she won't be able to break out of the cuffs in her jaeger form, and the tape will keep her hog-tied in her human form." I cross my arms. "As much as I hate arrogant jerks, Striker is as necessary as Chuck and Kade—though the last one got a slap upside the head today." I shake my head. "I definitely know how Gips feels about Striker half the time. Weren't for 'Wave, I'd have taped him up a long time ago—maybe to the ceiling in the bunker."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

"What are you doing back? I thought you'd be testing the drift or training."

I sigh softly. "Just nervous. You know how easily I get caught in memories when we've got down time. It'll be ten times harder in that jaeger today—unless there's a kaiju to fight."

"You can do it, and you know you can. I've seen you in the medical bay with a patient—even in Michigan."

"That was when I was busy—even though in Michigan I was busy being traumatized by Lockdown and Cemetery Wind."

"But they're through now, and Savoy and Attinger are in Guantanamo Bay, far from reaching us."

"I know… But still…"

Ratchet lays a hand on my arm. "If you get caught in a memory, just reach out through the bond. I'll be there." He pulls me in for a hug, being careful of my doorwings. "I'll always be there."

"Thanks, Ratch." I hug him back before looking up to him. "I think I'll talk with Blades about it. He'll know what it's like, being connected to someone." I smile. "I'll be connected to Mako in a similar fashion to the gestalt bond Blades had with the other Protectobots. Maybe he'll have some advice." I rub the back of my neck. "Then again, maybe he'll hate me for telling the Burn's about the Protectobots this morning, but it was too dangerous a secret to keep."

* * *

BAYS

I find Blades looking up at my jaeger. I shift into my Cybertronian form before laying a hand on his arm. "Blades?"

"You told them."

I sigh softly. "Blades, they had to know. The risks of losing you were too great—it was too dangerous to keep that secret."

He crosses his arm, seemingly pouting. "I still didn't want it getting out."

"Cody was eager to learn more about them." I sigh. "Seeing as I barely knew them, and all I had as my own patients were the twins—Mudflap and Skids, not Sides and Sunny—I didn't have a chance to learn much about gestalts."

He turns to me. "What did you need?"

I smile sheepishly. "I'm drifting for the first time in a couple hours. I'm a little nervous. I've never had anyone but Ratchet in my head before, and that I can block when I feel overwhelmed."

"It's…" Blades sighs. "I never knew how silent life was before the crash. I'd always had them."

"Raleigh told Mako that, when you live in someone's head for so long, the hardest part to deal with is the silence."

"He's not wrong about that." Blades sighs heavily. "She's your best friend, and she'll only be in your head for a short period of time."

"Unless a kaiju attacks." I say drily. "We still haven't had any activity in the breach. It's got all of us—the jaeger teens especially—on edge."

"We'll all be there for you."

"Ratchet said I could reach out to him if I get caught in a memory."

"Good." He sighs. "And I'll talk with Cody tonight. He and Frankie are with Crimson and Striker by the ocean."

"All right. And don't worry. They have alarms for when a kaiju appears."

"Thanks."

* * *

BAYS

I step into the conn pod nervously, watching Mako set up for the test drift. We're both wearing the same black armor as she and Raleigh had worn while operating Gipsy.

"Setting harness for test mode."

" _Two pilots on board._ "  
"Are you ready?"

I sigh softly as we settle into the harnesses. "As I'll ever be."

"Pilots on board and ready to connect."

" _Initiating…neural handshake._ "

Mako turns to me. "Remember, don't chase the RABIT."

"I know. Just let it flow. Stay in the drift."

" _Neural interface Drift initiated._ "

I see my past and hers in my mind. I force myself to keep my breathing calm, and just let the images flow through my mind. For a time, it works.


	10. Don't Chase the Rabit

I don't own anything but my OC's

* * *

Don't Chase the RABIT

MEMORY

 _A cannon emerges from the swamp, firing off a few rounds, knocking Ratchet down, and destroying his leg._

 _"RATCHET!"_

* * *

STAR WARRIOR

" _Pilot…out of alignment._ "

* * *

CONTROL ROOM  
"Both out of alignment."

"Both of them?"

A machine beeps. "Both of them."

Herc sighs heavily. "Not again." He steps forward and grabs the mic. "Star, Star! You're out of alignment!"

* * *

STAR WARRIOR

Herc's voice comes over the comms. " _You are both out of alignment._ "

Mako, now being the seasoned pilot, takes a deep breath. "I'm okay. Let me control it."

" _Out of alignment. Code red._ "

Tendo takes over the mic. " _Mako, you're stabilizing. But Sheyenne is way out. She's starting to chase the rabbit!_ "

Mako turns to me from her harness. "Don't get stuck in a memory. Stay with me. Stay in the now. Don't engage in a memory. Shey. Sheyenne! Listen to me." She sighs. This is no different than when she got trapped in the memory of losing her family to Onibaba. "Sheyenne?"

* * *

MEMORY

 _I look through the bushes to see a silver robot approaching. "Autobots. Decepticons. Like little children. Always fighting. Messing up the universe. And I have to fix it."_

 _"Lockdown."_

* * *

STAR WARRIOR

Mako sighs. "Sheyenne. This is just a memory. None of this is real."

* * *

MEMORY

 _"There is one way you survive; tell me where they're hiding. Where are Optimus Prime_ _and the Star Healer?"  
_

 _"Never."  
_

 _Lockdown impales Ratchet through his chest and extracts his spark. "Never is here."_

 _"No. Daddy!"_

* * *

STAR WARRIOR

Sheyenne, listen to me. This is just a memory. None of it is real."

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

"Go to fail-safe!"

"Fail-safe not responding. There's a problem with the neural blocker!"

"Her connection's way too strong!"

"I thought you fixed that!"

* * *

MEMORY

 _"Autobots, I have sworn never to kill humans."  
_

 _"Big mistake."  
_

 _Optimus ignores Hound and continues. "…But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die."_

* * *

MEMORY

 _"They slaughtered Ratchet! I'M GONNA TEAR THEM APART!"_

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Herc crosses his arms. "Take them offline! Take them offline!"

* * *

MEMORY

 _"There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve, but who we are and why we are here, are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime, and this message is to my Creators. Leave planet Earth alone. Cause I'm coming for you."_

 _"OPTIMUS! NOOOO!"_

* * *

STAR WARRIOR

"Neural bridge exercise…invalid."

The harnesses release, and I fall to my knees. Mako kneels and lays a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay."

" _Drift sequence terminated. Would you like…to try again?_ "

* * *

BAYS  
The jaeger teens run to me. "Are you okay, Shey?"

I sit beside Blades and sigh heavily, a couple tears roll down my cheeks. "I guess I'm still traumatized about Ratchet's death."

Mako turns to Blades from her place beside me. "Run. Get Ratchet. Tell him we went out of phase. Sheyenne needs him."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

"RATCHET!"

"Blades?" He turns to the door. "What's wrong?"

"Mako said they went out of phase. Shey's a mess."

"Why didn't she reach out to me?"

Blades shrugs. "I don't know. They were in Star Warrior when it happened."

"Come on." Ratchet starts running for the bays.

* * *

BAYS

"Star?"

I open my eyes and see Ratchet's feet, then gasp and look up. "Ratch!" I have my arms wrapped around his leg before anyone can blink.

Ratchet reaches down and lifts me to his shoulder. "It's all right, Star. I'm never leaving you again."

"I'm gonna hold you to it, Ratch."

Herc walks over. "What the hell happened in there?"

I look down at him before hiding my face in Ratchet's plating. Ratchet looks at me and sighs before looking down to Herc. "Starlight—Sheyenne—has a hard time keeping her memories in check when she's not doing something. She can handle it when she's in the field. I've seen this several times before when we were still with NEST." He sighs. "I'm surprised it wasn't Wheeljack this time."

"How did you—"

I sigh. "The guardian bond, Mako. I forgot about it when I needed it, but Ratch can sense my thoughts through it. He knows when I have a nightmare too." I shake my head. "And he's right. For seven years it was Que—Wheeljack—dying in Chicago. Since his death, it's been the battle here in Hong Kong, and his death, and Optimus leaving." We all look up when we hear an alarm. The moment it starts, the jaeger teens transform into their jaeger forms and run to their stations. "Oh slag."

"What is it?"

"Let me down." After he sets me down I look up to him. "It's a kaiju attack. I have to go!"

Tendo runs over to Herc before addressing us—both the pilots and the now-jaeger teens. "Breach was exposed…at 1300 hours. We have one signature…Category 4. Code name: Inazuma. It'll reach Hong Kong within the hour."

Herc steps up. "Evacuate the city. Shut down the bridges. I want every single civilian in a refuge right now. Crimson Typhoon… Cherno Alpha… I want you to frontline the harbor. Stay on the miracle mile. Gipsy Danger… Striker Eureka… I want you to stay back, look after the coastline."

"What about Coyote and Star?"

Stacker steps over with Tamsin. "Coyote's grounded until we get his new reactor."

Herc crosses his arms. "You're grounded until you can handle your drift."

I cross my arms. "Which I _can't_ do until I'm in the field." I sigh. "Looks like we're on backup, Mako."

* * *

BAYS

" _Cherno chasing RABIT!_ "

I stand and cross my arms. "Herc, send us in. we're ready."

"There are three others—"

" _Herc, Gipsy's panicking! Yancy and I can't pull her out of it!_ "

I smirk. "Two others."

" _Crimson's hurt!_ "

Mako sighs. "They need help."

The lights go out suddenly as the Cybertronians in the room groan, and several fall to their knees. Raleigh's voice comes faintly to me. " _EMP! Striker's deactivated!_ "

"No others."

Kade looks over from Heatwave's foot. "They're screwed."

I sigh before looking up, determination overpowering my fear. "All those other jaegers have been traumatized by one kaiju or another. Gipsy had Knifehead. Cherno had Otachi. Crimson had Leatherback. Striker had Scunner." I sigh. "But Star's new. She doesn't have anyone who's traumatized her." I smile. "Mako's got Onibaba, of course, but I've been scarred by _Decepticons_ , not kaiju. After Devastator, who is bigger than any kaiju, no organic beast can scare me… Much. Kade's Humungado and Ravenous were kind of frightening at the time."

Herc turns to us. "Get ready."

"Already am." I turn to Mako. "Let's roll."

* * *

OCEAN

We cut the lines connecting us to the transport helicopters and walk to the kaiju. Double sets of tiny, hellish eyes peered from the beaked head, complete with a blue glowing mouth lined with jagged teeth underneath. Thin, but wiry arms, each ending in five-fingered hands tipped with cruel, curved talons like some bird of prey. Thickly muscled legs, ending in bird-like talons, churned the water with every step, and three tails, one ruffled, one barbed and one clubbed trailed behind it. Two rows of strangely elegant yet cruelly sharp spikes sprouted from its back, giving it the appearance of a monster from the old Godzilla movies—and Kade's Humungado.

I shake my head. ' _Kade would love that thing._ '

Mako nods. ' _Sensei will get a picture._ "

' _Anything with electricity is down, remember? EMP._ ' I sigh. ' _I can use my Cybertronian abilities in this form too._ ' I pause for a moment and snap a picture of the freak. ' _Ratch will download it onto a datapad and I'll print it off. Now let's take him down!_ '

Mako sighs. ' _Remind me to kill Newt when we get back._ "

' _Will do._ ' I smirk as each strike causes the kaiju to back up, then sigh at an idea. ' _Wish we had a boat._ '

Mako shrugs. ' _We have a sword._ '

' _Deploy it._ '

' _Let's take him down!_ ' We slice through Inazuma's thick skin to his heart and watch it fall. ' _Splashdown!_ '

' _I_ think _it's dead…_ '

' _We'd better make sure. Definitely don't need that thing coming back up._ '

' _And how do you suppose we'll do that?_ '

Mako smirks. "Activate plasma cannon."

We fire a couple shots. I smirk. "That thing's definitely dead now."

"Let's get back. I've got a picture to download, and I need to check on the jaeger teens and slap a scientist silly."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

After changing out of my sensory suit and uniform, I head to the medical bay in my Cybertronian form. Thankfully, like the CME in Griffin Rock, the power's back on now, and everything's good. "Ratch? How are they?"

"Striker came around soon after they returned. He's back in Herc's suite resting. Crimson's got a few injuries, but he'll heal with a little time."

"And Gips? Cherno?"

"Cherno's with the Kaidonovsky's in their suite. Gipsy's in Mako and Raleigh's suite. They're okay physically, but they're still shaken."

"Cherno got caught in a memory, and I think Gips got to thinking about Knifehead taking Yancy. They both just chased the RABIT—like I did earlier." I sigh softly before turning toward the door. "I need to go slap a scientist silly."

"Why?"

"It was Newt's dream kaiju. I need to slap him silly." I sigh. "Oh, and I need you to help me download an image from my CPU for Kade. I took a picture of it for him."

I sit on the medical berth and let Ratchet locate and remove the image before putting it on a human tablet. "Thanks, Ratch." I sigh as I stand and shift back to my normal form before slipping the tablet into the pocket I keep my own in. "I definitely need to slap a scientist silly now."

* * *

SCIENCE LAB

I storm into the lab. "Hi, Doctor Gotlieb. Hey, Doc Greene." I scowl before stomping over to Newt and slapping him upside the head. "That's for wishing up a three-tailed Godzilla!" I slap him again. "And that's for what I'm gonna get from Kade for not taking him."

"A what?"

I show Doc Greene the picture I took. "A three-tailed Godzilla. Kade's gonna freak when he sees that!"

"I can imagine."

I sigh. "I need to take this to Kade. Don't be surprised if I come to slap you again after he sees it."

* * *

SUITES

I knock on the Burns' door. "Hey, Charlie. Where's Kade?"

"Inside. Come in."

I walk over to Kade. "I got something for you on the mission."

"What is it?"

I glare at him. "Oh, chill." I hold out the tablet.

"A tablet?"

"It's _on_ the tablet, Idiot. Tech wouldn't work, so I had to use something like what Heatwave did when Woodrow had the pictures of energon. Ratchet had to get it out of my CPU and put it on there."

He turns it on before gasping. "That's what you faced?"

"Yep." I smirk. "He's dead in the water now." I sigh. "And Newt got slapped twice for dreaming it up in the first place."

Charlie turns to me. "What about the other jaegers?"

I sigh. "Striker's up and around, but resting in the Hansen's suite. Cherno's calmed down, but hasn't left the Kaidonovsky's suite since he got back. Gipsy's calmed down, and was more than likely chasing the RABIT too, because she is afraid of losing Yancy again, but she's in Mako and Raleigh's suite relaxing. Crim's got a few injuries, but Ratchet released him and he's resting with the Wei Tang triplets. Coyote's grounded, as Stacker said, until his new reactor is finished. Star's got some kaiju blood on her, so no one is allowed around her until the HASMAT team cleans her off."

Dani walks over to me. "How's Graham? He hasn't been out of your suite since the alarms went off."

"Haven't made it there yet. Wanted to give that to Kade before I forgot about it." I sigh. "Anyway, I'm going to get a tray and eat where I can watch over Star."

* * *

BAYS, THIRD STORY PLATFORM

"Mako? What are you—"  
"I was staying with Star. She's the only one who can't shift forms."

"Yet." I sigh before sitting down beside her. "We did pretty good work out there, didn't we?"

She nods. "You did a lot better in the field, just like Ratchet said."

"My guardian would know best, Mako. He's watched me countless times in the field and off it. He's comforted me about losing Que, about failing Chicago—even the last two weeks, over his death and Optimus leaving."

We eat in silence for a minute.

Mako startles me when she finally speaks. "How could Graham be pregnant?"

I sigh heavily. "It was a Cybertronian test to see if a human could carry a Cybertronian. I was going to do it, but…" I sigh. "We didn't expect it to work, for obvious reasons, but it did, and we're not turning back now. Ratchet's used to this kind of thing, because their males are split between carriers and creators. Que was one…and he was, when he…was killed. It killed their hope, Mako. I'm hoping this will bring their hope back."

"You cannot get pregnant now. You have a nuclear jaeger you have to pilot."

I cross my arms. "Mako. Bumblebee had 14 rads when he found Sam. It leaked onto Sam. I said when we got here that Optimus would have some on him. He did, but he's clean now. Cybertronians can handle a little radiation. My armor—though not visible when I'm in this form—is still capable of shielding me completely from radiation—even inside Coyote Tango, with his damaged reactor." I sigh. "Ratchet told me I'd be safe no matter what I do—I could become a slaggin' superhero at eight months if I wanted to. Blades offered to take care of a child for me if anything happened to me. The only thing that's stopping me is that I have too much to do and I don't want to abandon my little one." I sigh before turning to her. "But keep in mind, that if this works, I'll be the first in line to carry a Cybertronian sparkling. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to rebuild their race—to save their kind. They fought for us—with us—and we tried to exterminate them as if they were kaiju. Now that the ones who tried are imprisoned, we can start trying to rebuild their race. Optimus and I have the blue inferno—it's a healing and reviving flame—contained in me, and in the Matrix of Leadership. I even used it on Raleigh's arm this morning with no problem. I am Optimus' right hand. He needs me to keep the peace when he's gone, and I do my best. I have a Praxian frame to remind me of what happened in Praxus, and when the Decepticons leveled the city and killed over thirteen hundred people in Chicago alone."

Mako sighs softly. "You have been through a lot."

I nod. "We all have. You, me, them… Raleigh… Gipsy…" I sigh softly. "But things are looking up now." I smile. "And I will step up as the next human to carry a Cybertronian. And I will pilot until I'm too far along to fit into my circuitry suit. Even then, I will continue working with the jaegers and in the medical bay until my due date. I am tougher than I look, Mako Mori, and I am a survivor."

"I can tell."


	11. The Secret

By this point, Shey and Mako have been doing test drifts every day for two weeks, and have actually jockeyed twice. Her drifts are still unstable, but she is getting better…slowly. Unlike most, Shey can only reign in her memories during combat, and they harass her the rest of the time. They are like sisters—like twins—and that's all.

* * *

The Secret

TWO WEEKS LATER, SUITES, MID-SEPTEMBER

The same sound wakes me up. I groan before grabbing my robe. I'd been up at midnight for a kaiju attack, and I've only had two hours sleep since then. I sigh and calm myself before walking to the bathroom door. "Graham?"

" _I didn't mean to wake you._ "

"It's fine. Do you need anything?"

" _Not right now._ "

I sigh before opening the door. "You're sure? Where's your meds at?"

He sighs. "On the table beside my bed."

"I'll get them for you." I return shortly with the bottle before handing him a tablet.

He swallows it before looking over at me. "How is Star working?"

I smile. "Great, Graham. She's perfect. I never thought I'd enjoy being on the front lines against monsters." I sigh. "Monstrous _Decepticons_ , maybe, but not monstrous _kaiju_." I sigh before leaning against the doorframe. "And Mako's good at what she does. She designed Star to be Gipsy's twin after seeing how well Gips and I get along."

"Kade showed me that picture you gave him. Weren't you scared?"

I laugh softly. "Terrified, actually, but in a jaeger, you don't have to worry about anything—even bad weather." I smirk. "Same way you didn't have to worry about too much on Griffin Rock with your Rescue Bots to protect you."

"It doesn't mean we aren't still careful."

I nod. "And it's the same with a jaeger. We still have to be careful. I still wear the necessary armor, and I still make sure we have sufficient weaponry to face down the beast—though that's usually Mako's forte. We're still careful. We can't afford to be careless out there."

"You don't stop, do you?"

I shake my head. "I don't have the time to stop, Graham. I have to stay at the top of my game, or everything crumbles." I sigh softly. "Come on. Let's get back to bed. Morning comes early." I sigh. "Well, not for the jaeger teens. They get the day off to rest."

"Who got hurt?"

I sigh. "Gips got her arm damaged again. She heals fast, and I healed Raleigh, so they're all right, but it's going to be stiff for a few days. Since they're all like siblings, they all stick together, and I heard Cherno threaten to rebel against Herc if they try to send them to school. They want to be near her. They protect her."

"But she won't be the only girl if Star comes to life."

I sigh before sitting on the edge of his bed. "Which won't happen unless we're all killed. That's not an option."

"Couldn't you use the inferno? If she was built from destroyed jaegers and just given new tech and new paint…"

"I'd have to ask Ratch about that." I sigh. "Now get to sleep. It's too early to be thinking about living jaegers."

"You started it."

I cross my arms. "So now we're getting childish?" I sigh. "Just go to sleep. We'll worry about all that later."

* * *

SIX HOURS LATER

I get up and get dressed before heading down to the cafeteria. Today I opt for taking my tray back to our suite so I don't have to answer any questions from worried Burns'. I walk back into the suite with my tray to find Graham at the table. "Homework again?" He nods. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'm all right."

"That's good, I guess." I sigh softly as I sit beside him. "I'm down to hiding from your family."

"Because I haven't told them yet?"

I nod weakly, then sigh. "They're hounding me."

"Is Blades still mad at you?"

I sigh. "Not really. He never really was. He understood why I felt I had to tell."

"Ratchet wants to see me about something today." He sighs. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah. You'll be all right." I smile slightly. "Ratchet doesn't hurt carriers, and he warned me not to, too."

"That's good. I'm still a little nervous."

"He just wants to see how you're doing. That's all." I lay my hands on his shoulders. "Just relax. Ratchet's learning something during this too, all right? He just wants to see if everything's going smoothly." I sigh softly. "I'm going to spend the day with Ratch after I check on Gips."

"I'll see you later."

* * *

RALEIGH'S SUITE

I knock on the door. "Gipsy?"

" _Come in!_ "

I open the door. "It's me, Gips. I just wanted to see how your arm was healing before I went to help Ratch."

She smiles at me. "I'm fine, Shey."

"I know, but I need solid proof for Ratch." I check her over before recording my findings on my data-pad. "All right, I'll see you later tonight."

"All right."

* * *

THAT EVENING, CYBERTRON TEAM MEETING

I walk into the meeting room to find the rest of our small team waiting for me. I sigh before walking to the front of the room. "Sorry I'm late. I was meeting with Stacker and Tamsin about Coyote's new reactor." I look around. "We've been here for a month. How's everyone settling in?"

Chief Burns shrugs. "It's been a learning experience."

Kade grins. "I love it."

Blades looks down at me. "It's terrifying."

Optimus kneels to me. "We have settled in well. Have you?"

I nod. "I've been settled in for four years, Optimus." I sigh. "Storing Cybertronium—and Ratchet's frame—kept me here for several months at a time, then they made me one of their Rangers." I turn to the others. "Doc Greene? Kids?"

Cody smiles. "We're good."

"Good." I sigh. "Anything new we need to know about?"

"Cherno's good at starting fires."

I shrug. "Can't say I didn't warn ya, Kade." I sigh heavily. "Anyone have anything we _don't_ already know?" I look around before sighing. "Doctor Gotlieb believes the kaiju attacks will start getting closer together again. We've got an idea, but I can't be sure that they'll go with it."

" _ **What's your plan?**_ "

I smile to the bots. "I've got one of Lockdown's bombs stashed in the CCU of the med bay. If we turn them into Cybertronium, they can't attack—now, or _ever_." I sigh. "All we have to do is tie it to a kaiju carcass and send it through the breach. Only thing we're waiting for is for the breach to re-stabilize, and we can close that thing up for good this time." I sigh. "Anyone have anything else we need to take care of?" I look around. "Chief Burns?"

"The Cultists have been stirring up trouble outside the Shatterdome. I've been talking to the Marshal about taking the jaeger teens out of school, and I've pulled the kids out until things settle down."

I nod and look around. "Anyone else?" I sigh and turn to Graham. I can tell he looks nervous… "All right, Yeager family, you can get your supper and take the evening off."

Once they leave, Graham stands. "I-I have something."

I turn to Graham. "Are you sure?"

"They've been hounding you for two weeks now."

I nod. "All right." I smile at him. "This is very brave of you."

He sighs before turning to his family. "I know you've been wondering what's been going on with me."

"We've just been worried, Graham."

"I know, but you don't have to be. We're just testing a theory Shey had." Graham sighs.

I shrug weakly. "I'm hoping it will bring some hope to the Autobots we still have on-world."

Charlie lays a hand on Graham's shoulder. "What's going on with you, son?"

Graham looks to me nervously. "Shey?"

I nod and rest a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right."

"It's just…too weird for words."

I nod. "I know, but we still need to tell them. They need to know."

Graham rubs the back of his neck. "Can you…?"

I nod and lay a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. Of course I can." I sigh before turning to the team. "You may want to sit down for this. It's going to be quite a shock." I wait until they sit before continuing. "The experiment we've been working on was to see if a human could carry a Cybertronian—er, at least, half-Cybertronian—child. I was going to volunteer, for obvious reasons, but…" I pause, trying to figure out how to word this without causing them to freak out. "When I explained Cybertronian biology to Graham and Doc. Greene, they were wondering if a human could do the same. Graham volunteered to be our test subject, in my place."

"Wait…"

"So he's…" Cody gives me a confused look.

I nod. "Yep."

"It shouldn't be possible—it isn't possible."

I sigh. "Kade, don't make me slap you, cause I will."

Dani sighs. "Wouldn't you be a better choice?"

I sigh softly. "I'm still willing, Dani. I plan to be the next one."

"But he'll be okay?"

I nod. "Everything's been going fine. Doc and I have been helping out where we can."

Charlie sighs. "So this has been going on for how long?"

I sigh before turning to him. "Eight weeks. Two months now." I lay a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "He's going to be all right. Trust me. I've helped with carriers before." I look down. "But I know I need to be honest with you. We lost the carrier." I sigh when the others turn to me worriedly. "It wasn't because of the sparkling, guys." I sigh. "It was Chicago. Soundwave and Barricade killed him. I foolishly said that he'd be fine because his armor was a thick as Cherno's, and he'd survived blowing himself up countless times."

"But he died."

I nod. "He died. And it killed their hope, too. I was the one stationed there. I was the one who was supposed to save Chicago, and I failed. That's why I was going to carry—because it was my fault to begin with."

"Is there anything we can do?"

I smile. "We're trying to keep this between as few humans as possible. In a few weeks, he won't even be allowed to leave our suite. We'll have to bring things to the suite for him."

Cody turns to me. "Who knows?"

"Everyone in this room, and Mako Mori, but that's because of the drift, and it wasn't preventable."

"We're here for you."

Graham smiles. "Thank you."

"All right. We'll meet back here next week, same time. You all need to get your supper."

"What about Graham?"

"I need to finish my homework."

I shrug. "I'll bring him some food when I come back."

* * *

SUITES

I leave the room and return with two trays. "Hey, Graham. I'm back."

He sighs and takes his tray. "That didn't go as badly as I thought it would."

I smile before sitting beside him. "They're your family, Graham. They're not gonna turn you away because we're testing something—even if it _is_ as weird as this."

"Dad said he'd stop by in a few hours."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"It's fine. I'm just happy they know. It's not going to be easy to hide this for much longer."

"Trust me, I know." I smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, carrying? Your jaeger's nuclear."

"And my Cybertronian CNA protects me from everything—even radiation. You realize I didn't have anything shielding me when I was working on Coyote?"

"Should I worry—"

"Cybertronium is denser than lead. You were safe. Trust me, Boulder would make sure of it—that's why I had you get _inside_ him before the fiascos started."

Graham sighs and stands. "I'm going to bed. Let Dad know I'll talk with him in the morning."

I nod. "You need that more than ever right now."


	12. Saving Blades

I only own my OC's!

Writing this one...wasn't easy...This chapter, like Mourning on The Trials of A Cybertronian Princess, made me want to cry. Directly related to Mourning, four years in the future.

* * *

Saving Blades

CAFETERIA

"Charlie?"

"Sheyenne? I was just—"

"Don't." I sigh. "Graham's lying down."

"I understand. I'll stop by tomorrow."

I set our trays on the counter and turn toward the jaeger bays. "Walk with me?"

* * *

BAYS

He sighs. "Are you sure he's going to be all right?"

I nod. "Trust me, we're on top of things." I sigh softly. "I've got the meds Ratchet's used in the past for carrying bots—and before you ask, we tested them, and they're safe. If they weren't, I wouldn't be letting him use them." I lean on the bars beside Star Warrior. "He's going to be okay."

"As long as you're sure." He sighs. "Is that why he was spending so much time at Doc's?"

I nod. "Doc Greene knew what we were doing, and with the nausea…" I sigh softly. "He wasn't feeling well, and it was better for him to be somewhere where he wouldn't blow the secret until we knew everything would be all right…with every _one_ involved."

"And… the…"

"Little one?" He gives me a look before nodding. "I know. It's weird. You'll get used to it. Trust me, I did." I shrug. "So far, so good." I smile. "Two months and counting." I sigh. "I've been monitoring him closely, so I don't want you to worry about Graham."

"Is that what you meant when you had him stay in Boulder?"

I nod. "Three nuclear jaegers, one with a leaky reactor." I sigh. "Now there's four of them."

"How is she working for you?"

I smile. "Star's doing great, and Mako's a great partner." I sigh softly. "I would have liked to have Graham with me, but…"

"It wasn't safe."

I nod. "Mako and I have been best friends since we met right after the battle here in Hong Kong. She got Stacker, and then Herc, to let me store the Cybertronium here, and I came out here as often as I could once I learned to deal with the extreme emotions the city caused me."

"Because of Optimus?"

I nod. "And Ratchet." I sigh. "I'm still in training, Charlie. Aid had been so much further in his training than I am now—I'm not sure I'll ever be able to catch up with where Blades' brother was." I look down sadly. "God, Charlie. The whole time I was there… Blades…" I look down. "God, I could have done so much for him… But I didn't know, and now…"

Charlie lays a hand on my shoulder. "Sheyenne? Are you okay?"

I sigh softly. "I'll be okay." I lean against the bars. "I just wish I had known about Blades and the Protectobots before now. I could have brought them back."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh as I look at my hands. "I'm the Star Healer, Charlie. I can heal, and revive. My past life could up to a day, but I don't know if mine is the same, or if I'm stronger or weaker." I turn away as tears start to roll down my cheeks. My shoulders start shaking violently as I quickly lose control of my emotions, and I fall to my knees. "I—I feel like I—I failed him. I—I failed th-the Autobots wh-when Que died, a-and, I failed B-Blades when I-I w—wasn't th-there. I—I c-could h-have sa-saved th-them! B-Blades i-is—h-he c-could d- _die_ , Ch-Charlie, b-cause I-I w-wasn't th-there!"

Charlie kneels to me. "He's all right, Shey. Blades is fine. He's _been_ fine."

I struggle to pull myself together before looking up to Charlie. "He couldn't transform, when Quarry wanted dinobots. That's a sign that he's _not_ all right. Carrying that shark sub out to sea… He agreed with Heatwave about sacrificing themselves _far_ too quickly for my liking." I sigh. "Charlie, he's in _constant_ pain from the spark-break. His days are numbered—and I'm not sure that he has much time left." I whirl to face him, anger at his not understanding the serious nature of our discussion replacing my sorrow at failing Blades. "Damn it, Charlie! We are fragging lucky he's survived _this_ long! He doesn't _have_ much time left! Dani's gonna lose her partner because _I._ W _ASN'T._ _THERE._ when the Protectobots needed me to be." I turn back toward Star Warrior. "When _Blades_ needed me to be."

"How can you be sure you were even alive when that happened?"

I cross my arms and glare at Charlie. "I'm 27. I've been the Star Healer since I was fourteen. I've trained with Ratchet for most of those fourteen years. Do you know why?" He shakes his head. He and the rest of his family know better than to argue with me when I get like this. "Because he had _First Aid_ to teach. I would have just gotten in the slaggin' way, being as small and delicate as I was, and with my Praxian frame added onto that…" I sigh heavily. "I didn't try to get to know them while I could, and I regret that now." I smile weakly. "Hide used to tell me stories—and Sides too—about when Bee was a sparkling." I sigh softly. "He's the youngest, you know. Just like Cody." I look up at Star Warrior, keeping my haunted gaze off Charlie. "They'd tell me about Blades and Sunstreaker brawling in the rec room—against the rules, obviously—and how much Bee loved him—both of them." I sigh. "Now Sides and Sunstreaker are both off-line—spark twins. Ratch and I were surprised Sides lasted so long without Sunstreaker—especially after Mudflap and Skids went off-line within minutes of each other." I sigh softly. "And Blades is scarred for life—he may never be the same again, even if I could find their shells and bring them back to life for him." I look at my hands before touching the Star pendant I wear—the Star Matrix. "I mean, I'm not who I used to be either, Charlie. When I first found out I was her reincarnation, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to start training, and Optimus was so happy—they all were—when I accepted my title without question. I always knew I was meant to be someone important—someone special—and there I was, on the Autobot base." I sigh. "Then Jazz was killed, and I hadn't learned how to heal." I shrug. "Like I said, Ratch still had Aid, and I would have just gotten in the way." I turn to him. "But then, suddenly, Aid wasn't there—none of them were. Then Optimus was killed. Sam brought him back with the matrix, but… the damage was done. He was my mentor." I look back at the floor. "Then Hide was killed—the twins—Que… And the sparkling…" I sigh softly. "Then Sides, Dino, and Topspin went missing. We never found them, but I don't need to see a body to know that they're dead. Then I felt Ratchet harmed, and teleported out to help him only to watch him get killed, and we saw footage of Leadfoot getting slagged, too." I sigh. "Then, while Optimus was in space, we lost Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound. Bee, Optimus, and Ratch are all that's left besides the Rescue Bots." I sigh. "Blades has combat training—the Protectobots were built for defense and occasional offence as well as rescue work—but I doubt after what happened to his brothers, he'd want to be out there in the thick of things again."

"Is there any way you could find them?"

I sigh softly. "It'd be a piece of cake if we were still on Griffin Rock—they're in the Laurentian Abyss. That's where we "buried" their dead."

"I could talk with Herc—get you a C-17."

I sigh softly. "Even then… It's easier said than done." I look down. "I'd need bots to help me out, and I don't want Blades to know… In case I fail… I won't crush him again… Not with his spark so close to failing as-is." I sigh softly before turning back to Star Warrior.

"Couldn't you—"

I gasp suddenly. "The jaegers!"

"I'm…sorry?"

"The jaegers. They're big enough to help me collect the shells. We could bring almost everyone else back! We could have our team back!"

"And you're sure this could work?"

I rub the back of my neck as I turn to Charlie. "I won't know until I try, Charlie, but we have to do this soon. Dr. Gotlieb says the attacks will start getting closer together. We just had one last night, so we should have at least a week free, but…"

"I'll talk with Herc. Maybe we can get a plane for you and them."

"We have to do this." I turn back to Star Warrior. "Blades' spark depends on us getting them back."

* * *

SHATTERDOME HANGAR

Herc sighs. "She's got a full tank of gas, and we've got a pilot waiting for you."

"Thanks." I turn to the five teens and their pilots, Herc included. "All right, this mission's different than the others you've been given, but it's no less important." I sigh. "Stacker will hold down the fort, and we shouldn't have a kaiju attack for at least a week yet—hopefully two." I turn to the plane. "We're going to the Laurentian Abyss. It's the third-deepest point on our planet, and it's near Maine."

"Why are we going there?"

"Chuck, shut it. I was just getting to that." I sigh softly. "That's where the US Army Rangers working with the Autobots decided to bury their dead."

"So why are we going to an alien graveyard?"

I growl threateningly at him. "Because we have a Rescue Bot all but dead, and his gestalt-mates are buried there. The only way I can save _his_ life is by _reviving_ his brothers." I sigh before looking up to them. "I'm not big enough to do this, and Star's not alive, so it's up to you all." I sigh. "I needed Ratchet's help to bring him back, and Doc Greene was the next best option." I sigh. "Well, I _need_ Defensor to _retrieve_ Defensor. The next best thing we have is five jaegers."

* * *

SHORELINE, THIRD POV, 11:00 PM

Dani walks out to the shore when she sees Blades standing on the shore alone. "Blades? What are you doing out here?"

Blades turns to her before turning back to the ocean. "Thinking."

Dani walks over and sits beside his foot on the sand. "About your brothers?" Blades nods, causing Dani to sigh. "We're here for you, Blades."

Blades sighs before sitting on the sand. "Every day it gets harder to keep going. I don't know how much longer I can."

Dani lays a hand on his foot lightly. "I thought Shey said Heatwave was helping you."

Blades sighs. "He is, but it's not enough. My brothers—" Blades turns to look over the ocean. "I never knew how quiet the world could be before I lost them." Blades sighs. "And I did it—they're dead because of me. I don't deserve to live after that."

"Blades—"

Blades looks down to Dani. "They can't come back now, Dani." Blades sighs. "I know Shey explained it to you—I only have so much time left—and it's not a lot."

"Blades…"

Blades stares over the ocean.

* * *

INSIDE THE SHATTERDOME, THIRD POV

Dani runs into the bays. "Dad, where's Sheyenne!?"

Charlie turns to Dani. "She just left with the teens."

"To go where?" Dani groans. "Blades is acting like he's at the end, and Shey's out with the teens! She's probably taking them to the mall or something!"

"Dani." Charlie sighs. "They're going to the Laurentian Abyss, not the mall."

"The Breach?"

"No. The Autobot's burial ground."

"Say _what_?"

"She took the jaegers to retrieve a few of the Autobot shells, to try and bring them back on-line."

"So she'll feel like she didn't fail." Dani sighs. "But that doesn't help Blades _now_."

"Go get Heatwave. He'll help keep Blades grounded until Sheyenne gets back."

* * *

LAURENTIAN ABYSS

" _Sheyenne, Dani just came in. Apparently Blades' is spiraling._ "

I sigh heavily. "What did you tell her?"

" _To get Heatwave. He'll calm Blades until you can get back._ "

"There's no time for that." I sigh heavily. "Get him on the comms, _NOW_."

A moment later, his voice comes over. " _Sheyenne? Chief said you wanted to talk to me._ "

I sigh. "Blades, I need you to hang on a little longer, for me." I look down. "I've already lost too much. I can't lose you." I sigh softly. "Trust me. I just got done pouring my heart out to Charlie before I got this idea—he _helped_ me get this idea."

" _What do you mean?_ "

I sigh heavily. "We're at the Laurentian Abyss. I have to go. Just…go to the med bay, and stay with Ratchet. If your spark's as weak as you think, Blades, you need to stay with him. If anything happens, he'll keep you on-line until I get back." I turn to the teens. "Transform, quickly, and seal all vents. Blades' life depends on us moving as quickly as we can!" I force myself to ignore their pain and focus on Blades, then follow them under the water, and move to the first Protectobot body I can find. "Aid."

"What?"

I sigh softly. "Gips, it's Aid." I turn to the others. "Guys, over here!" They rush over. "Get as many as you can and get them onto that plane." I look over the off-line frames. "Gipsy, get those two… Striker, them—no, them!" I point to the two I meant for him to get, two feet away from the ones he tried to grab. "Cherno, those two—and don't forget their heads." I turn to Crimson. "Get him, and those two." I turn to Coyote before pointing. "Those two." I kneel to two halves of a bot I know well. "I'll get him." I turn to the others. "Now let's go." I wince when one of the shells bangs into my doorwings. "And watch the wings, Crim! Those are sensitive!" I sigh. "We all have to be touching so we can teleport." Striker grabs my doorwing. "And for the love of God, Striker, don't grab my doorwings!"

* * *

PLANE

I kneel beside the off-line frames sadly. "Jazz… Que…" I turn to the twins. "Mudflap, Skids."

" _Starlight, where the frag are you?! Blades—_ "

"On my way back with some frames I want to try and save!"

" _Blades is fading! Slag it, I need your help!_ "

I look down at the frames. "Just keep him on-line. I'll do what I can." I lay my hands on one of the Protectobot frames before closing my eyes. ' _You have the power inside you, Starlight. You just have to know how to use it._ ' I put my hands together and breathe slowly. ' _Just focus._ '

Striker turns to me in shock. "What the heck?"

"She's…glowing…" Gipsy smiles. "Raleigh told me she was an Avatar—you know, like that kid on that show Yancy had us watch."

Striker nods, having been forced to watch them with the others when they first came back.

I breathe deeply before laying my hands on First Aid's plating. ' _Come on, Aid. Come back to us. Your brother needs you._ '

The bot sits up and rubs the back of his head. "What do you mean my brother needs me?"

The five jaeger teens give me shocked and scared looks.

I repeat the process with the other three Protectobots, then reach up to my comm. "Ratch, how's Blades?"

" _What'd you do?_ "

"First, answer me, _then_ I'll answer you. Dani deserves to know about her partner's condition."

" _He's stabilizing._ "

"Thank Primus." I sigh softly as I look over to the Protectobots. "My power's stronger than hers was. I'll explain when I get back." I sigh. "Put the Rescue Bots and the Burns'—minus Graham, he's probably asleep—on the comms, and let Blades rest." I wait until I hear Heatwave's voice.

" _Ratchet told us about Blades. Where are you? I thought you promised him you'd be there for him!_ "

I sigh. "And I _am_ , Hothead! Sometimes, to be there for someone, you have to be _away_ from them!" I sigh heavily. "I went to the Laurentian Abyss, all right? Chief Burns gave me an idea, and I had to know for sure. When I left, he started spiraling, but he's gonna be all right now." I sigh softly. "Look, I'm on my way back. Just keep Blades quiet, and keep him _still_. I'll get there as soon as I can." I end the comm.

Hot Spot turns to me. "What's wrong with Blades?"

I sigh softly. "He's not going to be the same Blades you all knew him as." I smile weakly. "He's a lot more like Aid now, actually."

"He is?"

I sigh softly. "Losing those you care about changes you, Aid. Losing Ratch broke me."

He smiles. "I knew you and Ratch would form a bond someday."

I shrug. "And my ability to defuse Ratchet like you could came in handy when I was broken and hiding from the world." I sigh. "I found another rescue team, with a hotheaded fire-bot as their leader." I lean back against his leg. "Heatwave helped me piece myself back together again." I smile. "Doubt I would have tried something like this—or even saving Ratch two weeks ago—without him and Blades being there." I feel us touch down and look out when they open the doors. "Jaegers, take the other off-line shells into the back room of the medical bay for me. Protectobots, stay with me."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

"Okay, now. Listen to me." I sigh before giving them my best batglare. "Keep. It. Down. Blades needs to rest. We almost lost him—we almost lost all of them a few months ago, to be honest—but we almost lost him _today_."

Hot Spot nods. "We'll keep it down."

I shift into my Cybertronian form and lead them inside. "Ratchet?"

"Starlight?" He looks over to me before noticing the gestalt behind me. "What in the All Spark? How did you—"

I smirk. "Told you my power was stronger than hers." I walk over to the cot before laying a hand on Blades' shoulder. As I do, I motion for the other bots to duck into the storage room with the off-line frames. "Blades?"

He blinks before looking up at me. "Starlight. Where were you?"

I sigh softly. "I had to go out near Maine."

"Why did you go to Griffin Rock?"

I cross my arms. "I didn't _say_ I went to Griffin Rock." I sigh. "I was at the Laurentian Abyss with the jaegers."

"Why would you—unless—" He suddenly gasps and lays a hand over his spark. "You—I thought—where—"

I laugh softly and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Blades. You gave us quite a scare. You need to take it easy for a little while." I sigh softly. "They're in the back room. I figured Dani would want to see you before we introduce them to the new guys. She's worried about you." I sigh. "And I'll have to deal with a hothead."

I turn when I hear a voice. "Who's the Hothead?"

I find Hot Spot leaning around the door. "A very angry fire-bot." I groan. "Who thinks I abandoned Blades when he needed me the most, because I had a plan to heal his spark seconds before he started to spiral." I sigh. "I'll send Dani in, Blades."

"Dani?"

I turn to the four. "His human partner. The Rescue Bots are partnered with a human each. Blades' partner is a pilot named Dani. Boulder—a bulldozer—has her younger brother, an engineer named Graham. The angry Hothead I need to deal with is Heatwave. He's got Kade, their older brother. Chase—the cop-bot—has their Dad, Charlie. Then there's the youngest, Cody. He's still in school." I run out the door. "Dani, Blades is awake."

"Heatwave's in the meeting room, and he looks angrier than he was when Kade was having those nightmares."

I roll my eyes. "That was _your_ fault, Dani." I sigh. "I'll go deal with Hothead. Your partner is waiting to see you."

* * *

MEETING ROOM

"'Wave?"

He turns to me with a growl, fire flashing in his eyes. "You abandoned him when he needed you!"

I roll my eyes. "Go to the med bay and look in the back room. You'll both see what I was doing, and find a living gestalt."

"You…" He gives me a stunned look, his anger instantly gone, replaced by confusion. "What?"

"I revived the Protectobots, 'Wave. That's where I was going when Blades started spiraling." I look at the floor. "I just wish he'd told me before. I could have done this sooner, and saved you the pain of losing him…" I sigh softly as we start for the med bay. "You can't judge a book by its cover. You know what Optimus says. There's more to what you see than meets the eye." I climb on his foot before hugging his leg. "Now, Blades'll be okay. You don't need to worry about him anymore. Just give him a few days to reunite with his brothers, then things will return to normal."

Heatwave sighs. "You're _sure_ he's going to be all right?"

"Not only that, we've finally got a Cybertronian that can be close to the size of a jaeger in the event that our own jaegers fail."

"You're sure the yellow belly can—"

"Heatwave!" I scoff. "Blades. Is. Not. A. Coward." I cross my arms as we walk into the med bay. Boulder and Chase have already arrived, and are sitting on the medical berth across from Blades while Dani sits on his leg. "If anything, 'Wave, he's braver than all of you—braver than me, and I'm a Green Lantern." I smirk. "It's the energy of will, and fear is the opposite of will."

"Hey, Heatwave."

Heatwave walks over and sits on the berth beside Blades. "Star said you were feeling better."

Dani turns to me. "He said they were back. Think we could meet them?"

"Graham will have to meet them tomorrow, and Cody's out of school until the Kaiju Cult has been dealt with, so they can meet tomorrow, but you can be the first." I smirk. "After all, he _is_ your partner." I walk over to the door. "Come on in, Guys."

They walk in. Hot Spot lays a hand on Blades' shoulder.

I lean against the wall as Blades turns to him. "Hey." He looks down. "I'm sorry… about crashing the ship."

Ratchet leans beside me. "Thanks… for saving them. I don't think I could have saved Blades on my own."

I sigh. "And you're the best medic I know. I'm glad I got the chance to learn from you—even if I can't anymore." I sigh. "Now that Aid's back, you're probably going to work with him again."

He crosses his arms. "And abandon my daughter?" Ratchet sighs. "So, I guess Heatwave wasn't as mad at you as you thought."

I sigh. "Nope, he was _furious_." I cross my arms. "I learned more than just medicine, being your assistant. I also learned to defuse hotheads _and_ temper tantrums. Blades was happy for that, remember?" I turn my attention to the two rescue teams.

"So, they're your brothers? But Cody told us—"

He shrugs. "Some did, some didn't."

"How could you handle being so close? I can't even handle being in the same room as Kade sometimes."

"As I heard on Young Justice, "lower beings are afraid of intimacy"." I sigh softly. "Blades…"

"I'm all right."

"I know." I sigh softly. "Ratch, you need to go help Optimus and Bee set things up in your suite for four more bots. I'll revive the others and start putting Jazz back together tomorrow." I sigh softly. "Hot Spot, we need to talk." I sigh. "Blades, I'm stealing your brother for a few minutes."

He gives me a stunned look. "What?"

"Relax. I just need to explain a few things about the chaos that's been going on here. We're just going to the bays."

* * *

BAYS

We walk into the bays and stop in front of Star Warrior. For a while, we simply watch the crew as they make repairs and check her weapons systems.

"What's going on?"

I sigh softly. "Kaiju. Category four." I sigh softly. "The Rescue Bots faced a couple on Griffin Rock—one tried to ice your brother with Dani and I inside. Not. Fun." I sigh. "But, they survived." I lay a hand on Star Warrior. "This is mine and Mako's."

"What?"

"Oh… I forgot. I haven't explained the drift yet." I sigh softly. "Two pilots control these things—they're called jaegers. This is Star Warrior. She's the only one that's not alive—yet. The others were—are—the teens who helped me save you guys. Gipsy Danger. Cherno Alpha. Coyote tango. Crimson Typhoon. Striker Eureka." I sigh softly. "Mako and I each control half of this monstrous machine." I smirk. "Star's made of old jaegers, and designed like Gips."

"I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about."

I sigh softly. "Not exactly, but it leads up to it." I smile. "I went to Blades when I was preparing for my first drift. He didn't have any advice for me, but I've handled the drifts well enough since." I shrug. "I brought you out here to talk to you about the kaiju. They have EMP's. They shorted out Striker. Twice." I sigh. "But their weapon doesn't affect Cybertronians—their lights and sirens, and instruments, but not their ability to transform. Gips, Cherno, Coyote, and Star are analog, so it doesn't affect them either, but it knocks out their comms." I sigh softly. "We may need Defensor at some point. I need to know I can count on you."

Hot Spot sighs. "We're here to protect and serve, so we're on hand." He looks up at Star Warrior as her right sword slides out.

"Tendo, Mako, sword's loose!"

"We're on it!"

Hot Spot turns to me. "Do you know if Blades still has his swords?"

I sigh softly. "It hasn't come up in our conversations—heck, I just got him to open up about you guys two weeks ago." I look down. "Blades is my best bot friend. I can't lose him—not after having to save my guardian." I sigh softly. "Raleigh knows what it's like—he just got Yancy back after eight years—Gips too."

"What?"

"Yancy's his older brother. Gipsy is his jaeger. Yancy was killed by Knifehead. He came back, leaving Mako without a jaeger and her boyfriend with his brother back. That's why Mako and I teamed up." I sigh. "One thing I've heard both him and Blades say is that nothing was louder to them than the silence." I look down. "I understand that. I was without Ratch for four years." I sigh softly before changing the subject. "Have you guys ever handled a flood—well, of course you have. Ratchet told me the story. Blades was captured."

"Yeah. We almost lost Aid."

I shrug. "We almost lost 'Wave when the river on Griffin Rock flooded. Thank God he's a triple-changer—fire truck and fire boat. Saved an old lady and her cat too." I shrug. "Though they both wound up drenched." I smile. "But, they saved everyone, which is more than I can say about that one you handled. Aid endangered himself to save a little girl you guys missed." I sigh before turning to Hot Spot. "Blades got dinged up by a dino too—bet you can't say that happened with you."

"What kind of emergencies happen on that island?"

I cross my arms. "The weird kind." I shrug. "But, the weird emergencies kept my mind off Ratchet, and dealing with Hot-Headed Heatwave kept me grounded." I sigh. "Movie monsters and mechanical mayhem kept us moving, that's for sure—especially when the movie monsters chose to make a meal of the mayor's mansion."

"Say what?"

I turn. "Cody, you're supposed to be in bed." I shake my head. "No time like the present." I turn to Cody and kneel. "Cody, meet Hot Spot, head of the Protectobots—and Defensor. Hot Spot, this is Cody Burns. He's Dani's little brother."

"That's Hot Spot? I thought—"

I smirk. "Blue Inferno, Code." I sigh softly. "Cody, we—we almost lost him."

"We almost lost Blades?"

I look down sadly. "Yeah, Cody. We almost lost Blades." I sigh softly. "But I was able to save him." I look up suddenly. "Wait. _I_ did it."

"What?"

"For the first time since Ratchet died, I followed my gut and I saved a life doing it."

" _Sheyenne?_ "

I hold out a finger and tap my comm link. "Speaking. What's the problem, Dani?"

" _Blades is getting anxious. Are you almost done with Hot Spot?_ "

"You know I wound up in the Autobot's berth room for a week after I brought Ratch back, Dani." I sigh softly. "It's all right. We were finished anyway." I turn to Cody. "And tell your Dad he's got an escapee."

" _Let me guess. Cody's in the bays._ "

"Yep."

" _Tell Cody to get to bed, and get Hot Spot back here before Blades goes ballistic._ "

"Deal." I turn to Cody. "You heard her, Kid. Get to bed before your Dad sends Chase after you." I turn to Hot Spot. "And you need to get back to Blades. He needs to have those bonds close right now." I sigh softly. "I had to stay with Ratch for a week after I brought him back."

* * *

SUITES, 12:00 AM

"Here we are." I hold the door open. "Good night."

First Aid turns to me. "Where are you going?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Bed." I sigh softly. "I was up at midnight for a kaiju attack, and two for a sick roommate. As it is, I've got far too much to do tomorrow, and I'm gonna be up in a few hours with Graham." He gives me a look. "Ask Boulder, I already got into it with the family." I sigh softly before surprising the medic-in-training by hugging him. "Blades isn't the only one glad to have you guys back. I missed you guys!" I step back. "It's just… Optimus, Bee, and Ratch are the only ones besides Charlie and Dani that know I met you guys, and none of them know about my living on the base after Aaron."

"You've kept a lot from them, haven't you?"

I sigh softly. "Not Mako, and not Blades." I sigh softly. "Hot Spot knows what the drift is, Mako's my partner in Star Warrior—er, our jaeger. Blades was there—I just didn't know until two weeks ago that their Blades was your Blades."

"Drift?"

"Like the gestalt spark bonds—only when we're operating them—but, some things do linger—Ghost Drifts—Raleigh's addicted to chocolate now. Gipsy's got Raleigh's determination." I sigh softly. "You'll see what I mean when you get the full tour tomorrow. For now, get some rest—and stay with Blades."

"Chase said you had assignments for them around here."

I nod. "Blades and Dani help in the med bay—Dani's an EMT too. That's where Aid will be too. Streetwise and Groove will be with Charlie and Chase—security. Hot Spot with Kade and Heatwave. Doc Greene with the scientists. Graham and Boulder occasionally with us, occasionally with them, depending on where they're needed."


	13. Revivals

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Revivals

THE NEXT DAY, 2:00 AM

I groan when I hear Graham. I sigh softly, knowing he can't help it, and head to the bathroom after grabbing my robe. "Graham?"

" _I'm all right._ "

I sigh softly. "I know. Anything I can do?"

" _Not right now._ "

"Want me to get your Dad?"

" _I'm fine._ "

"All right." I rub the back of my neck. "I'm going to check on the Protectobots."

" _You're sure you won't wake anyone?_ "

"Ratchet gave me the codes for their door. Primus knows I need him."

* * *

AUTOBOTS SUITE

I step into their suite and find Blades recharging with his head on Heatwave's shoulder while the other Protectobots and Rescue Bots are working around their suite. Off to the side, I can see Bumblebee and Optimus in the next room, sneaking around so as to not wake Ratchet. "'Wave?" He holds a finger to his mouth. I nod. "I just came over to see how he was doing."

"He's still weak."

Hot Spot turns to me. "Heatwave recommended that we go easy on him for now."

I nod. "That's good advice—definitely what I'd tell you to do."

Boulder turns to me. "Where's Graham?"

I sigh. "Bathroom. He didn't want me around today—I think he's kind of crabby—so I decided to come over and see about Blades, since I won't be able to sleep until Graham's feeling better."

"What are you doing today?"

"Revivals… Repairing Jazz… Maybe taking Star Warrior out for a trial run this afternoon to show Defensor how well Mako and I work together in the drift."

"What if we're busy around the base?"

I sigh softly. "You're down until Blades is doing better, Aid. Remember? He needs those bonds right now. He needs you all close—like I need Ratch."

* * *

EIGHT AM

I walk into the cafeteria with my uniform—minus my circuitry suit. "Hey, Mako."

"Why are you in your uniform?"

I smile. "I was hoping we could take Star on a trial run. I've got a team I brought back last night that just might want to see us in action, but with the kaiju attack night before last…"

"I will ask the Marshal."

"Thanks, Mako." I sigh before setting my tray back on the counter. "I need to get to the medical bay. I've still got eight frames to revive, and one's been ripped in half—and all of them look like scrap from being at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss."

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

I send the last of the bots I've revived back to the Autobot's suite, then turn away from where Ratchet and Aid are working to repair Jazz. "Hey, Mako."

"Tendo is ready."

I nod and shift back to my human form. "Come on, Aid. Call your brothers." I smirk. "Time for the jaeger teens to see Defensor at his best, too. Ratch, tell Charlie we need the hover-cam."

* * *

BAYS

The Burns family stands on the third floor platform with the five jaeger teens. Mako and I are in our circuitry suits.

"What are you wearing?"

I turn to Hot Spot. "It's a circuitry suit. It helps to sync our nervous systems with Star and each other." I sigh softly. "Let Mako and I get out of your way before you combine."

"Combine? Shey, what—"

"Cherno Alpha, this is Defensor—the Protectobots. They're a gestalt—a combiner team."

"Oh… So… What you and Mako doing?"

I smile. "Showing Defensor what we can do."

"Don't chase RABIT."

"Been there, done that." I smirk. "Don't think I'll have that problem again."

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not, Raleigh." I smile. "Confidence is one thing, cockiness is another. We have Que back, Defensor, Prowl—Jazz is still down, but Ratch is working on him as we speak—both sets of twins are in the Autobot suite…" I sigh softly. "And Blades isn't almost dead as he was yesterday, because we saved him—the jaegers and I—yesterday night."

Mako and I climb into the conn pod.

" _Neural interface drift… initiated._ "

Once we're drifting, Defensor combines in front of us.

"Ready, Defensor?"

"Ready."

"Let's roll!" I look down. "Relatively speaking."

Blades laughs as we start out.

* * *

OCEAN

" _So, you do this all the time?_ "

I sigh softly. "I've only jockeyed twice, Hot Spot. Two weeks ago after a failed test drift, where I chased the RABIT— Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers—memories. I got locked in the one of Ratchet's death, then Optimus' leaving Earth. Last time was several hours ago, before we almost lost Blades." I sigh.

"Gipsy got hurt."

' _Not all that unusual for Gips, Mako._ '

' _Knifehead, Raiju, Slattern…_ '

"Uh, Guys?"

"Sorry, Blades. Drift Communications. Kind of like the spark bonds."

"I know."

"Shey said that it's not unusual for Gipsy to get hurt, and I mentioned the kaiju that hurt her."

"Least she didn't chase the RABIT."

Mako laughs slightly. "That was one scary kaiju."

"I slapped Newt twice over it, though."

"And Kade has the picture. Heatwave showed it to me. It was worse than getting stomped into the pavement by Humungado."

"And _you_ weren't the one who had to go against Inazuma! Mako and I were the _rescue force_!"

"What?"

I sigh. "Sorry. Forgot you weren't here." I sigh softly. "Striker was deactivated, Crim was hurt, Cyote was grounded because of a bad reactor—still is, actually—and Gips and Cherno were chasing the RABIT. We were the last chance. If we failed, then Optimus and them would have gotten killed trying to save Hong Kong."

"But you saved them, right?"

"Duh."

' _It's…strange, being out here in the middle of the ocean, with a Cybertronian team almost as tall as us._ '

' _Tell me something I don't know._ ' I sigh softly. ' _At least I'm a little more used to it because of the Rescue Bots, but damn, Mako!_ '

"English or Cybertronian, please."

"Sorry. We're used to using the Drift to communicate when we're out here."

"And we usually use our bonds, but we still use English around others."

"Primus, Star. You don't know how much I missed this."

I smirk. "Being an arm?"

Blades groans. "Being with my gestalt."

I smile. "Trust me, I do. You don't know how much I missed having Ratchet around. My biggest fear when I came back with them was losing my guardian and mentor."

"Because you had spent so much time with him after Aid—after I—"

"BLADES!"

"Thanks."

' _But did you have to yell?_ '

' _Sorry, Mako. It's not as dangerous for him to get caught in a memory, but with his spark so weak right now… I was where he is now when I first met the Rescue Bots, and 'Wave pulled me out of it. I can tell you from experience that I could tell when it was on his mind—course, I didn't know what "it" was at the time, but he was always distracted. Once he almost splashed into the ocean when a storm was brewing. He made Dani scream, and he was panicking… I barely held it together to pull them together, and he got quite the lecture from 'Wave for it, too. Tore his winch cable because he got snagged._ '

' _All because of a memory?_ '

"Mako, you almost shot Sasha and Aleksis with Gips' plasma cannon because you got caught in a memory! Stacker tried to pull you off the jaeger team for good! Chuck went off at you both!"

"It was a… difficult time for me."

I nod. "You went out of phase first."

"Star?"

"Mako?"

"We're all right, Defensor. Just picking on each other." I sigh. "But she _did_ go out of phase first. I just went out _more_." I sigh. "I blame Lockdown. If he hadn't killed Ratch, I wouldn't have gone out of phase…" ' _Never is here._ '

"STAR!"

I shake my head. "Thanks, Blades. Almost started chasing the RABIT."

"Good thing we're out here with you."

I smirk. "Tell me something I don't know." I sigh. "This is nice—just getting to take Star out without having to worry about a—"

" _Star Warrior—_ "

Mako sighs. "Come on, Tendo! Don't tell me!"

I sigh, pouting slightly. "And we were having so much fun, too!"

" _It's coming up on your six o'clock._ "

"Hey, Blades?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to slap Dr. Gotlieb when we get back?"

"Why?"

"He promised us at least a week, Hot Spot. It's been thirty-six hours."

* * *

DEFENSOR

' _Hey, Blades?_ '

' _Yeah, Hot Spot?_ '

' _Still got your swords? They'd come in handy about now._ '

' _Yeah… But I'm a little rusty. I haven't used them since—_ '

' _It's fine. Get ready…_ '

* * *

STAR WARRIOR

' _Mako, chain sword!_ '

' _Ready!_ '

"Defensor, we're armed and ready!"

"Ready!"

"Star to base, I know you have hover-cams. Get a live feed going. Dani's gonna be a-mazed."

" _What? What do you mean?_ "

"I… got to see Defensor in action once, on the field… Course, he was missing an arm because Aid was with Ratchet, but…" I shrug when I get a look from Mako. "It was my first month on the job, all right? I'd never seen a gestalt in action until that day, and I was quite impressed, to say the least." I smirk. "'Sides, Defensor was always the best gestalt." I sigh. "Blades, no chasing the RABIT. Focus." ' _Focus, Starlight._ '

We activate our swords as Blades' deploys his. ' _Let's do this!_ ' I smirk and create a psychic link. ' _Hot Spot, we're linked._ '

' _Thanks._ '

I can tell Blades is inwardly rolling his eyes. ' _We hadn't noticed._ '

' _Learned something from the Rescue Bots, didn't you?_ '

I smirk. ' _Actually, he learned that from Dani. She's quite the hotshot when it comes to rescue work._ '

Blades slices off an arm. ' _Boo-yah!_ '

' _Least that's better than "The whirly-bird gets the worm."_ '

' _The_ what _?_ '

' _Hot Spot! Mako! Focus!_ ' I groan. ' _Like I told you all last month, Blades, category three kaiju aren't like Humungado and Ravenous, and this monster's a category_ four _._ '

' _Relax, Star. I cut off his arm._ '

' _But he's still got three more to fight with._ ' I look around at our feet as Defensor continues to slice at the three remaining arms. ' _Where'd that arm go? We can use that as a club._ '

' _Bit gruesome, aren't you?_ '

' _A bot goes to a very dark place when they lose their guardian—or gestalt—Mako._ ' We stoop and grab it suddenly, inadvertently dodging an attack. ' _Found it!_ ' We stand, holding the kaiju's arm like it's the Olympic torch. ' _I'd give everything I have to have been able to do this to Lockdown!_ ' We smack the kaiju across the head several times with his own arm. ' _Remember, it'd be Lockdown's arm, not a kaiju arm._ '

' _Still, you must have been in a pretty dark place. I didn't even want to slag someone with their own arm._ '

' _Blades, if you wanted to slag someone, you'd have had to slag yourself—even though you couldn't have predicted the Alpha's engines failing._ '

Mako sighs. ' _Raleigh couldn't have predicted that Knifehead would stand and rip Gip's arm off before tearing his brother out of the conn pod while they were still connected._ '

' _We all know what that's like. Raleigh wasn't breathing when his pod came out of the water. Yancy was torn from the conn pod. Ratchet was killed. The Alpha crashed._ ' I club the kaiju once for each devastating blow to our sparks and hearts. ' _But we'll rise from the ashes. We've proved our mettle time and again. We. Are. Rangers!_ ' Slap! ' _We. Are. Rescue Bots._ ' Slap! ' _We. Are. Green. Lantern. Material._ ' We throw the arm down and re-activate our chain swords, stabbing the kaiju to the heart. ' _And we. Will. Rise. To the top!_ ' I hold a fist in the air. ' _Plasma cannon. Time to check for a pulse._ ' We fire a couple rounds into the beast.

' _Kind of violent, wasn't it?_ '

' _That's kind of strange, coming from the former bad boy of the Protectobots._ ' I smirk as something Optimus had said to the Fallen comes to mind. "We rise, you fall." I sigh before closing the psychic link. "Let's get home, Defensor." I sigh. "And Blades?"

"Yeah?"

"Wash racks before anything else. You're coated in Kaiju Blue. That could hurt Dani." I sigh. "Same goes for the rest of you."

"What about Star Warrior?"

"Hazmat teams will handle her."

* * *

SHATTERDOME

Once we get back, I shift into my Cybertronian form. Dani runs over. "BLADES! That was so COOL!"

Cody leans down from the third level. "That was EPIC!"

I step in between Dani and Cody and the blue-coated helicopter. "Back off. He needs to wash up. He's coated in kaiju blood." I turn to Heatwave with a smirk. " _That's_ the Blades I know and love."

"He panicked about finding Ravenous, but slags a category four without a problem?"

I shrug. "Told you. He used to be a completely different bot when I knew him before." I sigh and lean back on the wall, then wince. "Slaggin' Praxian door wings!" I turn and move them before turning back to Heatwave. "Maybe we'll find a happy medium—you know, not brawling with Sunstreaker in the rec room, but not hiding from Ravenous in a cave either."

"I hope, or they'll be no living with him."

Graham walks in as the Protectobots head for the showers. "Why is Blades covered in Kaiju Blue?"

"Went out in Star with Defensor. Ran into a kaiju. Blades sliced off an arm. Mako and I clubbed it using said arm." I sigh heavily. "Just wish we had that slaggin' boat-bat."

"You have come a long way yourself, Starlight."

I nod before smiling up at Optimus. "Only came close to chasing the RABIT once that time, and I had Blades to snap me out of it."

"Starlight? May I ask why you are _happy_ over that?"

I sigh before turning to Prowl. "Yes, you may." I sigh. "Before, when Mako and I would try to keep our drifts stable without a kaiju to slag, I'd go out of phase because of losing Ratchet. This time, I only came close, one time." I sigh before looking around. "Where's Chase? I was sure you and he would be talking about some random dumb law." I shake my head. "Dancing without a permit. Almost got arrested for that one…almost every slaggin' day."

"With Dad. They had a problem in the city."

I nod. "Understood. Thanks, Graham." I groan. "Primus, I love these things, but sometimes I love to hate them!"

Prowl walks over and turns me to him. "Praxians learn to control theirs by watching their creators. As a techno-organic, you never had the chance to learn."

I nod. "Trust me, I've gotten that from Ratch every slaggin' time he's had to bang dents out of them." I wince at the thought.

"What'd we miss?"

I turn to the Lambo twins. "Hey, Sides. Hey, Sunny. Long time, no see."

Sideswipe crosses his arms. "For good reason."

"Don't call me Sunny!"

I roll my eyes at the yellow-gold Lambo. "KSI. Lockdown. Don't remind me. I'm still chasing the RABIT."

"Say what?"

I point behind me, to the Kaiju Blue coated jaeger. "Drift. Two minds, one consciousness."

"Like us."

"More like a gestalt." I smile when the twins walk in. "Or like them."

"But they fight all the time."

"They also used to combine in vehicle mode." I smirk. "Remember, Sides, I was over their medical care." I look around. "Where's Que?"

BOOM!

"Damn. Not online for one slaggin' day and he's already blowing things up."

Kade turns toward the Kaidonovsky's suite. "I think that one was Cherno." He sighs. "Come on, Heatwave."

I sigh. "You two check Cherno, I'll check the Lab. Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Go check on Doc for me." I sigh. "I need to slap Gotlieb anyway."

"Why him?"

"Thirty. Six. Slaggin'. Hours."

"So?"

I whirl around to glare at Heatwave. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A WEEK!" I groan before running a hand over my face. "Sorry. Between Graham, Ratchet, and kaiju, I'm about to lose my mind. I'll feel better after I slap a scientist silly." I turn to storm away. "At least that one was a four- _armed_ kaiju and not a three- _tailed Godzilla_." I sigh. "Everyone with me, in the meeting room, half an hour."

* * *

SCIENCE LAB

I storm into the lab in my human form. "GOTLIEB!"

The two turn to me—thankfully not charred—before turning back to what they're doing. "What did _I_ do? Newton is the kaiju _groupie_."

"You said at least a week before the next attack. I just got back from slagging a four armed kaiju with a Cybertronian gestalt that wasn't supposed to be fighting kaiju when one of them almost fragging _died_ yesterday!"

"Is he all right?"

"You're damned lucky he is." I sigh. "Covered in Kaiju Blue, but all right." I growl. "But you are damned lucky that Ratchet _wants_ them combined like that right now, or you'd be plastered to the wall! Ratchet is _very_ protective of his patients." I look around. "Anyone seen Que?"

Newt answers without turning from the kaiju parasite in his arms. "Medical bay."

"So… nothing blew up?"

"Not in here."

"Thanks." I sigh. "Oh, and you'd better get rid of that before I have to come back here, or I'm having Blades slice it into itty bitty bits." I shrug. "Well, now that I know he's still got his swords, anyway."

"Star?"

"Talking about you—er, your swords. I may ask you to slag a kaiju skin parasite for me if Newt doesn't throw it out before I have to come back in here."

He looks at it. "That thing is terrifying."

" _Duh_ , hence the _reason_ I want it _gone_." I sigh as I shift back to my Cybertronian form. "So… first takes on fighting a kaiju as a gestalt?"

"A lot better than facing one alone."

I smirk. "And, you didn't eat pavement this time." I sigh. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make sure I didn't have any of that slag on me, then Ratchet wanted to see me."

"And?"

He sighs. "He's not happy I was fighting, but he's glad that I went out with the gestalt."

"You need that right now." I smile. "'Wave and I are hoping we won't find you brawling with Sunstreaker in the rec room like you were so renowned for back in Diego Garcia."

Blades sighs. "That's not me anymore."

"Thank Primus." He gives me a look. "What? We've got Chase _and_ Prowl now." I cross my arms. "If you think Chase was bad for reading Police manuals in every language on earth, Prowl is—"

"Ten times worse. I remember. Why do you think I facepalmed?"

"Because he's so much like Prowl?"

" _Duh_."

"God, if those two start working together, I'll be on the first jet out of here."

"I don't need a jet."

I cross my arms. "Don't rub it in, Blades. You can fly away from their combined by-the-book personalities. I can't."

"I could give you a ride." He sighs before changing the subject. "I did get all the Kaiju Blue off, right? I don't want Dani getting sick."

I look him over. "Spotless." I grin. "Glad to have you back, Blades."

"Thanks." He sighs. "For everything. You didn't have to bring them back, you know."

"Blades, you _almost died_. I haven't gotten a panicked call like that from Ratch since—oh, my God."

"What?"

"Right before I heard of the crash—I didn't know—Oh, my God. I had all the information, and I never even thought—I'm so sorry, Blades. Optimus and I were in China when it happened. If I had only—"

"Don't." Blades sighs. "It happened. I can't change it. They're back now." He turns to me. "And I never would have met Heatwave if you had."

I sigh softly. "I still would have preferred to _not_ have Ratchet tell me my best bot friend was dying while I was over the Atlantic Ocean." I suddenly turn to him. "Wait, what was that thing about Heatwave?"

Blades smirks. "We've been bonded for five years now."

I facepalm. "All the signs were there, and I missed it!"

"You didn't know I was the same Blades from Diego Garcia either though."

"Good point. God, I'm dense." I sigh softly. "But you still almost died on us yesterday."

He shrugs. "I lived four years longer than Ratchet expected me to."

I nod. "Good point. But I'd still have just gotten one back to lose another." I sigh. "And that, with my own spark still healing after losing Ratch, would have been a death sentence for _me_."

"And losing the Star Healer would be a death sentence for the Autobots."

"Kinda my point, Blades." We look at each other before laughing. "God, I would have missed this."

"What?"

"This. Talking about something so…solemn as _death_ , then making each other laugh and cheering each other up just because we're there _together_. How smug you get when you're the bot who saves the day. How much you care for the little guy, because no one ever does—well, save Aid and I—" I sigh softly. "How you know you get airsick, and probably have for ages, but that doesn't stop you from flying, just because you get to be with Dani and I." I sigh again before leaning one shoulder on the wall. "How you always say that fear is a great motivator, but you never realize how right you really are."

"How you and I are the best of friends even though we're from two very different races."

"That doesn't stop anyone else—it didn't stop Sam and Bee, so why should I let it stop me? I'm scared of the cons, not the bots." I shrug. "Besides, we both went into EMS."

"Good point."

We share a look before laughing again. I smile slightly. "Hey, you know what would be funny—well, in an ironic way?"

"What?"

"That you wind up sparked right after I decide to carry a Cybertronian."

"Poor Ratchet."

"Poor Ratchet? Poor _Protectobots_. Poor _Rescue Bots_." I laugh. "Poor _Heatwave_. Ratchet's the least of our worries if that happens."

"But you'll be going out in a nuclear jaeger, and I'm on two different teams now, and I'll be going out with the Protectobots even if I'm carrying. They've—we've—only trained to fight without Aid, not me. They need me."

"Good point." I sigh. "Thank Primus for Cybertronian biology."


	14. Meeting

I only own my OCs!

* * *

Meeting

MEETING ROOM

I walk in to find the others gathered. I sigh before walking up to the front of the room. "You're probably wondering why I called everyone in here, when it's not our usual meeting day. It's unusual for me, yes, but we've got several returned bots, and I need to assign positions." I sigh softly. "As I said before, the Rescue Bots are currently over the forces, seeing as we didn't have anyone else capable. Prowl, Streetwise, and Groove, I want you under Chase, helping the security forces. Hot Spot, you're with Heatwave and Kade. Cherno Alpha has an affinity for accidentally starting fires, and we need all the help we can get. Aid, you're obviously with Ratchet and I, but Blades and Dani are with us now, too. Que, you're in the science lab with Gotlieb, Newt, and Doc. Greene. They're human, so don't blow them up. Doc. Greene's good at mess ups too, though, so you'll be among friends." I sigh. "Boulder and Graham may be in there on occasion, and Graham is testing to see if a human can safely carry a Cybertronian child, so we'll be sure to use precautions." I turn to Boulder. "If 'Jack's inside, you're to keep Graham inside your cockpit."

"What about—"

"Sides, Sunny, you're with Hide for training. Skids, Mudflap, you too, but come to me if there's a problem. I'm still your guardian, after all."

"Thanks, Star."

"You're welcome, boys. Now, if there _is_ a problem, Bee will take over, because he did well with training you both before." I sigh. "Our warriors have to stay sharp. We don't know if and when the cons will return."

"What will you assign Jazz?"

I sigh softly. "Jazz will be assigned his normal position over Special Ops. I'll have to find more of his team, but trust me, I'll make sure they're back."

"What is the chain of Command?"

I smile gently. "I took over the Autobots—the few that were left—after Optimus went into space. He seems to have chosen to leave me in command on a formal basis, though I have yet to get confirmation."

"You are the Star Healer, and over the Primes."

I shrug. "Guess we've gotten confirmation." I nod to Optimus before turning back to Prowl. "He is, of course, still Prime, so one step under me. Then you, then Jazz. Bumblebee is my go-to guy, since he was the only one besides me and the Rescue Bots to survive Cemetery Wind, so don't be surprised if I have trouble turning to any of you."

"When will Jazz be revived?"

"As soon as possible. Ratchet's going to comm me when he's repaired, and I'll bring him back." I sigh. "But keep in mind that Ratch said it'd be at least a week."

"When do you plan to retrieve more frames for revivals?"

I sigh softly. "As soon as possible. We have to rebuild any way we can. The war's near its end. As soon as I can, I'll go to the President about restoring the Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, and see about citizenship. Until then, we can't go back. While we're here, we rebuild the human alliance as well as we can, which includes my fighting those monsters."

"What?"

I sigh softly. "I'm a Ranger, Prowl. Part of my duties outside of the Autobots is fighting kaiju with Mako Mori in Star Warrior." I look out at the team. "If that's all, let's adjourn for supper."

* * *

CAFETERIA

I walk over to Mako with my tray. "Hey, Mako."

"How was the meeting?"

"Boring, as usual." I smile. "But Optimus told me I was actually over _him_."

"So you're their leader?"

I shrug. "Guess so." I sigh. "I knew I was like royalty, but I didn't know it went that far."

"I can tell you are shocked."

I nod. "I am, but it's a great feeling. I can finally save their race."

* * *

Chase's Prowl Moment

EVENING

I return to the suite after supper. Graham's finishing an assignment with Boulder's help, and I can hear the twins fighting next door, and a very annoyed Ratchet trying to get them to cut it out. I sigh before knocking on their door, then choose to walk in using my Cybertronian form when I realize they can't hear me for the brawling. "HEY!" The two turn to me. I had taken the place of their off-line guardian when the youngling twins came into my care, and I'm not stopping just because they're grown. "There's a room for that, and it's not part of the suites!"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Ratch." I smirk. "I'd better take Sunstreaker and Sides too—and Hide—before someone gets accidentally slagged."

"That's not a bad idea. Just make sure there's a medic on hand in case things go wrong."

I nod. "Aid! Blades!" The two turn to me. "Let's roll."

First Aid turns to me curiously. "Roll where?"

Hot Spot sighs. "Ratchet wants us to keep close to Blades."

"Duh. I want your whole team—and most of the Rescue Bots too."

"Most?"

"Boulder's helping Graham with his homework, Hot Spot, and the twins were making too much noise." I laugh softly. "It's worse than Heatwave when the Rescue Bots got beaten out by a man-made machine—or Gear-Headed Goon, as 'Wave called the thing."

We start down the hall, almost running into Chase and Prowl as they're returning to the Autobots' suite. Streetwise motions to the two. "Good thing Red's not back on-line yet. He'd be glitching for sure."

"Come on, we're taking the Twins to the training room." I nod to the Protectobot police car. "I'm anxious enough being here at the Shatterdome without having Red Alert here to push me into a panic attack." I shake my head. "My first day here—when there was a kaiju attack—was two weeks before I brought the Rescue Bots here. I cowered in my room until Raleigh commed me. They needed help with Gipsy, and since she's techno-organic now, they needed my medical know-how." I sigh. "But I've grown since then—and since Chicago—and I don't let fears get in the way. I proved my mettle. I'm a Green Lantern."

"And you calmed me down after the first attack while we were here."

I nod. "And calmed you down." I sigh softly. "Then you turned around two weeks later and calmed me down after I started chasing the RABIT on my first drift with Mako."

He shrugs. "All I did was get Ratchet."

"But you were _there_. 'Wave's got the same personality as Ratch, and that helped, but _you_ were his EMT."

"We've lost some bots too, you know."

I nod to the fire-bot walking beside me. "Trust me, I _know_." I sigh softly. "Medix and Hoist. Medic and tow truck, and _before_ you came to earth."

Blades nods. "I was supposed to replace Medix. Boulder and Chase both have a tow line in case we needed one."

I nod. "And he got Chase back to base safely when he fell through the stage and snapped a strut in his leg."

"Before that, I was the only one to get damaged."

"Not true." I sigh softly. "'Wave had a flat, and got a few dents."

" _Bad_ damage. Heatwave could still drive, it just would have been uncomfortable. I couldn't fly with a bent rotor—or a singed tail rotor."

"You couldn't _transform_ after that lightning strike."

"What happens on that island?"

I sigh before turning to Hot Spot. "More than enough randomness to crash Prowl. I'm actually surprised Chase hasn't yet." I rub the back of my neck. "I'll never forget the time Chase accidentally used an innuendo when they were trying to understand Earth humor."

Prowl turns to me. "He _what_?"

CLANG!

"He—" I turn, only to find him on the ground, out cold. "Just had a Prowl moment. Aid, better go get Ratch." I have to bite the back of my hand to keep from laughing. "Never had _that_ happen before." I shrug. "Guess it was only a matter of time."

First Aid runs over with Ratchet. "You better not have crashed Prowl."

I glare at the medic. "You underestimate me, Ratch." _Now_ I start cracking up, and point to the blue police bot on the ground while trying to tell my guardian what happened to no avail. I finally manage to stutter out: "Ch-Chase h-had a P-Prowl mo-moment." Heatwave slaps me, snapping me out of it. "Thanks. I needed that." I sigh. "Only 'Wave and Ratch know how I react to illogical moments like that." I point a thumb to Chase as Ratchet kneels to him. "'Wave's usually nicer than _that_ , Aid, but I did kind of…crash his cop-bot."

Prowl turns to me. "You never did tell me what happened."

"And after that—" I point to Chase. "I won't be. Don't need to crash two cop-bots in one day." I glance to Ratchet. "I think my guardian already wants to slag me."

Ratchet thankfully has him up in moments. Chase sits up to see us all looking down at him worriedly. "Slag."

"Let's just keep moving." I glance down to Chase. "You guys go on ahead. 'Wave knows the way."

I sigh before reaching down to help a sheepish-looking Chase up. "I'm… Sorry, about that."

I shrug. "Don't worry about it. Prowl and I spent a lot of time together back at Diego Garcia—Red and I too. I can get pretty random, as you very well know, and I'd crash Prowl without trying. We'd just continue with our conversation and game like nothing had happened."

"Game?"

I smirk. "We'd play chess—he and Jazz are bonded, Chase. We needed him, after Jazz was killed, so I became a kind of a… Companion, to keep his mind off it."

"Like you no doubt did with Blades."

I nod. "Having been where he is now—and hopefully we'll have Jazz on-line within the week—I know the pain was still there, but I could distract him, and 'Wave did for me while I was on Griffin Rock." I point in the direction the others went. "Come on. Maybe we can get Blades in the sparing circle. He and Sunstreaker used to brawl in the rec room—gave Prowl and I a lot of trouble."

"Wait—"

"Yes. I did. I may seem like I hate rules, but I don't. I just know the difference between a good law, and a dumb one. Dancing without a permit—dumb law. Broke it every chance I could, and Jazz would have too. Jazz once confided in me that he thought Prowl was going to ban music. He was legitimately worried—I actually am too. Music helps my anxiety." I sigh before continuing. "Click it or ticket—good law—one I only broke when I was on our farm property as a little girl." I smirk. "You may not believe me, but Blades, Sides, and Sunny wound up in the brig at least once a week." I shake my head. "Blades was kind of a bad boy back in Diego Garcia. Even Jazz said he was going to lock him and a couple Aerialbots in a room for their fighting outside the training rooms. Prowl and I weren't about to stop him. I was slaggin' tired of brawls." I sigh softly. "Then the Aerialbots got killed while combined—as Superion." I smirk, though it doesn't reach my eyes. "Their leader—Silverbolt—was terrified of heights. Blades wasn't until he crashed the Alpha."


	15. Star Warrior

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Star Warrior

We finally walk through the doors to the training room. Heatwave turns to me with a glare. "Where the slag were you?"

I scoff before glaring back. "Talking to Chase. I never had much of a chance to, between Charlie and Cody, and I missed being able to hang with Prowl like I did in Diego Garcia." I look down. "The one friend I had that died from lost bonds, that I _couldn't_ save."

Blades turns to me. "That's why you—"

I nod. "That's why I seemingly abandoned you here when you needed me." I look down as a single tear rolls down my cheek, then fall to my knees as the emotion gets to be too much for me to handle. "I had to watch the second to last Praxian fade away. I couldn't watch you too."

Prowl kneels to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry you had to watch me fade. You were… quite the companion. Not many Cybertronians _or_ humans cared as much as you did."

I look up to him. "Even if I did crash you as much as I did?"

Prowl sighs before smiling slightly. "Even then. I learned that human younglings are quite illogical as a rule."

I nod. "Tell me something I _don't_ know." I look up to Chase. "Remember the Nanite Fiasco Cody started?"

Blades turns to us. "Boulder lost control of himself because of those things."

"I remember. That was frightening—and I had to face _Devastator_ in Egypt!"

Blades rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"That's not what I—" I sigh. "Don't be, Big Guy. I'm fine. The Rangers took him out with a rail gun. He's gone for good now." (I meant, I could face down a Decepticon gestalt with no problem, and _nanites_ scared me.)

Blades smirks. "So we can focus on kaiju."

I shake my head comically. As much as this side of him used to bother me back in Diego Garcia, I love seeing him like that now. It was rare on Griffin Rock. "Whoa, Hotshot." I sigh, shaking my head. "You still have your duties as an EMT and Dani's partner." I cross my arms. "Besides, weren't you going to try for a sparkling now that your spark's healing?"

"Is that even safe right now?"

I turn to see Boulder and the Burns family. "Guess you managed to drag him away from his homework." I sigh. "It depends, Dani. Kaiju Blue doesn't hurt them—we found that out for sure today—and with the Cybertronium, we can make thicker armor so he won't be in any danger if he does carry." I sigh. "I plan to as soon as we're sure Graham is out of the woods." I look around the room. The jaeger teens are sparing with staffs on one side of the room, and half the pilots are watching them while the other half are watching Mudflap and Skids fight. The only bot missing now is Que.

"Ratch?" He turns to me. "Where's your brother?"

"Checking on Star Warrior. He said there may be a way to get her out there with the other teens. I remember hearing you and Mako say you wished she could be with them."

BOOM!

"Not if she's gonna get blown up!" I turn to leave, then change my mind and grab Mako and my medical kit. "Get to the med bay. I'll get Uncle 'Jack there if he's able to walk." I then turn and run to the bays.

Mako looks up to me. "What are you doing to me?"

"Mako, Que—Wheeljack—is working on Star Warrior, and I heard an explosion in the bays!"

"He was known for his inventions blowing up."

I nod. "Worst case, we need to rebuild her, or she winds up as a baby. Best case, that explosion was proof that whatever happened was _supposed_ to happen."

* * *

BAYS

I set Mako on the ground and run to Que, who's laying on his back with his hands cupped together. "Uncle 'Jack!?"

"I'm fine." He smiles at me. "It's been a long time since you've called me that."

I roll my eyes. "It's been a long time since you were on-line, too." I turn to my jaeger—or where she's supposed to be. "'Jack, where's Star?"

Mako glares at him. "She better not have blown up."

"Nope, but my invention did." Que sighs before moving his hands, revealing an eight year old girl with curly black hair and amber eyes staring up at us. She's got a light blue shimmery dress on, with pink leggings and a pink sweater, and white boots on her tiny feet.

I shrug as Mako stares at her with her mouth hung open comically. I personally know things could have been much worse. "Well, at least she's not a baby." I shift down to my human form and climb over Que to her. "Hey, Sweetspark." I take her hand and help her out of Que's. "Ratch's in the medical bay. If you think you can walk, I'll take you there." I shift back to my Cybertronian form before leading Que to the medical bay with Mako on my shoulder, holding on to me with one hand, and Star with the other.

* * *

MED BAY

"Ratch?"

"Just get him settled on the berth. The others are waiting for you in the training room." He looks up to us. "By the All Spark. Is that—"

I set her and Mako on the berth beside Que. "Star? Yes. His invention blew _after_ he used it, for once." I sigh softly. "I'm taking Mako back to the training room. I need to get Star a bed set up in our suite, but I think Herc or Raleigh would be the best idea for that job."

* * *

TRAINING ROOM

I stop at the door. "IF YOU'RE USING WEAPONS, WE'RE STAYING OUT HERE!"

Prowl leans out the door. "I already threatened to lock Blades up."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, dear."

Dani sighs from Prowl's shoulder. "He's just having fun, Shey. He's not had a chance to unwind for years."

I sigh. "As long as the brawls stay in the training room, and no weapons are used around the jaeger teens—or kid."

"What?" Everyone in the room turns to the doorway. I shift down to my human form. "This is Star." I smile as I lead her in. "Que's invention blew _after_ it did what it was supposed to do. She's a little younger than we expected, but at least she's not a baby."

"And Que is…"

"In medical. He took the brunt of the explosion—shielding her from it in his hands."

Herc steps over. "You're sure she'll be able to transform back into a jaeger?"

"Sweetspark?" She does, whimpering slightly. I smile. "And it seems she's better with the pain they have than any of the teens." She shifts back before looking up to me. "Good job, Sweetspark."

"Sweetspark?"

I nod. "Sweetheart, to the Cybertronians. Ratch calls me that when I get upset about something."

Gipsy runs over. "Hey, Star. I'm Gipsy."

"Mako use' to be you'r pilo'."

Gipsy nods. "She's engaged to Raleigh now."

"Cool!"

Blades turns to us before retracting his weapons. "Starlight? She—"

I smile. "Yes, she's my jaeger. Yes, she's a little kid. Yes, she'll stay with Graham and I. No, you can't take her for a ride. Yes, you and Dani can watch her if I'm needed in medical. No, she can't stay with you tonight."

"Aww."

Dani laughs. "How did you—"

"Telepathy, and just…knowing Blades." I shrug. "I've known him for fourteen years, Dani."

"You—what?"

I nod. "I've been with the bots for fourteen years—ten years with Optimus' team, four with yours. I trained with Ratch for nine years, meaning—"

"That he's been alone for thirteen years." Dani looks up to him. "Oh, Blades…"

Blades kneels to Dani. "Don't. I'm fine now."

"Ratchet expected him to die after five years. That's the longest anyone's survived without some bond—Prowl, FYI, and Sides—but his newer bond with Heatwave kept him on-line for eight more years."

Kade looks over to me. "So what you're saying—"

I nod. "If I hadn't revived the Protectobots, Dani would have lost Blades yesterday, and you would have lost 'Wave within five years." I look up to Heatwave sadly. "And, since he's the one that pieced me back together after Ratch…"

Dani looks over to me. "They would have lost you."

I nod. "But I proved my mettle—so did Blades, Dani. It takes an iron will to survive spark break at all, let alone for _thirteen years_."

"Damn." I turn to Chuck and slap him upside the head. "What was that for?"

I glare at him, my hands protectively on Star's shoulders. "No swearing around Star. For Primus' sake, she's a _little girl_."

Herc crosses his arms. "She's got a point, Chuck. We'll all have to watch what we say around her." He glares to his "other son" Striker. "That goes for you too, Eureka."

"Don't call me that!"

I roll my eyes. "So only Gips can?"

"NO!"

Kade smirks. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"

"What good is knowing things like that without being able to mess with people?"

"Have you been talking with Sideswipe again?"

I have the clarity of thought to act sheepish, and look at my feet. "Guilty as charged." I sigh. "Sorry, Prowl."

He scoffs. "Between you and Jazz, I am used to it. Just try to refrain from assisting in his pranks. I assume you have learned your lesson by now."

I nod before reciting the rule he gave me right after we lost Jazz. "Don't prank with Sides or you'll spend the day in the brig with him." I shrug when I get a glare from Chase. "Hey. I had to do _something_ , being stuck on the base when my fellow music lover went off-line. So I hung out with Sides, got in trouble, and decided it was a bad idea—not worth it. That's when I started sticking with Prowl." I shrug. "After all, _someone_ had to keep him from becoming a work-a-holic again. Jazz made him take breaks. I did too."

Star looks up to me. "Will you be my Mommy?"

I smile gently. "Gips' is Raleigh and Yancy's "sister", Striker is Chuck's "brother", Cherno is the Kaidonovsky's "son", same for Coyote with Stacker—making him Mako's brother—Crim's the Wei Tang's little brother…" I sigh. "Yeah, but Mako's just my best friend."

"I know. You like Graham." She looks up to Mako. "Mako can be my Auntie."

I blush and turn away from the man in question. I start when he lays a hand on my shoulder. "I know."

"We'd have to be blind to not see how jealous you got when he was trying to get Amy to notice him."

"Thanks, Cody." I say drily. I sigh before turning to Herc. "We'll need a bed for her before nightfall."

"We'll handle it." He turns to the Autobots. "How have you all settled in?"

"We are quite at home, Hercules."

"Herc is fine…"

"I am Prowl."

He nods. "Prowl."

I sigh. "He's the SIC." I turn to glance at Optimus before turning back to him. "Like you were for Stacker before he was atomized in Striker."

"What?"

I turn to see Prowl's optics white-blue—the best way to tell that he's about to crash. "They came back to life—the jaegers and their pilots." I shift into my Cybertronian form and lay my hands on his shoulders, trying to anchor him in the present. "We can't find any logic to it, so please _don't crash on me_!" I groan as he does, and I quickly move my hands to under his arms so that I'm now the only thing keeping him upright. "Damn it, Prowl! Chase, get over here and help me before I drop him! Aid, run get Dad!" Mako senses my panic and kneels to Star, knowing she can sense it too.

First Aid runs out as Chase runs over, and together we lower him to the ground, on his side so he's not lying flat on his doorwings. "Dad?"

I give Chase a look before running over what I had just said. "Oh… Yeah. I'd only do that when I'd panic back in Diego Garcia. Ratchet's the closest thing I have to a father now."

"Star, back up."

I step back, pulling Chase with me. "Let him work. He's the best there is. I still hate working with the processor. I'm so afraid I'd screw it up somehow." I sigh softly. "Thank Primus you didn't crash until today, because we would have been sla— _sunk_."

"Almost slipped yourself, didn't you?"

I glare at Chuck. "Shut it." I sigh. "It was a Cybertronian one, all right? Ratchet uses them all the time—and I do too. I just don't want Star to." I turn to Chase when I remember something. "And don't get onto me about calling Ratch "Dad", Mr. Panics-On-Top-Of-Griffin-Crest."

"He did _what_?"

I turn to Streetwise and Groove with a smirk. "The MHQ—er, Mobile Head-Quarters—that they brought back when they got sucked into the past, got teleported to the top of a mountain shaped like a griffin—which reminds me, I need to lecture the Rescue Bots and Burns about Predacons—with Chase, Heatwave, and Boulder hanging onto it and Cody inside. Chase, of all bots, commed the Chief in a full-blown panic attack. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and the story I got from Cody after it was all over…" I shake my head.

"What's a Predacon?"

I turn to Graham. "It's a Cybertronian beast—dragons and other _supposedly_ mythical beings." I smirk. "Such as your griffin of myth, Cody."

"Griffins are real!?"

"Blades, Blades, Blades…" I shake my head, trying not to laugh. " _Predacons_ are real. One of them may have _looked_ like a griffin. They were the creatures from human myths and legends—such as dragons." I shrug. "Heck, for all I know, there could have been one like a kaiju." I shrug again. "It's certainly possible. There's four Dinobots out in the woods outside Hong Kong that prove my point—to a point. Dinobots and Predacons are totally different."

"What about Dinobots?"

I turn to Prowl. "Thank Primus." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "Guess I should have warned you that there _is_ no logic here in the Shatterdome."

"I will be fine once I establish a routine."

I nod. "Trust me, I know." I sigh. "I can help there. Every Monday night we have a meeting to discuss what's happened over the week. Other than that, you can use the meeting room as an office. We don't have room for one otherwise."


	16. Cultists Attack

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Cultists Attack

NIGHTFALL

I tuck Star into her new bed and sigh softly. "Maybe we can get a good night's sleep—or something close to it, anyway."

Graham and I head into the main room. "You'll have to get her into school sooner or later."

I sigh heavily before sitting across Graham at the table. "Not until the Kaiju Cultists are taken care of. I'm not letting my _baby_ get sent into that-that—hellhole!" I growl. "I had a hard enough time in school without being completely different from everyone." I sigh. "And no one her age besides, well, her, can be covered in Kaiju Blue and survive!"

Graham sighs. "I didn't have an easy time in school either, but she still has to go."

I cross my arms. "Not if we can find someone to home-school her." I lean back in my chair.

"You look tired."

I sigh. "Tell me something I don't know. Between Blades and the kaiju, as well as my duties to the Autobots and my guardian, I've barely had the time to sleep."

"I'll be all right if you want to get some sleep."

I sigh softly. "All right, but I'd better not find you still up when I wake up."

"I can help you for one night, Sheyenne." He stands and starts for the cafeteria. "I'm just going to see if there's anything left in the cafeteria."

I nod slightly. "I'll be here."

* * *

I stir when I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. "Mommy?"

I sit up. "What's wrong, Sweetspark?"

"I can't sleep."

I sigh before pulling the covers back. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight, little one." I turn to Graham's bed curiously, then smile when I see him asleep.

"Mommy?"

I sigh softly. "I was just checking on Graham."

She looks at me. "Graham's okay?"

I nod to the little girl beside me. "Yes, Star, he's fine. Just go to sleep, Sweetheart." I move Star behind me before laying down.

* * *

I'm almost asleep when I hear a sound that chills me to the bone. A gun firing nearby. I had been used to it when I lived in the country, but moving into the city, then to Hong Kong, changed me. Now, when I hear it, I know nothing good is coming.

"Graham!" He stirs, but doesn't wake up. "Graham, wake up!"

Graham sits up straight. "Huh? What?"

"Gunshots. Someone's attacking."

He looks over at Star, who's still curled up in my bed. "What are you going to do about Star?"

I sigh before activating my comm. "Team, to the meeting room."

" _What's wrong?_ "

I sigh softly. "Meeting room, and lock the door."

* * *

MEETING ROOM

I sigh before turning to the others. "Gunshots in the vicinity. I'm assuming it's the Kaiju Cultists from what Charlie and Chase have reported. Humans need to be inside the Autobots until everyone is outside. Human weapons won't damage them as badly as they will us. Defensor, combine as soon as possible. You and I will defend the humans and get them out. Rescue Bots, with us. Chase, you take Cody, Dani, Blades will be with Defensor, so I want you to go with Heatwave. Frankie, with Boulder."

"What!?"

I sigh heavily. "You heard me. We're in an emergency situation. You don't have a choice." I sigh. "Okay, Prowl, Optimus, hang back. We need you to defend our HQ. It's not much, but it's all we have. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Twins—both sets—you're on offence. Disarmament only. We're facing humans, after all." I sigh softly. "Ratchet, Que—med bay. I don't know who will be hurt, and we may need you." I look around the team. "Any questions?"

Dani turns to me. "What about Star?"

I sigh softly. "Star will be with me. I know how to transform with a human inside, and keep them there without hurting them. Heatwave taught me. Anything else?"

"What about Graham?"

"He'll be safe." I shrug. "You're rescuers, Charlie. It's his job." I sigh. "Besides, it's not safe to leave him in the room." I slip my Green Lantern ring on. ' _In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, green lantern's light!_ ' My Ranger uniform changes to a long sleeved mid-thigh length dress with a green stripe in the center and two black sleeves with silver stripes on the top and bottom, the bottom continuing to the end of the skirt and a Green Lantern logo on the chest, black leggings, silver gloves, a green domino mask, and black boots. My silver Green Lantern ring blends into my gloves almost perfectly, the emerald stone being the only green on my hands. My strawberry blonde hair hangs down my back in curls, held back by a green headband. I turn to the group as a whole. "Rescue teams, make sure everyone's evacuated. I'll be on hand to assist. Strike team, don't tear this place down, and try not to damage it too badly. I'll help once everyone's out. Officers, defend this sector. If they get through our defenses, we'll never be safe again—no one will. Ratch, Que: be ready. Aid, it's up to you when to detach. I don't know how bad it will be, but Ratch may need us." I look up to the team with a determined look. "You've got your orders! Now let's roll!"

The Rescue Bots transform and let their partners in. I shift into my Cybertronian form before transforming into a Lambo with white pearlescent stars on the doors and hood, the Autobot logo in the center of the star on my hood. In this form, the Green Lantern symbol is within the star, surrounding the Autobot logo. I allow my jaeger to climb inside before transforming again, my Green Lantern symbol moving to my chest plates. Once everyone's secured and buckled in, we transform into our robot forms. My white Star Saber is visible, clipped in a holder attached to my left shoulders, while the rest of my weapons are secured under my plating.

* * *

RESCUE TEAM

We run out the door as one. Once we're out the door, Defensor combines. We both head over to the jaeger pilots quarters. Once there, we split up. "Defensor, handle the mechanics. Rescue Bots, transform. Let as many pilots inside as will fit. I'll do the same. Once they're inside, get out. I'll rejoin the strike team once everyone else is safe." I sigh before running into Gipsy's room, where both her pilots as well as my co-pilot are, and transform. "Mako, Becket boys, Gips, get in!"

I can hear the others through the comm links. Frankie and Graham are in the Kaidonovsky's suite. " _Sasha! Aleksis! Cherno! Quick! Get inside!_ "

Kade, Dani, and Heatwave are in the Hansen's suite. " _Herc, Striker, Chuck, let's go!_ "

" _I need to—_ "

" _You can do that once we're all outside!_ "

I roll my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh heavily. "It's Kade and Herc, Mako. That's all."

Charlie, Cody, and Chase are in Stacker and Tamsin's suite. " _Hurry, get inside._ "

Charlie's voice comes over the comms. " _Sheyenne, who's left?_ "

I sigh softly. "The Wei Tang's. I'll get them."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You do not have the room."

"Prowl—"

"Optimus sent me to help."

I nod. "Then go get the triplets and Crim—and watch that third arm. It may be metal, but it's as sensitive as our doorwings."

"Understood."

I nod. "Stick with me. We may need your help on the strike team." I tap my comm. "Rescue Bots, let's roll."

We transform outside and let our passengers out.

Heatwave turns to me when he sees Prowl. "I thought you told—"

"Optimus told Prowl to help us since Blades is helping get the mechanics out." I turn to Prowl before glancing back to Heatwave. "'Sides, 'Wave, the first plan never survives contact with the enemy. You need to be able to adapt your plans to the situation. I realized we needed an extra hand the second I sent Blades off with Defensor. Optimus must have noticed too, because he sent Prowl." I sigh. "Prowl, let's get back inside."

"What are you going to do about Star Warrior?"

I kneel to Mako. "Keep an eye on her. Don't let her out of your sight." I turn to Star. "I'll be right back, Sweetspark. Just listen to Aunt Mako."

* * *

STRIKE TEAM

The strike team runs to the Bays and joins the soldiers waiting on the evacuation to end before striking. They stay back as Defensor shields the mechanics as they evacuate. Prowl and I run to them as they prepare to attack. "We're ready."

I nod. "Then let's roll."

We strike as one force. I choose to use the blue inferno, knowing that it won't kill like my other weapons will. I notice Prowl is aiming his acid gun off a bit to avoid hitting the attacking cultists.

"Looks like my assumption was right."

"It appears so."

I wince as a bullet hits my doorwing, and turn to glare at the offending cultist. "They've been around our kind!"

"How would you know?"

"That slagger just hit my doorwing!" I growl before turning to the Lambo twins. "Sides! Sunny! You two need to have Bee's back!" The two turn to me before nodding. "Mudflap, Skids, guard Prowl." They share a look before nodding. "Hide—"

"I've got your back."

"Thanks." I shrug and use my ring—physically attached to me in this form—to put up a shield in front of me, with an opening so I can use my blaster. "Even though that's not necessary." I smile gently. "I'll try to get some of the Army Rangers that used to be in NEST transferred here. I know you miss Will and Annie."

"More than you know." He fires a shot near a cultist, kicking up cement and dust and knocking the cultist off his feet.

"Ya gonna get Sam here for Bee?"

I nod. "Plan to, Skids." I activate my own plasma cannon and start firing carefully, avoiding hitting the cultists head-on, instead aiming slightly to the right. The cement fragments alone are making this room a dangerous place for them, but the splintering concrete is far less damaging than a plasma cannon.

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER

We regroup in the Jaeger Bays once Chase, Prowl, and Charlie have taken the last cultist into custody. Instead of Herc taking the proverbial stage, he steps aside, asking me to step up instead. Thankfully, being on the Autobot team, I've had more than my fill of public speaking, and I can handle it better than I could in school.

I sigh softly before turning to the group, still in my Green Lantern uniform, but now back in my human form. "This attack may have been different from the ones we are here to defend against, but I for one believe you have all done quite well. My team, good work. Rescue Bots, Protectobots, everyone has been accounted for, so great job out there." I sigh before turning back to the group as a whole. "This attack has hit home for us all." I sigh softly. "But as with 9-11, as with Chicago, as with Praxus—" The Autobots look down, save Prowl. The only sign of his emotions over the destruction of his homeland are his lightly trembling doorwings. "We will rise from the ashes, as we have several times before. United we stand, divided we fall." I smile. "No lives were lost, and that is a victory in itself—one we are all grateful for. Trust me when I say you all have the heart—the spark—of a true Autobot. We may be from different races, and different walks of life, but we are one in our mission, and therefore, we are one."

Herc turns to me. "Your team—"

"My team is safe, and was able to clear out the cultists with minimal injuries. Charlie and Chase handled them, and they are being detained on the lower levels until they are able to be retrieved."

"Thank you."

I smile weakly. "It wasn't all that, Marshal. We're just doing our jobs to protect humanity." I sigh. "My team, return to your quarters, and good job."

* * *

SUITES

"Mommy?"

I look down to Star. I'm still wearing my Green Lantern uniform, having left the chain I wear my ring on in our suite. "Yes, Sweetspark?"

"Why did those men attack us? Don't they know we're trying to save their lives?"

I sigh softly. "It's like America with the Autobots, Star. We did everything to keep them safe, but after they tried to exile them, Chicago was attacked by the Decepticons, and the Autobots blamed for it. Since the attack in Chicago, they've been attacking the Autobots—the good guys—because they're afraid."

"They're afraid of us?"

I sigh softly. "Sort of. You're killing the monsters they worship."

"So they're mad at us."

I nod. "And the humans are mad at the Autobots because they weren't there in Chicago."

"But you were."

I nod. "But the Cons weren't supposed to know I was there." I sigh softly. "And when I was supposed to do something, I got scared. It wasn't until after Chicago that I earned this." I hold out my hand so she can see my ring. "Not that it helped me when Ratchet was killed."

"You saved them, though."

I shake my head. "Not everyone. Red, Longarm—Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Jetfire, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin—They're still gone, Star."

"But you can bring them back, right?"

I nod. "If we had them. They're still in the Laurentian Abyss." I sigh softly. "But we can only deal with one thing at a time, and we've still got kaiju to fight."

She falls silent until we reach our door, then looks up at me as I key in the code for the door. "Mommy?"

I kneel to her after we're inside. Thankfully, Graham is still with his family in their suite, discussing the experiment and his condition, and allowing Star and I to change for bed. "Yes, Sweetspark?"

"Am I an Autobot?" She slips her dress and leggings off before reaching for her nightgown on her bed.

I laugh softly. "You can be." I smile down at her. "It's a choice, Star. I chose to follow their code, even before I met them." I slip off my ring, then my jacket and T-shirt, before reaching for my pajama top.

She smiles up at me. "I want to." She points to the tattoo on my hip, normally hidden by my clothes. "I have the symbols on me too." She points to the Autobot logo on her own bare hip.

I laugh softly. "That's thanks to Graham and Boulder. They painted them on your jaeger frame when you were built."

"I know." She looks closer at the symbol on my hip before turning and slipping on her new star-print nightgown.

I turn and slip into my own pajamas before turning to her. "Now let's get you back to bed, Young Lady." I smile. "And yes, you can be an Autobot. We're always needing more." I cross my arms, but smile to let her know I'm not mad. "But you're not fighting in the field until you're at least fifteen. The only reason you're facing kaiju is because we need you out there." I sit on the edge of her bed and stroke her curls. "Now get to sleep, Sweetspark."

"What's a Sweetspark?"

I smile down at her. "It means you're my heart and soul—my very essence."

"Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetspark. Now, get to sleep. It's late."

Graham walks in. "When are you going to revive Jazz?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Are you going to have any of the bots there? I—"

"Relax, Graham. Ratch will be there, and so will Que and Prowl. I'll be safe."


	17. Puppies

I only own my oc's!

* * *

Puppies

TWO WEEKS LATER, SUITES, MID-OCTOBER

I wake up to Star tapping me on the arm. We've only been back for half an hour, and I was sound asleep. She's got a light blue cast on her left arm, courtesy of yet another kaiju. We had been out with Cherno Alpha, and he started chasing the RABIT when he got knocked into the water. Gipsy came to our rescue, but not before Star's arm was snapped in two. Thankfully, with my instant healing, I was fine from the same kind of injury that destroyed Raleigh's arm when Yancy was killed. "Mommy?"

I sit up and look at her. "What is it, little one?"

"Graham's at it 'gain."

I roll my eyes and sit up. "Go back to bed, Sweetspark, I'll handle it."

"You're sure he's okay?"

I nod. "You know what's going on with him."

"'Cause of the drift."

I nod before leading her to her bed. Once she's tucked back in, I grab my robe and head to the bathroom to check on Graham. "Graham?"

" _I'll be okay._ "

"I know. It's just a little nausea. Star woke me up. Anything I can do?"

" _No._ "

"All right." I sigh heavily. "But if you fall asleep in there again, Ratch may just throw something at me." I open the door. "It's all right. It's just me." I close it before stepping over to him. "We're just worried, Graham. We have a right to be."

"I know." Graham sighs. "But you don't need to hover. I'll be okay."

I shrug. "What can I say? I'm worse than Blades when it comes to worrying." I sigh softly. "You ready to get back to bed?"

He nods. "I can get there on my own."

"I know." I sigh. "You know I'm better about letting you do things on your own than anyone in your family."

"Even Boulder's gotten to where he won't let me do anything on my own."

I help him up before following him back to our bedroom. "How's Star?"

I sigh. "She's got a cast on that arm, but she's all right. I'm the one still shaking from that near-death experience."

"But you survived."

I nod. "For a reason. They need me here."

"Did you get her into that private girls' school?"

I nod. "I finally heard back. She's starting next week." I sigh. "She was supposed to start today, but I'm calling her off this week to rest after that attack." I sigh. "Now, we need to get back to sleep, Graham. Even if she's not going to school until next week, we still have to get her used to early mornings."

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER, SUITES

I change my clothes before helping Star into a white long sleeved T-shirt with a red, white, and blue striped star graphic, red jeans, a white hooded coat-vest with a red and dark blue star print, white socks, and light blue twinkle toes with stars on the sides. After she's dressed, I help her into a sling similar to the one Herc had after Leatherback and Otachi, then lead her to the cafeteria.

* * *

CAFETERIA, 6:00 AM, MONDAY

"Hey, Star!"

"Arm is okay?"

She smiles. "I'm all right, Cherno."

"Sorry I chase RABIT."

She hugs the gentle giant. "Don't worry. I'll be okay. Mommy's a healer."

I sigh. "I don't use it unless I have to, Sweetspark, and I need it to revive the bots right now. My power's not endless, you know."

"Can't you jus' drink energon like Gran'pa Ratchet?"

I kneel to her. "You know I can't, Sweetspark. It's dangerous to me in this form, just like it is to Mako or Graham."

"Bu—"

"Ratchet won't let me try in my other forms. He's afraid of losing me. I need a full day for my energon levels to recharge before I can heal the others."

"But—"

"You have rapid healing too, Sweetspark—all the jaeger teens do—I don't need to use my power on you six. The cast is for your cover, when you start school."

She pouts. "It still keeps me here."

I nod. "I know it's lonely when they're gone, but you'll be all right." I sigh softly. "Besides, Coyote's off missions until they finish building his new reactor. I know you like listening to his stories." I smirk. "Even though you've gotten most, if not all, through the drift from Mako."

She nods, looking up at me sadly. "Like Onibaba."

I nod. "Like Onibaba." I sigh softly. "You'll be all right, Sweetspark."

She sighs. "I know, Mommy."

I look up when Optimus walks over to us. "Prime?"

"Mommy? What—" She looks up. "Optimus?"

"Yes, Sir?" I look up to see the worried look in his optics. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

"I am afraid we have a problem, and we will need your skills to solve it." He sighs audibly. "Prowl has a mission for you, as well."

I nod, and stand before shifting into my Cybertronian form, then reach down and set Star on my shoulder. "Right behind you."

"Is the femmeling not supposed to start school today?"

I sigh. "She was, until that kaiju last night hurt her. I'm fine—still freaked out, but fine—thanks to my healing abilities. Star will heal quickly, in about a week, according to my research and Ratchet, so I've chosen to keep her out until it does, but the cast stays on for the full six weeks for her cover as a normal kid."

"I understand." We step into the meeting room, which Prowl has started using as an office during the day.

I nod a greeting, my doorwings doing the same subconsciously. "Prowl."

He does the same. "Starlight."

"What's the problem?"

He pulls an image up on the screen. "We have picked up radio signals from several of KSI's robot drones near this island. We need someone to check into it and locate who they are planning to attack. If they are expected to be in danger for an extended period of time, I will ask you to bring them here for their safety."

I nod before looking up to Optimus. "And the problem?"

He motions to the hall. I nod and hand Star to Prowl before following him. Once there, Optimus lets his professional façade fade. "I am afraid Ratchet—"

I hold up a hand. "I know what you're talking about." I look down before closing my eyes, and block the bond I share with my guardian before looking back up to him. "I know, about him and Red. I know, Optimus." I sigh softly. "I'll have to make another stop at the Laurentian Abyss, because I wasn't able to get as many frames as I would have liked when we stopped the last time."

"I will ask Hercules for a jet and personel."

I nod. "Thank you, Optimus. I will handle that as well." I sigh softly. "And I'll need to teleport to Washington D.C. to fulfill a promise I made to Ironhide two weeks ago."

"I understand. Ironhide has filled me in. I am glad you are using your abilities to help others, rather than yourself."

"Thanks, Optimus." I turn back to the door. "I need to get Star and get ready to leave."

The prime simply nods.

* * *

ADVENTURE BAY

We land on the island Optimus and Prowl had pointed out to me. I climb off the jet in my Cybertronian form before setting her on my shoulder. "Mommy?" I look down to the small girl. "What are we doing?"

"We're checking out a Decepticon signal."

She looks around before smiling. I know for a fact that she loves the same rescue cartoons as I do. "In Adventure Bay?"

I nod before crouching to her. "It's the sad truth, Star, but they're not going to stop attacking now that we're in their sights."

"But I thought they were from KSI, not Cons."

I sigh heavily. "They are, but they programed Galvatron using Megatron's memories. Galvatron _is_ Megatron, Star."

"Oh." She looks up to me. "So they're still cons, then."

I nod. "Yep." I turn toward the signal that I'm able to pick up through my doorwings—a trick I had learned from Prowl after I revived Jazz last week. "So now we have to rescue whoever is in danger, and get to the rest of our errands for Optimus." I transform and start for the signal.

* * *

LOOKOUT

"Damn."

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Puppies."

"Why is that bad?"

I sigh. "They're not bad, Sweetspark. They're what KSI's Cons are after. Charlie doesn't like dogs that much."

"Paw Patrol."

I nod before stepping forward, shifting down to human form as I do, and setting Star on her feet. "Well, let's get this over with." I walk over to the human child running around with the dogs. "I'm Sheyenne Merritt, with the Army Rangers."

The boy sets the ball he was holding down before turning to me. "What's wrong?" He sighs. "Oh, I'm Zach Ryder."

I sigh. "We're picking up a signal from an enemy alien robot."

"Enemy?"

I sigh before crouching to him. "I am part Cybertronian. The alien on this island is so as well, but it was cloned by a group called KSI. They made the robot using Megatron's—our enemy's—memories, making it a danger to you all. The alien seems to be hunting you and your team of pups, so we have to take you to our base in Hong Kong. We have a C-17 waiting in the airfield, and I can take you there in my vehicle mode if you have no way to get there."

"We have our own vehicles." He sighs. "Are you sure this is our only option?"

I nod. "My jaeger partner is preparing a suite for you and your pups back at the Shatterdome as we speak."

"I'll tell the pups to get ready." He sighs. "Marshall hates to fly."

I nod. "I know. My daughter and I love watching your show." I smile slightly. "My daughter is actually a jaeger. Star Warrior."

"Cool."

"How do you handle it?"

I look down to the six puppies that have just materalized at my ankles. "Handle what, Rocky?"

"Going out into the water?"

Star giggles. "It's not that bad, Rocky. The monsters we face are scary, though."

I lay a hand on her shoulder before kneeling to the puppies. "Cherno Alpha is afraid of water, too. Striker Eureka hates heights. Crimson Typhoon is afraid of spiders. We're all afraid of something, Star."

"Like Gipsy and Fire? Or Heatwave and snakes? Or Kade and Gremlins?"

I nod. "And Blades with heights." I smile. "And Prowl with thunderstorms… Ratchet with heights…"

"Like Blades?"

I nod. "And Red Alert was paranoid—afraid of anything that seemed to be a threat at the time."

"You used to be to, Mommy. I know from the drift."

I smirk. "Still am, Little One. I just have something more important to care for now."

The boy returns with an armload of bags. "We can get ourselves to the plane. Could you—"

"More than willing to help." I shift into my Cybertronian form before transforming and opening the trunk. "Go ahead." I open the passenger door. "Star, get in. Let's roll."

* * *

C-17

The boy takes the suitcases out of the trunk as Star climbs out.

"I really hate flying."

I nod. "You're not alone, Marshall. Blades and I do too—so does Graham."

"Really?"

I nod. Really."

"Mommy?"

I turn to the little girl with a Cocapoo curled up in her lap. "What's wrong, Sweetspark?"

"Where are we going?"

I sigh heavily. "The Laurentian Abyss. The plane's gonna land on an island, and you need to be ready to shift, because we need to get Red."

"O—okay."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Same thing that's wrong with me. She's just too young to know how to school her emotions." I sigh. "We've got to go underwater to get a dead Cybertronian, so I can revive him. Ever since Ratch was killed, I've hated seeing their kind dead. He's back now, because of my powers, but it's still emotionally devastating to us."

"'Specially with Gran'pa."

"Huh?"

I turn to the German Shepherd. "Ratch and I have a guardian bond, making him my Dad. She calls me her Mommy, so it follows that she'd call Ratchet her Grandpa."

"An' Gran'pa's bond-mate is gone."

I nod. "Red died several years ago. A Cybertronian can only last so long without that bond. Dad's near the end, and I can't lose him again, so we're reviving Red."

"But—"

"Cybertronian biology, Zach. It's hard to explain." I look at the back as the plane lands. "Star, get ready."

* * *

After she shifts to her jaeger form, she and I go under, and quickly return with Red Alert's frame. We drag the frame, as well as a few others, into the plane before I shift forms again. Little do I realize that my doorwings are still on my back.

"Next stop, Washington D.C."

"Mommy?" Star points to my back. "You forgot something."

"What?" I look back to find my doorwings. "Damn." I shift forms, smiling the whole time. "Gips will love that. Not sure I will yet, but she definitely will."

* * *

WASHINGTON D.C.

The Lennox Family and Sam meet us at the air force base. "Good. You're here. Go on inside, Sam. Bee's waiting back at the Shatterdome."

"Shatterdome?"

I nod. "I'm a Ranger, remember?"

"Optimus called. Said Ironhide was back."

I nod. "And he's been for two weeks, either moping or shooting anything that moves."

"I can see him doing that."

I turn to Sarah. "Nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Sheyenne."

"You're one of them."

I nod before looking back at the doorwings I had decided I liked having even in my human form. "Techno-organic. Praxian frame." I wiggle the doorwings.

Annabelle runs inside and squeals.

"Annie!"

"Bella!"

I shake my head before running after the frightened parents. "It's just a buncha dogs, you two!"

"It's a—what?"

"A buncha dogs—six, to be exact—and my jaeger-turned-daughter, who's about Annie's age."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Shey's a Ranger. She started out under me, then moved to being under Herc Hansen when my NEST team was disbanded when they started Cemetery Wind."

"Star Warrior is my jaeger. They became human, and five came back to life. Star is here because of Que. She's younger than the others—only eight—more than likely because she hasn't been around for as long."

Sarah nods in understanding before sitting on the side of the plane. "And she's still going out with you guys?"

I sigh before nodding. "The jaeger teens—and Star—have rapid healing, and can't be affected by Kaiju Blue like normal humans. Mako and I still go out with her—inside her, that is—because there's a cover."

"So they're like superheroes."

I nod to the Major. "Yes. The teens are in school right now, and I've got Star in a private girls school, but I'm not sending her until next week because of that slaggin' kaiju last night. It tried to rip off her arm."

"Like Gipsy."

I nod. "Gips and Raleigh are both just fine now, though, and Star will be too. It's just going to take a while."

Will looks over to the gunmetal gray body in the middle of the jet. "Why's Red Alert coming?"

"Ratchet's bond mate."

"Ratchet's dead."

"Not anymore." I cross my arms. "He never was."

"But I heard—"

"I kept his spark alive beside my own for four years, Major. His frame was off-line, but his spark—his soul—his very being, was still alive, within me. we repaired his frame and brought him back on-line four weeks ago. That's why I had you guard his frame."

"And he needs Red Alert."

I nod before turning away from the adults to focus on the two little girls, who have just noticed each other.

"Hi, I'm Annie."

Star seems kind of shy, and chooses to play with Rubble instead of looking at Annabelle. "I'm Star."

' _God, I hope the Aspergers didn't get to her through the drift._ '

"Your Mommy works with my Daddy."

"She's tol' me stories of Major Lennox and 'Hide. He's cool."

"He was my guardian, and Daddy's partner, before he died."

"But I know him. He's not dead anymore."

"Hide's alive?"

I walk over to join the two and nod. "He asked me a few weeks ago to have you and your parents brought to the Shatterdome to stay near him."

"Think Daddy can get a jaeger too?"

I sigh. "Sweetheart, there aren't any left, and they're not making anymore." I look over to Star. "Star was built from the old jaegers in Oblivion Bay, and they don't have enough surviving wreckage to make another."

"I'm made of old jaegers!?"

"Thought you'd get that in the drift, Sweetspark."

"I did, but I didn't want to believe it… those were just like me…"

"Sweetspark, they never even had a conciousness."

"What?"

"They were never _alive_. Gipsy was the first, during her fight with Knifehead, and Coyote was the closest after her. No one else _was_. The others didn't survive long enough to become anywhere close to sentient."

"Oh…" She looks up to me. "Does Gipsy see them instead of me, or Cherno?"

I shake my head. "The second we walked in the training room together, and they saw you, you weren't pieces of Romeo Blue and Irish Brawler, you were simply Star Warrior, daughter to the last Star Healer, and equivalent to a Cybertronian Princess."

"Does Aunt Mako see them?"

I shake my head. "You're my little Princess, Sweetspark." I smile. "Just like Gips is still Gips, no matter how much she had to replace when repairing her."

* * *

SHATTERDOME

"You can go to the media room, Star, and take Annie with you, but come to me if you hear the alarms go off."

"Yes, Mommy." She grabs Annabelle's hand and drags her to the media room as I turn to Will and Sarah, then Zach. "Let's go. I'll show you all to your rooms, then I'll have to get to Red's body in the Med Bay."

* * *

SUITES

"All right, here's your room, Will. The Becket's are next door with Mako and Gipsy." I turn to Zach and the puppies. "And you're all in here. We'll get your dog houses in shortly, but the beds should fit into them when we do."

"I like it."

"Can you show us around?"

I nod. "After I bring Red back, we can all go."

"What about the pups and I? What will we all do?"

I turn to Ryder. "Zach, they'll have to be split up. I can send you with Chase, who will be with Charlie. Marshall, you're with Heatwave and Kade. Zuma, you and Skye are with Blades. Rocky, Rubble, there's not really a team you'll fit into, so try to jump in where you can."


	18. Red Alert

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Red Alert

MED BAY

I walk into the med bay in my Cybertronian form, a worried look on my face. "Ratch? You okay?"

"Just missing Red."

I nod. "I can feel that much, Ratch." I give him a hug before stepping back. "It won't be long and he'll be back with us."

"Wha—"

"We need you, Ratch. You're all I have, and Aid and I don't know enough to take care of everything." I sigh softly. "And you know that if I lose you again—"

"We'll all lose you." He sighs. "I'm just…not sure I want you to pull Red out of the well just for the sake of my spark."

I sigh before laying a hand on his shoulder. "We're still at war, Ratch, but it looks like it's the beginning of the end. Megs is in Galvatron's body, but all I have to do is find out how to defuse the Cybertronium, and he'll really be dead, and the war will be over. We're winning, Ratch, and when it's over, we're going to have a home here on earth—all of us. You can finally have a family—we all can."

Ratchet sighs before laughing softly. "I'm older than you think, Sweetspark."

I cross my arms. "But it's always possible. Don't give up on your dreams, Doc. You're _alive_. That's more than I can say for millions of Cybertronians." I step over to Red Alert's off-line frame. "You know, you're not the only one who missed him, Ratch." I lay a single hand on Red's. "He was the only one on base who understood my anxieties. We've been friends since we _met_. Losing my oldest Autobot friend hurt." I turn when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, I know." He looks down to Red Alert. "If you're serious about doing this, then let's get started."

I nod before focusing my energy—same as Heatwave had to before scanning his third form—then laying my now-flaming hands on Red Alert's plating.

After a minute, I remove them and step back so Ratchet can scan the now-red plating for a spark signature. "Thank Primus."

I run my hand over his plating lightly. "He's back, Ratch. He's back."

"I know, Sweetspark." He turns to me. "How's Graham been doing?"

I smile. "Better. He's still sick, but it doesn't seem as bad as it was."

"Well, he _is_ ten weeks in."

I nod, then hand Ratchet the bottle. "He said he wouldn't need this anymore. Told me to give it back to you. There's…not a lot left."

"I'll make some more once things calm down. We shouldn't need them for a while yet."

"But—"

"Even if I'm still able to carry, I want to wait until after the war ends, and I would advise the others to as well." He turns to me. "And that goes for you as well. You're a soldier now."

I nod. "I know. I'm a Ranger." I sigh. "But Shining Star will protect me and the little one, and I'll protect you and whoever else decides to carry. No Cons—living or otherwise—will hurt any of you, or your little ones."

"Zombies?!"

I shake my head and turn to the newest fire truck. "No, Red. KSI drones—trust me, they're _worse_ than zombies. I sigh and turn to Ratchet tearfully. "We lost Ratch so they could make new ones. I was slaggin' lucky to get him back." I shrug. "I had to swipe his stolen frame back, and store Cybertronium for four years to save him."

"But his spark—how did you—"

"Stole it back before Lockdown went fully off-line, and stored it in my plating, with my own."

"Thank you." He sits up and turns to me as I sit beside him. "Who's on security?"

"Rescue Bot Chase, his human partner, Streetwise, Groove, and Prowl are helping the humans here in the Shatterdome with their security. We've done our best with what we have, but I'll be glad to have you back as head of security."

"Glad to be back." He stands. "Let's go."

I sigh softly. "Hold up, Red. Tour first, then take some time to get used to your surroundings. You're getting at least a week off—and before you argue, Prowl's only been working for a week." Now that I've got nothing to think about, my anxiety returns with a vengeance, causing my doorwings start trembling violently.

Ratchet looks over to me. "Are you all right, Sweetspark?"

"Why—"

I sigh as Ratchet starts examining me frantically. "Kaiju attack went sour last night, Red."

"What's a—"

"Giant, usually three hundred foot, organic monster with blue blood harmful to humankind and orders to destroy them." I sigh softly. "Kaiju Blue, as they've been calling it, doesn't harm Autobots, or the jaeger teens—Gipsy, Cherno, Coyote, Crimson, and Striker—or my little Star, who came alive thanks to Uncle 'Jack, and is with Lennox's daughter in their media room." I sigh heavily. "Cherno and Star were called out last night, around 12:30 this morning. Cherno started chasing the RABIT—got caught in a memory—and Star had her arm all but torn off—the one I would have been controlling. I was fine because of my instant healing, but I'm still reeling emotionally."

"Mako _is_ fine, right?"

"Alive, and helping Herc and Stacker oversee the progress on Coyote's new reactor. She's acting like she's all right, but she lost her parents to Onibaba when she was younger—around Star's age. It's why she chases the RABIT from time to time." I look down. "Mine is losing Ratch, then Optimus leaving. I hid on Griffin Rock for four years."

"Griffin Rock?"

I nod. "Blades hid there too—with a new rescue team. I brought the Protectobots back two weeks ago."

"He's not—"

I shake my head. "He's changed, Red." I sigh softly. "He's—Primus, Red!" I look down at my lap. "He changed, so much, just because I wasn't _there_ when he needed me!" I sigh. "He's scared of heights now, and so timid _you_ wouldn't have recognized him on first sight—I sure didn't when we met on Griffin Rock." I shake my head. "God, there were times when he reminded me of _you_ , Red!"

"There was?"

I nod. "The time when Huxley—the newsman—made the island think there were aliens invading—'Wave was the only one who didn't panic. The time Evan and Miles—twin crooks—used the hologram projectors in downtown to create "ghosts" so they could steal—God, that was scary, when he almost ran into the clock tower because one appeared in the cockpit. Then there was the time they followed Cody and Charlie to the EMP zone because he thought Cody was in danger. He wound up upside-down on Boulder's back." I sigh. "His Bond-mate keeps calling him a coward, but Wave wasn't there when I was to see who he was before the Alpha crashed."

We turn at a voice. "Heatwave's usually calming him down, Shey. You have to remember that he's not always calling Blades

A coward."

I glare to the offending pilot. "No, just when his courage is called into question." I sigh. "Dani, Red Alert, Red, this is Dani. She and I would fly in Blades when I helped on a mission."

"Remember the teleportation tracers?"

"Remember? How could I forget? That was freaky!" I shake my head. "I could have handled them after a year or so, but they were frightening when they _did_ show up!"

"Teleportation tracers?"

"Tracers with teleportation crystals inside, that sent every one of us to an underground, unstable cavern. Cody was the last man standing, and told the Bots where we were once he found out." I turn back to Dani. "Remember when he panicked on that mountain rescue?"

"How could I forget? You laid into both Dad and Heatwave for how they treated Blades."

I glare at Dani. "Girl, they should have known better than to send a _helicopter_ to an _avalanche zone_. Heatwave could have handled it just fine on his own." I sigh. "There wouldn't have been an avalanche then, with no loud rotors to cause it."

"What about when you and he went with Graham and Cody while he was working on his folklore patch?"

I nod. "First Heatwave told Graham and I _'_ _I know what you're thinking, and it was_ not _a griffin._ '" I giggle. "Then Graham said ' _No one's thinking that._ ' Only for Blades to yell: ' _GRIFFIN!_ '" Dani and I start laughing. "Then Graham and I pointed out that Blades was the only one, and I started laughing." I sigh. "Though there was some historical truth to Blades' panic. Predacons. One looked like a griffin, and could have lived near Griffin Rock during the Viking age." I shrug at Dani when she gives me a confused look. "After he freaked out about griffins being real again when I brought it up, I figured I was smart to _not_ tell him I found out there _had_ been one, cloned by Shockwave."

"Let's just…keep that our little secret."

"Deal."

"What's a griffin?"

I shrug to a rather nervous-looking Ratchet before turning to Red Alert. "Eagle-lion hybrid. Worshiped by the Vikings. There's a rock shaped like one on their island."

Ratchet glares at me. "Starlight, I really don't need him glitching so soon after bringing him back."

"Well, _duh_. You're not the only one, Ratch. I'm panicked enough living here."

Dani nods. "Blades too." She sighs. "You're not going to tell him about the Predacon, right?"

"I ain't tellin' either rescue team—not even Cody. Blades doesn't need to know—unless they show up, but that won't happen because Optimus killed Shockwave in Chicago."

"What about the fire tornadoes Morocco caused?"

I instinctively curl into Red Alert, accidentally hitting my doorwing on his back in my hurry to get somewhere I feel safe. Red Alert simply puts an arm around my back as Ratchet turns to glare at Dani. "Stop, Ratch."

Ratchet turns to me, confused. "What? She—"

I return to my human form and climb onto Red's leg. "They are the things of my nightmares since I was a little girl. They were _also_ in Griffin Rock when Heatwave was learning about scanning a third form. Dani didn't know about my fear of them because I push everything aside when I have a mission. That's why Red and I got along so well—because I was together when he needed me, and it's the same with Blades." I sigh. "Especially after the first kaiju attack when we all moved here."

Dani sighs when she sees Ratchet's confused look. "It was before they got you back on-line."

I nod. "I'd been about to have a meltdown because of the damned Cybertronium we needed to repair you, so Boulder asked me to talk with Blades about the attack the night before." I sigh before returning to the tales of Griffin Rock. "Then they willingly sacrificed themselves for Griffin Rock, and I was the only one left with any kind of medical training. I'd been with Heatwave and Kade at the time, and—" I break off with a sob, causing the three to turn to me worriedly. "His optics were so dim, they almost weren't even _lit_! God, Ratch! I-I couldn't lose him—no-not after I-I ha-had to watch y-you d-die! He-Heat—h-he—" I look up, fire flashing in my eyes even as tears pour down my cheeks. "DAMN IT, RATCH, HEAT WAS ALL I HAD LEFT AFTER YOU DIED, AND HE _KILLED HIMSELF_!"

* * *

THIRD POV

In the hall, the fire-bot in question stops in his tracks and turns to face the medical bay, shock and surprise written on his faceplates. ' _I was all she had? Optimus and Bumblebee were both still on-line, and I know my team was fading, but we were still there._ ' He sighs, mentally kicking himself when he remembers. ' _But Optimus was in space, and Bumblebee was in Texas protecting the Yeager's. She came to us for a_ reason _, Idiot!_ ' He sighs before stepping into the med bay.

* * *

NORMAL POV

The medic and security director look up when Heatwave walks over, but they quickly turn their attention back to me. Dani looks up to him curiously, but simply gets silently sent to Blades, who is getting ready to head out on an ocean patrol by Hot Spot's request, and needs her to pilot because of his lingering fear of heights.

Heatwave lays a hand on Red Alert's shoulder before holding a hand down to me, wordlessly asking them to hand me over. Ratchet glares at him for a moment before recognizing a familiar guilt in Heatwave's optics. It's the same guilt he's felt since we brought him back. He nods to Red Alert, who sets me lightly into Heatwave's lowered hand.

"Take care of her. I'll comm you when Red is ready for the tour."

* * *

SHORELINE

We're sitting by the ocean when I calm down and realize I'm no longer with Ratchet, but with some other Cybertronian. A silver finger is stroking me like I'm some kind of pet, but it doesn't bother me. The bot holding me looks zoned, as if he's lost in thought, and the way he's sitting proves the guilt he's feeling.

After a minute, he stops stroking my back and leans on his knees, still staring out over the ocean. Now that I've gotten a better look at the bot holding me, I discover that it's the bot I had been crying over to begin with. I stand carefully and walk over to his arm, where I lay a hand on it. "Heatwave?"

Heatwave shifts carefully before looking down at me. "Are you okay?" He sighs. "I didn't mean to traumatize you, back in Griffin Rock. I didn't know—"

I sigh. "I'm fine. I'll be all right." I look up at him. "Trust me, I've watched more bots than you die much more violent deaths than draining their energon to save their town." I sigh before counting them on my fingers. "Optimus in New Jersey, video of Hide in Washington, same with the Twins, Sides and Sunny against Lockdown, images from Ratch's investigation when the Alpha crashed, Que in Chicago…" I look down. "Jazz in LA, Prowl from a broken bond, Red when the base in Diego Garcia was attacked a year before Chicago, Ratchet to KSI and Lockdown… Arcee and Elita in Egypt, Chromia from a broken bond, Jetfire sacrificing himself for Optimus by ripping out his spark…The wreckers… Drift, Hound, and Crosshairs while defending Cade and Tessa from KSI…" I shake my head. "Draining your energon was a noble thing to do, just like Jetfire giving his life—and frame—for Optimus in Egypt, but…"

"But I was all you had, after you lost your guardian."

I nod weakly. "You may be a hothead, but so is Ratch, and… You helped me pull myself together, after I lost him. I wouldn't be surprised if the bond started to transfer, but bringing him back to life should have canceled that out." I sigh before looking down. "So why do I still feel so haunted about it?" My next words stun the fire-bot. "Why am I still just as haunted by your death, as I am by Ratchet's?"

"You… What?"

I nod. "That's the truth, 'Wave. It may be that I haven't chased the RABIT over anything that happened on Griffin Rock—even with Humungado and Ravenous—but that doesn't mean none of it left me scarred. Why did you think I asked Mako to have them make Star in the first place? Ravenous attacking Blades, Dani, and I." I sigh softly. "If I hadn't trained with Ratch…we'd only have Bee, Wave. Bumblebee, and myself." I sigh. "I know it's wrong to say I'm grateful that Blades crashed the Alpha, but if he hadn't, no one would be alive today, save Bee and myself. He doesn't know it, but crashing that ship that day saved all of you. It ultimately _saved_ the Protectobots, Prowl, Jazz… My twins, the Lambos, and Red… Ratchet… and _you_."

"I…did what?"

I turn to see Blades transforming on the shore as Dani heads up to the Shatterdome, and glance up to Heatwave sheepishly. "Er… I didn't want him to hear that." I sigh heavily and turn back to Blades. "Because you crashed the Alpha, I learned to heal. Because I learned to heal, you yourself are alive today. Heatwave is alive today. Your brothers are alive again. Red, our own fire engine, and Ratchet's bond-mate, is alive again. My own charges—Mudflap and Skids—are alive again. Optimus is _still_ alive." I smile up at him. "And I have you to thank for all of it."

"But—"

I sigh, and shift into my Cybertronian form after sliding off Heatwave's knee. Once I'm steady, I walk over and lay a hand on Blades' shoulder. "Though initially a tragedy, it caused triumph in the end. We're winning now. They're coming back, mostly because of _you_."

Blades turns to Heatwave. "What's wrong?"

The fire-bot simply scoffs and turns away, causing me to sigh. "I've got this one, Blades… It's… kinda my fault, anyway."

Blades kneels to me after sparing Heatwave another glance. "What did you do?"

I look at my feet. "I yelled at Ratch about how Heatwave was all I had left after Lockdown killed him, and Wave killed himself for Griffin Rock. I didn't know he was walking past at the time." I sigh. "Your newfound timidity was what started it in the first place—I was telling Red about the last six weeks. Then Dani showed up, and we started telling him stories from Griffin Rock. That's when the teleportation to the Artic and subsequent… Off-lining, came up."

"I didn't know you were still upset about that."

"Still?" Heatwave steps over. "How did you know—"

Blades turns to Heatwave. "She stayed in the bunker for a week after she saved us, remember? She didn't want to leave us for fear we'd die like Ratchet did." He looks down. "Like my brothers did."

I lay a hand on his back, being careful not to hurt his rotors. "They're back now, Blades. You're healing now. You're gonna be all right." I sigh before turning to Heatwave. "We _all_ will. It's just gonna take some time." I smile. "Now, I have to give Sam, Red, the Lennoxes', and Ryder and his pups a tour, then we can have Ratch look into that little question we had."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

Once I've finished the tour, Heatwave and I head toward the medical bay. Once we reach the door, I stick my head in. "Ratch?"

Ratchet looks over to see us. "Starlight? What's wrong?"

I sigh, hoping my words won't upset Ratchet too much. "I…" I look at my feet. "I think, a bond, may have started to form, between Heatwave and I, while you were gone."

"Possibly, but it should have diffused when you revived me."

I sigh softly. "I'm still scarred, by his death, just like yours. I spent a week in the bunker with them after it happened, just like I stayed with you for a week after you came back."

Ratchet sighs and motions for us to sit on the medical berth. "It's possible that any bond you may have had was too far along to be diffused once I was repaired."

"Then… What would happen?"

"The replacement bond would have become a secondary bond." Ratchet starts running a scanner over us. "But I can't understand why you would have formed that deep a bond with anyone over four short years when it took several for ours to form." He sighs before turning to me. "But it is there."

I sigh softly before looking up at Heatwave. "You're not…upset, about that, are you?"

He sighs heavily. "It'll be difficult to explain this to Kade, but I'm not upset." He smiles. "How could I be?"

I shrug. "Well, at least I'm not some sparkless machine."

Ratchet gives us a confused look. "What?"

"Robobaby Doc Greene made. It liked Heatwave, and he liked it, but he wouldn't let the rest of the team know. I could tell by the way he was acting that it was just that—an act."

Heatwave and I stand to leave. "Then why didn't you say something?"

I cross my arms as we walk out the door. "Maybe because my other guardian throws _wrenches_ when I call him out on something! I didn't want to get hit with something that could have fraggin' _killed me_!"

Heatwave sighs. "I don't throw things like Ratchet does, and I wouldn't have hit you if I got mad. You know that."

I nod. "You'd pummel that tree-thing of yours in the bunker. Trust me, I could hear it from my room."

"I didn't mean to keep you awake."

"Ya didn't. I'd be awake anyway. After the childhood I had, I don't sleep well."

"What—"

"I was verbally abused."

"I know your story, Starlight."

I sigh softly. "I need to check on the girls, and make sure they're safe."

"Major Lennox and Ironhide are with them."

I nod before turning to Ratchet. "You and Red can reunite. I'll take Star into town for the rest of the day. Maybe we can check out her school before she has to start."


	19. School

i only own my OC's

* * *

School

TWO WEEKS LATER, 6:00 A.M.

The kaiju have kept us from sending Star to school for the last two weeks. Today, with the attack last night, I know she'll be safe for school. They sent Gipsy and Striker out to the attack, leaving the two us to sleep.

I switch off the alarm and wake Star before turning to pull her uniform from the closet.

"Why do I have to go to school?"

I sigh softly. "You need to learn." I smirk. "Besides, you're gonna do fine, Sweetspark."

"You never had it easy."

I smile. "But you're too likeable to be treated different."

"But I'm a jaeger."

"And the headmaster knows. You'll be released if there's a kaiju attack." I help her into her uniform.

"You're sure?" she sighs. "And what about the other girls? Do they know?"

"No, Sweetspark."

"What do I tell them? What if they hate me because I fight the kaiju?"

"They won't, Sweetspark." I smile. "Most of the world is grateful to you six." I help her with her buckles, then step back. "You're all ready now. I'll get Sunny, and we can go."

"Will you take me in everyday?"

"If I'm not busy. If I am, it'll be one of the bots."

"Bumblebee?"

I nod. "More than likely, and with Sam. Sunstreaker's kind of difficult to handle. Sides and I are the only ones who can."

"But he's pretty."

* * *

I nod. "I know. I love his paint job. Sides' too."

I sigh before climbing into Sunstreaker's driver's seat.

"You'd better not scratch my paint."

"Oh, clam it, Sunny. I won't. I'm a better driver than that, you fool."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Want me to prove it on the way back?"

"And have you blow your cover?"

I glare at Prowl through the window. "No need for cover here in Hong Kong, Prowl." I sigh. "Anyway, I'll be in the country when I shape-shift. You don't have to worry."

"No street racing."

I glare at him. "We'll. Be. In. The. Country." I shake my head. "Besides, I'm careful, and I'm no speedster. It's just to prove to Sunny here that I can, in fact, drive." I sigh before taking off.

* * *

SCHOOL

I climb out with her and take her in. "This is my daughter, Star."

The secretary crouches to her. "Hello, Star." She looks up to me. "I will take her to her class."

"Thanks." I crouch to my jaeger as she stands. "Be good today, Sweetspark. I'll see you after school."

"You too, Mommy." She sighs. "And Annie, and the puppies."

I nod. "And Annie. The puppies and Ryder may be busy. They're working, remember?"

She nods. "I wish you still had your cats."

I nod. "I do too, Sweetspark." I sigh. "You get moving before you're late. I'll see you tonight. Be good."

"I will!" She waves to me.

* * *

CAR

I climb into Sunstreaker with tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My baby's in school."

"And that's something to cry about?"

I scoff. "Like you'd care."

"You're like a sister to me." He laughs softly before starting back to the shatterdome. "Besides, I let you call me Sunny. Not even Sides gets to do that."

I smirk. "Guess you're right, _Sunny_." I pat the wheel before sighing. "It's going to be so empty at the Shatterdome, without my little Star to light up my day."

"Don't tell me you're still down over Ratchet dying."

"No, I'm still feeling guilty about letting Que die. It _was_ my fault, after all. I didn't strike when I should have."

"You could have been killed."

" _Duh_." I cross my arms. "But that doesn't stop _you_."

"You're a femme."

"And you're a mech with serious vanity issues." I sigh. "Before that, I failed Blades when I didn't try to save his gestalt."

"At least he wasn't messing up my paint job anymore."

"He could have died, and all you care about is your slaggin' paint?" I shake my head. "I'm trying to find some sympathy here."

"Not going to find it here."

I cross my arms. "Apparently not." I sigh. "But just try to put youself in his shoes, and imagine if you accidentally killed Sides."

He sighs. "I'd feel terrible. He's my twin."

I nod. "There you go. He's your twin. They're his gestalt mates. I could have—should have—gone after them the second I heard, but I didn't."

"Don't blame yourself."

I sign before nodding. "Good point. They're back now, so I need to try and forget my failures." I sigh. "Preferably before another slaggin' kaiju attacks, and I need to have my head in the game."

"I wish we could get out there."

I pat the dash. "I know, Sunny, but I'm not sure we could get a jaeger built for you two before we can seal the breach."

"You could if everyone who could helped."

I cross my arms. "And how do you know that? The attacks are only about a week and a half apart. We'll have a double event soon!"

He pulls into the Shatterdome and parks. "Well, then we'll have to get her out there before—"

"Sunny, it's not possible. Stop asking me."

"What is not possible?"

"Cybertronian jaeger, Mako. Sunny's begging me to build one. I told him we couldn't get one made quick enough for her to be useful."

"I know." I follow her to the training room. "Gipsy has heard of your wings."

I sigh. "What's she think?"

She shrugs. "She did not tell me."

I shift my doorwings out. "I'll go talk with her."

"How did Star settle in?"

"She's fine." I sigh softly. "I'm the one fritzing."

"She will be fine."

"I know." I open the door. "I don't think we need any work on working together. We're as close as a gestalt."

"The Marshal will want us to train either way."

I shrug. "What we need is to stabilize our drift."

"Shey!" Gipsy looks at my back. "Cool!"

She reaches back to touch one, causing me to step back. "Remember what I said?"

"Doorwings are sensitive."

"Yes. So, please, don't touch them."

"Okay." She runs to Raleigh.

I follow her. "Why isn't she—"

"Herc let us keep her home. She—"

"Got hurt, but she's healed now. I understand."

"Doorwings?"

"Yep. Accident that I decided I liked. Not using it outside of this base." I shrug. "Star pointed it out to me two weeks ago. This is just the first time I chose to go around with them out."

He reaches up slightly before getting elbowed by Yancy. "Don't."

Raleigh sighs. "Can I feel?"

I turn around. "Go ahead. Just be careful."

"I will." He runs a hand over the doorwings. "Gipsy doesn't have anything like these."

"I know. Star either." I sigh softly.

"What's wrong?"

I turn to Mako. "I was just wondering if my techno-organic nature could be transferred through the drift—you know, if Star could get some of my CNA and become part Cybertronian like me." I shrug. "Then she could end up with doorwings too."

"You think she would like that?"

"I don't know. She sure likes mine." I sigh softly. "But doorwings are a difficult thing to deal with."

"Why?"

"Because they're so sensitive. If you're not used to having them, you could walk into something—which I did for a year before I finally stopped—they hurt when they get hit, they're always used to attack anyone with them because of their sensitivity…" I sigh softly. "And it's something a kaiju could use against us."

"I can understand that. We don't want them to find a way to hurt them even more. They're already hurting us in every mission, and they've got the EMP's…"

"My biggest fear is, if she does get my CNA, and she gets a Praxian frame, that it will transfer to her Jaeger form."

Mako lays a hand on my shoulder. "If it does, we will handle it."

"Thanks, Mako." I sigh. "I need to get to the medical bay."


	20. More Revivals

Rules list is from Contraband List, off this site. I only own my oc's.

* * *

More Revivals

MEDICAL BAY

I step into the medical bay in my Cybertronian form to find First Aid wiping down the counters with some kind of disinfectant. I smile and wave to Aid. "Where's Ratch?"

"Spending the day with Red. He's still fritzing after—"

I hold up a hand. "Say no more." I sigh softly. "Those alarms _still_ send me into a panic, and I've been here off and on for four years. Blades too."

"I've noticed. Hot Spot and Heatwave are with him."

"Where's Dani?"

"She's with Sasha. They're talking about some mission."

I smirk, having an idea of which one. "That was _some_ mission."

"Blades told us the stories, but could you remind me—"

"Humungado and Ravenous. Kaiju that came out of a movie. Ravenous tried to ice Blades while I was inside him. Not. Fun. Dani screamed."

"I can imagine." He sighs. "So, what did you need?"

"Revivals." I shrug. "Review this list of new rules Prowl handed me." I smirk. "God, I love being over Mr. Rules."

He stops wiping the counter down to turn to me. "Why?"

"Because I can unban what I don't want banned. That's why he gave me this." I wave the datapad in the air. "To review."

* * *

1\. High Grade. (Exempt under orders)

2\. Duct Tape.

3\. Wool.

4\. Music.

5\. Mud.

6\. Skunks, porcupines, jack rabbits, bears, and amphibians

7\. P.S. Notes.

8\. All Jackass Movies.

9\. Pink, fluffly frou-frou's.

10\. Ratchet's and First Aid's tools.

11\. Cameras.

12\. Paint.

13\. All human drugs.

14\. Dodgeball with minibots.

15\. Video Games whilst on duty.

16\. Nitro-glyercine and oranges.

17\. Bumper stickers and signs that say 'wide load', as well as mudflaps with naked women on them

18\. Attempts to make Red Alert call Immediate Lock Down are forbidden.

19\. Any attempt to apologize via tape from a long distance away is not appreciated. The punishment will still stand.

20\. Attempts to fry my CPU are forbidden. I do not appreciate it. Neither does Ratchet.

21\. To All Senior Staff – No one is to go to Jazz on advice about how to reprimand those who break the rules. His methods are not within regulations.

22\. Do not write or say 'With love from Prowl' on any report on my behalf under any circumstance. Jazz.

23\. Wheeljack has requested that the 'Beam me up Scotty' jokes cease.

24\. Valentine's Day.

25\. April's Fool.

26\. Ratchet has banned Jet Judo, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Optimus Prime.

27\. Fender Bending with Stunticons is strictly off limits.

28\. Hacking personal files is utterly forbidden.

29\. Halloween.

30\. Jazz's Personal Equipment.

31\. The word 'Duck' is now to be reconsidered in the field. A more descriptive term is advised since Hound used it to describe a real animal and the whole Aerialbot team ended up in a canyon.

32\. Pornography.

33\. Human television and internet.

34\. Gorilla Glue, Rubber Cement, and No More Nails

35\. Monty Python.

36\. To Jazz – On a personal note, refrain from poking my doorwings and sirens in public, however tempted you are.

\- All mechs pokin' the Aerialbots and Powerglide. I suspect Blue 'n Smokescreen'd appreciate yeh not pokin' 'em either, however temptin' it is.

37\. Strobe Lights.

38\. Make up, perfume, and after shave.

39\. Cymbals.

40\. Silly String.

41\. Glitter.

42\. Energon Spiking.

43\. YouTube.

44\. Toilet Paper.

45\. Offensive Jokes.

46\. Skateboards.

47\. Lasers.

48\. Speeding and drunk driving.

49\. Potatoes.

\- Placing these up someone else's tail pipe will get you a trip to Ratchet and a potato of your own.

50\. 'Are we there yet?' questions.

51\. Hyperbole.

52\. Fake Blood, fake bullet holes, and skid marks (real or fake)

53\. Hitchiker's Guide To The Galaxy.

54\. Doorbell Ditch.

55\. Street Racing and smoking starts.

56\. Hardening Foam Filler.

57\. Baking soda, vinegar, flour, maple syrup, and whipped cream

58\. Styrofoam packing peanuts and styrofoam cups

59\. Sifl and Olly (In connection to Item 51).

60\. Swearing.

61\. Furbies and Tribbles.

62\. Fire Works.

63\. Silly Putty.

64\. Mythbusters.

65\. Drills and Dry Ice.

66\. Wikipedia.

67\. Sedating Megatron.

68\. Oreos.

69\. Magic Beans (In reference to Item 47).

70\. Cling Film.

71\. Red Glow Sticks.

72\. Carmel.

73\. 'Skippy's List' stands not as an idea, but a good place to go to read up on further things that are not mentioned here, but would be a good idea _not_ to try.

74\. The Evil Overlord List is _not_ an invitation to try to become one and gain world dominance. It is also NOT to be sent to the Decepticons. They don't need help waging this war.

75\. When given an order the proper response does not include the word 'no' in any form.

76\. Do not send out general messages to explain where you are at all times or what you are doing. Teletran One is quite capable of locating you should anyone need to find you.

77\. Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, FML and other such messaging sites will be banned if you cannot use them constructively and in your free time.

78\. Feces.

79\. Emergency generators.

80\. Black out paint.

81\. Pretending to be blind.

82\. Download sites, SPAM, and computer games.

83\. Dating Services and Viagra.

84\. Garden Gnomes.

85\. Sailor Moon and MewMew Power.

86\. Photoshop.

87\. Pine Cones.

88\. Bonfires.

89\. Food Colouring.

90\. Aerosol Cans (in connection to Item 12 and 64) We all know who was here, thank you, and art work can be kept to your rooms.

91\. Trebuchets.

92\. Mirage's Electo Distrupter.

92\. Zorbing.

93\. A note for those of you that do PR visits to human children education facilities. If they ask you where Transformers come from, _ignore_ the question.

94\. Dancing.

95\. If you are due a medical check-up with Ratchet, go on your appointed time and date. The joors spent hunting for you is a waste of resources and time that could be better spent elsewhere. It also makes Ratchet bad tempered for the rest of us that are due in after you.

96\. Armoury.

97\. Ringtones and air horns.

98\. Red vs. Blue.

99\. Twister.

100\. Remote Controls.

101\. Iron Filings 'n Magnets.

102\. Barney.

103\. Roleplayin'.

104\. Ironhide's Guns.

105\. Plants.

106\. Helium 'n Sulphur Hexafluoride.

107\. Alcohol.

108\. Blanks.

109\. Ninja Turtle Masks.

110\. Hitchhikers.

111\. Back To The Future Movies.

112\. Floor Wax.

113\. Window Pens.

114\. Jarate Jars.

115\. Coconuts.

116\. Chewing Gum.

117\. Home Alone Films.

118\. Wii Consoles.

119\. Snow.

120\. Remote Controlled 'Fart' Machines.

* * *

I sigh and start going back through the list, picking out what's too much, and what's fine. I roll my eyes. "Damn, Prowl. You went nuts on the rules for damn sure."

"Is something wrong?"

"He actually did it."

"Did what?"

"Banned music." I roll my eyes. "Time to edit."

* * *

1\. Duct Tape.

2\. Wool.

3\. Mud.

4\. Skunks, porcupines, jack rabbits, bears, and amphibians

5\. P.S. Notes.

6\. All Jackass Movies.

7\. Pink, fluffly frou-frou's.

* * *

I look over at Aid with the most confused look I can muster. "What's a pink fluffly frou-frou?"

"No clue. Why?"

"Prowl banned it."

"Then unban it."

"Gladly." I sigh. "If I knew what it meant. Apparently Ratch asked Prowl to ban it." I sigh before turning back to the data-pad. "It's staying until I find out."

* * *

8\. Ratchet's and First Aid's tools.

Amended: Starlight needs to use Ratchet's tools

* * *

"He banned your tools, and Ratch's."

"Good. I'm tired of the twins running off with them."

"Aid, _I_ have to use his!" I sigh softly. "Sorry. I've been on-edge since I left my daughter at school."

"I know. I've dealt wit—"

"Ratchet's temper, I know." I glance back down to the Datapad. "I need to get this done so I can bring back some mechs and femmes."

* * *

9\. Paint.

10\. All human drugs.

11\. Video Games whilst on duty.

12\. Nitro-glycerin and oranges.

13\. Bumper stickers and signs that say 'wide load', as well as mudflaps with naked women on them

14\. Attempts to make Red Alert call Immediate Lock Down are forbidden.

15\. Attempts to fry my CPU are forbidden. I do not appreciate it. Neither does Ratchet.

Amended to include Chase. We don't need him crashing either. I _HATE_ repairing processors.

16\. To All Senior Staff–No one is to go to Jazz on advice about how to reprimand those who break the rules. His methods are not within regulations.

17\. Do not write or say 'With love from Prowl' on any report on my behalf under any circumstance.

18\. Ratchet has banned Jet Judo, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Optimus Prime.

* * *

"They banned Jet Judo!"

"Good."

"What!? Don't you know how well we've fared in battles because they took out the seekers!"

"Don't you remember how bad they've been hurt by doing it?"

I take a deep breath. Aid's not my enemy. "Sorry." I sigh. "Prowl may be a good companion, but his rules are frustrating." I turn back to the screen.

* * *

19\. Hacking personal files is utterly forbidden.

20\. Jazz's Personal Equipment.

21\. The word 'Duck' is now to be reconsidered in the field. A more descriptive term is advised since Hound used it to describe a real animal and the whole Aerialbot team ended up in a canyon.

* * *

I start laughing. "God, I remember that!"

"Remember what?"

I look up to see Blades in the doorway. "When the Aerialbots wound up in a canyon!"

He laughs softly. "Me too. It was right before I left."

"Oh, Blades…"

"Don't, Sheyenne. I'm okay now."

"Good." I turn back to my work.

* * *

22\. Pornography.

23\. Human television and internet.

24\. Gorilla Glue, Rubber Cement, and No More Nails

25\. Monty Python.

26\. No Poking Doorwings

Wings, or rotors.

* * *

"Only a Praxian could say that."

Blades leans over. "Say what?"

"No poking doorwings, to put it simpler than he did." I scribble that out, then add an amendment.

"Why wings?"

"I plan to revive the Aerialbots." Blades glares at me. "And trust me, I'll lock ya in a room together, just like Jazz will. 'Wave won't appreciate you fighting with them—or Sunny."

* * *

27\. Strobe Lights.

28\. Make up, perfume, and after shave.

29\. Silly String.

30\. Energon Spiking.

31\. Offensive Jokes.

32\. Skateboards.

33\. Lasers.

34\. Speeding and drunk driving.

35\. Potatoes.

\- Placing these up someone else's tail pipe will get you a trip to Ratchet and a potato of your own.

* * *

"Now there's something you don't see every day." I start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Potato in a tailpipe."

* * *

51\. Hyperbole.

52\. Fake Blood, fake bullet holes, and skid marks (real or fake)

54\. Doorbell Ditch.

55\. Street Racing and smoking starts.

56\. Hardening Foam Filler.

57\. Baking soda, vinegar, flour, maple syrup, and whipped cream

Allowed for humans only. Not for bots!

58\. Styrofoam packing peanuts and styrofoam cups

60\. Swearing.

62\. Fireworks.

63\. Silly Putty.

64\. Mythbusters.

70\. Cling Film.

71\. Red Glow Sticks.

* * *

"Why did you unban sedating Megatron?"

"No more Megatron."

"And the rest of it?"

"I'm trusting them. Prowl isn't."

* * *

72\. Facebook, Twitter, Bebo, FML and other such messaging sites will be banned if you cannot use them constructively and in your free time.

73\. Feces.

74\. Emergency generators.

Only without an emergency! We may need them because of the Kaiju!

75\. Black out paint.

76\. Pretending to be blind.

Allowed for those with glasses. They may actually be blind without them.

77\. Download sites, SPAM, and computer games.

78\. Photoshop.

79\. Bonfires.

80\. Food Coloring.

81\. Graffiti

82\. Trebuchets

83\. Mirage's Electro Disrupter.

84\. Zorbing.

* * *

"He actually did it."

Aid turns to me. "What _this_ time?"

Blades peers over my shoulder. "What?"

"Banned dancing."

"You almost got arrested for that in Griffin Rock."

"Well, _duh_." I glance back down. "I'm unbanning it."

* * *

85\. If you are due a medical check-up with Ratchet, go on your appointed time and date.

86\. Ringtones and air horns.

87\. Red vs. Blue.

88\. Iron Filings and Magnets.

89\. Barney.

90\. Roleplaying.

91\. Ironhide's Guns.

92\. Plants.

93\. Helium and Sulfur Hexafluoride.

94\. Alcohol.

95\. Blanks.

96\. Ninja Turtle Masks.

97\. Hitchhikers.

98\. Back To The Future Movies.

99\. Floor Wax.

100\. Window Pens.

101\. Jarate Jars.

102\. Home Alone Films.

103\. Remote Controlled 'Fart' Machines.

* * *

"I'm taking this back to Prowl, then I'll be back to revive." I sigh. "Oh, and Blades." He looks up to me. "I'm not reviving them for a few weeks yet, but when they're back…" I glare at him. "No. Fighting. Outside the training room!" I growl. "If ya do, I'm having Jazz lock you in a room together!" With that, I leave the room.

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER

I step back into the medical bay before walking into the back room. Within an hour, Bluestreak and the Arcee's are alive, and finished with their medical exams. I check my watch. "I have to go get Star." I turn to Ratchet's last patient, who has yet to leave. "Blue, want to take me?"

"Sure. You know you'll—"

"I'll either talk with you, or sing. I'll make sure you're not haunted."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"I know."

He steps out of the medical bay, transforms, and opens the door to let me in. "How's Prowl?"

"Good. Not on my good side right now, but good."

"What?"

"He tried to ban both music and dancing. I unbanned them." I smirk. "Used to think I'd hate being put in command, but I love it."

"When did you become the Commander?"

"After Optimus took off into space four years ago. He's back now, but he's leaving me in charge. He's after me, then Prowl, then Jazz."

"Got it." He sighs. "So, where do we recharge?"

"There's several berths in the Autobot room, but if you tend to have nightmares, I can move one into the room with Graham and I."

"Ratchet said we have hope again."

"We're testing to see if a human can carry a Cybertronian. Graham is. I'm gonna be next. I plan to have Ratch do it when we get back."

"Have you picked a mech yet?"

"Not really…"

"I can do it. I told you before I'd wait forever for you." He sighs. "Unless—"

I hold up a hand. I'd been more hurt than anyone knew when he'd been killed. I had actually fallen for my guardian. "No. It's an odd question to ask someone. I'm more than willing to go with you."

"Why do you want to carry anyway?"

"I faltered. I let fear get in my way, and Chicago was destroyed. I need to redeem myself." I sigh and change the subject. "But about the berth situation."

"I do." He sighs. "And you don't have to redeem yourself. I was a youngling when Praxus was attacked. You know what Ratchet says. You can't save them all."

"I hid in a damn tower when over thirteen hundred people were _murdered_! I hid in a damn tower when Que was killed! I hid in a damn tower when—"

"When Soundwave shot me?" He sighs. "I didn't blame you then, and I don't blame you now."

"I'm a damned Autobot, and the Star Healer, Blue. I should have acted. I'm just a coward."

"I used to think I was too, but I survived after Praxus." He sighs, changing the subject this time. "Are you sure you want someone like me—"

I rest my hand on his dash. "It's all right. Calm down." I smile. "I'd like to have you in there. I offered, didn't I?" I reach up and tap my comm. "Optimus?"

" _What's wrong?_ "

"I need you to set up a Cybertronian berth—one for doorwingers—in my suite. Blue's going to stay with me."

" _I will have it ready when you return. I assume you would like him restored as your guardian?_ "

"Yes, please."

" _Approved. I am sure Prowl will agree._ "

"Thanks, Optimus." I sigh. "But what if Will or Sam want their guardians to room with them, too?"

" _We will handle that when we come to it. Stay safe, Starlight._ "

"Yes, Sir."

"So I guess I'm your guardian again."

"I guess." I sigh as we pull into the lot. "I'll be right back."

* * *

He's quiet for a few minutes, then his voice comes over my comm. " _Why are you in that big dome? Why are you picking up a daughter? I didn't know you had one. Am I going to guard her too?_ "

I laugh softly at the barrage of questions. "It's called the Shatterdome. We're there because we had nowhere else to go, because America wants you all dead. It's my jaeger, and she's equal to an eight-year-old." I turn to Star. "Hey, Sweetspark. How was school?"

"Good, Mommy."

"Good." I turn back to my comm after taking her hand. "Yes, you're guarding both of us. Boulder's got my boyfriend."

" _What's her name? What's she look like?_ "

"Ask her in a minute. We're on our way."

* * *

We climb into Bluestreak. "Who are you? Mommy's memories didn't have you."

I sigh softly. "I shut them out after he went off-line. It's the one memory I couldn't handle to remember, and the only part of Chicago I was able to block off." I sigh softly as I pat the dash. "I guess losing Que while he was sparked overshadowed him."

"Like Ratchet overshadowed Sides?"

I nod. "Yeah. Like losing Ratchet overshadowed losing Sides."

Star turns her attention to the car. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Bluestreak."

"I'm Star Warrior. I'm a Jaeger."

"Shey told me."

"So… You're our guardian?"

"Yep."

I sigh as the memory comes back. He'd been taken out right after Que, while I was cowering in the Willis tower. Our best sniper, taken down so quickly, and so violently.

* * *

 _"BLUESTREAK!" A single shot, and he's as down as Que is, minus the decapitation. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I fall to my knees, then crumple to the floor._

* * *

I clench the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary and I wipe a tear off my cheek.

"Star? What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "It all came back. There's a reason I do that, ya know. I'm drifting with Mako, and I just stopped chasing the RABIT. If I start again, Herc may just pull me out."

"So you have to act like Prowl?"

I shrug. "At least inside Star. I have to focus. With as much trauma as I've seen…" I sigh. "I've been in Star for a month and a half now, Blue, and I've only had a solid drift for two weeks, if that. First one was the day I saved Prowl." I sigh softly.

"How have you been, since… Chicago?"

I move my hand side-to-side. "So-so."

"Anything I'll have to know?"

"I'll always have my earbuds in. If I'm busy, I'm trying not to think about the past. If I blow up, I'm upset or frustrated—usually frustrated, but it depends on the day…or if I've been thinking about Chicago or Ratch. If I'm upset, I may start to cry when I do. I've been trying to control it, but it's not easy to control my meltdowns, same as Prowl can't avoid a crash. I don't have nightmares about it anymore, thankfully—that or Ratchet, but I chase the RABIT with his—I sometimes get panicked, though. Usually I'll be fine with caffeine or something to do. Being here… It's not easy on me, Blue."

"Why not?"

I sigh softly, and look at my lap, grateful that Blue's driving. "Because Lockdown killed Ratchet, then Optimus took off for space here in Hong Kong, four years ago. I hid in Griffin Rock. I used emergency work to pull myself together. Heatwave helped." I smirk when a thought comes to me. "And I found Blades."

"What?"

"Blades was on Griffin Rock, with a new rescue team, and a partner. He's here now, and bonded."

"I can't believe the bad boy of the Protectobots actually bonded with someone!"

"Yep. Heatwave. He and I formed a secondary bond."

"I thought you and Ratchet had formed a bond."

"We did. I didn't meet 'Wave until after I lost Ratch. The bond didn't dissolve after I saved Ratch."

We pull into the Shatterdome. Star runs to Gipsy as I climb out and shift into my Cybertronian form.

Bluestreak practically glomps me. "Primus! I was hoping you still had this frame!"

I hug him back before stepping out of glomp range. "You. Are worse. Than Blurr." I laugh. "I'd better warn Prowl and Chase."

"Blurr?"

"Found him on an island near Griffin Rock. Stayed on Griffin Rock with Sal. Glomped every one of us—'Wave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, and me. Not one of us were really happy about that. Then the Hotshot almost ran Cody over, and almost destroyed our cover there."

"Who he?"

I kneel to Cherno. "This is Bluestreak. He's my assigned guardian."

"Like Sam and Bee."

I nod to Striker. "Yep. He's a sniper."

"You have the same frame!"

"Yes, we do, Gips. We're Praxians. He went off-line in Chicago."

"I thought you said you watched the second-to-last Praxian off-line."

I stand with a sigh. "Last one was Blue. I still consider myself from Earth. I have a Praxian frame, but I wasn't born in Praxus, so I'm not an official Praxian."

Bluestreak hugs me lightly. "Prowl and I consider you one."

"Thanks Blue." I sigh softly. "Guess we have to go update the others that you're around."

"Didn't you want to talk with Ratchet about—"

"Yes, but I think—"

"It can wait."

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

We walk into the medical bay together. "Ratch?"

He looks up to see us. "What?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready."

"For what?"

"For my turn to carry."

"Star, I—"

"I'm protected. I can _do_ this."

Ratchet sighs. "All right. Graham said you three used Boulder as the donor. Who—"

"I volunteered."

"Bluestreak, you've _just_ been revived. I'm not sure—"

"I want to."

"Will you be able to watch over her? I know how Praxians act when they've got a sparkling on the way."

I nod. "I had Optimus set up a berth for him in mine and Graham's room."

"And what about Star Warrior?"

"I'll operate her until I can't any longer. Mako will go on leave with me then. I'll still be available for the med-bay when I'm needed."

"And you're prepared to deal with a Praxian's side effects of this?"

"I trained with you, didn't I? You made sure I was ready for anything."

"Good. Just making sure." He sighs softly. "All right, lie down—in your _human form_."

"Gees, Ratch. I know the drill!"

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER, OUTSIDE THE MEDICAL BAY

"You're sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"Positive, Blue. I'm groggy, not disabled." I stumble toward our berth room. I key in the code before stepping in. "Hey, Graham."

"Hey, Shey." He looks up. "Who's that with you?"

"Graham, this is Bluestreak. He was my guardian before Chicago. Blue, this is Graham, and you've already met Star."

Graham stands. "Did you just get here, or—"

"He was just revived. I'm gonna go lie down, all right, Blue?"

"Just be careful."

Graham looks between Bluestreak and I. "Be careful? She's going to bed. She can't get hurt there!"

"Relax, Graham. He's gonna be a little overprotective of me for a while."

Graham blinks. "You went through with it, didn't you?"

I shrug. "I felt like I needed to redeem myself."

"For what?"

"Failing Chicago. Failing the Autobots. Failing Blue." I sigh softly. "Not only did I cower in a tower when he needed me, but _because_ of me, he had to go into a destroyed city after surviving Praxus after I'd done my best to prevent it!" I turn on my heel and storm away.

"She's never done _that_ before."

Bluestreak sighs. "She does that when she's upset about something. She's been trying to rein it in, but she's tired."

"I know. I've seen her mad, but I've only seen her do that when she's frustrated with the bots about something, and then it was usually Heatwave. She used to call him Hothead." Graham sighs. "I take it that bed over there is yours?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "I'm going to see my brother. I'll be right back. Stay with her."

"I have to take Star down for supper." He looks down, glad that it's not too obvious yet.

Bluestreak groans. "Then make sure she's all right before you go anywhere."

"You're only going across the hall. What could happen?"

Bluestreak turns from the open door. "Too much." He steps out and closes the door.

Graham walks back to where I had heard the entire exchange. "Is he always like that?"

I roll my eyes. " _No_. Blue's sweeter than even Bee is, usually. He's just a talker." I lean forward. "But because he volunteered as the donor…" I sigh softly. "When the bonded—or in this weird case, me—of a Praxian is carrying—or might be, in my case—they get highly protective of the mech or femme. The carrying cycle—if it works—may affect him in ways it wouldn't humans."

"Got it. So watch my back."

I nod. "If things get too bad, I'll have Boulder moved in here temporarily so he can watch your back too."

Graham laughs. "I'm sure that's not necessary." He sighs. "I'm going to take Star down for Supper. Want me to bring you a tray?"

I nod. "Thanks."


	21. The Second Carrier

I only own my OC's!

* * *

The Second Carrier

TWO WEEKS LATER

I groan softly when I feel someone shaking me. "Shey, wake up. You missed your alarm. You need to get moving."

I sit up suddenly. "I've gotta get Star dressed!"

Graham laughs softly. "Easy. Mako got her ready. There's a tray on the table, and Blue's ready when you are."

I rub the back of my neck. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I glance over his stomach. "You didn't—"

"Dad brought it. You're acting like I felt a few months ago."

"I have to see Ratch today to see if it took, but I think it did." I yawn and climb out of bed before changing into a red sweater with a cornucopia knitted in, blue jeans, red socks, and white shoes. I've been living with Graham so long I don't care if he sees me. Besides, I know he'll turn away, and that he won't peek, so I don't worry.

I step into the entry space and sit at the table as Blue kneels to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Blue. Tired, but that's to be expected."

Graham walks in and sends me a fake glare. "I hate you."

"Come off it. Everyone goes through this differently, and even then, every time is different." I shrug. "Besides, I know you don't hate me. I've been here for you through this, and I can see in your eyes that you actually really like me." I point up to Bluestreak. "'Sides, ya need to watch what you say around Blue."

"Robo-bodyguard."

I nod. "But as long as he remembers you're carrying, you're safe. Praxians protect carriers and sparklings."

"Thanks." He sighs. "It's already starting to get obvious, though."

"I'll send Ratchet by to—"

"Boulder offered to take me around until this is over." He sighs. "I guess I'll see you there."

"I guess." I gather the three trays and turn back to our rooms. "Come on, Star! We're leaving!" I stop and drop off the trays before we head outside, and take off.

* * *

MEDICAL BAY

I turn from where I'm wiping down the medical berth to see Boulder and Bluestreak. We'd gotten the backlash from one of Sideswipe's pranks in. First Aid is washing down the counter while Ratchet is checking our supplies to see if he has to order new ones from Herc and Will. "Ratch! Graham's here!"

"I was about to—" He sticks his head out. "I thought you said Graham was here!"

"He's in Boulder. He told me he would be when he's out."

"Okay. Lock the door, Bluestreak." He looks at me with an eyebrow ridge raised.

"Blue, back in the storage room." I turn to Ratchet. "He's here for my checkup, which we're doing after Graham's, so I'm assuming he chose to follow Boulder."

Ratchet looks him over before nodding. "Everything looks good."

"Thanks." He climbs back into Boulder and the two leave.

Ratchet steps over and lets Bluestreak out of the storage room before turning to me. "Human form, on the berth."

I nod, and shift before allowing Bluestreak to lift me up. I sit as still as I can as Ratchet examines me, then smiles at me. "Good news, Star. You're carrying."

"Thanks, Ratch."

I shift back to my Cybertronian form as he sits beside me. "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine. Tired, but fine."

"No nausea?"

"None." I put an arm around him. "I'm fine, Ratch. I'll get through this."

"Just be careful in that jaeger. We need you."

"Trust me, I will be."

* * *

SHORELINE

I walk out in my Cybertronian form and sit on the wall. After a moment, Bluestreak follows. "Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine, Blue. Nothing's wrong. I'm just looking out over the ocean, thinking about what I've been through since I met you all."

"Oh…" He sighs. "Want me to go back in?"

"You're fine." I turn to him with a smile. "Most of its good, Blue. Like…" I laugh softly. "Remember the first time I met Red?"

"He almost called an immediate lockdown."

I laugh. "Until I told him I was there because of Lennox."

Bluestreak shakes his head. "You used to be so timid."

"Scared." I sigh. "And you couldn't get me to talk unless I wanted to."

"Still can't."

I shrug. "Good point." I sigh softly. "But getting my past out of me proved difficult, and I know it did. I didn't want to remember _him_. I wanted a fresh start in a new place."

"And now?"

I look out over the ocean. "It doesn't bother me as much anymore. Lockdown and Galvatron are more scarring than Aaron ever could be." I sigh softly. "But having to watch Ratch… That's gonna haunt me for a while."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Praxus was scarring too."

I lay a hand on his arm. "Blue, you lost everything. I just lost a guardian."

"Who was all you had after Chicago."

I shrug. The mech's got a point. "I found a new family. Charlie Burns, his kids, and the Rescue Bots." I turn back to the ocean thoughtfully. "Hard to believe the former bad boy of the Protectobots became my best friend."

"He did?"

I glance over to Bluestreak, only to find him looking hurt. "Hey, hey." I sigh softly. "Blue, you're important to me. You're my guardian, and the closest bot friend I'll ever have." I sigh softly. "Blades… he's different. He had to fill a void—he and Heatwave did, and…" I sigh before turning back to the ocean. "They're bonded. If I've got a guardian bond with 'Wave, I'll have one with Blades. He and I just got closer than I was able to get with 'Wave because I'm best friends with his partner. He and Bee just…filled the void you left. There's still room for you. Same as I have a crush on Optimus, but I love Graham."

He sighs softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"You're fine." I turn to see Cody and Frankie with the jaegers, Ryder, and the pups. "Hey, guys!"

Cody runs over. "What's wrong? You usually—"

"Just talking with Blue. Everything's fine." I gasp in surprise when Zuma, Chase (the dog), and Marshall all jump in my lap. "Careful, guys."

"Sowwy."

"My bad."

I shrug. "No harm." I tap my metal leg. "I was more worried about the three of you."

"Oh. We're fine."

"That's good, Chase." I glance over to where the others are playing. "Why aren't you over with the others?"

"Chewno's puppy."

"I thought you liked her."

"We do. She just…"

I reach down and pet Marshall. "She's just too hyper right now, right?" They nod. "feel free to sit with us, then. We won't bite."

"But they might—"

I sigh before turning to Bluestreak. "Blue, they're trained rescue pups. They're not going to hurt me." I laugh softly. "Besides, we're metal."

He sighs softly. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know. I'm not mad at you, Blue. Trust me. Everything's fine." I set Marshall on his lap. "See? Just a puppy. Soft, sweet, and furry, but not dangerous."

"Why is he so pwotective of you?"

I smile down at Zuma. "I'm carrying, and he's the one I chose as the donor. It affects Praxian sires."

"Oh…" Marshall steps off Bluestreak's lap nervously.

I laugh softly. "Not that way, Marshall. He's just going to be protective of me, and then the little one. That's all. He thought you were going to hurt me."

"We're not going to hurt anyone."

"We save lives."

"We help people."

"I know." I run a hand over Marshall before setting the three back on the ground and getting up. "I'm heading inside. We'll have to go get Star soon."

"Can I come?"

I return to my human form and kneel to Zuma. "If it's all right with Ryder."

"Just be careful."

"We will." I smile. "Come on, Zuma." I shift back into my human form and carry Zuma behind Bluestreak, who transforms as soon as we're off the sand. Once he opens his door, I climb inside and put Zuma in the passenger seat.

"Awesome!"

"What's he—"

"Considering where he is, and what you are, I'd say, _you_."

Bluestreak laughs. "Sorry."

"Don't be, Blue." I turn to Zuma. "I know they're awesome, but I've lived with them since I was fourteen, so I'm used to it."

"You lived with them?"

"Well, after being abused for four years, I was more than ready to get away. I ran, using my powers, and I found Sam. His family took me in, but I was only there for three days, before Optimus had Captain Lennox get permission for me to live on the base. Will got me into a military academy, and I joined the Rangers when I was old enough to. I joined Herc's team when Optimus took off into space, so now I'm operating my own jaeger, and still working with the Autobots. I'll get through this, too. I'm pregnant, with a Cybertronian's child. It's just the next step. I'm already their leader, Zuma." I smile. "And Blue promised me that he'd wait until the end of time for me. I may have fallen for Graham, but I can have a bond-mate—but he won't be recognized by anyone but the bots. Graham and I can still have a relationship, because things like that aren't frowned upon like they are with humans."

"Awe you going to bond with him?"

"If he'll have me. I…" I look at my lap. "I got scared, in Chicago, and I cowered in the Willis Tower when Soundwave and Barricade were killing their hostages. Que was carrying, and we lost Blue too—almost lost Bee."

"You know I don't blame you for that. You're carrying my sparkling, Shey!"

I rub the dash lightly. "You may not blame me, but _I_ blame me. I abandoned you, like a coward!"

"You'd never been in a city the cons had destroyed before. I survived Praxus, after all. I was able to handle it. You weren't. It was your first real battle as a Ranger, and as an Autobot."

I shrug. "You have a point."


	22. Coyote's Reactor

I only own my oc's!

* * *

Coyote's Reactor

We pull back into the Shatterdome to find the Arcees, apparently waiting for me. I climb out and set Zuma on the ground before getting Star out. I wait for her to get a good distance away before Bluestreak and I transform, then turn to the Praxian. "I've got to get to the bays. They've got Coyote's reactor done, and I'm the one drafted to put it in."

"You're sure you'll be all right?"

I lay a hand on his arm. "I'm fine, Blue. Trust me."

"Sheyenne?"

I look down before kneeling to my fellow femmes. "What's wrong?"

The triple-spark looks up at me as one. "Sideswipe."

I groan. "What _now_?"

"He's got Ironhide on the warpath over his latest prank, and Prowl's trying to find him so he can lock him in the brig."

"And _I've_ got to handle this?"

"Prowl's too busy with Sideswipe, Ratchet's preparing Coyote for his new reactor, and First Aid's preparing the last of the frames for you to revive."

"One: when did you three become my messengers?"

Arcee, the dark pink one, groans. "Apparently today."

"Then you're off-duty, and I'm talking to Prowl. If I have to have a Lady in Waiting, it's not going to be our only femme combiner team. We need you three in the field." I sigh. "Two: when did Sideswipe become my responsibility?"

Chromia, the blue one, crosses her arms. "Apparently when you revived him."

"Then Prowl will just have to live with him. He's an asset we can't lose." I shake my head. "Three: Since when _isn't_ Ironhide on the warpath?"

Elita-One, the purple one, sighs. "He never is, and Optimus put us on this duty, not Prowl. He's _Optimus'_ Second-in-Command."

"And he thinks I need someone too." I shrug. "That's… actually helpful. Okay, then. Come on."

"What are we doing?"

"Calming Ironhide. Arcee, I need you to check with Aid about those frames, then check in with Security. Chromia, check with Ratch, then with the Rescue teams. I'll be in within the hour for his reactor. Elita, I need you to stay with me for now. I'll need someone to get Optimus if I can't calm Hide on my own."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And none of that. Starlight, please. You're older than me—you three practically raised me. Just call me Starlight." I sigh heavily. "Okay…"

"Ironhide."

I look down to the purple motorcycle. "What?"

"We were heading to deal with Ironhide."

"Yes." I sigh heavily. "I hadn't forgot, I was just running through what I have to do."

* * *

Training room

We step inside to find Ironhide shooting the new training dummies. I have to shout to be heard over his cannons. "HIDE!"

He looks over his shoulder before turning to me, returning the cannons to their place. " _What_?"

I look over his plating, where I can see traces of white and pink paint. Instantly, I know why he's mad. "Just because some frontliner paints you like a femme doesn't mean you can shoot up the training room! Femmes aren't any weaker than mechs—not even with _humans_!"

This time he looks confused. "What?"

"Joan of Arc, was a soldier, in the Middle Ages. She was killed at nineteen, the excuse given was cross-dressing, which was excused in necessity." I look down to Elita. "Besides, I'm a femme, and you've seen me fight just as hard as you do, on several occasions." I sigh as I turn to walk away. "Why do I even bother talking down hotheads, 'Lita?" She sighs, but otherwise remains silent. "I mean, sure, it's a good ability to have, but Aid and I can't be everywhere at once."

"First Aid's ready when you are, and Red Alert's fritzing, but Charlie Burns said everything was all right."

"Ratchet's waiting, and the rescue teams are good. They'll have their reports ready before the meeting tonight."

I turn to the recently-returned femmes. "Thanks." I sigh. "Guess I need to get to Ratch. Elita, find Optimus. I want to know _why_ I suddenly need ladies in waiting. I'm a soldier too, after all. I'm not helpless."

"You've accepted—"

"I'm carrying, so I need a little help, but that's just for a few weeks." I sigh. "Arcee, keep Blue out of the bays. I don't need him stressing over me, and my armor's enough protection. Chromia…" I sigh heavily. "Take Ironhide, and go find a better place for him to vent. I can't be repairing the training room again—not when I have other things to do, as the Star Healer."

"Yes, Ma—" I glare at her. "Starlight." We step into the bays. "All right. I need to get to work. You need to get to Optimus." We flinch as a cannon blast shakes the walls. "And one of you tell Chromia that it's better to have Ironhide vent _out_ side, before he tears down the Shatterdome. Someday, this may become our base."

"If you ever get humankind to accept us."

I smirk. "That's in the works, Ratch, but right now, we've got kaiju to deal with. We'll worry about the alliance after we've taken them down for good." I step over. "Now, let's get this taken care of. How's Coyote?"

"He's in his jaeger form, and he's under. Tamsin and Stacker are waiting for news. We're just waiting for you."

"Sorry I kept everyone, then. I had to get Star from school."

"We understand, Sweetspark."

* * *

Bays

Once we're done, I update Stacker and Tamsin, then start for the training room. I've got a mess to clean up, thanks to Ironhide, and I'm not looking forward to it. On the way, I'm stopped by a familiar soldier. We've gotten close, thanks to a certain dark green Topkick, and how I've been raised since fourteen. The military became my life, after all. I sigh heavily, and shift down to my human form. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Sarah wanted to know where you were sending Star."

I sigh heavily. I never did try to remember the name of the school, since it's in another language, but I have memorized the way. "It's a private school, away from the shoreline—within the safe zone. I can have Sunstreaker take you in later. He knows the way."

"Where's Ironhide?"

"Judging from the lack of canon fire, I'd say he's either in the woods with the Dinobots, or, trying to wash off the last of the paint."

"Paint?"

I nod. "Yeah. Apparently Sideswipe painted him like a femme during the night. Since I have to leave before most of them are up, then was on the shore with Blue and the Paw Patrol, I didn't hear of it until I got back from picking Star up." I sigh as I lean back on the wall. Like Will, I'm wearing camouflage fatigues, but mine are my usual pink. Lennox explained when we brought him out that it was because I'm one of the special "War Machines". I was pretty upset when we first learned of that particularly painful betrayal. We're nothing but weapons to them. "Apparently Optimus thinks I need Ladies in Waiting. Mech forgets I'm a soldier too—they all do, sometimes."

"They're used to you being their little Princess." He sighs. "I'd have trouble looking at Annabelle like she was a soldier, too."

I sigh heavily. "I don't think you're the only one…" I was actually the first to notice, at fourteen, that Ironhide looked at his human partner's daughter as his own. Part of me wonders when he and Chromia will have a child of their own—then I remember how small Chromia is, and how dangerous it would be for her. If they were to have a child, Hide would have to carry, and I can only imagine how that would turn out… From what I've seen… Not. Good. At all.

"Did you know he raised Bumblebee?"

"Bee told me, years ago. Hide looks at Bee the way you would Annie, and Optimus does me: like we're still kids. Bee's still a youngling, yes, but he's practically an adult, I _am_ an adult, and I don't think you'll have to worry about Annabelle anytime soon. She's still only thirteen. You've got five years to sway her away from the Army."

"I'm not sure I want to."

We start walking, if only to have something to do. "What do you mean?"

"If she wants to fight, who am I to stop her? It's her life, and her choice. I don't want to tell her she can't follow her heart, while I'm fighting a never-ending war with an alien partner."

I shrug. "Good point." I sigh as the femmes return, not surprisingly, without Chromia. "Well?"

Arcee sighs. "Now Bluestreak's pestering Prowl."

I roll my eyes. " _Joy_." I shake my head. "Let him know I'm done with Coyote, and that I'm fine. He needs to get to work. He's got a patrol in…" I check my watch. "Less than fifteen minutes."

Arcee nods before starting to roll away. "I'm on it."

I turn to the purple femme. "And Optimus?"

"Cybertronian law, according to Mirage. Optimus said you needed a Second in Command if you're going to lead, and Mirage insisted on your having a Femme in Waiting, so Optimus combined the two and gave us the order."

I nod. "That's acceptable." I sigh softly. "Though why he chose our only femme combiner team is—"

"We're the only surviving femmes. I used to lead a group of seven on Cybertron, but now we're down to my sisters and I."

"Hopefully, we'll get your numbers back up." I shrug to Lennox before walking off with Elita in my Cybertronian form. "I assume that was Megatron's doing?"

"Partly. Femmes are rare to begin with."

I nod. "That much I know."

She sighs. "Sorry if I interrupted anything back there."

I shake my head. "Nope. We were just talking about Annabelle." I sigh heavily. "How far did Chromia take Hide, anyway? I haven't heard his cannons since before we got started on Coyote's reactor."

"Down to the basement, last I knew."

"Hmmm…"

"Starlight?"

I turn to the femmes. "Find Prowl and get whatever paperwork about medical issues, or the Jaegers."

"Why?"

"Medical documents are supposed to be confidential, and I'm the Ranger here. Prowl shouldn't have to do _everything_ , and you seem to be the calmest of the three, and you used to lead, so you'll handle that. I'll get you an office as soon as I can."

"What about the others?"

"I'll have Chromia doing combat training with Ironhide, and Arcee will help me with anything else." I shrug. "At least it keeps you all somewhere you'll be safe. We need you three." I sigh heavily as Elita rolls off to find Prowl. "Arcee, when you tell Blue I'm done, tell Prowl to get Sideswipe out of the brig and into the training room. Have him clean up Ironhide's mess, since he's the one that set the hothead off in the first place by painting him pink."

"I'm on it."

I sigh heavily. "I'll go find Hide and apologize."

"Why?"

I turn back to the soldier who had wound up following us. "Because I lost my cool with him when I saw him destroying the training room. He didn't deserve that."

Lennox sighs. "I'll have Sunstreaker take me to that school tomorrow. I've got to get back to Sarah and Annie."

I nod. "Understood." I sigh. "I'd better check on Star, too."

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" I look at the soldier as if he's grown another head.

"I'll check on Star for you. You've done so much for my family, and there's no way I'll ever be able to repay you. The least I can do is help out."

I shrug. I'm not going against my commander, even if he's trying to get me to let him be another servant. "Thanks, Major. She'll be in my suite with Graham." I sigh. "Has Ironhide updated you on the situation?"

"Not that I know of…"

I sigh heavily. "Okay, we're testing to see if a human—male, or female—can carry a Cybertronian child to term. Graham and I are testing it on both of us. I'm two weeks in, Graham is the other subject, and is over three months. We're keeping this among my part of this team, so the jaegers aren't supposed to know, besides Star Warrior, and she rooms with us. Watch out for Blue, he's staying in there too. Cee should be handling him, and caring for Sides' punishment detail."

"Got it."

I nod before starting to the elevator. I've got a mech to find.

"Starlight."

I turn to find Chromia. "Where's Hide?"

"We found a large training room downstairs."

' _That's good, both for when the jaegers leave, and good for our training now._ ' I smile at her. "Thanks. You'll be on combat training with Hide later, but for now, you can get some energon. I'm going to talk to Hide, alone." I step onto the elevator and hit the button before shifting forms.


	23. Surprise

Non-graphic Mech Preg delivery… I only own my oc's!

* * *

Surprise

I step off the elevator in my Cybertronian form, and start for the entrance. I peer into the door when I find it strangely silent, and find Ironhide on his knees, with one hand around his stomach and the other keeping him from falling on his face. "Hide?" He doubles over with a groan, causing me to run to him. "Hide!" I crouch and lay a hand on his back gently.

This time he turns to me. "Star?" He gasps before leaning closer to the ground.

I sigh softly as I kneel in front of him. I reach around to where his head is resting on my shoulder, effectively supporting him. "Easy, Hide. It's all right. Just try to relax." I tap my comm. "Ratch, I need you or Aid in the basement training room, now."

" _What's wrong?_ "

"I don't know, but Hide's hurting. I was coming down to talk to him, so I don't have a scanner."

" _I'm coming down. Aid's with his gestalt._ "

* * *

I sigh in relief when Ratchet steps in. "Starlight—"

"Thank Primus." I sigh heavily. "I don't know what's wrong with him, Ratch. I don—"

"Calm down. I can't deal with you, Red, _and_ Blades fritzing all the time."

I look down. "Sorry… I can't help that I worry."

He rubs his face. " _I'm_ sorry, Star. It's been a stressful day."

"Because Sides painted him pink." I nod down to Ironhide.

Ratchet nods before pulling out a scanner. He runs the beam over Ironhide before gasping.

"Ratch?"

He steps over and kneels beside Ironhide before putting an arm around him. "We need to get him to the medical bay, quickly."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have time to explain. Come on!"

I shrug before moving to his other side, and helping him up. "Ratch, I need to know. I'm a medic too, you know. You taught me everything I know."

"We have to hurry."

Once we reach the elevator, I tap the button before turning to Ratchet. "Now…"

"He's carrying, Star, and contracting. If you hadn't come down here…"

I gasp in shock. I know what would have happened to the mech. "Primus." I blink. "Wait, he's only been on-line for six weeks, Ratch!"

"That's what's got me worried. The sparkling could be severely underdeveloped, and with as often as he's been training…"

I sigh heavily. "You know, when you get worried, you rival Red, Blades, and I put together, right?" I lay a hand on his arm. "Calm down. We've got this." I sigh heavily. "If it comes down to it, I can use the inferno." I smile weakly. "Besides, you know Hide and medical bays. He avoids them _and_ you at all costs. He could have been carrying before he was killed and never knew."

"But then—"

I gasp softly. "The Cosmic Rust…"

Ratchet nods. "It could have harmed the sparkling."

I sigh heavily. "Then we'd need to have a cure, or—"

" _Primus_!" We turn to where Ironhide is leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Could—you two—stop—talking—about it—and— _do_ _something_!"

I rest my hand on my forehead. I'm moments away from just banging my head on the wall. "We can't _do_ anything until we get you to the medical bay, Hide." I sigh heavily. "Want me to comm Chromia?"

He shakes his head. "No sense—in upsetting her."

I blink before turning to him. "Wait…you knew? You were really—"

"Yes." He grimaces.

"THEN WHY THE FRAG DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" Ratchet lays a hand on my doorwing. Usually, I'm the calmer out of the two of us, but right now, I'm frustrated. "Well?" Ironhide scowls at me before gasping at another sharp pain. I dive forward and barely manage to catch him as he falls to the floor. One look at the groaning mech, and I can tell things just got serious. "Ratchet, stop the elevator. We're not going to make it."

"Starlight, what—" He hits a switch, then glances at Ironhide before turning to me. "I can do this. You don't have to…"

I shake my head. "I know what to do." I turn to Ironhide. "You'll be all right. We're right here." I kneel and get into position. "It's almost over. I just need you to push on the next one, as hard as you can." Ironhide nods before grimacing. "Come on, Hide."

" **Primus!** "

I look up to Ratchet. "How come neither of us noticed this? He'd have been further along than Que…"

"It could have a smaller frame. You know how small Chromia is."

I nod. He's got a point. "Come on, Hide. Don't stop just because I'm talking to Ratchet."

He nods, and gasps before pushing. " **FRAG THIS HURTS!** "

I smile over at Ratchet, who seems to be watching over my shoulder as always, then turn back to Ironhide. "It's almost here. Just a little longer. You can do this."

He gasps harshly before pushing, simply crying out from the pain, loudly enough to wake the dead on their own planet. It's by sheer willpower that I don't flinch.

"One more, and it's here. You're doing great."

"Frag you."

I raise an eyebrow. "I didn't do this to you, Hide, Chromia did." I'd be laughing if I was in Ratchet's position. As it is, I'm too focused to care.

Ironhide groans before pushing, once again shouting from the pain. I reach down and lift a predominantly blue femme with dark green accents, and glance to Ratchet before turning to Ironhide. "It's a femme." I reach over and hand her to him. "We'll have to check her once we get to the medical bay, but—"

Ratchet scoffs softly as he flips the switch to restart the elevator. "I have already been able to scan her, and she is perfectly healthy."

"Thank Primus." The two turn to me in shock. "What? I was worried about her!"

"You are smart to worry about the femme, Starlight, but I assure you we would have found a way to help her had she been infected."

I turn to Ironhide, who is leaning against the back wall of the elevator with the sparkling in his arms. "Want me to comm Chromia?" I pause for a moment. "And Lennox?" He nods.

"Have you chosen a designation?"

He nods. "Safire."

I smile slightly. "I like it." I lay a hand on his shoulder. "You did good, Hide. Really." I lean into the corner. "And you've been a lot better over the last six weeks than I was imagining earlier. It's surprising how calm you've been. Today's the first problem we've had with someone pushing you too far."

"Carrying affects everyone differently, Starlight. I am sure it is the same among humankind."

I nod. "I just imagined him shooting the mechs or femmes _responsible_ instead of destroying training rooms." I shrug. "Since he used to throttle Sides for pranks before." I tap my comm. "Chromia. Lennox."

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _Yes, Ma'am?_ "

"One, Lennox, don't call me Ma'am. I got onto the femmes earlier for that. Two, I need you both to meet me in the medical bay."

" _Who's hurt?_ "

"No one got hurt, Will. I just need to see the two of you."

* * *

medical bay

I help Ratchet get Ironhide settled on a berth in the CCU while First Aid gets Safire settled in one of the sparkling berths Que built. The two run in shortly after I step back into the main treatment area.

"Starlight?"

"Sheyenne?"

I turn to the two before motioning for them to follow me. "Come on."

* * *

Ccu

"Ratchet?" I motion to the femme and Major behind me.

The medic lifts Lennox onto the berth before turning to leave, motioning for me to follow.

* * *

Ccu

"What happened? Starlight said—"

"I'm fine, Chromia. Just tired." He winces slightly. "And sore."

"Hide—"

"I'm _okay_."

* * *

Storage room

"Want to do the honors?"

"Huh?" I look up at the medic as if he's grown another head. "Do what?"

"You delivered her. Would you like to take her in, or do you want me to?"

"Sure." I shake my head. ' _What did you think he meant, Silly!?_ ' I run a finger over her head before starting into the room. The first sparkling born on Earth, was a complete surprise to the medics. She's a true miracle, having survived her Carrier's death and revival, as well as the Cosmic Rust from the traitorous shots.

* * *

ccu

Ironhide looks up when he hears Safire's soft chirps. Chromia and Lennox look over, confused. Those looks soon change to surprise with Chromia and shock for Major Lennox.

Chromia steps over and picks her up before rolling over to Ironhide's side. "She survived. I was afraid she—"

Lennox blinks, his new reality sinking in. Now he and Ironhide both have a daughter, and with the fact that they're close friends, and that the mech is just as much family to him as Sarah and Annabelle, he has another little one to protect. "She's beautiful."

"And completely healthy." I smile. "And Lennox is right, Hide. She's beautiful."

Lennox starts for the door. "I'll go tell Sarah and Annie."

"Get Optimus and Prowl. Tell them I need to see them in the medical bay."

* * *

triage

I sigh before turning to the two mechs. "We have good news. There's hope now."

"I was lead to believe our hope was in your coming sparkling, and Graham's."

I smile softly. "We've had… quite a surprise today." It's hard to tell the two Ironhide's a Carrier without blowing the surprise right away, but I want to see the looks on their faceplates. My only fear right now is accidentally crashing Prowl with said surprise. "Come with me." We step into the CCU, or Critical Care Unit, which is the only place we have for overnight patients.

Prowl blinks. "Ironhide?"

Optimus steps over to the mech. "How are you doing, Old Friend?"

"What happened? Usually Sideswipe does not cause enough damage to warrant an overnight stay in the medical bay."

I giggle softly at his accidental rhyme before stepping out. "How is she, Ratch?"

"Recharging, for now. She will require her energon soon."

"I know." I smile weakly. "I'm sorry, in advance, if I crash Prowl." I push the small wheeled crib back into the CCU, causing the two to turn to me.

Prowl turns when he hears the wheel squeak, and gasps softly. "What in…" As predicted, he falls to the ground a second later.

Optimus turns when he hears Prowl hit the floor. "Starlight? What is—" That's when he notices the small femme inside. "By the All Spark…" He turns to Ironhide. "I was not aware you had been carrying." Optimus lifts the now-awake sparkling out of the crib before holding her. The tiny femme may never realize the new hope she brings their race.

"We didn't want to tell anyone, with the war…" He sighs before taking the femme from Optimus and starting to feed her. "We were afraid someone would try to kill me because of my being able to carry."

Ratchet sticks his head in before groaning and moving to drag the Praxian out. I shrug. "Can't say I didn't warn ya."

He simply shakes his head before leaving with the crashed Praxian. I sigh heavily before leaving the room. I desperately need to spend some time alone after this—or maybe with my daughter.


	24. Silverwing

I only own my oc's!

* * *

Silverwing

I step into my suite and over to Star, who's coloring at the table. "How you doing, Sweetspark?"

"Fine."

"Got your homework done?"

"Yep!"

"How about your math?"

"Graham helped me."

I kneel to her. "What you drawin'?"

"Grandma and Grandpa!"

"From the drifts, right?"

She nods. "Why'd Grandma always let that man yell at you? You're always crying in your memories of your family."

I sigh heavily. "I…" I shake my head. "It's called abuse, Star. I was abused, verbally, and later physically. I ran away, at fourteen, and met the Autobots. I learned I was one of them. I joined the Army—Rangers, obviously—when I was eighteen. Chicago was my first battle as such. I was terrified at first, but by the end of the day I was a Green Lantern. After that, I stayed with Optimus—"

"Until Grandpa Ratchet got killed."

"Yeah. After that, I helped against KSI and Lockdown, then moved to Griffin Rock."

"You have happier memories there."

"Because I was safe. I took EMS training as part of my Ranger training—I'm actually a field medic—so I got to be an EMT there. I got to work with Blades on a very personal level, my pain over losing my closest Praxian friend was gone, because I got closer to Chase, and my spark break was eased as I got to know Heatwave. I got to work on my Cybertronian medical training with Doc Greene, and I got to perfect my medical techniques for humans."

"Then you left. That's when you met Aunt Mako."

"Yeah." I sigh heavily. "And lost Gipsy to the Breach."

"Then they came back, and you had me built."

"Yep." I smile. "My best decision yet."

"Why?"

I grin. "Because it gave me a daughter, of course." I pull her in for a hug. "My beautiful little Star Warrior."

She leans back. "Why did you name me that?"

"It was my call sign, when I was hiding out in Optimus."

"So… I'm named after you?"

"Sort of…" I sigh heavily, not noticing that Bluestreak's back from his patrol. "Your name came from my darkest hour, Star. I had to find a way to light the Autobots' darkest hour while Optimus was in Stasis Lock, and then after that, when he left Earth. I was just so _damned_ lost, without him, and Dad, and…" I sigh heavily before starting to sing.

I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done,  
It's not over.  
Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

Bluestreak gasps softly when he hears the emotion in my voice. He knew I was scarred, after Chicago, losing Ratchet, and Optimus leaving for deep space, but he never realized how much it hurt me, as a human, and as an Autobot.

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad

I'm doing my best to keep tears from falling in front of Star, but I know I'm failing. So far, she hasn't noticed.

Bluestreak, however, has. He gasps in shock when he notices, surprised that I'm still singing so clearly.

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away

My control shatters, and I start sobbing, still singing through the harsh sobs. It's, sadly, a skill I mastered after losing my grandmother. Dealing with Aaron's abuse, and Mom's ignorance, forced me to develop skills I'm grateful for now, even though they're still embarrassing. I can sing through tears, and I have breath control strong enough to sing through pneumonia.

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

I look up at Bluestreak. I had noticed him when he gasped, and I'm surprised he's been so silent, but I know it's a bad sign, when Bluestreak's speechless. The mech'll end up thinking about Praxus if he doesn't talk. "Well?"

"You're amazing! I've never heard you sing like that before! How did you manage to keep singing, when you were crying so hard?"

I shrug. "A life of abuse, while having Asperger's."

Bluestreak already knew of that, so he continues. He knows how hard it is to get me to talk, when I'm this upset. "A criminal? You've been left out alone like a _criminal_?"

I shrug. "Mearing locked my accounts in Griffin Rock, before I came out here the last time. She was locked up for tyranny soon after, but I was already here by then, making a home."

"You're lost? You're sad?"

I raise an eyebrow. That was _really_ confusing, on a Prowl-would-crash level. "Huh?"

""I'm so damn lost", "I'm so damn sad"?"

I nod. "I was lost, after losing everything I'd worked for. It was damn sad, that we fought for the humans, and they killed the mech I looked up to as a father." I shrug. " Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall, and I'm desperately holding on to it all. "

Bluestreak raises an eyebrow ridge. "And that means?"

"During Chicago, Cybertron was blown up. I've been fighting this war since the day of the fall of Cybertron." I sigh. "I did my best to cling to what I had left of a normal life. Now I'm desperately holding on to it at all."

"Because it's all in your hands?"

I nod. "I stepped up, after Prowl died, Blue. _I_ was the Second in Command. Then, Optimus left me in charge, with _Bee_ as my Second in Command, when he went into space. I'm still in command now, but I've got Optimus, and Prowl…who crashed earlier today…and Bee, and _you_."

"In the blink of an eye, I can see through your eyes, As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries, And it hurts, Hurts me so bad. What do you mean by that?"  
I nod weakly. "I think, I understand you better now." I sigh heavily as first the scenes from the cons sealing off the city come to mind—sound and all—before changing to him and Que dead, and finally ending with Ratchet's sparkless frame left lying in the dust. "No, I _know_ I understand you better now."

Bluestreak gives me a sad look. "Oh, Shey…"

I hold up a hand. " _Don't_ pity me, Blue. I'll survive." I shrug. "After all, Ratch is back, Que's back, you're back, and Chicago's rebuilt. It's just the remnants of the trauma now." I sigh heavily. "And I've got Star now." I lean back on the wall in my Cybertronian form. "But I still wonder why I took up arms to begin with. I never wanted to fight, and seeing everything I knew taken away, and everyone I loved being killed, took my faith that there could ever be an end to this damn bitter strife." I sigh before shaking my head. "It's just so damn sad."

"Who did you feel fading away?"

"Ratch… Red Alert… I _watched_ Prowl… I watched Optimus as he disappeared into nothing."

Bluestreak sighs before pulling me in for a hug. "It's all right. I'm here now."

I lean into him. "I know, Blue. I know…"

"Mommy! Blue! Look what I did!"

I look over to her, expecting her to show me another picture, only to find her…metal, again, but not as tall as her jaeger form, which is 260 feet tall, but the same light pink and light blue. Her star-Autobot logo is still on her chest, but now a dark pink. She's about eight feet, to my current fifteen, and she's got doorwings. She's…Cybertronian. _Praxian_. "By the All Spark."

"Primus."

I smile before walking over to her. "You're beautiful, Sweetspark."

"Can I go show Gipsy?"

I can't help but laugh softly. "After we go see Ratchet. He's got to check you over, make sure you're okay."

She pouts, slouching in her chair. " _Fine_."

* * *

Medical Bay

Bluestreak and I step into the medical bay with Star between us. "Ratch?"

Ratchet sighs before turning to the door. He gasps softly when he sees Star. "What in the All Spark?"

"Hi, Grandpa Ratch!"

Ratchet looks down to her in shock. "Star Warrior?"

I nod. "Wonders never cease." I shrug. "I had a feeling she'd do this, I just hoped she wouldn't have doorwings."

"And why would that be?"

I turn to find Prowl still in the medical bay, but repaired. "If it transfers to her jaeger form, they could adapt to attack _them_ in order to take her down. I don't want to lose my little Star."

"And we'll do our best to prevent it." Ratchet turns to me. "Starlight…" He sighs. "I need a Cybertronian designation. I can't just leave it as Star. She's not just a jaeger now. She's got more Cybertronium than she does Earth metal."

I look down before a line from Linkin Park's _Castle of Glass_ comes to me. ' _Fly me up on a silver wing/past the black where the sirens sing/warm me up in a nova's glow/and drop me down to the dream below_ ' I smile. "Silverwing."

"What?"

"She is not silver, nor can she fly."

I glare at Prowl. "She has doorwings. _Duh_." I glance at Bluestreak, then turn to the confused medic. "Bluestreak doesn't have a speck of blue on him, yet we still call him Bluestreak." I shrug. "I got it from a song all right?"

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

"Castle of Glass." We all turn to Prowl in surprise. "Jazz is quite interested in their music as of late. I have heard the song before."

I nod. "I like it too."

Bluestreak smiles. "It does seem to fit her…"

"Like Bluestreak fits you. Ya talk a blue streak, ya shoot like a blue streak…"

We hear a voice at the door. "She ac's like a princess, even though she's no' one."

"Thanks, Jazz." I smile to Jazz before turning to Ratchet. " _And_ she's got doorwings."

"Silverwing it is."

"Wanna come with me, Silva?"

I shake my head. "We need to meet Mako in the training room, but thanks."

* * *

Training Room

"It really happened."

I nod to my best friend. "While Blue and I were talking."

"What are you going to do about the doorwings?"

I shrug. "Not sure yet, Mako." I lean back against the wall to watch her train with Gipsy, both in their half-way forms. As I feared, Silverwing's got her doorwings still. I sigh before shifting into my own new-found half-way form, with just my doorwings out. My glasses do shift into a visor in my Cybertronian form, but it's retractable, and I usually keep it back, since I don't need it to see, unlike my glasses in my human form. It just keeps things organized, which I don't need unless I'm on a mission. Still, the evidence of it is visible, near my ears.

Gipsy smacks Silverwing's doorwings with one of the wooden staffs. "OW!" Silverwing falls to her knees.

Mako moves to run to Silverwing, but I hold up an arm to stop her. "Don't."

"Why not?"

I sigh heavily. "Doorwings are sensitive, and mine are more so than any other Praxian. If she's going to have them in jaeger form, sad as it is, she'll have to get used to having them manhandled." I walk over and kneel to her. "It's painful, yes, but you know we can't let pain keep us from doing what we have to do. You're strong, Silverwing. You can do it. I believe in you." I help her back to her feet. "Gipsy."

"What?"

"Do not. Hit. Her doorwings. Again." I glare at her darkly. "Or I'll hit your shoulder plates." Ratch may have taught me not to hit sensitive spots, but I'll go against that anytime to protect or defend my _daughter_.

Raleigh walks over to Mako. He'd missed everything but my angry words. "What happened?"

"Gipsy hit Star Warrior on her wings."

I turn to Raleigh and Mako. "Her Cybertronian name is Silverwing. Remember that. Only her call sign is Star Warrior." I turn to my daughter. "Cybertronian form, Sweetspark. We need to have Grandpa Ratch check out your doorwings after that."

"But Mommy!"

"No buts, Silva. We're going." I sigh heavily. "Dented doorwings hurt like the pit, and I don't want you to suffer. We're going."


	25. Bluestreak

i only own my oc's!

* * *

Bluestreak

We step back into the medical bay with Silverwing, and I hand her over to Ratchet before leaning against the wall. I trust my guardian explicitly.

"Mommy threatened Gipsy's shoulders for it!"

Ratchet glares at me. " _What_?"

"She plays dirty. She hit Striker's angel wings in the past, and she hit Silva's doorwings just now. Her shoulder plates are sensitive too." I shrug. "I figure she won't learn unless someone gives her a taste of her own medicine."

"Well…" Ratchet sighs. "I've repaired her doorwings, but…"

"Ratch? What's wrong with Silva?"

He sighs heavier. "She needs spark bonds, soon. Her spark is already starting to fade without them."

I sigh heavily. "I can form one with her now, but Graham can't, and neither can Mako. If it's not someone who's drifted, with her being a jaeger…"

Ratchet's optics widen in shock. "A bond with any other Cybertronian could cause more harm than good."

"Just my point, Ratch."

"I'll do it."

"But Blue—"

He sighs heavily. "I'm willing to drift with you to save her, just like I was willing to wait forever for you, when you mentioned being too young to bond when we met."

"And I'm grateful for that, but…" I look down. "Blue, you think Praxus or Chicago was bad? These monsters cause more damage than any Cybertronian I've met, and they're known to _eat_ humans. I've seen it before, when I was here storing Cybertronium."

Ratchet gasps before turning to me, horrified. "YOU _WHAT_!?"

I sigh heavily. "I was gathering Cybertronium when the alarms went off, and I wasn't close enough to a shelter, so I shifted forms and hid behind a silo. I watched it munch a couple workers, before Crim showed. That's how I found out that kaiju were real, and found the Shatterdome."

Bluestreak's still adamant. "I'm not letting her go off-line just because I could be traumatized."

I cross my arms. " _Again_."

Ratchet sighs heavily. "You're not going to sway him on this one, Star."

I sigh heavily before turning to my now-Cybertronian jaeger. "How do you feel about that, Star?"

"Huh?"

Ratchet sighs. "Spark bonds are based on compatibility, just like the drift. Trust me, it's going to be your best option."

"Ratch—"

"Your sparkling is going to need it's Sire, and be able to feel that bond, just like Silverwing."

I nod. I hate giving in, but Ratch has a point. "But what about Graham?"

"You are still part-human, my Starlight, as is Silverwing. I am certain Silverwing will want a human father, too."

"But a Cybertronian spouse, and a human one? That's against everything I've ever known!"

"And it is perfectly normal for our kind."

"My final decision has to depend on Silva." I turn to her. "How would you feel about Bluestreak drifting with us, then becoming your Cybertronian father?"

She looks up at me from the berth. "What about Graham?"

I sigh softly. "We may still get married someday, and you'd have step-siblings then, but this is a lot more urgent."

"And Blue would be my Daddy?"

I smile slightly. "The Cybertronian term is Sire, but yes."

"I've never had a Daddy before!" She turns to him nervously. "You're not gonna hurt me like Mommy's Daddy did, right?"

Blue and I share a look, then he sighs heavily. "No, Sweetspark. And once this kaiju war is over, no one will ever hurt you again."

She turns to me. "Promise?"

I nod. "We promise."

"Then I'm okay." She hops off the table before going into her halfway form and running out the door. "Come on, let's go!"

Bluestreak and I share a look before laughing. "She's got my energy, and Mako's hair."

"Would my holoform change her appearance?"

I shrug. "Maybe. No clue. Gips' did when Mako drifted, though."

* * *

Jaeger Bays

Herc walks over to Bluestreak and I. "What are you doing?"

I sigh heavily. This, is one thing, I wanted to avoid. I take a deep breath before blurting it out as fast as I can. "Ratchet-said-Silverwing-needed-to-have-spark-bonds-but-she-has-to-drift-with-the-creators. Since-Mako-doesn't-have-a-spark-Blue-decided-to-drift-with-me."

"What?"

Bluestreak sighs. "I'm drifting with her, in holoform, and I dare any of you to stop me." His doorwings twitch before moving to Prowl's usually stoic V.

"Blue…"

He turns to me before sighing. "Sorry."

I shake my head before patting his shoulder. "It's all right. I'd have gone off worse than you did." I shift down to my human form. "Now, let's get you into a jaeger!"

He shifts into holoform before we turn to watch Silverwing shift into her jaeger form—complete with doorwings. "Right behind you."

I glance up at Silverwing as Herc and I lead him to get a circuitry suit, as well as change into my own light blue one.

* * *

We step into the conn pod together. " _Test drift, or—_ "

"Test to start with. We _are_ dealing with the last survivor of Praxus, after all, and he was killed in Chicago, which was a memory I had to block off because I couldn't stand losing him." I sigh heavily. "Just be grateful we hadn't bonded."

" _Wouldn't that be good?_ "

I sigh heavily, mentally kicking myself. "While good in theory, I probably wouldn't be able to drift with Mako, or even have a jaeger, let alone a daughter, because of spark break."

Bluestreak sighs heavily. "She'd be dead."

I turn to the comms once we're secure. "So don't bring it up to the mech I believe may have loved me since I was fourteen. Praxus will be bad enough for him, and Chicago will be worse here than Ratch ever was for me with Mako."

" _I'll make sure weapons are disabled for this test._ "

"Thanks, Herc."

I turn to Bluestreak. "You ready?"

He nods. "As I'll ever be."

I nod back. "We're ready."

 _Initiating…neural handshake._

"Remember, don't chase the RABIT. Stay in the drift. The drift is silence."

 _Neural interface Drift initiated._

I see our pasts in my mind. It's all I can do not to gasp when I see Praxus, and Prowl pulling him free. It wouldn't do for me to latch onto one of his memories, even though I can sense him starting to.

 _"BLUESTREAK!" A single shot, and he's as down as Que is, minus the decapitation. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I fall to my knees, then crumple to the floor._

I have to fight to stay in the drift.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Tendo turns from a machine. "They're out of alignment."

"Both of them?"

Tendo shakes his head. "It's just the bot."

Herc sighs heavily. "Not again." He steps forward and grabs the mic. "Star, Star! Blue's out of alignment!"

* * *

STAR WARRIOR

Herc's voice comes over the comms. " _Blue is out of alignment._ "

I sigh heavily. I'm glad I learned to control my drift, because now Bluestreak needs me. "It's all right, Blue."

" _Out of alignment. Code red._ "

Tendo takes over the mic. " _He's starting to chase the rabbit!_ "

I turn in my harness. Like Mako, I'm starting to understand Raleigh's position more than ever. "Don't get stuck in a memory. Stay with me. Stay in the now. Don't engage in a memory. Blue! Listen to me!" I sigh heavily. "Blue?" I blink when I turn to the sparklings and reach through them to him.

* * *

We're in Praxus, during the attack—that much I can tell from what images I've seen in datapads. Blue's just a youngling, huddled inside a destroyed building much like I had been in Chicago. I can hear seekers flying overhead, and bombs exploding. I know the place is practically leveled, unlike Chicago was. " _Blue._ "

" _They're—_ "

" _Easy, Mech. It's all right._ " I sigh heavily. " _Mako lost her family—frag it, so many people did—when Onibaba attacked._ " I sigh heavily. " _When she and Raleigh first drifted, she chased the RABIT too—badly. But because she did, Raleigh learned what Stacker was to her. Later on, she and Raleigh were the only ones that could go against Otachi and Leatherback because Gips was analog. She handled that drift perfectly._ " I smile weakly. " _The same thing happened the first time I got into a jaeger. I got locked on the memory of when I lost Ratch. He was surprised—hell, I was surprised—when my memory wasn't Chicago._ " I smile when he starts to calm. " _Trust me, first drifts are the hardest, especially when you've suffered trauma. The veterans—the ones who are more used to keeping themselves in control during a drift—won't be as likely to get caught up in one, but the newbies usually do—especially if they've been through as much trauma as you and Mako have._ "

" _A-and you have?_ "

" _Yes, I have._ " I smile. " _I've even seen Mako's memory. Blue, she was eight—same age as Silverwing. Silva's got her memories, and yours, and mine._ "

Bluestreak looks down. " _I—I—_ "

" _Don't. Don't. It's all right. It was gonna happen anyway._ " I glance over him once. " _You were her age too._ "

" _I—I was…_ " He sighs. " _How do we get out of this?_ "

" _With Mako and I, they had to shut the test down._ "

" _I don't want to…_ "

" _Try to focus on my voice, just like we used to do when you had a flashback._ "

" _O-okay._ "

" _We're not in Praxus anymore. We're on Earth now. Chicago may have been similar, but we stopped it from being too similar._ "

" _Even though we didn't save everyone._ "

I scoff. " _Now that's on_ my _spark, not yours._ " I sigh heavily, then return to a mantra I use when Bluestreak's PTSD acts up. It's changed a lot since the last time I used it, of course, but this is the first time he's panicked like this since we revived him. " _The kaiju may do similar damage, as I mentioned with Mako, but we won once, and we will again. We've got a plan._ "

* * *

"Your plan, right?"

I nod as I look around. We're back in the conn pod. "My plan. I learned more than just how to play chess from Prowl, after all." I smirk. "Though, I was able to beat Chase more than once on Griffin Rock."

" _How did you manage that?_ "

"Mech with PTSD, who was my guardian. I learned how to help him at the same time he learned how to help me." I sigh heavily. "Did you have to pull the plug?"

He sighs. " _We were about to when he stabilized._ "

I look up at an alarm. "Don't tell me!"

Bluestreak shrugs. "You realize there hasn't been one in two weeks, right?"

"That much is understood. This is the second time where I was running some kind of test, and the alarms went off!"

" _Is Blue stable enough to run this with you, or do we need Mako?_ "

Bluestreak and I share a look. "He's good."

" _And your drift is stable._ " I hear a soft chuckle. " _Stronger than anything I've seen—even with you and Mako._ "

I smirk. "Consider this test, passed." I turn to him. "Now, this is combat. Don't. Chase. The RABIT."

Bluestreak nods before repeating the mantra. "We're not in Praxus anymore. We're on Earth now." He smiles. "I'll be okay." He sighs. "But you'll—"

' _Mind-link. Just pay attention to me. Mako would tell you I never shut up in here, and so would Silva, but I never_ speak _a word…until the fight's over, at least._ '

' _Cool. It's like a spark bond._ '

' _A temporary one, as long as you stay in the drift._ ' I shrug. ' _If you drift with someone long enough, it can seem like one—a real one, that is._ '

* * *

Two Hours Later, Our Suite

Bluestreak and I return to the suite we share with Graham in our Cybertronian forms, swinging an eager 8-year-old jaeger between us. It's time for us to form the bonds she so desperately needs.

We sit in a row on Bluestreak's berth, being far too large for my own personal bed. I turn to her and sigh softly. This had been explained to me when I was sixteen, by Ratchet, as one of my lessons about carriers and sparklings. "It's well-practiced when one takes in a sparkling from the well. We're not going to hurt you." I sigh softly. "Now, I'm going to open my chest plates. You can touch my spark if you want to—it's expected of the sparkling, because they're naturally drawn to it."

Bluestreak sighs. "Just don't get rough. You need to be careful. Shey _is_ carrying." I nod before Bluestreak continues from earlier. "Once the carrier bond is formed, I'll do the same thing."

She smiles. "So… It's your way of adopting someone."

I smile. "Yes." I turn to her and open my chest plates. The bright azure glow pours from my chest and fills the dim room with light.

She gasps softly. "Beautiful." She turns to me. "It's like nothing I've seen before."

She reaches toward it, but pulls her hand back quickly when she sees my optics watching her intently. "Go ahead, Silva. You won't hurt any of us just by touching it."

She reaches forward and brushes her fingertips against my spark chamber. She moves closer and puts her hands around my spark, still staring into the glow. It's like she can't turn away from it, and I can feel the carrier bond forming. She's so focused on my spark she doesn't even notice when I pull her into my lap. After another minute, she pulls her hands away from it and curls up against me.

I move her back slightly. "Silva?"

"'m fine, Mommy."

Content with her sleepy-sounding answer, I turn to the mech beside us. "Blue?"

Bluestreak nods and opens his plating. Silverwing crawls into his lap and brushes a hand against his spark. After a minute she cups her hands around it as she had mine.

Once Bluestreak closes his plating, she turns to him. "Why wasn't it as strong?"

I sigh as I take her from him. "Sire bonds aren't as strong right away. They form slowly, over time. It'll get there."

She nods. "Thanks, Carrier—right?"

I nod. "Yes. Carrier for me, Sire for Blue." I shift forms, causing her to do the same. "Now, let's get you to bed, sleepyhead."

Bluestreak smiles behind us as she giggles. "You rhymed, Mommy!"

I smile down at her. "Did I?"


	26. Twins

I only own my OC's

* * *

Twins

ten pm

" _Starlight._ "

I groan. I'd just fallen asleep. " _What_?"

" _I need you to bring Graham down to the medical bay._ "

That wakes me up. "WHAT!?"

Graham groans before sitting up, turning to face me in the process. "Shey? What's wrong?"

Silverwing steps into our room. "Mommy?"

Bluestreak steps in through the door. "Shey? What happened?"

I sigh heavily. "Ratchet wants to see Graham."

"Shouldn't he be sleeping too?"

I nod to Silverwing. "Yes, Silva, but he usually stays up to finish things in the medical bay."

"So…"

Graham groans. "Boulder, _please_. Ratchet wants to see me." Graham sighs before standing. "Boulder's coming over. He can take me down there. You need your rest."

I scoff. "I need rest like I need a hole in my head."

"But Mommy—"

I tap her nose. " _Another_ hole in my head. I have plenty already, trust me." I turn to Graham. "What was with the begging?"

He sighs heavily. "He was recharging." Graham laughs softly. "For claiming to not need sleep, they're shockingly hard to wake up."

I scoff. "Try waking Ratchet, then you can complain."

"Kade said Heatwave could be just as bad sometimes." Graham stands as Boulder walks in. "Well, let's go."

"Not so fast." I turn to Bluestreak. "Take Silva to your berth with you. I'm not taking her into the medical bay, and she needs to have those bonds close until they're solid. Ratchet said he'd check in a week, so until then, one of us needs to stay close to her."

"Got it." He turns to Silverwing. "Come on, 'Wing. You can recharge with me tonight."

She grins. "Really!?" She runs to him. "Have you ever let Mommy?"

I roll my eyes from where I'm standing at the door. "No." I sigh heavily. "But I was in my early teens, and it would have been frowned upon by the soldiers."

"Oh…" She looks up to me. "Why can't you now?"

I shrug. "Because I've got so much else I have to take care of, and I don't want to distract him if I come in late."

"But his berth's right next to the door!"

I shrug. "It's too complicated, Silva." I turn to Graham and Boulder. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep."

"Fine with me."

* * *

medical bay

I walk over to Ratchet. "What's wrong?"

He sighs before turning to Boulder, who's setting Graham on the berth. "I was reviewing Graham's scans."

"And?" I turn to the nervous engineer.

"The spark has split. He's carrying twins."

"We'll handle this, Ratch. Trust me." I turn to Graham. "It's all right. I'm here. I can help, and I understand."

"How? You're going out in that jaeger, and—"

I lay a hand on his arm. "Because I'm going through this with you."

He sighs. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I nod up to Boulder. "Now, let's get back to bed. You never know when a kaiju will strike, and we need to be ready. Me for obvious reasons, and you in case we come back hurt. You may not be trained as a medic, but you were good at repairs in Griffin Rock, and you're on Star's mechanic team—both of you."

* * *

dream

 _I step up to the window, still wearing my pink fatigues. "It's starting." I hold up my hand and cover it in the blue inferno. "It's time." I step out onto the glass-floored box nervously._

 _On the ground, I can hear humans screaming as Decepticons fire their weapons at them.  
_ _I sit down and hug my knees to my chest as tears roll down my cheeks._

 _When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

 _When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

 _And with the cataclysm raining down_

 _Insides crying "save me now"_

 _You were there_

 _A sob breaks through, causing me to stop singing and whisper the next two words. "Impossibly alone." I look up at the sky. "Oh, God, what am I supposed to do!? I'm only one person!" I look forward at the dark sky, a weak smile forming. "Only one person."_

 _I'm begging for forgiveness_

 _I wanna make a difference_

 _Even in the smallest of ways_

 _I'm only one person_

 _I stand up and lay my hands on the glass, my earlier determination returning._

 _But I can feel it working_

 _I believe in better days_

 _That's why I pray._

 _I smile out at the dark, Decepticon-controlled city before rolling my shoulders back. "I'm ready." I smile brighter._

 _I won't run when bullets chase me_

 _I won't rest where arms embrace me_

 _I will love when people hate me_

 _I won't hush no you can't make me_

 _Send the dark but it won't break me_

 _You can try, but you can't change me_

 _Take my life, they will replace me_

 _I won't hush no you can't make me_

 _I won't hush_

 _I smirk. "No. We will sing." I turn for the exit quickly, and take the elevator to the lobby._

* * *

reality, third pov

Graham returns to his bed after getting a drink, and glances to the other bed when he hears his roommate and girlfriend whimpering. At a closer glance, he can see the tears on her face. "Must be a bad one."

"What?"

He turns to Bluestreak. "I said she must be having a bad dream." He motions to the bed. "She's crying in her sleep."

"Must be…"

"Hey…" Bluestreak turns to him. "Why are you still awake?"

He sighs. "Memories." He sighs before motioning to Graham's bed. "You need to get back to bed. I'll be okay."

"Shey said she didn't want you getting upset over—"

"I'm fine. Jazz is playing something next door, and I can hear them talking. You need to get back to sleep."

"Fine…"

* * *

 _Sam calls me suddenly. I stop on the way out to answer the phone. "Hello?"_

 _"Sheyenne, they killed the Autobots! Sentinel is behind it all. And Dylan Gould has Carly."_

 _"Optimus…" I fall to my knees sadly. "Sam, I'm at the Willis Tower. I'm on my way."_

 _"That's where Dylan and Carly are. Well, they're in Chicago—Trump Towers."_

 _"Chicago is ground zero. Pass it on to Mearing."_

 _"Will do. Optimus is dead."_

 _I stand back to my feet. I'll have time to mourn when Chicago is safe again. "So it's up to me. Shining Star, savior of the free world."_

 _"I'm coming after Carly with NEST. We'll see you soon. So, what are you going to do?"_

 _I sigh nervously. "I have to be the savior of the world. I have to be…" I reach up and grab the star pendant before smiling. "I have to be their Shining Star. For on this day, one shall stand, two shall fall. I'll see you soon, Sam. Stay safe." I hang up the phone. "I'm all that's left. It's my job, without the Covenant of Primus, to save this world from the Decepticons. I need to fulfill my destiny."_

* * *

 _I run toward the exit of the city, and Sam. "Sam!"_

 _Children run toward Sam and the soldiers, trying to get out of the city. Sam stops to catch his breath._

 _Epps looks over at the smoldering city. "My God. We came here to find her in the middle of all that?"  
Stone turns to Epps. "Are we really going out there, Epps?"  
Eddie shakes his head. "I'm not going in there."  
"No one's going in." Epps says.  
"I am. With or without you, I'll find her."  
"You're gonna get yourself killed, Sam. Is that what you want? Is that what you want? You came all the way out here to get yourself killed? Huh? Listen to what I'm saying."  
Sam scoffs. "She's here because of me. Do you understand?"  
"Listen, if you go in this building, that's if she's even still alive, there's no way you're gonna be able to reach her!" Epps says.  
"What do you suggest I do?" Sam asks.  
"It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over." Epps says.  
"No." Sam says. _

_"SAM!" I run out of the city._

 _"SHEY!" Sam runs to me. "What's with the new look?"_

 _"No time to explain. Where's Carly?"_

 _"Trump towers." Sam looks up behind me. "DUCK!"_

 _"Whoa whoa whoa! Incoming!" Eddie yells.  
Humans run toward us, but instantly get blasted and vaporized. _

_Epps and Sam grunt as they hit the ground._

 _"Hh."  
_ _"I've got this." I smirk. "They need to know Shining Star is still alive and well." I aim the inferno at the ship and fire._

 _The decepticon ship catches fire and crashes. The decepticon climbs out of the ship. "_ _ **What are you?**_ _"_

 _"I'm your worst nightmare!" I take a fighting stance with my ring at the forefront._

 _Epps turns to Sam in confusion. "What is she doing?"_

 _"You're our only chance against Sentinel."_

 _I look down sadly. "He may have killed your friends, Epps, but he killed someone I love, and that's unacceptable."_

 _The Decepticon pilot growls at me as I turn my attention back to him. Heavy footfalls soon cause me to turn back around to see blue legs. I can barely hold my joy back when I hear a familiar, deep voice._

 _"We will kill them all."_

 _Leadfoot grins. "Wreckers, kill it!"_

 _Roadbuster chooses to address the con. "This is going to hurt! A lot!"_

 _The Decepticon pilot growls._

 _"Ah ha ha!"_

 _"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"_

 _"I saw your ship blow up!"_

 _Roadbuster walks over. "The ship. We were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"_

 _Leadfoot joins us, ripping a leg in half. "We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned. We ain't going nowhere."_

 _Brains climbs out of a destroyed car. "Yeah, no one's exiling us. Hnh. Rrr."_

 _Wheelie climbs out behind him. "The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war."_

 _"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."_

 _"I think I know where to look!" Bumblebee walks over to the con's flier. "So, you can fly this thing, right?"_

 _Bumblebee waves his hand side to side. "_ _ **I don't know.**_ _"_

 _"What is that- what is that, what is that? So-so? So you so-so can fly this. That feels terrible."_

 _I look over from where I'm reuniting with my own guardian, Bluestreak. "He said I don't know, Sam."_

 _Epps hands Sam a pistol. "We're right behind you." He turns to his team. "All right, we're going in!"_

* * *

third pov

Bluestreak sighs. He's wide awake. It wouldn't be so bad if he weren't alone, but all the humans are now asleep, and Jazz turned off the music.

He hears someone shifting in the back bedroom, so he sticks his head in, just in case Silverwing woke up, or Sheyenne needs him, but all he finds is more silence. The youngling is behind her, and…huh. "She's never done that before." Sheyenne's got her arms wrapped around a stuffed dog he'd only seen the day she moved into the base. It's one he knows she saves for when she's upset about something, which has him worried, but she's asleep, so he can't really ask her…

* * *

 _"Form a perimeter! Let's go, let's go!"_

 _Epps crosses his arms as Sam and Carly join us. "Well, you're crazy."_

 _Sam turns to a fallen UAV drone. "What is that? Is that us?"_

 _Epps kneels to it. "This thing's a military UAV. Stone, check and see if it's still working."_

 _"Yeah, it's still got power."_

 _"Flight Control, do you copy? Can, can you rotate? Can you do something? Can you rotate? Can you do something? Come on, man! Work! Work! Can you rotate or something?" It rotates, causing me to grin. "Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay! They can see us."_

 _"Chicago is ground zero, do you understand? Can you hear us? You understand?"_

 _"Please listen. Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to his Space Bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."_

 _"You've got to destroy the pillar. You have to shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand? Do you understand?"_

 _"In case you don't get that, Cybertron is their planet, and they're bringing it here with those pillars you took from my family. Lennox, it's up to you. I'm counting on you."_

* * *

 _"We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll."_

 _"Ratchet, cover high."_

 _Sam points to the rocket. "Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?"_

 _Epps sighs. "We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take a shot."_

 _"Not closer. Higher. We need a clear line of sight."_

 _Epps waves an arm toward the river. "And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."_

 _"We only got one shot."_

 _Sam smirks. "One shot's all we need._

* * *

 _Brains and Wheelie are riding in Leadfoot. "Autobot victory! Autobot victory!"_

 _Shockwave's driller shows up, with him behind it._

 _I'm riding in Bluestreak, ready for a fight, but not ready to go in strong without my commander: Colonel Lennox. I do, however, have my gun. I'm only eighteen, after all. This is my first battle._

 _"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!"_

 _We pull into a destroyed church. "They got my trailer. I need that flight tech. Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion. Bluestreak, keep our Star Healer with you. She is a medic now, but she still needs protection."_

 _Roadbuster grins. "Let's get some!"_

 _Leadfoot starts after them. "You got that right."_

 _"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building. And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire. Shey, you're with Lennox when he gets here. Do what you can with the bots till then."_

 _"Yes, Sir!"_

 _"Let's move!"_

 _"Wait a minute! I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes." He drops several weapons on the ground._

 _"We got to go, Que! Come on."_

 _"Wait, wait. They're great inventions for kicking ass!"_

 _Sam picks up two boom sticks and one grapple glove. "What are these?"_

 _"Those are boom sticks. Armed in thirty seconds. Grapple gloves, for climbing."_

 _"Go, go! Move your ass!"_

 _"Move, move! Move, move! Go, go, go!"_

 _"Move, move!"_

 _"Let's go!"_

 _"Com'on, Blue! Let's roll!"_

 _"Aaah!"_

 _"Ow ow ow!"_

 _"Let's go! Run!"_

 _Shockwave growls as he approaches the two minicons._

 _"Ey, ey, ey. Where you going?"_

 _"No, no, no!"_

 _"Where you going?"_

 _"Stop, stop, stop! Don't leave!"_

 _"You never leave a 'bot behind! Ahh, Shockwave's coming!"_

* * *

 _Bluestreak stops behind the soldiers. "Stay with Epps. I need to get into position to shoot down that pillar."_

 _"But—" I sigh heavily. "Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side!"_

 _"Hurry."_

 _"If this is about Praxus, I—"_

 _"GO!" He peals away._

 _"Get it now… Blue! I LOVE YOU!" I shake my head. "Oh, Frag it. I'm not staying out here!" I take off at a dead run—as fast as Barry Allen—toward the Sears Tower. It's safe there._

 _"Go for the stairs!"_

 _"Epps, this way!"_

 _"Let's go, let's go."_

* * *

 _I peek out from under the relative safety of the base of the Sears tower. "Planes. Yes. Soldiers. Lennox!"_

 _"_ _We're going to use Willis Tower for cover! Once we make altitude, we jump!_ _"_

 _Starscream attacks the planes. "NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

third pov

"No…"

"Star?"

She rolls over, whimpering softly.

"Huh… Guess I'll try to recharge…"

* * *

 _"_ _Heads up! Heads up!_ _"_

 _"Lennox, it's Starlight. What's going on up there?"_

 _"_ _Starscream's attacking. We'll get through this. Trust me, Star. You're like another daughter to me._ _"_

 _"Thank you, Sir."_

 _"_ _Here we go! Here we go! Keep it tight!_ _Everybody out! Out! Out!_ _"_

 _"_ _Jump, jump, jump!_ _"_

 _"_ _I'm stuck! Heeelp! Aaah!_ _"_

 _"_ _Get separation. Track away, track away!_ _"_

 _"_ _Hard left! Hard left! Six hundred feet._ _"_

 _"_ _Check your six! Check your six!_ _"_

 _"_ _Lennox: He's on our ass!_ _"_

 _"_ _Watch out, watch out!_ _"_

 _"_ _Sharp right!_ _"_

 _"_ _Building dead ahead!_ _"_

 _"_ _Thread the needle!_ _"_

 _"_ _Pull, pull!_ _"_

* * *

 _"_ _Weapons status?_ _"_

 _"_ _Twenty-nine Bot-busters, twenty piercing D-Bot._ _"_

 _"_ _For our brothers, let's make this trip worth it. Star, where are you?_ _"_

 _"Willis Tower. My guardian dropped me off with Epps, but…"_

 _"_ _Stay where you are. We'll come to you. If the building crumps—_ _"_

 _"Run like Hell!"_

* * *

 _"Decepticons around the world…launch the pillars."_

* * *

 _I look over to see a beam reach up to the sky. "That can't be good…"_

* * *

 _"Sam!"_

 _"Carly!"_

 _"Damn, he isn't listening." I duck in deeper. "Lennox is coming. Lennox is coming."_

 _"Come on, come on! Run! Okay! He's after me, not you. Quick! Run!"_

 _"You can't hide, boy!"_

 _"Oh my God-"_

 _Starscream lands and starts chasing them. "I just love it when your little insect feet try- to run!"_

 _"Sam!"_

 _"Run!"_

 _"Aah!"_

 _"I thought you were working for us, boy? Hahaha, hahahahaha!"_

 _"No! Sam!"_

 _Sam shoves a boom stick into Starscream's Eye. "Aaaaaaah! Aah ah ah! My eye!"_

 _"Whoaaa whoaaaaa!"_

 _"My eye!"_

 _"Target the Decepticon!"_

 _"LENNOX!"_

 _"Sam!" She runs to the soldiers. "Please, you've got to save Sam! You've got to save him!"_

 _"_ _What the hell is he doing?_ _"_

 _"From what I can see, trying to kill Screamer!"_

 _Sam launches a grappler at his other eye. "This better work-"_

 _"D-Bots! D-Bots!"_

 _"Nngh! Raaah! Hah! Hah!"_

 _"Aaaaaah!"_

 _"Ah ah ow ow ow ow ow ow! I can't see! I can't see!"_

 _"Sam!"_

 _"It's on my hand! Grab the knife! Knife!"_

 _"I'm trying!"_

 _"Knife, knife, knife, knife, knife!" Starscream growls at the two. "The bomb's gonna blow! The bomb's gonna-"_

 _"You human scum!"_

 _Sam points to the bomb in Starscream's eye. "We got twenty seconds on that bomb!"_

 _"What bomb?"_

 _"You see that bomb? Cut it, cut it, cut it!"_

 _"I got it! How long do we have?"_

 _"Whoaaaaa!"_

 _"I'm gonna kick you!"_

 _"Whoaaa whoaa whoaa! Cut, cut, cut cut cut!"_

 _"I'm gonna kill y-" Starscream roars in pain as the bomb blows, blowing up his whole face a moment later._

 _Bumblebee runs over and catches Lennox and Sam, then transforms to where they land on his hood._

 _"Well, he's dead."_

 _"Mm-hmm."_

 _"Hey, Bee's going to run with the rest of the Autobots and meet us at the edge of the river."_

 _"All right. I'm gonna find Star."_

* * *

 _"_ _We got to get across the river. You see that? She said the control pillar was in that first cupola._ _"_

 _"_ _All right._ _"_

 _"_ _Let's go! Move! Let's move!_ _"_

 _"_ _How do we get these bridges down? Spread out. Check in there._ _" They soon run into Epps "_ _Epps! Epps, I've been looking for your ass. How you doing?_ _"_

 _"_ _Retirement is whack. Even worse, we can't get across the river to that building, and the Autobots are upstairs, surrounded._ _"_

 _"Blue…"_

 _Lennox motions to the control room. "_ _Try getting into the bridge control room._ _"_

 _"_ _Sir, SEALs are here._ _"_

 _"_ _It's a good day, boys! What do you got?_ _"_

 _"Got a ten-man SEAL unit, sir, tasked with vectoring Tomahawks."_

 _"_ _How long?_ _"_

 _"Fifteen."_

* * *

 _"You're my prisoners!"_

 _"Take it easy. We surrender."_

 _"Get off me. Get off me!"_

* * *

 _"_ _All right, you're gonna need your forty Mike-Mikes and frags. Go full auto. The vibrations jack up their circuits. Snipers, shoot for the eyes. All right, your target is up on top of that building, that cupola._ _"_

* * *

 _"How doomed you are, Autobots. You simply fail to understand, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Activating the bridge."_

* * *

 _"_ _The bridge is coming down! Someone's watching over us!_ _"_

 _"_ _Come on! Let's go!_ _"_

* * *

 _"Get off me!"_

 _"_ _ **Let me go!**_ _"_

* * *

 _"Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You need to teach them about respect. This was all business, but now it's personal, do you understand me?"_

 _"Ah ha ha ha ha._ _I understand. No prisoners, only trophies."_

 _"Bee? I think they're going to kill us."_

 _"_ _ **I know.**_ _"_

 _Barricade walks over and grabs Que. "You! Your time is up."_

 _Que gets dragged over to where they're going to kill them. "Wait, wait, wait! We surrendered! We're your prisoners."_

 _"Move it!"_

 _Soundwave, then Barricade, shoots him. "Can't we talk this out? We're all a bunch of good chaps! I mean you no- unngh! Why did you- aah-" He falls to the ground, completely decapitated. Barricade has the gall to laugh._

 _"_ _ **Good-bye, my old friend.**_ _"_

 _"You're next!"_

 _"BLUESTREAK!" A single shot, and he's as down as Que is, minus the decapitation. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I fall to my knees, then crumple to the floor._

* * *

third pov

"Bluestreak!"

The mech in question, who had just gotten to recharge, jolts awake. "Starlight!" He runs into the room, barely fitting through the door.

"Blue?" He turns to Graham. "It's just a nightmare. I told you. She's had them before, I'm sure."

"Were you with her?"

"Heatwave would have been—him or Blades. She…slept in the bunker."

"So you wouldn't _know_."

* * *

 _"You're mine now."_

 _"_ _ **Get off me!**_ _"_

 _"Come along!"_

 _I run out the door. I've already lost Blue, and Que with his sparkling. I'll be damned if I lose Bumblebee too!_

 _"I got to help him."_

 _"What? What are you doing?"_

 _"I got to help him."_

 _"Sam, you can't help him. Sam!"_

 _Sam tries to activate a boom stick, only for it to fail. "Haa! Haaah!"_

 _"Turn around."_

 _"_ _ **We-we gave them a hell of a run.**_ _"_

* * *

normal pov

"BUMBLEBEE!" I sit up, panting. "Just a dream, Shey. It's just a dream. Just a dream."

"Star?"

"B-Blue?" He nods, causing me to rush to him. "B-Blue." I fall against his foot in tears. "Blue. Oh, thank Primus."

He cups a hand around me before taking me into the living space and sits on his berth. "What was it?"

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"Chicago?" I nod. "Guess we shouldn't have drifted."

I shake my head. "Silva needed us to. I'd do it a thousand times over for her."

"Did you really react like that, when—"

I nod. "I saw it all, Blue. I—I loved you, even then, but I wasn't going to tell you till after, because I didn't want to hurt you if I didn't make it out."

"Instead, I got killed."

"Y-yeah."

We both turn at a knock on the door. " _Starlight?_ "

"Prowl?"

" _Yes._ "

"Come in."

He steps in and closes the door before sitting beside Bluestreak on his berth. "Is everything okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, if I woke anyone, over there."

"Star just had a nightmare."

"About Chicago. First I've had in years." I lean into Bluestreak's plating. "Never should have drifted with a Praxus survivor… Still, I'd do it again if it meant saving Silva."

"Want me to get Ratchet?"

I shake my head. "I'll be okay."

"If you could grab her phone off the table, though?" He smiles when his brother hands him the small white device. "Thanks. She told me she'd changed after Chicago, and that her music was like my talking, so…"

"I understand, Bluestreak. If you are both intact, I will return to Jazz."

"We're fine." Bluestreak looks down to me. "Anything specific you want me to play?"

"Hallelujah, please." I take the phone when he hands it to me, and pop the ear buds in before starting to sing. The emotion in my voice makes it higher, but just as clear and beautiful.

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

"You okay?"

"It was the wake of devastation—"

He runs a finger over my head. "I was there, Star. I remember."

"You didn't stand there and watch, when they sealed her off. You didn't hide, when your best friend was being captured, and killed!"

He sighs. "Star…"

I groan and hit my head on his plating. "Praxus. Sorry."

"Don't be. I understand." He runs a finger over my back gently, remembering how sensitive it gets. "And no, I wasn't there the night before, but Praxus was similar enough, that I know what you've been through."

"I-I—God, Blue!" I start crying again.

"I know. It's all right. I'm not leaving you again."

"Blue… You don't know."

He looks down at me. "What do you mean, I don't know?"

"Have you ever lost the mech you loved, then watched your guardian die, and your commander take off into space within a week of each other? Have you ever spent nights crying over everything in a Cold War bunker, which in itself is a reminder that you'd never exist if we'd lost _that_ war, all while being reminded through two personalities and one name of mechs you'd lost?"

"What?" He shakes his head. "Can't say that I have… why? And _who_ , while I'm asking."

"I lost _you_ , ya moron, then Ratch died, and Optimus took off into space!" I sigh. "The Cold War is what they call the time after World War 2, and the Holocaust, where Jews, Gipsies, Blacks, gays, and the mentally disabled were all killed. Chase reminds me of Prowl, even now, and Heatwave reminds me of Ratchet. Blades _was_ the Protectobot I thought we'd lost."

"Oh…"

"I don't need pity, Blue. I lived four years of hell after losing Ratch, and _nine_ after Chicago. I'm still traumatized." I turn and grab his arm. "And if you think you're sending me back to bed after this, your processor's fragged."

"I have PTSD, Star."

I roll my eyes. I've known that for years. "Welcome to the club, Blue."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. All I meant was that I do too, now, and it's not fun."

This time he rolls his eyes. "You think?" He sighs before setting me down beside him, then taking my headphones, leaving my music to play.

"What—"

"We don't need both of us too tired to function tomorrow. You need to recharge. I'll make sure no one comes after you."

"You need to recharge too, Blue. I'm not letting you exhaust yourself."

"Ratchet needs you, and you need rest."

"Well, I need you, so—"

"I get it. Recharge, before the angry sparked femme comes after me." He smiles down at me, so I know he's teasing.

"You got it." I curl up beside his faceplates. "Just don't let Lennox in on this?"

"Why?"

"He didn't want me going to any of the mechs if I had a bad dream before. Then, of course, I had my DC movies and shows to keep any bad nightmares away, so it was usually moot, but—"

"How many times did you—"

"Maybe a total of ten times before Chicago, and…" I wipe a tear off my face. "Every slaggin' night, after. It got so bad Ratchet kept me in the medical bay, and recharged on one of the medical berths, just in case I needed him."

"For five years?"

"For three months. Then the Nevada base was requisitioned, and I went with Optimus, since he'd been labeled my guardian when it came to the Government. Five years after that, Ratchet was killed, and…" A soft sob slips out.

"And?"

I wipe my face off. "And Optimus went into space, so I spent a week in a tiny apartment, stockpiling plastic bins to store the Cybertronium in, and made sure Lennox still had Ratchet's frame. Then I almost got eaten…"

"I thought you said—"

"That was an exaggeration. I said it exactly as it happened when I told you about it earlier." I laugh softly. "So, met Crim and his pilots, and got a place to store everything, so I commed Lennox, and got Ratchet's frame out here. Then I moved into the Bunker in Griffin Rock, and spent the next four years going back and forth between here and there, and finally, I was able to save him." I look down. "I didn't even know if I'd be able to look at your frame, let alone save you, but…"

"I'm here now. I'm here."

"I know." I hug him as well as I can. "Primus, I wasn't even sure I could save Blades, but now you're here, and he's safe, and—" I can't go on because of how hard I'm crying.

"Easy. It's all right. It's okay."

I curl into his plating, and, for the first time since I first moved to Griffin Rock, cry myself to sleep.

* * *

the next morning

I step into the medical bay, and lean against the door after shifting to my Cybertronian form. "Morning, Ratch." I yawn. "Sorry I'm late."

"What are you doing here?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm here in case you need help—just like I am every day."

He shakes his head. "Prowl said you had a hard night."

"Understatement." That's an understatement too, I know. I cried myself to sleep on Bluestreak, for Pete's sake!

"Go. Stay with Bluestreak. Try to catch up on what recharge you lost. Bumblebee was more than able to get Silverwing to school."

"You—"

"I sent your daughter to school with Bumblebee. Graham and Blades agreed with my decision, and you needed the recharge."

"Well…"

"Go. Recharge. I'll get you if I need your help, but I've got Aid too. You need to take a day off now and then."

"I would if a day off was of any interest to me. Working keeps the memories at bay, remember?"

He turns to me and rests a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe so, Sweetspark, but you are sparked now, and you need to slow down a little. I will be forced to put you on light duty if you refuse to listen to me, especially when you are going out in that jaeger."

"She has a name!"

"Either way, go spend time with Bluestreak. Aid can help me if I need anything."

"Fine."

* * *

"Back already?"

"Your slaggin' brother told him what happened, and he gave me the day off."

"I assume, since you're swearing about Prowl, that you're not happy."

"Understatement. Again."

"Anything I can do?"

I yawn. "Yeah. Help me get back to sleep?"

"Um…"

"I just want to hear your spark. I did the same with Ratchet after I brought him back, and the Rescue Bots when they tried to give their lives for their island. I—I just need to know you're alive."

"Okay."

I climb into his hand, and curl up on his chest plates before drifting off.

"Bluestreak?"

"Shhh." He sighs. "What did you need, Prowl? She just got to sleep."

"I need to know if you will be able to do your patrol, or if I should reassign it."

"After last night? Give it to Sideswipe." Prowl raises an eyebrow ridge. Bluestreak? Snappy? "I'm sorry, Prowl. Star had a really hard night, and I couldn't recharge because of the memories, and—"

Prowl holds up a hand. "I understand, Bluestreak. Try to get some recharge yourself. You cannot protect Starlight if you are too tired."


	27. Superheroes

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Chapters of this story will be slow in coming as of now, as I am focusing on Youngling, Abandoned, and A New Family. I've been under a lot of stress lately, meaning my health issues caused by the PTSD have reared their ugly head again. I've barely been able to work on one of the three at a time, and ideas are slow in coming. I have the basis of this story planned out, so I will post as I have chapters finished.

* * *

Superheroes!

two hours later

I glance to Bluestreak before turning to my closet of sorts, and smile when I find my old super-suit. I haven't used it in years—not since Ratchet's death—but I'm ready now, and it wouldn't do for someone to see me flying without a cape. After all, Wonder woman isn't blonde, and I don't have hawk wings.

I change into a strapless azure blue mini-dress with diamonds at the neckline and waistline with a white star and a red Autobot symbol, azure blue leggings, white ankle-length cape, white mid-thigh stiletto heeled boots, and white elbow-length gloves. I slip in my silver tiara with two S swirls and a small loop under a center star, clip on a cybertronian star-shaped pendant with the Autobot logo in relief—the star matrix—and snap on two light blue and white paracord bracelets. Finally, I slip on my azure blue domino mask with three stars above the eyes, with lenses to replace my glasses.

I leave the bathroom and spare one more glance at the thankfully still recharging mech before shifting forms and leaving a note on the datapad on the table, then grab my phone and earbuds. I set it to play the song list I save for when I'm remembering, then leave through Gipsy's bay doors rather than the front. I really don't want anyone to stop me right now. It's my first non-assisted flight in four years, and, though I'm not a seeker—and my fear of heights beside the point—I've got sky-hunger worse than any seeker I've met.

The first free-floating moment is exhilating, and I grin beside myself. I _needed_ this.

* * *

I fly around for about a half-hour, just enjoying the free time—time on my own, without a well-meaning Praxian shadow or my two hovering Guardians and their equally well-meaning bond-mates. Truthfully, after dealing with spark-break and not having the will to do anything, then dealing with the weight of suddenly being put over the team, and needing to be a lantern again…

I glance down to my neck, and smile when I see my ring beside my ever-present locket. I thought I'd forgotten it. "Thank Primus."

I'm just glad I'm back to normal—well, a new normal.

I fly over to a roof and settle on it, just watching over the city I've recently claimed—even though I don't know their language at all.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

I shake my head and glance back over the ocean with my phone in a concealed pocket, and my earbuds off. I'd wanted quiet—something rare after Chicago, and especially rare after losing Ratchet. "Go ahead."

Whoever it is settles on the roof—which is at least ten stories up—beside me. "Thank you."

I glance up to respond and have to do a double-take. "Kal-El?"

"You—"

I shrug. "Duh. I'm part Cybertronian. Starlight Prime, human name Sheyenne, hero name Mariposa. I'm also a green lantern." I glance back out over the cityscape toward the harbor. "What brings you to Hong Kong? Mission, or…"

"I've been staying around the pacific rim since Aquaman mentioned—"

"The breach re-opened. Yeah. I know. I'm a Ranger. I have a jaeger—Star Warrior." I sigh heavily. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"How do you do it? How do you deal with being the last of your kind?"

"You're not the last of your kind."

"I almost was, and it broke me, Kal. Literally. Spark-break. I lost friends before, and during, Chicago… The mech I loved… Then, my Guardian was killed by a bounty hunter… My commander left me in charge…" I look at my hands before fingering the star matrix. "Then the rescue team I was hiding with to recover sacrificed themselves. I got to them quick, but…" I sigh heavily. "The damage was done. Then the last three besides Bee and I were killed… We moved out here to the Shatterdome… We all but lost Blades… put all that together, and…" I glance back toward the bay. "This is the first time I've gotten outside the shatterdome on my own since it happened." I shrug. "Bluestreak is one protective mech, but I can't blame him."

"Wait… You lost me."

"I found out I could heal longer than Shining Star, and started reviving my family—they all raised me. I kept Ratchet's—my guardian's—spark next to my own for four years. back for two weeks. I'm the ry since Chicago—at least, that wasn't revived with their sparkling." I shrug. "Fraggin' mech hid his sparkling from us. She's healthy, thank Primus, but took us all by surprise."

"I was sent off-world when I was a baby. I grew up here."

"Ditto. At least _you_ had a nice family. Mine verbally abused me. I ran away at fourteen and was lucky to find my real family… Only to watch most of them fall…" I laugh nervously when I realize I've just gone all Bluestreak on this superhero that, while I've liked him since I was little—like, still with Aaron little—I've just met. "I think I'm turning into Blue." I sigh at his blank look. "He was the only survivor of Praxus—a city on Cybertron. The cons leveled it—started the war, actually." I sigh heavily. "Now he talks to cover up the sounds of destruction from his memories. I know how he feels, after Chicago. That's…where we lost him… I-I saw it happen… I-I never got to tell him I loved him…"

"You got a second chance."

"One I don't plan to sacrifice. I kept telling him I wasn't ready, because we met when I was fourteen, but when I was eighteen, I was ready for a relationship. The crazy sniper left me with the humans and got himself killed. I had a nightmare about it for the first time in years last night, and got booted out of the med-bay—er, I'm a field medic—this morning because of it. Fraggin' SiC and his fragged logic!"

He sighs before turning to me. "You said you were Cybertronian, but they're robotic, and you're…"

"Don't ask me to show you mine, because it can't fly, and I'll more than likely crush this roof." I smile. "I'm a minibot, but it doesn't bother me like it did the others, back—" I groan and wipe a tear off my cheek. "Frag it! It's been nine years since she imploded, and I—"

"I understand."

I shrug. "Best guy to go to about an exploding planet is the guy who would." He gives me a look. "DC—your superhero cartoons, and Batman's, and Young Justice… Justice League…" I smile. "They kept me from having nightmares, over my birthfather's mistreatment." I rub the back of my neck. "Right… I was born human. Didn't know I was special until I was fourteen. I'm also autistic, so the combination of being strange for an unknown reason, finding out I had power—psychic at first—and being different left me to be bullied all the time. Lennox was a huge help, there." I look down. "Sorry, I talk so much… I think Blue's rubbing off on me."

"You're not any worse than Flash."

I shrug. "Still… Don't want to be as bad as Wally—or is it Barry?"

"Wally. How do you—"

"Made a point of it—I had the movies, why not memorize everything I could about you all?"

" _Mari? Where are you? Why did you take off? Why—_ "

I can't help but laugh as I tap my comm. "Sky-hunger worse than any seeker I knew. I had to get out."

" _Sky-hunger, but…_ "

"Give him a moment. I think he just woke up."

" _Right. I forgot you could fly._ "

I laugh. "Want me to give you the list again?"

" _I think I'm good. So, where are you?_ "

"Talking with Superman on top of a ten story building. Don't worry. The Last Son of Krypton—sorry about reminding you, Kal—won't hurt me."

" _You're sure?_ "

"Blue, I've got instant healing, he's not a bad guy, he doesn't have tox-en _or_ dark energon, I doubt he's got anything else dangerous to our kind, and he's not a terrorist. He's just like us—an alien refugee with nowhere else to go."

" _He's a what?_ "

"Krypton—right. You never joined us for movie night because the twins didn't like you talking through the movies. Krypton blew up, Blue. Just like—"

" _Cybertron. But that means—_ "

"All it means is that I have more than one reason to get the Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act reinstated. Them, us, and…" I turn to Superman. "I assume the Martian Manhunter is alive?" He nods. "And J'onn."

" _Who?_ "

"He's a Martian. He's a good guy, but he's the last of his kind. It's the same with Kal-El."

" _At least I've got you and Prowl to keep me from that title…_ "

"Blue… I know I've shown you the cartoon series I have. J'onn's got M'gann, and Kal-El's got Kon."

" _And I have you._ "

"I have who?"

"Clone, in a series. You didn't want to accept him. Made me so mad… Then I had to face KSI cloning Bumblebee, and keep him calm while dealing with Spark-break… That wasn't easy, trust me, but I did see his side of it. I wish we could have saved them, rather than destroyed them, but Megatron's clone—king con's gone, but his chromosomes infected the lead prototype—took them over before we could. I was lucky to get Ratchet's frame." I turn back to my comm. "And Prowl. Don't forget your older brother, Big Guy."

"What's tox-en?"

"Essentially, Cybertronian Kryptonite. Not good. I can't heal it. Same symptoms, too."

He makes a face. "And dark energon?"

"Blood of Unicron. Saps my powers and weakens the others. Don't really enjoy being around either of them, but I'm stronger against it than others."

" _Not right now, you aren't!_ "

I roll my eyes. " _Hi, Dad_. As I told Blue, Kal-El doesn't have any of either, so that's moot." I shake my head. "Primus. I leave the shatterdome to get some flight time, and I can't get any peace!"

" _Kal-El?_ "

"Yeah. Last Son of Krypton? Man of Steal? Big Blue Boy Scout?" He raises an eyebrow. "Told you. DC fan."

" _Thank Primus they didn't go after_ them _too._ "

"Excuse me?"

" _Cemetery Wind didn't—_ "

"Gotcha. How did you know they were alive, when _I_ didn't?"

" _We've been all over the universe, Starlight, and I was only referring to Kal-El, J'onn, and Shayera. The others are still citizens without the act in place._ "

"Right. I figured that out when I met him. It quadruples the weight I carry, though."

" _Star—_ "

"No. If I'm going to stand up for one type of alien, I'm standing up for all of them, end of story. I'm a Prime, the Star Healer, and a Green Lantern. I'll be damned if they get booted out when we finally get clearance."

"We're not—"

"Clark, stop it. Race means _nothing_ to me. You're sentient, that means you're worth my time. Same goes for J'onn, Shayera, and my own race. Besides, you need a yellow sun for your powers, Cybertronians use suns to create their fuel… we're all connected." I smile and shrug. "Freedom is everyone's right. No matter how much or how little faith I have in this war, or sometimes even the cause—" I sigh at his look. "I went to a pretty dark place when I lost Ratchet, all right?" I shake my head. "No matter how I felt, I've always believed in freedom. Optimus taught me that from day one, and I won't falter. I didn't when I felt Ratchet fading, and I won't now. I didn't when I watched Blue fall, and I _won't now_. I've proved my mettle—literally and physically." I look down. "But just the thought, that I could lose… My favorite superhero… Right after I lost my family, and had to save them…" I sigh and pull out my phone and earbuds before setting everything up and starting a song, then singing along. I have to check my voice, though. Singing as high as I usually do when I'm upset could hurt Kal.

Baby blue staring in the window pane  
Just counting drops of rain  
Wondering if she's got the guts to take it  
Running down her dreams in a dirty dress,  
Now her heart's a mess  
Praying she will find a way to make it

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Searching for a sign in the night even like a lonely string of lights  
That'll burn just long enough for you to see it  
The road's been long and lonely and you feel like giving up  
There's more to this than just the breath you're breathing

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

On the way down

You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go  
Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly

Keep on climbing, though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Oh, oh  
Fly  
Fly

"Are you okay?"

I shrug. "I will be, with time…" I smile weakly. "Now that they're all back, it's just the remnants of trauma I have to wade through. I've done that before. I'll—"

"Listen…"

I blink at him, but sigh and focus on my own super hearing as I put my headphones away. "Helicopter." I blink, then groan as it hits me. " _Blades_."

"What?"

"I leave the base for…" I check the time on my phone. "Half an hour, and my best friend decides he's got to come looking for me." I facepalm when I remember. "Right. I never told him I could fly. He's probably afraid I ran into a kaiju or something…" I shake my head. "Usually, I'm glad he's not as bad as he used to be in Diego Garcia. Right now, I'm just annoyed." I wave to the helicopter as he closes in on us.

"Star? How did you get up here? Who's this?"

"I can _fly_ , first off, I just hate heights, and _Superman_."

"Prove it's Superman, or prove I can fly?"

"Prove you can fly. I've seen Cody's comics back in Griffin Rock."

I shrug, and close my eyes before floating off the roof. "Happy?" I turn back to Clark with a heavy sigh. "I'd better get back, just in case. We haven't had an attack in two weeks, and we can't be sure when the next one will happen."

"Want a ride?"

I shake my head. "I'll be fine so long as I don't look down."

"When did you learn to fly?" I sigh softly, and look down—fear of heights beside the point, I really don't want to tell him—not when I only tried the day after he left because I missed him. "Star? If you don't want to—"

"I-learned-the-day-after-you-left!"

"What?" He stops mid-air and turns to face me, causing me to float in place.

"I missed you, and wanted to fly away, okay!? I hadn't felt like that since I'd left home, and I didn't want to feel that way again!"

"Star…"

I fly the short distance before sitting lightly on his runners. I know better than to tell a heart-wrenching story when I'm floating. My powers are emotionally controlled, and I don't want to risk falling out of the sky. "I'd only had you guys for six months, then you were gone! Wave and the others barely know I knew you before, and I don't want Dani or Charlie knowing I learned my rescue skills from you and Aid when I was fourteen! Dani's like a sister to me, and she only knows that I've known you since I was fourteen!" I wipe tears off my face before continuing. "When I got to Griffin Rock…and I heard Dani say your name…it was all I could do to keep myself in check…" I whimper softly as I run a hand over the white frame, noticing several old scratches on his side for the first time—remnants from either his old life as our resident brawler, or the crash—I'll never know for sure, and I'd never ask him for fear I'd set him off. "I-I thought you were dead…from the bonds… I'd have given anything to see you again… any of you… even for just a day… Just one more day…"

One more day…  
One more time…  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied…  
But then again…  
I know what it would do…  
We'd be wishing still for one more day with you…

I sigh heavily and run a gentle hand over the scratches, making a note of how different the paint feels, and remember belatedly that Dani gets him detailed all the time. These obviously aren't new scratches, but they're not from his battlefield escapades, either.

"Star? You're never this quiet…"

I sigh softly. "Just thinking, Blades." I rest my palm over the worst spot, wondering if Aid's noticed it yet, before smiling gently and patting his runner with my other hand. "The best thing for me…when we first met…would have been knowing who you were… We could have had eight rescue robots in Griffin Rock…I could have been the town's Paramedic…had help when you all drained your energon…"

"Wait. You lost me…"

"The Laurentian Abyss is close to Maine, and I'm the Star Healer. If you had told me, I would have asked Charlie to take us out on the Darby Eva—just you and me—and I'd have revived them then, and we'd bring them back to Griffin Rock _together_. They'd have worked with us—you don't know how many times Spot would have been a big help in those fires…or when you were stranded on that cliff with Cody and Dani…"

"Dani wouldn't have had to comm Chief Burns."

"Spot would have picked up your distress through the bond and came running. Wave and them would have followed, of course, because you're still their friend…"

He sighs heavily. "You were already so broken… I didn't want you to cry for me… Not when you were already crying on Heatwave." He sighs heavier. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"N… Oh, Blades… Of course you didn't, and that was very sweet of you, but…" I blink as something hits me like a ton of bricks. "No. Fraggin'. Way."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're having ghost drifts!?"

"Drifting with ghosts?" He laughs nervously. "That's not possible… Is it?"

I laugh softly. "No, Blades. A ghost drift is sort of like a spark bond, even when they're separate—it's just muted. But when someone dies—say, Yancy…well, they were actually connected when it happened, so not the best example, but…Rals could still feel the remnants of his brother—still has his memories in his mind, can telepathically communicate with him now—even had his memories and habits—personality traits—when he was gone. When Knifehead took him…" I sigh heavily. "When Knifehead killed Yancy, he was helpless, but Gipsy came alive and helped him defeat the kaiju. When he and Mako drifted for the first time, they both went out of phase: Rals because of ghost drifts with Yancy…Mako because her family was killed by Onibaba… I've seen it, Blades. I've seen her past, and I've seen Raleigh's, because she was his drift partner at the end of the Kaiju war." I shake my head. " _I_ was the one who helped Raleigh pull himself out of the rut he'd fallen into after Yancy died. I was _here_ , in Hong Kong, at the Shatterdome, when Gipsy was blown up in the breach. I knew she was sentient, Blades. Their drifts were strong enough to bring their jaeger to life, and they killed her like she was nothing—they didn't even know she was alive…"

"Calm down, Star. You're getting yourself worked up…"

I can't help but roll my eyes. " _I'm aware of that_ , _Blades_." I sigh heavily. "Now Mako and I have it, too—so strong I wonder if it's like what you have…and I'm scared to lose her, after watching you… I mean, I'm Cybertronian, but my spark can't take another loss, and… I'm just not as strong as you are. I may have proved my mettle, but…" I sigh heavily. Cover: blown. "When our bonds broke… You turned into me, and I turned into you…"

"You _what_?!"

"After the Xanthium was destroyed… Uncle 'Jack killed… 'Hide killed… My twins killed… Blue was killed… I wanted their heads, and _I_ wanted to do it. Optimus killed Sentinel… Sam killed Starscream—he, er, blew up the Xanthium—I wanted Barricade and Soundwave, but the other Rangers got to them while I was focused on making sure Bee was okay… They—they almost killed him too…" I sigh softly. "You already know I wanted to kill Lockdown… But it took seeing how pathetic he was, and then meeting Rals and Gips, and seeing them for what it all was really worth, for me to realize—I wasn't going to solve anything with more senseless killing."

"That's when you came to Griffin Rock?"

I nod. "That's when I went to Griffin Rock." I rub the back of my neck with the hand that had been on his runner. The scratches offer a great hand-hold. "Well, after my term ended, six months later. I was their field medic."

He sighs softly. "If Lockdown came back…"

I scowl. "I'd slag him upon _sight_ , so he wouldn't kill my family…" I sigh softly. "But _only_ to keep my family safe. I've learned a lot since Griffin Rock, Blades. Most important: family is everything, so do everything you can to keep them safe. But also: don't jump into anything without a plan—sometimes more than one. Things can go south in seconds, and reckless slaughter of the enemy only ends in injury, and someday, death." I shrug. "Actually…I learned the last part watching Defensor…"

"You mean watching _me_?"

I nod sheepishly. "From all the time I had to sit and reminisce in the bunker…all those nights when I could hear Chicago in my mind… The regret over not striking the night before—all those lives are on my hands… The regret over being too scared to do my job—because I hid, 'Jack and Blue died, and Bee almost did… The regret over not being in DC—Hide and my twins needed me, and I wasn't there… The regret that Lockdown only came around because I didn't do anything the night before—Sides, Sunny, Raj, Topspin, Leadfoot… _Daddy_ …" This time, I can't hold back, and start sobbing harshly. I'm still just as upset about losing him as I was the day I found Blades, even though Ratchet's back now.

Blades sighs and opens his canopy. "Get in."

"Blades…"

"I can't transform up here, and you're carrying. Get inside before you fall." I huff before climbing in, then curl up into a ball on his seat. "Shoe…oh, what the frag does it matter. Dani can deal with roof muck for one day." I shake my head and pull off my boots before putting my feet on the seat and my arms around my legs. "You're still…"

"It takes time to heal, even when they're revived. I know you know that."

"I know. I didn't realize you'd just been hiding your pain…" He sighs heavily. "I almost died six weeks ago, and you…"

"I would have gotten through it…"

"Not when Heatwave and I had been the ones to put you back together. You said it before… That if I'd died, then we'd lose Heatwave, and if he died, we'd lose you…"

"Humans are resilient, Blades. We're tougher than we look—even when we're broken…"

He sighs, and thinks over my words. "Primus…you had a good reason for wanting to kill Lockdown…"

"He killed my _Daddy_ …"

"And most of the remaining Autobots, if I—"

His comm comes to life with the sound of Heatwave's voice. I sit up straight and put my feet on the ground, just in case he can see me from the little screen in Blades. " _Blades, where the frag are you? I thought you were with Hot Spot!_ "

" _He took off halfway through our training session. I've never known him to run from a fight, simulated or not…_ "

Blades sighs heavily. " _I'm with Starlight. She disappeared on everyone half an hour ago. Aid mentioned not seeing her today, and I got worried._ "

I pat the console lightly. "I needed to fly, Blades. Fear of heights or not, I needed to fly."

"Sky hunger?"

I giggle. "Worse than a seeker!"

" _I've got her now, and we're on our way back._ "

" _Just so everyone's okay._ "

"I will be, and Blades is fine."

" _Star…_ " Heatwave sighs. " _Blades, what happened?_ "

"Star got a little upset over the past. I handled it." He turns to me. "So, what were you saying about ghost drifts?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Um…" I think back for a moment. "Oh!" I grin. "I said it was sweet of you to hold back your pain to try and protect me, but then I remembered Aid always did that—held back his pain, physical or mental, to protect the rest of you. His calm was your savior in the battlefield." I smirk. "You're Mr. Genre Savvy when we're on a spooky case, and have your moments at other times, too… like in that story Heatwave told…with the Energon Eater…where you could tell there was something out there…but that could be trauma, too. You did survive a fiery crash, after all…"

"Streets…"

I shrug. "You're _really_ energetic when you get excited about something."

"Hot Spot…"

"Duh…"

Blades scoffs lightly. "You had your moments once you started to recover back on Griffin Rock, and you were like that all the time on Diego Garcia. I was glad Hot Spot was there to help."

"Autistic and ADHD. No meds in Diego Garcia."

"Meds?"

"For the ADHD. I wouldn't have taken them anyway, they're street drugs and I'm not that kind of girl." I sigh softly. "Your mind wanders sometimes, too…like Groove's did…"

"Yours does too, you know."

"Well duh." I giggle. "That's because of the ADHD." I blink. "Thanks, Blades…"

"What did I do?"

"You cheered me up… When you showed up, I'd been about to cry over losing Clark because of the government trashing the Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act…then Daddy…" I sigh heavily before rubbing the back of my neck. Even if it's rude, I'm asking. "What's with that scratch on your side?"

"Scratch?"

I nod. "The one on your side, with the different paint… It was jagged enough for me to hold onto it, but it's not new… I'd remember if it was…"

He sighs heavily. "I was badly damaged when the Alpha crashed…not even Ratchet could fix everything…"

"Oh, Blades…"

"I've been able to keep it from Dani, and Ratchet's offered to replace the armor plate before, but…" He sighs softly. "It reminds me to never again take things for granted. I won't have Dani or Cody forever, and I've already lost my brothers once. Even though you gave me a second chance with them…"

"It's a good idea, Blades… But… I can heal that… If Aid finds out you've been hiding an old injury…"

"What about—"

I sigh softly. "When I was ten, I lost my grandmother and started getting verbally abused. I learned that lesson then. I haven't needed anything to remind me, because it's been pounded into my head every time I've been yelled at, or gotten punished for being myself. Even after I found the Autobots, life didn't let me forget. I lost you guys six months in… then the others, one by one… then Daddy and Optimus… I knew you guys wouldn't last forever, but I had hoped you'd live longer than that." I shrug. "So when I found you again—when I _knew_ I'd found you—and…while I promised I wouldn't tell, I had to so I wouldn't lose you again, _because_ I wasn't taking you surviving for granted. And because I care, just as much as Aid does… Don't use an injury as a reminder. Trust me, it sucks to have one."

"Your foot, right?"

"Yep! It reminds me of the abuse, every time I take a step. You don't need to be reminded of the Alpha, Blades, and you have your brothers. You're not taking _them_ , or _life_ , for granted."

"Fine. You win." He looks around to realize we're still hovering in one place in the sky. "Not here, though…"

I glance down through the glass on the floor. "Hell no! Let's get home first." I actually see the Shatterdome as home now…wow.

We quickly start for home. "You're sure I didn't screw up?"

"Positive." I pat the console. "You did what you thought was best at the time, and their back now no matter how you look at it."


	28. Sparked Couple

I only own my OC's

* * *

Sparked Couple

two weeks later, 5:00 am

I start awake at a familiar sound, and sit up quickly before groaning and resting a hand on my head. "Damnit."

"Shey?"

"'M fine, Graham. Just dizzy. Who's puking this time?"

"Excuse me?"

I hear the sound again. "That." I turn in the direction, and have to hold back an actual swear. "Frag!"

"Wha—"

I jump out of bed and tie on my robe quickly, barely noticing the dizziness anymore. "It's one of the bots! I need to get next door!" I stop and the door and turn to Graham. "Make sure that Silva's taken care of if I'm not back in time. I may be a while."

"What's going on?"

I turn at the groggy voice. "Go back to sleep, Blue. I'm just going to the Autobots' berth room. Someone's purging, and I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help."

"You're sure…"

"I'll be fine, Blue. I'll be careful."

"You're okay?"

"Dizzy, but not too bad off, compared to where Graham was at this point."

"Good. Let me know if it's Prowl?"

"Of course, Blue." I hug the mech's leg before darting out the door and into the one next door. "Yipes!"

" _Careful_!"

"Aid actually raised his voice…"

"Keep your helm down, Blades."

I run my hands over my face and sigh heavily. "Okay, nearly getting myself killed beside the point, what the heck is going on over here?"

"Blades woke up sick, and he's been purging since."

"Aid's trying to find out why, but then you ran in and…"

"And I almost got myself trampled. Got it, Streets." I sigh heavily. "Aid, step back." I fly up to the mech's leg—no sense in hiding my ability to fly now—and land on it gently. "Hey. You okay, Big Guy?"

"I feel worse than I do when Dani's piloting."

"Awww…poor thing…" I give him a hug before covering my hands in the blue inferno and using them as a scanner. "It's gonna be okay, Blades…"

"What do you see?"

"It's a bit early to be certain, but I _think_ you're carrying." We share a look, and both start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Earlier comment, Spot." I giggle. "Blades and I were walking down the hall after we took out that kaiju together, talking and laughing like we used to do in Griffin Rock, and this exact predicament came up."

"I had mentioned that Ratchet would be in trouble, and she pointed that you guys and the rescue bots would be in more trouble because I'd be grounded. I'm still able to be part of Defensor for now, but…"

"But air support and solo combat is out of the question."

I look up to Hot Spot. "Don't think he'll mind the air support part, but the combat…"

"I'm not that mech anymore."

I have giggle at that, because he is _so_ that mech again. "But you're half-way back to being that mech, Blades. You did kill a kaiju with me."

"I let you get in on the action, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but you let me in on the action back in Diego Garcia."

"When it wasn't too dangerous."

"Good point." I sigh heavily. "Well, we're gonna be screwed if we can't have Defensor. We need you guys in the kaiju war!"

"Can't you guys quiet down over there!? I'm trying to recharge!"

"Sorry, Heatwave!"

"And no, we can't."

Heatwave storms over and pokes Hot Spot angrily in the chest. "Just because you're a higher rank than me doesn't mean you can just avoid my orders. Star said you had to answer to me."

"Actually, yes it does." I cross my arms. "I'm part of them…sort of."

"We were her teachers, Heatwave. She was a Protectobot before she was a Rescue Bot, and so was Blades."

He kneels to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I close my eyes and look down before looking up at him with tears in my eyes. "Because they had been dead for years, and… My breakdown in the bunker wasn't _just_ over Ratchet's death, Wave. It's just what started it…Losing 'Fensor started my plummet into "blood knight" territory, and you and Blades pulled me back after I realized what I had been doing."

"What?" They all look down at me with shocked and hurt looks on their faces.

I sigh heavily, and look at my feet. "I form family bonds really easily…I-I thought you all knew that…I-I joined up with Heatwave after I met the jaeger teams, because I'd realized with Lockdown's death that senseless killing wouldn't solve a damn thing, and that I had to step back and see the big picture before taking down a possibly innocent mech or femme."

"Did you realize that before or after you took him out?"

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Optimus had _that_ honor, Aid. As much as I wanted to kill the mech that took my father from me, Optimus did it. You can be certain that I took out a number of drones, though!" I shrug. "No life…at least, not real life. AI." I rub the back of my neck at his disappointed look. "Look. I felt like I had to do _something_. If you must know, _I hate myself_ for what I became after we lost you guys. I went to Griffin Rock to _get away_ from _everything_."

"And instead you found _us_."

I look up when I hear the fire-bot's tone. "Oh, Heatwave…d-don't think about it like that…" I lay a hand on his foot. "Finding you _saved me_ , remember _that_. I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for you…" I sigh softly. "Either you die a hero, or you live to see yourself become the villain, and I was well on my way to dying before I found you guys…and finding Blades with you…even though I didn't know who he was at the time…that was the best day of my life thus far."

"You really mean that?"

"Yep. I was able to get back to myself again…the old, peaceful version, not the new ready-for-a-fight version."

"Oh…"

"That's a _good thing_ , Heatwave." I sigh heavily. "Even though I still feel like I did when I was just learning, I'd rather have that stress than the battlefield form. At least, if I stay away from combat, I won't lose my head and maybe kill someone. Being placed in a position of command has prevented me from going overboard in the field."

"But not from running off when you get upset."

"Aw, come on!"

"Star… You ran off…and you were _upset_."

"Blades, I "ran off" because I had to fly, and I "was upset" because I was talking to Clark and remembering the not-so-good days. I did not "run off" because I "was upset", I "was upset" because I "ran off" to fly, and was away from everyone. I got the time to let it out, and I kind of lost it on the poor guy. I _hate_ _it_ when people I'm over see my weaknesses."

Blades lays a hand on my knee. "Crying doesn't make you seem weak."

First Aid nods. "It's because you've been too strong for too long."

I huff. "Or, it's a _meltdown_ , which is a _weakness_ , one I need to _overcome_." I sigh heavily. "And either way, I'm embarrassed to have people see me cry, which is a weakness in itself. It was bad enough Heatwave saw me that day…"

"You didn't need to be alone."

"And thank Primus _you_ were there. If it had been anyone else—even if it had been _Blades_ at first—it would have made things _worse_."

"How would I have made it worse?"

"Because I'd have started thinking more about your brothers in addition to Ratchet, and then I'd be worse off because I missed them—especially you, Spot, and Aid—the ones I was with the most—so much. Maybe even more than you did."

"He hit the wall." I jerk my head up to meet Heatwave's optics. "That night, after we left your room… I-I never knew he was that strong… He must have been even stronger before we met…told me several years ago that he was dealing with spark break, but I never knew how severe…he told me about them, after a while, but I just…I guess it hadn't sunk in until that night…that the two bots I cared about most could die on me at any moment…H-he sounded so…heartbroken…and Star…" Heatwave looks up to Hot Spot. "Star out-right said she wanted to die without Ratchet. I never knew you four had a connection to her…before you told me, Spot…she never said a word…just worked harder than I'd seen anyone work…not even Blades had done as much as she did…insisting on going on calls, facing worse than I'd allow the Burns to face… And Blades. H-he—"

He stalls off, and I can tell he's fallen lower than I'd ever seen him go, just because of Blades and I. "H-Heatwave… D-don't—"

"He t-told me, he was only hanging on for her…T-that he was going to let go once she had started to heal… Just for h- _her_ …"

I sigh softly and shift forms before pulling the almost sobbing fire bot close. "I wouldn't have let him, 'Wave. Trust me, I'd have made sure he kept going—I did, as a matter of fact, when it happened here. I wouldn't have let him leave us, 'Wave, and I'm a fighter. I hold on, Heatwave, and I'm sure you've learned that much about me, but in case you don't know how deeply…" I let out a shaky sigh. I'm close to tears just from his confession. "I didn't stay in the bunker for a week after you guys almost died because I'm a medic. I did it because I was scared to lose you all—because I already had those family bonds—my spark even _recognized_ you as family."

Hot Spot stops me with a hand on my shoulder. "Hold up. Your spark _recognized_ him as family?"

I nod. "Secondary guardian bond…must have started forming after that first night in the bunker…"

"The one where you broke down on them?"

I nod before turning back to Heatwave. "I cried on Charlie before I went to save them—just because I hadn't known Blades was the same mech I'd known on Diego Garcia—the same mech who'd fight in the rec room just to _fight_." I shake my head. "I couldn't even _stand_ , Wave, and I know you've seen me like that before, but that was usually because of losing control, not just emotion."

"Just because I didn't want you to know?"

I nod weakly, and lower Heatwave to sit beside Blades before sitting between the two of them. "Just because I hadn't been able to do anything for you sooner. Because you had to almost die—I mean, I know I saved you, but… _Hell, Blades_ … I had to _save_ _you_! I hadn't gotten a call like that from Ratchet since the day that _damned Alpha crashed_! I was just…scared, Blades. So damned _scared_ that I was gonna lose you. I lost fragging _everyone_ before I found the four of you, and…and I wasn't ready to lose you _too_. Then I had to face that with the Island being teleported, and… _DAMNIT_ , I COULDN'T _DO IT AGAIN_ , BLADES! I COULDN'T _FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE_ AGAIN!" They blink, staring at me, while the other bots in the room start and stare at us. "I almost lost you three times, Blades." I wipe tears off my faceplates before turning to Heatwave. "Why the _hell_ do you think I left that day, Wave?! I couldn't _watch him die_! _Not_ _again_ , and _not like that_."

"Star, I—"

"It was hard enough back on Griffin Rock, knowing it would only be me, and Bee until Prime got back. But now…it—it doesn't get any easier, Heatwave. At least on Griffin Rock the two of you would have been together…" I sigh heavily. "Primus…it never gets any easier. I don't even know how the hell Aid manages to watch mechs die day in and day out, and never…never have this problem?"

"I do, Star…more than you know…"

"He just never shows it. Wanders off in the middle of the night when the memories wake him up. Scares the pit out of us."

"Aid…I don't run off…well, I guess I do, sort of, but still."

"You never ran off on us when we were in Griffin Rock."

"I hid. You just found me fast." I scoff. "Still, pretty predictable if I always hide in my berthroom."

"Star…"

"That night…when I had the breakdown… I didn't want him to see me. I'm their commander, Spot. I couldn't let them see me break down like that…Heatwave needed me at my best, and…"

"They always need us at our best, and…we can't always be at our best."

"Aid… We _try_ for _them_. I failed…Wave saw me at my weakest…"

"I never thought of you as weak. You kept us together, almost more than the Burns' did."  
"Heatwave…I'm not all that…"

"Yes you are." Hot Spot lays a hand on my shoulder. "You brought us hope."

I scoff. "And here I thought I was just some _normal_ femme." I sigh, shaking my head in annoyance. "I know I'm special, Spot. You always make me feel like I'm some precious gift, when I'd rather just be normal."

"You can still be "normal", Star. You're not any different than the rest of us—same as Optimus."

"I'm all _but_ an official Protectobot, Spot…and I'm the Star Healer."

Hot Spot smiles down at me. "You always _were_ official to the five of us—we trained you, Star."

"And being the Star Healer doesn't mean anything different than being a Prime does, and Optimus is still just another mech at the end of the day, and you're still just another femme."

"Thanks, Streets…" I turn to Hot Spot. "I was never able to feel you guys…like the rest of you could feel each other—as it is, I can barely feel Blades now, but that's _just_ barely, and because of the secondary bond with Heatwave."

"Do you want it to be "official"?"

I nod. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea…with my going out in Star Warrior…and having the ghost drifts with Mako…and Raleigh…and Yancy…and Gipsy…and Silverwing…and Blue through Silvy…"

"Primus…" Hot Spot looks down at me, laughter sparkling in his red optics. "You've formed your own little gestalt, haven't you?"

I laugh. "Not exactly. I have Mako, Raleigh, and Yancy's memories, and Gipsy's, because of Mako—she drifted in Gipsy with Raleigh before I met the Rescue Bots, and after Yancy died when they were connected—we're all compatible, Spot. I could take Raleigh, or Yancy, or Mako, could go with any of them—in either Jaeger!" I shrug. "Then Blue and I drifted in Silver… So we could form her parental bonds… I just…don't know how that all would affect a ready-made gestalt bond…"

"It wouldn't do anything more than make us all a team of…" He trails off, more than likely to check his addition.

"Twelve, Spot."

"Thanks, Street. A team of twelve. Half the time, we were a group of ten because of the Aerials, so I have no problem having an _official_ group of twelve."

"I'd have to consult Mako at the very least…and the Becket's…Gipsy…Blue…" I rub the back of my neck. "Sheesh. Is this really going to be worth all the confusion it's going to cause?"

"When we're all three—Star, Gipsy, and Defensor—out there facing a kaiju, wouldn't you like to have an instant connection with us, just in case something went wrong?"

' _It has happened before, Sheyenne. Raleigh had to get Gipsy back to shore on his own._ '

"Mako!? What the frag!?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

I roll my eyes. "Darned ghost drift just played gestalt bond on me." I shake my head. "Apparently Mako's getting this from the other side of the shatterdome, _just because_ I'm thinking about what you're saying." I huff. ' _I'll take that you're_ in _, then?_ '

' _I am, but I would have to ask Raleigh, and he would want to ask Yancy and Gipsy. I will have your answer at Breakfast._ '

' _Thanks, Mako._ '

' _I have never had a sister before… I was an only child before Onibaba…_ '

"Shit."

"Starlight!?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine. There's a lot of trauma on my end, Spot…with Knifehead and Onibaba… The first killed Yancy, and the second killed Mako's family…"

"We've been through war, Mari. We're all traumatized. Blades officially has PTSD after our ship crashed—"

"And you're the one who diagnosed him!"

"Really?"

Heatwave nods. "She didn't know _why_ , but she knew he had it. Then…he told her, a couple months ago, and…"

"I've made sure I was there for him ever since. I know how hard I had it after we lost you. I can only _imagine_ how bad Blades had it…" I tap my comm. "Bluestreak?"

" _Was it Prowl?_ "

"Blades. Everything's okay, but…Spot wants to add me…add _us_ …to Defensor…"

" _But…my PTSD…_ "

"Your PTSD, my PTSD, Blades' PTSD…Mako's…Raleigh's…Gipsy's… We've all got it, Blue."

" _The humans too?_ "

"Blue, a jaeger's drift…that forms an organic gestalt bond. They're going to be in on it if I do this, so I have to know their decisions too."

" _Well, I like the idea, but I'm not sure they'd want me… They're a rescue team, and I'm a sniper._ "

"And Blades is a dirty street fighter!" Blades and I share a look. "Or at least he _was_. They won't deny a part of me because he's a warrior."

"Right. If you want to join us with Star, then you're with us—end of story."

"Thanks, Spot…"

"Don't mention it."

" _Okay, then… I'm in._ "

"We'll get Mako's answers—from Gipsy's pilots—at breakfast. See you then, Big Guy."

" _You too, Star!_ "


	29. Final Revivals

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Final Revivals

breakfast

I step over to our usual table—mine and Mako's, from the past—with a gentle sigh. "Well?"

"Well what?"

I sigh heavily. "You didn't bring it up, Mako?"

"I thought you should. You are more dominant in the drift than I am."

I sigh. "Then I'm taking the right post after this." I sigh and lean forward. "Raleigh, do you remember when I mentioned Aid, the day you first drifted with Mako?" He nods while still looking confused out of his mind. "He's part of a gestalt. They're a team with the ability to combine, meaning their connection is _just like_ being in the drift when they're connected, and like ghost drifts when they're apart. What no one but Gipsy knows…is that I was, and am, all but a part of Defensor. The only thing we lack, was the final link—the spark bond."

"You told me that—"

"When you pushed after I said not to, back when I was the only one who could understand you." She looks down. "I'm not mad, Gips." I sigh softly. "Fact of the matter is, I brought you all here…" I look around the group, starting with Mako and ending with Gipsy. "Because of our shared drifts. Because Mako drifted with Raleigh after you, Yancy, she is connected to both of you, and because I drift with Mako now, we are all connected, like a gestalt is. Same with Silva and Blue… Well…" I sigh heavily. "Hot Spot… He offered to make my connection full-on earlier this morning…said he'd always looked at me as a part of them—that's why I was so upset that day, Gips…because I didn't have them…anymore." I look down for a minute before looking up. "But, since we're all connected through the drift, I need to know how you would feel, about being part of a literal combiner team. It won't be much different than now, except they'll be…twelve of us, rather than two or three."

"I'm in."

"Raleigh…" Yancy sighs. "Guess I am, since Rals is."

"Gips?"

"Huh?"

"If you're out, we won't do it."

"I'm in." She smiles. "I'd actually be your sister, then, right?"

"And Silverwing's."

"Cool. I am _definitely_ in."

I tap my comm. "Spot?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"We're on."

" _I'll meet you in the bays after you're done. Try to get them to come with? I know they're used to bonds like this, but still…they should at least get to know us, if we're going to be connected._ "

"Gipsy knows about you, but that's it."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"I confided in her, before anyone else knew she was alive… It had been a really hard day, and we wound up talking about you guys… It was Raleigh and Mako's first drift together, and they're always the hardest…"

" _I've heard it's not easy forming gestalts after the bots are framed, either. Thankfully, Wheeljack framed us after we were connected._ "

"Right. That was a good idea. Save the stress by combining them first." I pause. "I wonder if the triplets had as much trouble…because they're identical…" I shrug. "Whatever. Guys, you need human advice, see if they know anything because I'm just as new to this as the rest of you."

* * *

We step into the bays. Yancy, Raleigh, and Mako look nervous, while Gipsy is out-right excited. "Hey, Blades."

"You knew about us?"

"Blades, she pointed out you could be on Sigma when I wouldn't accept it. She's the whole reason I went to Griffin Rock to begin with."

"The drift…"

"It must have still been active when you ran in…"

"Yep. And she caught me at a bad moment, when I was trying to reign in the flashbacks and do my job, right after I had learned it was me, Bee, and Sigma-17—that we were all that was left of our race." I smile. "But because of her, we are all here now. Probably wouldn't have gone to Griffin Rock, probably wouldn't have found Blades, probably wouldn't have revived the rest of you…" I sigh heavily. "Probably… Probably wouldn't be here myself…because of broken bonds." I sigh. "It was really hard to see her go, Rals…"

"She's right here now, though." He nods. "And I know. I hated doing…what we were told to…back then…"

Hot Spot and I share a look. "You were already connected."

I smile. "That "connection" is the reason they're here, and they didn't have to build new jaegers, Spot." I sigh. "Yancy, this, is Hot Spot. He's the commander of the Protectobots and the torso of Defensor. Once we have this connection, I will literally be able to be a part of them, and we all will have instant, and permanent, telepathic links with each other. We will be able to communicate without the comms when we're facing the kaiju. They cannot take our communications down when we are linked through bonds."

"And with Blades' bond to Heatwave, we would have immediate response if we were ever in danger."

"Which we wouldn't be, if we were together."

"Blades…"

I laugh softly. "Cocky as ever." I sigh. "How you feeling?"

"Better, for now. Ratch gave me something."

"Good." I pat his leg. "Don't get cocky, Big Guy. It was "cocky" that caused Yance here to get killed by Knifehead."

He looks down, and sighs. "Yeah…been there before."

I facepalm. "Blades, you didn't make the Alpha crash. Hot Spot—"

"I got cocky, and the ship…"

"Crashed. _We know_. Engine malfunction that _wasn't your fault_ , Blades." I point to Yancy and Raleigh. "Kaiju attack that wasn't their fault. Things happen, Big Guy." I turn to Hot Spot. "Let's do this, Spot. We've all got a busy day ahead of us, and we need to do this before Blades completely breaks down."

"Some of us busier than others, and we'll have him, Star."

"Come on."

* * *

I step into the medbay with a soft sigh, and rest a hand over my chest. "Hey, Star."

"Hey Aid. Where's Ratch?"

"Training room downstairs. He's checking on Heatwave."

"What happened?"

"Heatwave said sparring accident, Bee says he barely touched him."

"Bee's not a liar, Aid." I sigh heavily. "Let's get started."

"Wait." I turn to him. "You really did tell Gipsy about us."

"She saw my memories, Aid. Her drift sequence was still active when I ran in to help Mako, and I was talking about you to Raleigh, not even realizing I was inside her conn pod at the time." I sigh heavily. "I'd just learned that Bee and I, with the exception of Sigma, were the last Autobots, then I got called into service because I was the only medic here." I sigh as I turn to start reviving the mechs on the floor around us—my last collection from the now-empty Laurentian Abyss. "Aid…I'd been trying, so hard, not to cry over it all, and I almost did because she got me talking…she got me to let some of my pain out…the pain over losing the four of you…and believing that Blades had died—Aid, she restored my faith that he could have _survived_! She's the whole reason I went to see Sigma—I could have stayed here in the shatterdome as a medic and not gone back, and still managed to not be a blood knight anymore. She's the reason I went. I had to see that Blades…"

"But then he sounded like me…"

"And I had a breakdown in the bunker, and Wave all but told me he was _that_ Blades— _our Blades_! Aid!" I sigh heavily. "Aid…"

He steps over and puts an arm around my shoulders. "You can let it out now. We're back, and we won't judge."

"Oh, Aid!" I lay my head on his shoulder. "It's still so fresh…"

"You never were one to let yourself grieve, Little Sister. Not even when you lost your family…not even when we lost Prowl…or…when Optimus fell."

"I didn't want anyone to hurt for me…" There. The real secret I've always kept is out.

"It hurts us more when you hold it back, Star. I had to learn that the hard way…"

"Watching me?"

"Still had to see Hot Spot crying for me to realize I was hurting them by holding back."

" _Aid_ …"

"I know, I should have let him have his time alone, but…he needed me, Star…" He sighs gently. "And now you do. You shouldn't wait until you're alone to let it out. Again, I'm one to talk, but I've gotten better. I run to them."

' _This world keeps spinning faster, into a new disaster, so—_ ' I smile. Back when I was little, the was one bot I'd run to when I got upset. "I run to you."

"You did, and you can do it again. I'm here. Just let it out. Work can wait."

"But—"

"And so can a kaiju. When you're a commander, your needs have to go before the rest of us. We've separated because of emotions before—mine after Motormaster—so trust me, there is a weakness, but there's also a strength."

"Too much emotion screws up a drift, too."

"See?" He leans me back to give me a warm smile. "Yours may be organic—"

"Mine?"

"Raleigh, Mako, and Yancy are organic, are they not?" I nod. "And you are all connected?" I nod again. "Then you're a gestalt, Little Sis, and you're the one they turn to because of your rank—we saw that this morning." He sighs. "Yours may be organic, Star, but it's still a form of gestalt, and trust me, you need to let this out. Besides not being good for the others, it's not good for the sparklet." I finally break down crying at that, and fall into his waiting arms. "Hot Spot?"

" _I'm right outside._ "

"She's ready…to _really_ let us in…"

" _Okay._ " He steps inside and lays a hand on my doorwings. "Hey, hey…" He pulls me into his arms, and I rest my head against his chest. "It's all right. We got you now."

I sigh and take a cloth from Aid before wiping my face off. " _Spot_ …"

"I got you." He sighs softly when I look up to him. "What took you so long?"

"I don't like people to see me cry, Spot…I just feel… Weak…when it happens. Everyone back home would judge me for crying, and I'd feel…broken…worthless…"

"You're not worthless, Star. You're not. You're our princess, our commander…" He sighs, and lifts my chin to where I'm looking at him. "You're just what we needed—what _Defensor_ needed. I want you to remember that for me—we needed you. We'd wanted to ask you after you got back from China, but…the Alpha crashed."

"You were _gone_ … I was _lost_ …but…without a bond…they didn't care…that I hurt."

"But you wouldn't cry for us, either."

"They needed me strong…I had to fill some pretty big shoes, Spot…and Ratchet couldn't have me breaking down…"

"From what I heard, you filled the void quite well—I'd say it's true, from what you're doing right now."

"What I'm _supposed_ to be doing."

"There's no patients, and the revivals can wait a few more minutes." He sighs. "You did what you had to do, and you stood strong for them then, but you are still a femme, and you still have emotions—even I need to cry sometimes, Star."

"Spot…"

"It's all right—it's not wrong to cry, Star."

"But they told me…"

" _Them_. Your old family?" I nod. "Well, they were wrong, Sweetspark. It's okay to cry."

Hot Spot sighs heavily when First Aid turns to him. "Do you need me to leave?" Aid shakes his head. "Then I'm staying right here."

I sigh and turn toward the work at hand. "I'll revive, you scan, Spot gives the introduction to where we are and what we're doing here."

"That'll work."

"All right." I start with Mirage, then get Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound before bringing the five Aerialbots back, then bring Brains and Wheelie back. While First Aid and Hot Spot reunite with their friends, I turn to Drift, who had hung back while the others left. "Drift…"

He turns to me. "Yes?"

"Why…why did you lead Lockdown?"

"I was a different mech back then, Starlight. I had been homeless, and Megatron lured me in with promises that never came to be. I left them…" He turns away. "But it seems my past has followed me…"

"Drift…" I sigh. "Drift!" He turns to me. "I'm mad at _Lockdown_ , not at _you_. I don't _know_ your story. I just wanted to know _why_. He…He killed my bond-carrier…and I just got him back six weeks ago… _Drift…please_!"

"He killed my best friend…and he tried to kill my sensei. He never was a friend of mine."

"Oh, Drift… I-I'm sorry…"

"You're forgiven." He sighs. "Like you said, you didn't know."

"Thank you…" I smile. "And if it's any consolation…I forgive you, for what happened before. You didn't know what you were doing…"

"Sadly…I did." He smiles slightly. "But thank you for understanding."

I turn to find Slingshot and Air Raid about to leave. "Hold up." They turn to me.

"Aid just cleared us!"

"We know where the room is!"

"You two pick a fight with Blades, and Jazz has my permission to lock you all in a room together. I'm the commander now, and I won't tolerate infighting."

"Got it."

"And guys?" They glance back, having just turned to leave. "I don't hate you. I've had the same problems the others get onto you about—I've acted without thinking, and I've gotten angry for nothing, so…I'll be a good boss, but you have to listen to me."

"We will."

"Good. Dismissed. Silverbolt?"

"Yes?"

"We may need your team in the kaiju war. We've already drafted Defensor—actually, the five of them are now connected with Star Warrior and Gipsy Danger."

"Who?"

"Jaegers are giant, now sentient, man-made robots that have two pilots linked through the drift. This is like a spark bond, and the pilots have a muted form when separate—called a ghost drift. I am one of the pilots, and the newest Protectobot as of…only an hour ago. I operate Star Warrior with Mako Mori, and we have a very close connection—like twins. She used to drift in Gipsy Danger with Raleigh Becket, who used to, and currently drifts with Yancy Becket. I am connected to all of the humans, and both jaegers. Aid said I made my own gestalt because they were gone. We also have Bluestreak because Star—Silverwing—got my techno-organic abilities through the drift. She is 8. Gipsy is 15. They are the youngest. Rals is cocky, Yance is more subdued, but still cocky. Gips is cocky and determined—the reason Rals survived what killed Yance the first time around. They are both traumatized. Mako lost her family in the kaiju attack that led her here. She is traumatized. You know mine and Blue's stories." I sigh heavily. "That's the last several years in a nutshell. Welcome back."

"Glad to be back."

"Star?" I turn around to see Mako. "Mako Mori, Silverbolt. Silver, this my partner and recently-titled sister, Mako." I sigh. "What did you need?"

"If you are done, the Marshal needs to speak with you about what has happened."

"Curious, or mad?"

"Confused."

"Ah. I'll be there in ten. Got to settle in the Gipsy and Star-sized gestalt, then I'll be there."

"Excuse me?"

"Superion—Silver's commander—is around 260, where Defensor is only around 200 to 230."

"Smaller than Tacit Ronin."

"Yep." I pop the 'P'. "Tell Stacker I'll be there as soon as I'm done here. Commander duties."

"I will." She sighs. "Will you be open for dinner with us?"

I glance back to the Aerials. "I should, but I may be a couple minutes late. Don't worry, though." I glance up to Silverbolt. "Welp, no rest for the wicked. Spot'll handle orientation, meeting room after supper for other duties. Brig time will be administered if you act out in front of the human teams. I won't stand for human injuries. I'm their medic too—and the gestalt kid and teens. Warn the others. I need to find Stacker before I'm late. Compatibility training will be taught to the five of you by Striker, Chuck and Herc in an hour, because they expect the gestalts to do it as well. I've been doing it since I was 23, with Raleigh and Mako. It's not hard, just…strange."

"Who are they?"

"Striker Eureka is the first and last of the Mark 5's. Herc and Chuck are his pilots—a father-son team. Striker's like another son to Herc—and he's SiC to Stacker. Stacker took over when they came back."

* * *

"Stacker?"

"Am I to assume you were late because you were actively working?"

"I was updating and semi-lecturing the leader of our recently revived Aerialbots, because they are kind of insubordinate—still, they work well together when they're not fighting, and they _are_ our first combiner team. I told them about compatibility training and left them to Hot Spot."

"What is this about an "organic gestalt" I have been hearing?"

"Gestalt bonds are similar to the drift—very similar, Stacker—and because of the connections formed because of Raleigh drifting with Yancy then Mako, and me drifting with Mako… We've all got each other's memories, Sir, and Hot Spot has started referring to us as that. Since I have recently been added to Defensor, along with Bluestreak, they are officially organic components in Defensor, as well as Gipsy and Silverwing."

"Should I consider this a benefit or a risk?"

"A benefit, Sir. Gestalts are stronger together, and they have been known—the Protectobots for a fact—to be able to keep each other alive when one is ailing."

He looks down, revealing a little weakness around a fellow commander. "Maybe we should add Coyote to one…"

"Stacker, he's doing better, it's just slow going. Give him a couple more weeks and he'll be out there with the others—you and Tamsin with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir. His medical report shows a steady recovery, however slow it has been." I sigh heavily. "I know he's eager to be out with the others, but he needs to wait a few more weeks." I smirk. "Tell my little brother he'll be out there in no time."

"Little Brother?"

I shrug. "Mako."

"She looks at him as a brother."

"Yes, Sir."

He smiles. "He'll be glad to hear all you have said. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

I step into the cafeteria and head over to the table that is surrounded by all 10 members of both gestalts, while the human members are sitting around the table with their trays. "Hey, guys!"

"That did not take too long."

"Formality." I shrug. "Confused about the "organic gestalt" thing he'd heard around, and worried about Coyote."

"Star…how is he?"

"He's fine. He'll be out with you guys within the week." I lay a hand on Gipsy's as I turn to the Aerialbots. "The jaegers themselves are as close as gestalts. I overheard back before I brought the Rescue Bots here that Gips here is their key to survival. If she dies, they die too—painful deaths from their cores—the nuclear ones—Gips, my Silvy, Cherno, and Coyote—with radiation sickness, the digital ones—Crimson and Striker—from electric shock."

"So they're like gestalts too."

"Yeah. I've been the medic to them since they first got here. It's actually really intriguing."

"Can they sit with us too?"

"They're sitting with their families, Flight, just like we've got Gips and Silvy."

"Mama?" I turn to Silverwing with a smile. "Why don't they sit with us? Don't they like me?"

"They love you, Star, but they also love their families—you know, Cherno likes to sit with his "parents"—"

"Parents?"

"Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky. His pilots." I smile. "He's a big softie—Mark 1." I nod to Gipsy.

"Coyote sits with his parents—"

"Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier. They raised Mako too."

"Crimson sits with his brothers—"

"Identical triplets. The guy has a metal arm in addition to his organic ones in human form." I smile. "They saved me from a kaiju the day we met. I'm pretty close to them, even though we speak different languages. They don't even talk when they play basketball now because of the drift."

"And Striker actually does sit with us sometimes, because we sometimes sit with Herc and Chuck."

"There's…five of them?"

"Yes, Dive. Cherno and Coyote are Mark 1's, Gipsy is a Mark 3, Crimson is a Mark 4, and Striker is a Mark 5." I smile. "Star, or Silverwing because she's a part-Cybertronian jaeger, makes 6, but she was made out of older ones—Romeo Blue and Irish Brawler." Gipsy looks down out of respect for her former fellow jaegers, then looks up to Silverbolt. "Coyote and I were the closest to sentience, but I was the first to reach it…when we lost Yancy…"

I reach across the table to her as Yancy walks around to sit beside her. "It's okay. He's back now." I sigh softly. "It'll be all right, Gips. I know how you feel, because I feel the same way sometimes, but—" I wave around me, to where everyone—the group now including Ratchet and Wheeljack, as well as Heatwave, Chase, and Boulder. "They're back, Sweetheart, and while we still have the residual trauma, they're not going anywhere anytime soon—that much, I promise you." I hold up a hand covered in the blue inferno. "I fixed Rals' arm, Gips, and I can do so much more. They're—" I wave to the bots again with the non-flaming hand. "Alive because of this fire." I motion to the flaming hand with a smile. "I won't let them fall, and no one in this group, or connected to this group, will _ever_ go alone. _I promise_."

"But… What if there's nothing you can do?"

" _I_. _Promise_." ' _"What if we never…never…get…him…" Groove…and then Hot Spot… "We will. We. Will."_ ' I look up to Hot Spot. " _We_. _Will_."

"How did you— _when_ did you—"

I close my eyes for a moment. "First Aid told me on Diego Garcia, when you guys weren't around—he told me all the stories while we were down, or when I couldn't sleep at night…he'd tell me of your pasts…of his time with the Stunticons, and how nice Breakdown was to him, and _what Motormaster did to him_." I scowl at the memory. "He had all your memories of it, too, because of the bond, so it was impressive. I loved our story nights…before it all went south…" I turn to Gipsy. "I. Will. Save your pilots, or the others', no matter what happens to them. Gipsy…" I smile, and reach back to take Ratchet's hand in my left, and Aid's hand in my right. " _We_ will. I _promise_."

I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you fall  
A person's a person  
No matter how small  
 _A person's a person  
_ _No matter how small_

"So, what are the Aerials like?"

"Hmmm…" I look up to Silverbolt, who is giving me a nervous look. "As a group, they're a lot more…feisty…than the Protectobots. They fight more amongst themselves for a start. Silver shares my fear of heights and we have the same refusal to let it affect us. He's brave, determined, mature, and responsible. He's their commander. Air Raid is next oldest—Silver's the oldest—he's reckless, rash, and fearless—kind of cocky, but…he enjoys himself."

"Like Raleigh and Yancy, before Knifehead."

"Actually…" I glance to the two. "Yeah."

"If I may?" Everyone turns to Silverbolt. "What happened, back then?"

Raleigh sighs heavily. "We were called out at 2 in the morning to take down Knifehead. We climbed into Gipsy's conn pod, and, since it was separated from the jaeger—she wasn't like she is now—and went through the "drop". Then we set out for the shallow shelf, where the kaiju was about to attack a fishing boat. We wanted to save them, Stacker didn't want us to. We saved it anyway, and attacked Knifehead, but…"

"We got cocky. We thought he was down, and he wasn't."

"He came back up and attacked us. Yancy told me through our link—we were connected by that point—that Gipsy was alive because of our drifts—we brought her to _life_ , Silverbolt." He puts an arm around Gipsy, who looks close to tears, and clings to Yancy's hand under the table. "Then…then he was gone… my left arm was dead—Knifehead had ripped Gipsy's off—but Gipsy came alive, and we took down Knifehead together—we were fueled by rage at that point—then I managed to get her to shore. All I could think was that he was gone…I was hurt, Gip here was in pieces—but…but he was gone… I left the jaeger program and started helping with the Coastal Wall in Alaska—that's where we're from—and Gipsy was sent to oblivion bay."

I sigh softly. "A life among the dead."

Mako smiles. "We pulled her out, and repaired her, about four years later, but she rejected anyone but Raleigh, so the Marshal went after him, with Sheyenne."

I look up to Silver, feeling the same way I had that day—hurting, but determined. "He didn't want anyone else in his head—something similar to what Blades told me weeks later, after we got Ratchet back. I had to push him, even after Stacker said "Where would you rather die". Well, he came back with us, and he did wind up with someone else in his head—but she was tapping into both their memories, and they both went out of phase—and I learned I was compatible too."

Mako smiles slightly. "We faced…five together, but we jockeyed together twice. The first was a double event, the second a triple, and both were right after our failed test drift. My trauma made me a "liability", but we did it. The three of us—we saved the world, Silverbolt."

"Then they all came back, the kaiju came back, and…and here we are."

"And…Defensor? They were gone before us. How did they come back?"

I look down. "I was having a breakdown on Charlie in front of Star Warrior—I'd been drifting for only two weeks, and my drifts were _still_ unstable because—"

"You can only reign in your memories during combat."

"Yep." I smile. "You remembered."

"You came to me with your superhero idea, silly. Of course I would."

"You knew she could fly?"

"I knew she could fly. Go on, Starlight."

I sigh softly. "Well, he'd reminded me of the jaegers, so we all went down into the Laurentian Abyss after them. We've done…three other trips since with them together, but Silva and I went alone after Red. I brought them back that same night—on the plane in fact—because we were _actively_ loosing Blades, and I couldn't lose him again… I'd only had him back for a month, and…and nothing's louder than the silence…not even my music…"

"That much, I know for a fact." Raleigh reaches over the table to lay a hand on mine before looking up to Silverbolt with a sigh. "She'd told Gips and I, after a kaiju attack went bad—she chased the RABIT—"

"RABIT?"

"Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers—memories. Anyway, she'd chased it, and she'd gotten hurt. I sent Yance to bed and went with her, but Star wasn't in the medbay."

"He snapped me out of feeling sorry for myself again."

"Yeah. She showed us Ratchet, and…I think that's when Gipsy fully understood, that she really knew what we'd been through."

"And now we're a part of them, _literally_." I sigh. "Anyway, who was I on?"

"You got Silver and Raid."

"Thanks, Streets." I smile. "So, Silver's mature and responsible, Raid's rash and fearless…" I sigh. "Flight's in the middle. He's childlike, with a sense of wonder and the soul of a daydreamer, which has the others mad at him a lot. He's so innocent, but he's also…kind of a menace in the air because he's kinda spacy—sorry, Flight, but I'm a menace on the roads sometimes, so…" I sigh. "Then there's Skydive. He's a bookworm, and would rather read about combat than do it, but most of us don't have problems with him. Last is Slingshot. He's…well, he's like Chuck."

"Loud, bragging jerk."

"Ye _p_." I pop the 'P' as I smile up at him. "But he's really a good guy once you get to know him." I huff. "Sometimes, though, I wish Striker got more of Herc and less of Chuck, because we have WAY too many of those people here anymore." I sigh. "Heatwave, Kade, Chuck, Striker…Slings…Blades sometimes…" I huff. " _Seriously_ , people…"

"So…where are they located?"

"Silver's the torso, Air Raid and Skydive are the legs, Flight and Slings are the arms. Slings is left, Flight is right."

Fireflight giggles. "That rhymed."

"Hey, it did!" I giggle for a moment. "Anyway, emotional conversation over?" They nod, eyes laughing and mouths full of food. "Then let's find something _not_ sad to talk about."


	30. Sparked Praxian

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Sparked Praxian

Two Weeks Later, shatterdome cafeteria, breakfast

I lead Silverwing, wearing her blue, white, and red school uniform, into the cafeteria, with Bluestreak, to find all the jaegers, their pilots, and all ten gestalt members at the table we usually share with Gipsy and "her" humans. "Hey."

"What's going on?"

Gipsy shrugs. "We don't spend a lot of time with Silva."

Coyote smiles. "We're not letting it happen anymore. We're sitting with you."

"Fine with me." I slide into my seat and watch Bluestreak head off to get his energon before turning to Blades. "How you doing?"

"I'll be all right. I haven't been sick as much as Heatwave, surprisingly."

What had surprised us was that _both of them_ had wound up sparked. "Where is Heatwave?"

"Chased me off when I tried to comfort him this morning. I think he's struggling more than I am with this."

"He's probably…" I sigh softly. "I think he might be jealous, Blades."

"Why?"

I motion around us. "At least in Griffin Rock we were all on the same level—we all were alone."

"He wasn't gestalt, though."

I sigh and set down my fork before getting up. "Mako, make sure Silva gets to school. Sunstreaker's leaving with her in fifteen. I'll be back, but I don't know if I will before she's done, so try not to leave, because I still need to talk with you all."

Hot Spot and Silverbolt share a look before nodding. "All right."

"My people…" I sigh softly. "I want to get together later, around lunch, with the other pilots, and Newt and Gottlieb, since everyone needs to get their jaeger teens to school. I've got some things to talk with you about. How about…my meeting room at twelve? Stacker?"

"We'll be there."

"All right. Thank you." I slip out of the room. ' _Sheyenne? Why did you want to meet with us?_ '

' _Mako, what we've learned…how similar gestalts and…well, we are…as pilots… What I witnessed with you, and Rals, and Yance… Then going through something similar with Blades… Guys, this is serious. As Stacker once said, those are his rangers dying out there—His. Rangers._ ' I sigh over the link. ' _And we need to prevent another event like what happened with Rals…with him… We can't let that happen, or we risk death in more than one way. I'm surprised Rals lasted the 5 years before he got with you, because I had wanted to crawl under a rock and die, and I wasn't even officially a Protectobot at the time!_ '

' _Wait…_ '

' _It wasn't just Ratchet, but our bond wasn't official…we'd… We learned, two weeks ago…when we went to form the bond…I didn't tell you guys at the time, and I don't know if I'm ready to bring this up to Rals and Yance yet, and definitely not to the kids…well, Gips deserves to know…_ ' I sigh heavily over the bond as I push the door to the Autobot quarters open, step inside, and let the door close softly before leaning against the wall. One thing at a time, and I'm still talking with Mako. ' _But Mako…we DID have a bond—it was weak, but it was there. I was still young enough when I met them to form a bond by contact alone…and we had_ a lot _of contact, Mako… I really had been Gestalt. Ratchet…he helped build Defensor—_ '

' _Build? They were not built…were they?_ '

' _They were, but they…they have sparks. They were built in the earlier days of the war, after the Aerials, and Wheeljack and Perceptor—you haven't met him yet—did most of the work, but Ratchet helped because of Aid. Ironhide was their teacher and bodyguard._ '

' _So they were your brothers anyway._ '

' _Yeah…but we had a gestalt connection. I'll be covering all this in the meeting. Have everyone come to it with a picture of both forms of their jaeger. The one on the right needs to have the machine, the one on the left needs to have the human form._ '

' _I just got one of Star Warrior today. She reminded me of myself, when I was her age._ '

' _Mako…_ '

' _When I still had my parents._ '

' _Oh. Well, I'll see you in the meeting._ ' I push off the wall and step back into their recharge room with a soft sigh. "Heatwave?" He groans softly. "Heatwave, it's Star." I step over to the bed I know he claimed, in bot form, and lay a hand on his forehead. "Hey…"

"What do you need? You got what you wanted."

"Heatwave…" I run a gentle hand over his shoulder. "You're still my guardian."

" _Secondary_. You have Defensor _and_ Ratchet now. You don't need me anymore…and neither does Blades."

I sigh heavily before cuddling into his side. He's prone to these moments of despair. "We still need you, 'Wave."

He sits up with a heavy sigh. "I never had a chance, did I?"

"Chance?" My eyes widen. " _Oh_." I smile slightly. "You wanted my place, with them, didn't you?" He turns away, but nods as he does. "Wave, you're where you're _needed_ , and you might not believe it, but Kade really cares for you. You never would have the…renown…you have, as Sigma's commander."

"Renown? We weren't allowed to handle anything on Cybertron!"

"Heatwave, think of the renown you have now—you stayed a rescue bot while the others went off to fight, and…Heatwave…you survived Defensor. You survived Cemetery Wind. You survived what killed _everyone else_ , then you took it upon yourself to comfort those who _had_ lost everyone! You were there…" I sigh and lean into him. "You were _there_ , for Blades, when he had a nightmare about losing his brothers. You were _there_ , for me, when I fell apart about losing Ratchet, or Chicago…whatever got to me at the time. Heatwave, you were there for us when we _needed_ someone, but didn't treat us any different on the field than you did the others. You made us feel like we were part of a team again. I never would have taken this risk—saving Defensor, reviving everyone I have—we have a team again, and that never would have happened…without you being the wind beneath my wings."

He looks down to me. "You really believe that?"

I smile up at him. "Yes, I do. You kept me going when I wanted to quit." I check the time with a heavy sigh. "But I have meetings to get to, and med-bay duty between them. If you need to talk, don't hesitate to come by."

"What kind of meetings?"

"The first is with the Protectobots and the Aerials, but I'm pulling Stacker in as well so we can discuss their positions in the kaiju war. Then I'll have a procedure I've got to assist with on Blades—sparklings can spread through gestalts without it, after all, and an hour of work with Ratchet and Aid. After that, I'm meeting over lunch with the pilots to explain gestalt bonds and their equivalence to the drift, and hopefully set up a protocol for the event a single pilot gets hurt or killed in the field again. After that…I don't know. I might go for a flight, or we may wind up having a kaiju attack…I don't know yet."

"But you'll be here if I need to talk."

"Yes." I pat his shoulder. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was earlier… How's Blades?"

"He's okay, Wave. I'll send him by after I'm done with him, and…maybe I can keep the others busy long enough for you two to actually have some time." I shrug. "It's a gestalt thing, and they're still…getting used to having everyone together again."

"I'm trying to be patient, Star, but it's—"

"I know. It's hard." I sigh softly. "Wave, life's never easy. The question is, is it worth it, and I'd have to say yes."

"Okay."

"Just hang in there, Wave. We'll get through this." I slip out of the room. ' _Hot Spot, I need the gestalts to the meeting room. Mako, tell Stacker I need to meet with him at the same time. We need to figure out their positions in our war against the Kaiju._ '

~ _ **On my way, Little Sister.**_ ~

' _Will do._ '

' _Thank you, both of you._ '

* * *

I lean against the wall and smile at my room of eleven. "First things first, how is everyone settled in?"

Silverbolt looks around to his brothers. "We're good."

"Hot Spot?"

"We've been having some…jealously…issues—"

"With Heatwave. I think I made some progress there this morning. We'll find a balance, Spot. You don't just have his bonded, though—you've got his little girl." Hot Spot sighs. "We have a secondary guardian bond, and he's feeling…abandoned. We're working on it."

He nods, and hands me something as almost an after-thought. "I know it's not much, but you need to eat."

I look down to find a large cereal bar in my hand. "Thank you." I open it and take a bite. "All right. Stacker, we need to know where we'll need them most. I mean, they're helpful here in the shatterdome, but as combiner teams, they're…well, Superion is as big as our mark 3, and—"

"And you believe they could help us against the kaiju."

"Yes, Sir." I slide into a chair. "They don't require anything but energon, and Wheeljack's gotten a solar panel up top for us to get our energon supply up. They would be a good asset."

Silverbolt sighs softly. "We're willing to help, Stacker."

"You mentioned the wings were a liability with Star Warrior."

"The kaiju adapt, Stacker, and, while I know you know that point…" I sigh softly. "Sir, _we_ can adapt to match them, where we would have to build on new weapons to the jaegers, Wheeljack is always coming up with new weapons, especially for his creations, and, while the connections are very similar to the drift—I'll go into detail at noon on that topic—we are less fragile than humans, and my goal is to save lives. With them, we would not need to build another jaeger, and…well, they're still pushing for the coastal wall when you and I know it won't work."

"You would have to work closely with us."

"I already am."

"As a _commander_ , Sheyenne. You had a problem accepting your authority the first time you stayed here."

"I am but a sergeant and medic as a Ranger, Sir, and I was a lower rank while I was under you before. I am only a top commander with the Autobots, and I still answer to Hot Spot when I am on a rescue mission, and Ratchet in the medical bay." I smile. "But while our teams are working together, I will take my position as co-marshal, at your resolution."

"You will have to handle the governments as I am, and they do not like to accept a word from those of us in the field."

"Suits and ties, as Herc said." I sigh softly. "They're trying to hurt our kind too, Stacker, but we'll have this. Major Lennox is going to help me there, with the American government, but I am certain this will help both of our causes with the others. We need to restore our alliance with humanity as soon as possible."

"Agreed." He slides out of his chair. "If that is all?"

I nod. "You are dismissed. Hot Spot, Silverbolt, you are to report to compatibility training in five. Blades, we have your procedure, so you're off duty until after lunch. First Aid, you are exempt as well this morning because of your medbay duties, but the staffs are not used to kill. You are required to report after lunch, as I am off for maternal reasons. They want a medic on duty when the jaegers train with their pilots anyway, and Ratchet is on duty in the medbay. I am due for compatibility training as well, because Mako and I haven't done it for a while, but I need to get a hero patrol in beforehand. Raleigh and Yancy are going to walk your team through it, Silverbolt. It's tricky, but it's also fun. No weapons other than staffs in the upstairs training room. Ours is downstairs. Dismissed."

* * *

"You did good back there."

I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aid looks down at me. "I was so nervous taking command of a meeting with the Marshal in it. He's been kind of hard on some of his soldiers, while I take the compassionate route."

"You'll do fine, Star."

"Yeah. We've got your back."

"Thanks, guys." We step into the medbay. "All right, Blades, on the table. Aid, let's get started."

* * *

I'm about to leave for my meeting with the pilots when Prowl steps up to the doorway and leans against the frame. "Starlight?"

"What's wrong, Prowl?"

"I need a spark scan." He steps over to the berth, and I notice he's looking a little pale.

"What's wrong?" I grab a scanner as he lays back. "You look a little pale, have you been purging?" He nods as the scanner beeps. I glance down at the readout, then smile. "Well, it's nothing bad, Prowl, so you can relax." I lay a hand on his shoulder. "You're carrying, Prowl—only a few days in."

"Starlight?"

"Hey, Ratch. You're here to take over?"

"Yes." He takes the scanner. "Thank you for giving Red Alert and I some time together this morning."

"No problem. I just—"

"I got it. You need to get to your meeting. Stacker has sent for your meals to be delivered. They are waiting on you."

"Got it. Later!"

* * *

I step into the meeting room to find everyone eating and talking amongst themselves. "Sorry I'm late. I had a patient."

"You are fine, Sheyenne."

I slide into the seat at the head of the table. "You have all been called in because of your drift connections with each other."

"Even us?"

"Yes, Newt, even you and Gottlieb. The two of you drifted with each other, and the kaiju baby." I sigh softly. "I know some of you have heard about our discovery, that these drifts we share with each other have similarities to our two combiner teams, but we have recently learned—in connection with my discovery that I am actually gestalt—that they are _completely_ alike. This discovery means new weaknesses amongst our teams. This means—" I lean forward on the table. "If one of you loses someone on the field, we could lose the others they are connected to as well. I am surprised we had Stacker and Raleigh for so long, but at the same time…an iron will is required to operate a jaeger on your own, and the same iron will is required to do what Blades and I did—survive spark break." I smile. "If you would, since I am taking this down—Red Alert is recording it through his personal security cameras, so we'll have sound on the recording—tell your name, and your jaeger." I nod to Stacker.

Stacker clenches his hand around the picture of Coyote Tango. "Stacker Pentecost. Coyote Tango and Striker Eureka."

"Tamsin Sevier. Coyote Tango." Her picture is of a 15-year-old blonde boy with blue eyes.

She clings to her picture of Cherno with one hand. "Sasha Kaidonovsky. Chemo Alpha."

"Aleksis Kaidonovsky. Chemo Alpha." His picture is of another 15-year-old, but his has lighter blonde hair—almost white—and amber eyes.

" _Chemo?_ "

I reach up to my comm. "Their accents, Red. They have Cherno."

" _Understood._ "

"Continue, please?"

I watch as Yancy's grip tightens on his picture of Gipsy in jaeger form, with him and Raleigh standing on her foot—the same one Raleigh had shown me years ago. "Yancy Becket, Gipsy Danger with connections to Star Warrior."

Raleigh holds out a smart phone with a picture of the three of them on Gipsy's first day of school. The 15-year-old girl has black hair with red streaks and amber eyes. "Raleigh Becket, Gipsy Danger with connections to Star Warrior."

Mako's got a picture of Silva from this morning on her smart phone—we'd switched positions as planned, but have yet to jockey as such. The little girl is in her uniform, her now-blonde curly hair pulled back with a red headband, and her now-azure eyes are sparkling. Her human form had changed to be closer to mine when she gained my techno-organic abilities. "Mako Mori. Star Warrior and Gipsy Danger."

"Chung Wu Ten. Crimson Typhoon." He's holding a picture of them with Crimson. They look at least ten years younger in the picture.

"Hu Wu Ten. Crimson Typhoon." His picture has a 15-year-old Asian boy with black hair and amber eyes—the only feature they don't share is his eyes.

"Jin Wu Ten. Crimson Typhoon."

Herc's hand—the one he hurt in the fight against Leatherback—clenches around the picture frame holding the picture of the mark 5. "Herc Hansen, Striker Eureka."

Chuck is holding a recent picture of the two of them in compatibility training on a smart phone. The younger boy has brown hair and amber eyes. "Chuck Hansen. Striker Eureka."

The room goes silent. I nod to the scientists. "And you two?"

"We don't have—"

I smile over at them. "Go on."

"Hermann Gottlieb. Drifted with Dr. Geiszler and a kaiju fetus near the end of the first kaiju war."

"Newt Geiszler. Drifted with Hermann—" Gottlieb glares at him. " _Dr. Gottlieb_ and a baby kaiju, and saved a ton of lives."

I look up to the camera. My picture is laying face-up on the table, and is from right before my first drift in her. Someone had taken it while Blades and I were talking about my nerves over drifting, so the helicopter is in the image as well. It's…haunting…but inspiring…how much has changed since then. "Sergeant Sheyenne Merritt of the US Army Rangers, Commander Starlight Prime of the Autobots. Star Warrior, also known as Silverwing to the Autobots. Newest addition to Defensor." I turn to the group. "Now… We need to come up with a way to prevent any more deaths in this war. Some kind of forewarning system, or…a contingency, where we rescue the jaegers in the event something goes wrong. We can't lose another jaeger team—especially now that we know of the gestalt similarities." I sigh. "After all…I would know, having both, and Aid does keep calling those of us who are part of the group who could drift together in either Gipsy or Star an organic gestalt."

Chuck turns to me. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

* * *

one hour later

Herc leans forward. "I think the best idea so far is to have a backup team."

"A backup team?"

Herc nods. "Remember when we were there to back up Cherno and Crimson?"

* * *

 _"_ Loccent! Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble. We're moving in! _"_

 _"You are to hold your ground. Do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb. Do you copy?"_

 _"_ Jesus, we can't just sit here and watch them die. Come on! Screw this. Loccent, we're moving in now! _"_

 _"_ We've been hit with some type of acid! _"_

 _"_ Come on! _"_

 _Aleksis is panicking over the comm. "_ Hull has been compromised. We need backup immediately! _"_

 _"_ Just hold on, Chemo! We're on our way! _"_

 _"_ Our power move! Yeah! _"_

 _Sasha and Aleksis gasp and try to scream as their conn pod fills with water, and they drown. Tendo sighs sadly. "We just lost Chemo, sir."_

 _As they watch, Crimson's pilots become crushed, and get impaled by the thing's tail._

 _"_ Engaging air missiles! _" The kaiju they're attacking employs a natural EMP, shutting Striker Eureka down and shocking the two connected to him."_

* * *

I look down, mourning them even as the five lost that day sit in front of me. "I remember."

"If we sent a secondary team in, but gave them orders to protect if necessary, instead of making them hold the coast…"

My eyes widen in realization. "We'd be able to keep everyone safer, while at the same time protecting against their offensive maneuvers!" I lean back. "Any other ideas, or is that the one we'll go with?"

"It still stands to be tested, Sheyenne, but…it sounds viable."

"Then we test it. We'll meet back here after the next attack for more discussion, and don't forget we have the gestalts as well. Dismissed!"


	31. Kaiju Attack

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Kaiju Attack

4:00 PM

I look up when I hear the alarms. "Shit." I reach up to my comm, knowing the two gestalts had gone out to the woods to spar. "Defensor, Superion, get ready."

" _What's wrong?_ "

"Kaiju alert. We're all going down to the bays."

" _On our way!_ "

" _The Aerials will get there faster, I'm sending Blades on ahead._ "

"Thank you, Hot Spot. Starlight out." I wander outside to watch for the Aerials and Blades.

" _Are we using the new plan?_ "

"Yes, Streets. Implementing the plan. Gipsy and Star on deck with Cherno and Coyote. Striker holding the coast with Superion. Defensor and Crimson backup."

~ _ **Is that because we won't get back in time, or—**_ ~

~ _Because the five of you are mostly defensive, and I can't lose you again._ ~

~ _ **So it's for all of us.**_ ~

~ _It's for everyone involved. You're sparked, so it's not really safe._ ~

~ _ **You're carrying AND going out on the front lines! Don't give me that!**_ ~

~ **Blades** _ **… Whelp…**_ ~

~ _Used to this. Don't worry about me, Spot. Blades, Star's on the front lines because—and only because—I have to be out there to see if the plan works. Not to mention, I'm protected._ ~

~ _ **So am I… More than you are…**_ ~

~ _ **It's not going to work, Mari…**_ ~

'" _The Jaegers… The Breach… The plan…" "It's not going to work."_ ' I flinch and reach up to tap my comm. "Mako?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Have the Marshal flip us with Crim."

" _What is wrong?_ "

"You mean besides the bond-argument I just had with Blades?" I sigh heavily. "Mako, I'm chasing the RABIT and we're not even linked yet. It's not safe."

" _So we'll back up the town with Defensor?_ "

"We back up the town with Defensor." I change the frequency. "Crimson, on deck. Star Warrior, backup."

" _But Mommy!_ "

"No buts."

" _But we're never backup…_ "

I hear Blades chuckle over the comm. " _Never backup. Reminds me of someone…_ "

"I went Blood Knight after we lost you guys, I'm still a little—" I feel a jab through the bond, and laugh. "Okay, a lot trigger happy. Star, Sweetspark, I'm already chasing the RABIT about something that happened after I found this place…and I don't need to be in a jaeger if I can't control my memories right now—getting ready for combat is the best time to know that for me, Blades."

He lands in front of me and crouches down. "Like when we were dealing with Humungado and Ravenous?"

"Yeah…" I lean into his leg. "Primus, Blades…"

"Talk to me, Little Sis."

"Sheyenne?"

"Star?"

"Hold on." I straighten up and turn to Stacker, who's suited up and waiting to get into Coyote for his first mission in a long time. "All right—"

"Why aren't you suited up? You're still guarding the town."

"Got some business first. Silverbolt?"

"We're holding the coast, right?"

"Wait for Striker and follow his lead. It's your first mission with us, and only Defensor's second before you comment about _that_."

"All right." He turns to his brothers. "Aerialbots, form Superion!"

I turn back to Blades with a sigh. "Okay…what did you want to know?"

"What's got you so upset? This obviously happened BEFORE you met us or you would have had a stronger reaction…"

"Spot said something…it was a trigger…end of story…"

"Mari…" I look up to the blue fire-bot with a sigh. "Not your fault, you didn't know… I don't know why I remembered it, I wasn't even _THERE_!"

"Gipsy was." I turn to Mako. "I got the flashback from the link."

"Oh. Right." I huff and sit back on Blades' foot as Silverwing runs over to me, then look up to Superion. "All right. Striker should be ready soon. Stay safe, Superion. Be careful."

"Of course."

I turn to Hot Spot. "All right, I'm going to get suited up, then we're rolling."

"Meaning it's time to form up." I nod. "Protectobots, form Defensor!"

I turn away with tears in my eyes, causing Mako to put an arm around me. "You okay?" I shrug. "Everything is happening too soon?" I nod. "It will be all right. Time to suit up."

* * *

Usually, when we're starting the drift, I try to stay out of the memories, but this time, since we're backup, I get the time to show her one, so long as I stay stoic through it. ' _Mako? I want to show you something, before we go._ '

' _Will this keep us from being able to work?_ '

' _As long as I stay focused on the drift, no._ '

' _Show me._ '

* * *

MEMORY

 _We land on the shore behind the mountains, and I climb out before Blades transforms. Between the cliffs and the ocean—the side of the island facing the Laurentian Abyss—are four—formerly five—piles of rocks and boulders, each painted a different color. One pile is blue, the next is red, then black, and finally silver. Scattered around us are the rocks from a fifth pile, colored orange._

 _"So this is where you've been going all this time?" He nudges the pile of blue rocks._

 _"I made a memorial for them, Blades. I…I thought you'd want to see, but…on a good day, like today." I sit on one of the larger orange rocks before picking up another orange rock, this one much smaller. "I'd come here when I couldn't sleep…you know, back before—" I sigh, and hold up the orange rock in my hand. "Before I knew who you really were… You had one too, back then…"_

 _"And now…"_

 _"Now it's my chair." I motion to the rock underneath me. "I tore it down, the very next day." I close my eyes, remembering how good it felt to destroy that pile of rocks. "You were still out cold, and Heatwave was with you, so it wasn't like I'd left you alone…"_

 _"You don't have one for Ratchet."_

 _I lay a hand over my chest. "Yeah… Because I still have his spark, Blades…"_

 _"Oh…" He sits on the dirt beside me. "Sorry about bringing it up."_

 _I shake my head. "This place is for that kind of thing, Blades." I stand up and lay a hand on the light blue one in the center—the others are arranged around it where they'd go if they had been formed up—the red on the left, the black on the same side, and the silver, and formerly the orange, on the right. "For remembering…" I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay, Blades…"_

 _"You had to come because of me…"_

 _"I always come here because of you, Silly. That's why I built it in the first place—so I wouldn't bring it up—I was so sure you were some other Blades…but yet you reminded me of them all the time, so I came out here one night, in bot form, and made this…I made sure I was home before anyone was up…so they wouldn't know."_

 _"I knew." I give him a look. "I knew you'd been up all night. You were exhausted."_

 _"That was my baseline at the time."_

 _"Then you were more rested after that."_

 _"Good point." I nod. "I was, but there were a lot of midnight treks to this place…when I wasn't overseas."_

 _He nods, smiling slightly. "I'm glad you made this, Star. It's… It helps, to know they're still being honored…" He looks me over. "You're not wearing as much black, either."_

 _"Like I told Heatwave months ago, there's just…not as much to mourn, now…"_

 _"Not as much to—you mean me."_

 _I nod. "I mean you, Blades. I was mourning an entire cause, but…Bee was still out there…Optimus was in space, but he was still alive…and then Gipsy reminded me of Sigma, and…and I came out here, but I couldn't be sure—even seeing the symbols, and getting to know you all…I couldn't know you were here…"_

 _He smiles, almost bordering on a smirk. "You thought the cause had died with me?"_

 _"I…I thought the cause had died with all the bots fighting it, actually, but…with you alive, we have hope, and rebellions are built on hope."_

 _"You're…" He looks closer at the outfit. "Star…you wore that the first day…"_

 _"It's new, actually, but…I did, wear something identical that day."_

 _He sighs softly. "You're getting better."_

 _"Blades…" I lay a hand on his, where it's still on my shoulder. "I won't let you fall. I promise, I won't let you fall."_

* * *

REALITY

' _You knew…before you all got here…_ '

' _Yeah… I'd found out facing Humungado and Ravenous—he reminded me so much of himself, and…_ '

' _Easy._ ' She sighs. ' _You're all together again, though…_ ' She turns to the command center. ' _Can we still jockey?_ '

I nod. ' _Let's roll._ ' I smile over at her. ' _Said that a lot more back then, too…_ '

' _Let's roll?_ '

' _Yep._ ' We step out, and I lay the hand I control (or I would if she wasn't alive) on Defensor's shoulder. ' _It's my battle cry._ '

~ _ **Everything okay? You took a while…**_ ~

~ _Showing her a memory…_ ~

~ _ **Didn't chase the RABIT this time, right?**_ ~

~ _Nope. We're good. Let's roll._ ~

~ _ **Let's roll…**_ ~

~ _ **Blades?**_ ~

~ _ **'M okay, Spot…it's just…**_ ~

~ _Memories…good and not-so-good… This one was good, but I'm sure he knows which one I showed Mako, with what I just said…_ ~

~ _ **Yeah… The memorial…**_ ~

~Memorial?~

~ _ **It's still on Griffin Rock. I used to go all the time when Mari was here…**_ ~

~ _Oh, Blades…_ ~ I move the arm down to take the hand of the arm he turns into, and squeeze it lightly. ~ _I'm right here/and I ain't going anywhere/love's too tough/it won't give up/no, not on us/baby love don't run…_ ~

~ _ **Thanks, Mari…**_ ~

~ _ **Ready to roll?**_ ~

"Let's roll." I reach up to tap the comm link. "Star Warrior and Defensor getting into position."

" _Coyote Tango in position._ "

" _Crimson Typhoon in position._ "

" _Gipsy Danger, in position._ "

" _Chemo Alpha in position. Chemo is upset._ "

"Cherno, it's okay. You're okay."

" _Striker Eureka, holding the coast._ "

" _Superion in position._ "

" _Starlight Prime, you are command. Be sure to report back to LOCCENT._ "

"Will do, Marshal. Star Warrior, out." I turn to Mako and take a deep breath before we start for Hong Kong.

' _Nervous?_ '

' _Extremely, but I got this._ '

' _Don't get cocky._ '

~ _ **Cocky's a bad idea right now.**_ ~

~ _ **She already knows, she's the one who told you.**_ ~ Defensor chuckles before running a little ahead, causing us to run a little faster to keep up with him, but being a little taller, we overcome him pretty quickly. "We're still at least 60 feet taller, Defensor."

"So is Superion. Doesn't bother us." He pats Silverwing's back lightly, since her doorwings are present in this form. "Just kind of funny that an 8-year-old gets taller than we do…"

"Ha. Ha."

Mako and I share a look inside our—as mentioned—8-year-old jaeger before starting to laugh too. After a moment, I calm down, and pat the inside of our jaeger lovingly. "Easy, Baby. We're still on-duty right now."

"Right. Sorry, Mom."

"Don't be." I smirk. "Defensor's goofing off too."

~ _ **Now that was uncalled for!**_ ~

~ _Says the mech who's goofing off on duty…_ ~

He knows I'm teasing, and Defensor himself laughs. ~ _ **All right, calming down now.**_ ~

~ _Blades okay?_ ~

~ _ **Better than okay, I'm back in combat.**_ ~

"Typical Blades." I laugh—I'm not annoyed, after all.

"Typical Blades?"

"Combat-hungry." I look down, fighting to stay in the drift until we feel Defensor's hand on Silverwing's shoulder.

"Hey…" Slingshot was right, years ago, when he told me that Defensor sounds like Hot Spot, just deeper and more cautious. "It's okay."

"How did he—"

"The gestalt bond. I'm literally using it to stay in the drift right now."

"We should not be in the field today." She reaches up to the comm. "LOCCENT—"

I put my gloved hand on hers before locking eyes with her. "This is natural for a gestalt. I may be haunted by losing them right now, and all the memories of what we had to go through to get here, but with them I don't have to worry. We are together." I close my eyes, smiling gently at the "complete" feeling in the center of my chest. " _We_ are _one_." I look up when I feel an electric current in the air.

" _Star Warrior, EMP. Striker and Crimson down._ "

I sigh heavily, and focus on the distant—and human—bonds. ~ _I hear you loud and clear, Yance. Hot Spot, can Blades air-lift them to base?_ ~

~ _ **If we detach, yes, but we'll be out-of-commission.**_ ~

~ _Do it. Last time this happened Crim died and Herc got hurt._ ~ I turn toward the shore and wave to Superion, grinning when he sees us even though he can't see the grin, and wave him over to us.

"What's going on?"

' _Silverwing?_ '

' _Got it, Mama._ ' She turns her head to face them. "Defensor's out-of-commission for rescue efforts. I need backup. Mom's carrying."

"Got it. We're here. Gipsy should be back soon. Hot Spot?" The blue fire-bot looks up to us. "You'll need to form up to help Blades get to Cherno and Crimson. They're in the center of the ocean, and Cherno's in a full-blown panic. I already got Striker back to shore and his pilots made a run for the Shatterdome, but…"

"Get Striker inside, get the other two to shore. Got it. Blades? We're getting Striker first. Are any of the helicopters working?"

"Nope. Got that from Tendo at the 'Dome not two minutes ago."

"All right, we got this. Protectobots, form Defensor!"

"Superion?" He turns back to us. "Gipsy and Coyote?"

"Holding their own for now, but Coyote's a little out-of-practice and Gipsy's…"

"Gipsy is what, Superion?"

"Mako?"

" _Yes_. Gipsy is what?"

"She's…" Superion trails off.

~ _Raleigh?_ ~

' _Stuck in a memory, but not a bad one I don't think… We're getting it and…_ '

~Oh _…_ ~

~ _ **What's wrong?**_ ~

~ _Gips is having a flashback, but I think we got this, Rals and Yance are okay._ ~

' _Starlight, tell me how Gipsy is doing._ '

' _Remember the boat-bat? And Otachi? And Leatherback?_ '

' _Oh. OH!_ ' She sighs. ~Gipsy, it's all right. I'm right here.~

' _Mako. For a moment I thought—_ '

' _I got her, Gips. We're still in the drift and ready for a fight._ ' I sigh in relief. ~ _Raleigh, are you able to back us up? We've got Superion if you want to get her back to base._ ~

' _Think we're good, but thanks. On our way._ '

"Thank God."

~ _ **Everything handled?**_ ~

~ _Three-part team-up, you're good to go._ ~ I smile. "We got this, Defensor. Go on. Do your duty."

"Rolling out."

I giggle, but keep the "Heatwave" comment to myself and Mako. "Roll to the rescue, Defensor."

* * *

We finally get to the Shatterdome. Once we're out of the gestalt-sized jaeger, I set the four-year-old Mako had held while we got Silverwing back on the medical berth for Ratchet to check out, then turn to the red fire-bot that had been following me since we got back. "What happened out there?"

"First off, Blades is fine. He's with his brothers."

"Good." He sighs. "Did your plan work?"

"Yep. Worked out really well, actually, even with things we couldn't have expected…" I sigh softly. "The EMP…Superion having to break ranks to help Gips and I…Coyote needing to go back for medical…Cherno's chasing the RABIT again…Crim, and Striker being down from the EMP…"

"Busy day?"

"Got a kid, same way that Mako got to Stacker. I think it's been an eventful day."

"You got a kid? What about Mako?"

"I was the one that did what Stacker did, I got the kid." I sigh heavily as I run down a mental list, out loud. "Okay…Gipsy's with Rals and Yance… Mako's clinging to her adoptive parents because of what happened… Defensor's in the showers with Superion—they're helping them wash up because of Superion's wings, 'Wave…" I lean back into my secondary guardian with a huff. "And it's been a very busy day and I think I'll be spending the night with Hot Spot."

"Why—"

"Sibling connection, and Mako's rooming with Raleigh and Yancy. Gipsy's going to be with them, probably cuddling with Yancy if she gets upset. All I'll have besides Star is them, and I want her comforting her little-sister-to-be tonight."

Heatwave actually smiles. "You're officially gestalt, then?"

"Yep. And it feels _so good_." I straighten up and look up at his optics. "Today wouldn't have gone so well if we didn't have the bonds, 'Wave. I had to give orders through them because the comms were down."

"Right. The others were down, weren't they?"

"Sheyenne."

I turn to find Stacker. "Marshal?"

He pats my shoulder. "Good work out there."

"It wasn't all that, Marshal."

"Everyone came back. That's a major success in my book."

I smile. "Well, then… Thank you, Marshal."

I watch him walk away before positively wilting and leaning back into Heatwave's leg. "Starlight?" I look up. "What was that about?"

Heatwave nudges me with his foot. "Go on, Little One."

I straighten up before running to where Hot Spot is crouching and clinging to his hand. "Spot!"

"Easy, it's okay. Where's the girl?"

"Superion told you…"

"Silverbolt. Where is she?"

"Ratchet's checking her out with the backup medic and Dani. I didn't want her to see…"

"That you break down right after a bad mission…" He sighs. "Oh, Little One…"

"She's had so much happen, Spot. I couldn't let her see that so soon after losing her parents."

"Still planning to stay with us tonight?"

"She'll be with Star, so…yeah. I'll have Blue and Graham on watch-duty with orders to get me if she wakes up, and I'll stay with you."

"And your gestalt?"

"Mako's going to be with Raleigh, Yancy and Gipsy will be with them—same room, but I doubt same bed because Mako and Rals are dating."

"Her name?"

"Corrinna, her parents were American…"

"Primus…" He cups a hand around my back. "It'll be all right, we're still together."

I let out a shuddery breath. I can't cry now—later. "First bad mission since we got you all back…where's Blades?"

"Back at the room, curled up with the others. He's all right. I actually came to find Heatwave, because Silver still needs to talk about what he saw—he's not usually on the "rescue" end of things, after all, so he's not used to seeing dead organics…"

"No one should be "used to" death, Hot Spot…" I lean into his hand. "Primus, it's been a hard day."

"Wouldn't doubt it." He sighs. "Better than before?"

"Yeah…" I straighten up and turn to the medbay door with a sigh. "Glad this happened after we got you guys back, Spot…I couldn't have survived it alone…"

"Oh, Star…"

I hug his hand, then step back. "Go. Silver needs you."

"All right. See you tonight?"

"Supper, same table. Silva's going to want to see you too."

"We'll be there."


End file.
